


Eine unfeine Jagdgesellschaft

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Multi, Voldemorts world
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 78,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: DER KRIEG WAR ZU ENDE – so beginnen hier wohl viele Geschichten. Die wenigsten jedoch, setzen sich mit den Worten fort: Und das Dunkle Zeitalter, in dem Voldemort Herrscher über die Zauberer- und Muggelwelt war, brach an. Aber so ist es. Severus Snape und Hermione Granger sind auf Gedeih und Verderb aneinander gefesselt. Bar jeglicher Gefühle und Menschlichkeit sind sie im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords unterwegs, um alles zu beseitigen, was Voldemorts alleiniger Herrschaft im Weg stehen könnte. Nur das Überleben zählt. Dann jedoch trifft die unfeine Jagdgesellschaft auf einen alten Bekannten aus früheren Zeiten und alles ändert sich.





	1. Chapter 1

Ein knisterndes Lagerfeuer mitten im Wald könnte unter vielerlei Umständen romantisch sein. In ihrem Fall war es eine reine Notwendigkeit. Der Duft des vor sich hin bratenden Kaninchens kroch ihr in die Nase. War es anfangs noch köstlich, weil sie ausgehungert war, drehte sich ihr nun fast der Magen um. Aber sie musste nicht nur essen, um zu überleben. Zum Überleben gehörte heutzutage viel mehr.  
Hermione starrte weiter in die Flammen, bis ihre Augen zu tränen begannen.  
„Du denkst doch nicht etwa über sentimentales Zeug nach, Mädchen?“, hörte sie seine dunkle Stimme. Sie hob den Blick, sah über das Feuer direkt in seine stechenden Augen, in denen sich die Flammen spiegelten. Mädchen nannte er sie meist, wenn er sie besonders demütigen wollte. Sonst war sie Granger. Seit über einem Jahr hatte sie ihren Vornamen nicht gehört. Von wem auch. Alle waren tot.  
„Nein, Sir.“  
„Über was dann? Ich sehe Tränen. Ich will keine Tränen sehen. Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?“  
„Es ist nur wegen der Hitze des Feuers. Ich denke auch nur darüber nach, mal wieder in einem weichen Bett zu schlafen und vielleicht etwas anderes zu essen, als trockenes Kaninchen“, antwortete sie ruhig. Schon lange sprang sie nicht mehr auf seine Provokation an. Genau das war sein Ziel gewesen. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte kurz.  
„Nach diesem Auftrag gönnen wir uns ein oder zwei Übernachtungen, versprochen.“ Snape begann wieder an seiner kleinen Armbrust herumzubasteln, um ihre Reichweite zu verbessern. Er hatte die kleinen Bolzen mit Magie präpariert, um so jeden Feind zu lähmen, um dann zu entscheiden, auf welche Art er sterben musste. Praktischer wäre ein Lähmungszauber, aber der würde unter den meisten Umständen erwartet und recht sicher negiert werden. Ein Bolzen aus der Armbrust würde unerwartet kommen und 100% sicher wirken.  
„Denkst du wirklich, ein wilder Werwolf macht die Gegend unsicher? Vielleicht ist es nur ein banaler Wolf?“  
„Wenn der Dunkle Lord sagt, dass es ein Werwolf ist, ist es einer.“  
„Und wenn es Remus Lupin ist? Man sagt, er hat überlebt“, merkte sie an und war erstaunt über die Gefühllosigkeit, mit der sie Remus‘ Namen aussprechen konnte. Dabei hatte sie ihren einstigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wirklich sehr gern gemocht. So lange, bis Snape ihn als Werwolf angeschwärzt hat und Remus Hogwarts deswegen verlassen musste. Für so viele Dinge müsste sie den Mann hassen, der ihr gegenüber am keineswegs romantischen Lagerfeuer saß und doch verdankte sie ihm ihr Leben.  
„Na und? Dann ist es eben Lupin. Er wird enden wie alle. Wir hinterfragen den Aufrag des Dunklen Lords nicht, wenn uns unser Leben lieb ist, nicht wahr, Granger?!“ Seine Stimme war scharf geworden.  
„Nein, tun wir nicht!“  
„Weil …?“  
„Weil es ein Geschenk ist zu leben.“  
„Und …?“  
„Weil ich vielleicht eines Tages meine Eltern wiedersehen kann.“  
„Richtig. Also tun wir, was wir tun müssen.“  
„Du hättest Ron oder Neville wählen sollen und nicht mich …“ Ein Armbrustbolzen schoss dicht an ihrem Ohr vorbei und bohrte sich hinter ihr in den Baum.  
„Noch ein Wort, Granger und ich muss dich daran erinnern, wer du jetzt bist!“, zischte er finster. Sie schwieg mit trockenem Mund. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr daran erinnern müssen, wer sie heute war. Der Schmerz war nur noch eine vage Erinnerung.  
„Wer bist du, Mädchen?!“  
„Ich … bin eine treue Dienerin des Dunklen Lords.“ Snape schwieg, nickte aber gönnerhaft. Vorsichtig sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er das Kaninchen vom Spieß nahm und ihr etwas reichte. War Severus Snape schon vorher ein undurchschaubarer Mensch, war er nun ein eiskalter Mann, dessen Absicht ihr auch nach einem Jahr vollkommen verborgen geblieben waren. Er mordete im Aufrag Voldemorts, er bildete sie aus, behandelte sie meistens unbarmherzig und vollkommen distanziert. Und über allem schwebte ein geheimnisvoller Umhang, der jegliche Möglichkeit auf Menschlichkeit verbarg.  
Das war paradoxerweise das einzige Ziel, welches er preisgab.  
„Begrabe deine Menschlichkeit, Granger, dann kannst du weiterleben. Wenn nicht, da vorn ist ein Baum. Hänge dich auf, ich knüpfe dir das Seil. Sei dir nur gewiss, dass der Dunkle Lord dich zurückbringen wird. Wenn du aber nur den Hauch einer Chance haben willst, tust du genau das, was ich dir sage. Nur dann … hast du vielleicht eines Tages eine echte Wahl.“  
Sie hat viel geweint, anfangs. Umso länger sie mit Snape unterwegs war, um im Auftrag von Voldemort alle Rebellen, Andersartige und potenzielle Feinde zu töten, verstand sie, dass Severus recht hatte. Er war grausam, er war brutal, er war eiskalt und ohne jegliches Gefühl. Aber er überlebte. Er hatte verstanden, wie man das tat und das brachte er ihr bei.  
Sie war seine Schülerin, nicht nur, was das Überleben betraf, sondern auch, was ihren Seelenzustand betraf.  
„Aber was habe ich vom Leben, wenn all meine Menschlichkeit abgetötet ist?“, hatte sie ihm eines Nachts am Feuer gefragt.  
„Sie ist nicht tot. Sie versteckt sich nur. Sind die Zeiten besser, kannst du sie wiederbeleben, doch ich rate dir gut darüber nachzudenken, ob du das willst.“  
„Werden die Zeiten denn jemals besser? Es sieht nicht so aus.“ Snape hatte geschwiegen und sie nur mit finsterem Blick niedergestarrt. Er wusste vielleicht etwas, was sie nicht wusste. Nie weihte er sie in irgendwas ein. Er schleifte sie nur durchs Land und war immer auf der Jagd. Inzwischen war sie den Dunklen Künsten mächtig, weil er sie zwang sie zu erlernen. Schon mehr als einmal, musste sie sie einsetzen, um zu überleben. Aber es war Severus, der tötete. Sie musste es nicht tun, aber er zwang sie zuzuschauen. Immer und immer wieder, bis sie abgestumpft war.  
Fühlte er wirklich nichts? Diese Frage stellte sie sich fast jede Nacht und fand nie eine Antwort. In den ersten Nächten in der Wildnis hatte sie seine Nähe gesucht, weil sie der Schmerz des Verlustes beinah um den Verstand brachte. Snape hatte sie zwar nicht weggeschickt, hatte ihr aber auch kein bisschen Trost gespendet. Allein sein Körper wärmte ihr Fleisch.

Hermione spuckte ein kleines Knöchelchen aus.  
„Möchtest du vielleicht noch ein wenig Gemüse und Sauce dazu?“, fragte er sie zynisch. Hermione grinste. Vor Monaten hätte sie ihm die Keule ins Gesicht geschleudert, was ihn dazu animiert hätte sie zu züchtigen.  
„Wenn du nicht auf mich hörst, Granger, wirst du sterben! Du willst nicht sterben, glaube mir das!“, sagte er dabei immer, während er so fest seine Hand aufs nackte Hinterteil schlug, dass sie aufschrie und tagelang nicht würde sitzen können. An dieser Situation war rein gar nichts sexuell. Es war eine Straf- und Erziehungsmaßnahme, die in Snapes Augen notwendig war. Das hatte sie in den letzten Monaten begriffen und so schlug er sie seltener.

„Nein danke, so ein Luxus ist vollkommen überflüssig“, erwiderte sie nur knapp und knabberte weiter das trockene Fleisch von den Knochen. Nach dem Essen, legte sie sich hin. Snape bearbeitete weiter seine Armbrust und schien davon sehr in Anspruch genommen. Der Eindruck täuschte, denn seine Sinne waren ausgesprochen scharf. Schon oft hatte sein gutes Gehör verhindert, dass sie überfallen wurden. Seit der Dunkle Lord die Herrschaft über die Welt übernommen hatte, hatten sich viele Dinge grundlegend geändert. Einen Moralkodex gab es nicht. Jeder, der sie beherrschte, nutzte die Dunklen Künste, mit oft erschreckenden Konsequenzen. Die Welt war ungeheuer grausam, gefährlich und schrecklich geworden.  
Severus nannte es inoffiziell das Dunkle Zeitalter.

„Erzählst du es mir?“, bat sie ihn leise. Severus schaute nicht mal hoch. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm vor die Augen, während er knurrend versuchte einen Hebel in eine Halterung zu drücken, der sich widersetzte.  
„Severus, bitte“, flüsterte sie.  
„Wozu? Komme endlich drüber hinweg, Granger. Das Leben läuft nicht rückwärts. Was bringt es dir, immer und ständig zu hören, was dir Schmerzen bereitet?“ Sie schwieg ein paar Momente.  
„Wenn du es mir erzählst, werde ich dich befriedigen …“ Vielleicht würde dieses Angebot zu anderen Zeiten bedenklich und seltsam klingen. Aber im Jahr Zwei des Dunklen Zeitalters war das nichts Verwerfliches. Severus sah sie endlich an. Seine Augen waren schmal und verächtlich.  
„Ich brauche das nicht.“  
Das stimmte. Dieser perverse Austausch von Gefälligkeiten war auf ihre Initiative hin entstanden. Immer, wenn sie etwas wollte, was er ihr nicht erlaubte, hatte sie ihm angeboten ihn sexuell zu befriedigen. Er war ein Mann und sie wusste, wie der Hase lief. Sehr lange Zeit hatte er nein gesagt. Umso länger sie heimatlos unterwegs waren, umso mehr sehnte sich Hermione nach völlig gewöhnlichen Sachen, wie zum Beispiel eine Nacht in einem weichen, sauberen Bett. Snape hieß das nicht gut und ließ sich nie von ihr überreden. Dann sagte er irgendwann doch Ja und eine Nacht später lag sie in einer Taverne in einem herrlichen Bett und konnte am Morgen ausgiebig duschen.  
Aber Severus fragte nie von selbst danach. Sie bot es ihm an und manchmal stimmte er zu und erfüllte ihr am nächsten Tag einen lächerlichen Wunsch. Kürzlich wollte sie unbedingt ein Butterbier, weil es sie an alte, gute Zeiten erinnerte (das sagte sie ihm natürlich nicht). Er hatte ihr sogar zwei gestattet, zerrte sie anschließend allerdings recht ungehalten aus der Taverne, nachdem sie einen Lachanfall bekommen hatte, weil sie Alkohol überhaupt nicht mehr vertrug.

„Nein, du brauchst es nicht. Aber es tut dir gut.“ Snape hörte auf an seiner Armbrust zu basteln und sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Dann los. Komm her!“, befahl er finster. Er stand auf, zog sich seine Hose nach unten und setzte sich dann wieder auf den umgefallenen Baum, hinter dem sie ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatten. Hermione ging zu ihm, kniete sich zwischen seine Beine und nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund. Er war kühl und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er hart war. Inzwischen machte es ihr nichts mehr aus. Es war für sie wie das Jagen. Es hatte rein gar nichts mehr mit ihrem Leben davor zu tun.  
Severus war absolut still. Er atmete, schneller mit der Zeit, doch weder hörte sie jemals ein begehrliches Lustseufzen, noch eine hemmungsloses Stöhnen. Auch für ihn war es wie Essen und Schlafen, ein Grundbedürfnis. Wenn es befriedigt wurde, lebte es sich einfacher mit ihm. Selbst Hermione befriedigte sich öfter und mehr als einmal war Snape noch wach. Er hörte und sah sie vermutlich, doch er sagte nie etwas dazu, weil er sowieso nie freigiebig mit seinen Gedanken war.  
Severus hatte einen schönen Penis. Kräftig und groß. Manchmal, wenn sie ihn befriedigte, träumte sie vor sich hin und stellte sich vor, wie es mit Ron gewesen war. Meistens stimmte sie das aber nur traurig. Inzwischen dachte sie nicht mehr auf diese Weise an Ron, sondern stellte sich irgendeinen unbekannten Jungen vor, mit dem sie das tat. Vielleicht irgendwann, vielleicht nie.  
Wenn sie seinen Schwanz im Mund hatte, berührte Severus sie nie. Nie strich er über ihre Haare, nie drückte er ihren Kopf tiefer auf seine Erektion. Er kam irgendwann. Das dazugehörige Beben konnte aber auch Snape nicht unterdrücken. Hermione schluckte sein Sperma. Es war reine Bequemlichkeit, auf die er bestand, wenn sie ihn schon dazu überredete. Anderenfalls müsste er seine Kleidung waschen und das war unterwegs nicht immer einfach. Manchmal waren sie nächtelang in irgendwelchen Wäldern unterwegs, bevor sie die Zivilisation wieder betraten.  
Hermione stand auf, ging zu ihrem Platz zurück und zog sich die Decke bis unters Kinn.  
„Jetzt erzähl schon, Severus!“, forderte sie ihn auf. Er zog sich seine Hose hoch, kommentierte absolut nichts und begann nach einem Moment mit dunkler Stimme zu sprechen.

„Lucius Malfoy lockte mich also mit einer List zum Dunklen Lord, der hinter dem Elderstab her ist und glaubt, dass er mir gehört. Ich bin allein mit ihm und Nagini und ich weiß, dass er mich töten wird. Es ist in Ordnung, ich bin bereit, weil meine Zeit gekommen ist. Ich werde ihn in dem Glauben lassen, dass der Elderstab mir gehört, vielleicht nützt es Potter etwas, denn ich werde so oder so sterben. Nagini starrte mich schon tödlich kalt an, als der Dunkle Lord wie aus dem Nichts in meinen Kopf eindringt. Offensichtlich haben ihn meine Worte nicht überzeugt. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass er überheblich genug ist, um zu glauben, was er glaubt zu wissen, aber er will ganz sicher gehen. Ich kann verbergen, wer der wahre Besitzer des Elderstabs ist, doch nicht für immer. Der Dunkle Lord stößt also auf meinen mentalen Widerstand und zieht sich zurück.  
„Du weißt, dass du sterben wirst, Severus Snape?“, fragte er mich. Ich nicke.  
„Was aber wäre, wenn ich dich am Leben lassen, wenn du mir sagst, wer der wahre Besitzer des Elderstabs ist?“  
„Dann würde ich trotzdem lieber sterben wollen“, sage ich ihm.  
„Dir ist die gute Sache doch vollkommen egal, Snape. Du fühlst dich nur schuldig, weil ich Lily Potter aufgrund deines Berichtes getötet habe. Aber ich mache dir ein Angebot, welches du nicht ausschlagen solltest: Dein Leben und das eins deiner Wahl, wenn du mir sagst, wem der Elderstab gehorcht.“  
Es ist meine Chance, ich kann ein unschuldiges Leben retten. Nur eins, aber besser als gar keins. Mein Leben ist mir egal, doch ich darf mir eins aussuchen und denke natürlich sofort an Potter. Aber das würde mir Voldemort nie gestatten, egal, ob Potter der Herr des Elderstabes ist oder nicht. Wenn ich jemand rette, könnte ich wieder gutmachen, was Lily meinetwegen passiert ist. Ich entscheide mich für dich, weil du clever und mächtig bist. Und weil du mich an Lily erinnerst. Weil ich weiß, dass du klug genug bist, um zu überleben, Granger. Und weil ich weiß, dass du den Sinn dahinter erkennen kannst, irgendwann vielleicht. Das Wunder geschieht, der Dunkle Lord hält sein Versprechen und lässt dich und mich am Leben, doch unter einer Bedingung. Ich muss mich um dich kümmern und dich zu seiner treuen Dienerin machen. Ich soll dich ausbilden und dich nicht nur in den Dunklen Künsten unterweisen, sondern dir auch „Manieren“ beibringen. Du weißt inzwischen, wie das gemeint ist. Eines Tages wird er kommen und dich auf die Probe stellen. Enttäusche mich also nicht. Jetzt schlafe!“

Hermione sah ihn noch lange an. Die Flammen waren nicht mehr so hoch und Severus erwiderte ihren Blick nicht mal mehr. Er arbeitete an den Bolzen und ignorierte ihr Bedürfnis nach Nähe so vollkommen, als hätte er vergessen, dass er ihr Leben gerettet hatte.  
Hermione wusste selbst nicht mehr, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass sie am Leben war. Sie konnte nicht mehr sicher darüber richten, ob es richtig war, dass Snape eine Teilschuld am Tod Harrys und vieler anderer hatte, damit aber ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Solche Urteile waren in diesen Tagen schwierig bis unmöglich. Das Leben war nicht mehr so, wie zuvor.  
Es war eher ein Überleben, mit dem einzigen Ziel zu existieren. Doch es gab Hoffnung. Snape hatte ihr einen Wunsch erfüllt und herausgefunden, dass es ihren Eltern in Australien gut ging. Irgendwann würde sie dort sein und sich umarmen lassen. Hoffentlich war bis dahin noch genug von ihrer Menschlichkeit übrig, um sich darüber zu freuen.  
Wie jede Nacht, wenn sie nicht gleich schlafen konnte, zählte sie im Geiste all die lieben Menschen auf, die gestorben waren:

Ron Weasley  
Harry Potter  
Ginny Weasley  
Luna Lovegood  
Neville Longbottom  
Albus Dumbledore  
Minerva McGonagall  
Hagrid  
Fred und George Wea …

Sie schlief dabei ein.

Severus sah sie jetzt an. Hermiones Augen blickten ihn oft an, als wären sie hinter Panzerglas. Wenn er die Schmerzen in seinem Herzen beschreiben müsste, könnte er das nicht. Es gab einfach keine Worte für diese Art Grausamkeit, die er verursacht hatte. Was er Hermione Granger immer verschwieg, war die Tatsache, dass Voldemort ihm mitnichten sein Leben geschenkt hatte. Voldemort folterte ihn hiermit. Er zwang ihn dazu dieses gute Mädchen zu einem Monster zu machen. Wenn es möglich wäre, würde er sie und sich selbst töten. Aber sogar dafür hatte Voldemort eine Lösung. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm angedroht, sollte er es nicht schaffen diese begabte Hexe zu einer loyalen Dienerin auszubilden oder würde er sie gar aus Mitleid töten, würde er ihn und Granger immer und immer wieder von den Toten zurückholen. So lange, bis er seinen Befehl erfolgreich ausgeführt hätte. Voldemort wusste um seine mächtige Magie, der er sich sehr gern bediente, in dem er ihn Feinde des Systems jagen ließ. Aber Voldemort wusste auch von Grangers Talent, was er sich in Form ihrer bedingungslosen Treue aneignen wollte.  
Sie hatten beide keine Wahl, denn nicht mal der erlösende Tod war eine Option.  
Die Zeiten des Dunklen Zeitalters waren hart. Es zählte das Überleben. Für Sentimentalitäten und Menschlichkeit war hier kein Platz mehr. Granger stellte sich inzwischen ziemlich gut an. Doch manchmal hatte sie emotionale Einbrüche, die ihm selbst zu schaffen machten.  
Doch blieb er nicht hart, würde sich das Drama endlos wiederholen. Ewig würden sie den Dunklen Turm erklimmen, die Tür öffnen, hoffen, es wäre das wohlverdiente Ende und würden doch wieder am Anfang stehen. Alles würde von vorn beginnen.  
Und dann gab es noch das Gerücht über die Weiße Garde, was er hin und wieder vernahm. Ständig pochte es in seinen Hintergedanken und motivierte ihn dazu jeden Morgen die Augen zu öffnen.

In weiter Entfernung hörte er ein kaum wahrnehmbares Heulen. Er horchte auf. Bis dahin war es in etwa noch ein Tagesmarsch. Sie könnten dorthin apparieren, doch das taten sie nie, weil sie so nie die Umgebung mit all ihren Verstecken und Fallen kennen würden. Ihre magischen Spuren wären darüber hinaus verfolgbar. Nur zu Fuß war es möglich sich unentdeckt in das Land des Feindes zu schleichen. Morgen würden sie im Gebiet sein, in dem ein gefährlicher Werwolf hausen soll. Ein Werwolf, der sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln kann, vielleicht. Vielleicht war es nur ein wilder Wolf. Der Dunkle Lord wollte alles, was ihm eine Gefahr werden könnte, tot sehen. Ob es ein Werwolf, vielleicht Lupin oder ein einfacher Wolf war, würden sie bald wissen.

Er und Granger waren nur eine von Voldemorts Jagdtruppen. Kein übles Team, doch längst noch nicht gut genug. Granger hatte noch eine Menge zu lernen, um eines Tages die Härte zu haben Voldemort entgegentreten zu können.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione träumte von Harry und Ron. Sie sah ihre Freunde sterben, wieder und wieder. Sie weinte und schrie wie von Sinnen. Snape, der damals seine Hand fest in ihren Haaren hatte, zerrte sie weg. Schreiend und um sich schlagend, packte er sie schließlich brutal und trug sie erbarmungslos vom Ort des Geschehens weg.  
Schweißgebadet fuhr sie hoch. Ihr Puls feuerte einen schrecklichen Lärm in ihren Ohren ab. Sie keuchte, als wäre sie kilometerweit gelaufen. Das Feuer glomm nur noch und verbreitete einen schwachen Schimmer. Ihr Blick ging zu Snape. Er lag auf der anderen Seite des Feuers und schien zu schlafen. Ob es wirklich so war, wusste sie nicht. Dass er ihren Alptraum ignorierte, passte in sein gnadenloses Konzept der Abhärtung. War er wirklich nicht mehr in der Lage zu fühlen? Sie sah zu ihm, bis sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigte. Snape hatte ihr Leben gerettet und beschützte sie. Aber war das noch ein Leben? Ohne Liebe? Ohne Gefühle? Allzu oft fragte sie sich das nicht mehr. Diese Art Alptraum jedoch, ließ alles wieder hochkommen. Leise stand sie auf, nahm ihre Decke und ging zu ihm. Behutsam, um ihn ja nicht zu wecken, falls er überhaupt schlief, legte sie sich neben den Mann. Er rührte sich nicht, wies sie aber auch nicht ab, als sie sich eng an ihn drückte, um wenigstens seine Körperwärme zu fühlen. Sie verdammte und sie liebte ihn, weil Severus Snape das Einzige war, was ihr geblieben war.

Wie beinah jeden Morgen gingen sie ein paar Zauber durch.  
„Was würde ich für einen heißen Kaffee geben …“, murmelte sie später, als sie schalen Tee trank.  
„Willst mir etwa schon wieder anbieten mich zu befriedigen? Was denkst du, was ich bin? Ein Tier?“, knurrte Snape verstimmt. Sie sah erstaunt hoch und lachte dann rau.  
„Bilde dir nichts ein. Mir ging es nur um … ach, vergiss es einfach. Los, brechen wir auf.“ Sie löschten das Feuer und räumten sorgfältig hinter sich auf, so dass niemand ihre Spuren würde verfolgen können. Anfangs hatte Hermione das oft nur nachlässig gemacht und dafür den Hintern versohlt bekommen.  
„Warte!“, brummte er und zerrte sie grob zu sich heran. Es war wieder sehr kühl geworden. Severus nahm ihr den schwarzen Schal ab, der einst ihm gehörte. Sie hatte ihn sich nur zerstreut umgebunden. Jetzt wickelte er ihn neu um ihren Hals, zupfte ihren schwarzen Umgang zurecht und zog ihr dann die schwarze Mütze weit über die Ohren.  
„Danke, Dad!“, sagte sie schmollend.  
„Wirst du krank, haben wir nur unnötigen Ärger. Ich tue das nicht, weil ich möchte, dass es das kleine Mädchen schön warm hat, kapiert?!“, fauchte er sie an.  
„Verstanden, Sir!“, erwiderte sie knapp, bekam von Snape einen Stoß in den Rücken und lief los. Sie lief immer vorweg oder links neben ihm. Niemals jedoch, durfte sie an seiner rechten Seite laufen, weil es ihn beim Zaubern behindern würde. Severus Snape bestand auf viele Regeln, die eingehalten werden mussten. Es war um einiges schlimmer, als damals, als er noch ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts gewesen war.  
Hogwarts war nun die Heimat des Dunklen Lords. Ja, es hatte sich viel verändert. Hermione umgriff fest ihren magischen Dolch mit der linken Hand. In der rechten hatte sie ihren Zauberstab, jederzeit bereit, ihm die Dunklen Künste zu entlocken.

Sie waren noch keine fünf Kilometer weit gekommen, als sich etwas wie aus dem Nichts gegen Hermione warf und sie zu Fall brachte.  
„Liegenbleiben!“, brüllte Snape und sie hörte den Bolzen dicht an ihrem Gesicht vorbei surren. Etwas Schweres, Graues, Nacktes und gleichzeitig Haariges hatte sie zu Boden gebracht, war aber gleich weitergesprungen. Snapes Bolzen war ins Leere gegangen. Er fluchte laut und zauberte einen Bannspruch, um das Wesen zu fangen. Aber es war viel zu schnell gewesen und verschwand schon zwischen den Bäumen. Snape schickte einen Explosionszauber hinterher, der nichts weiter brachte, als einen Baum in der Mitte zu spalten. Hermione war gehorsam liegen geblieben und sah zu Snape. Er wirkte wild, bösartig und unfassbar mächtig. Seine schwarzen Haare waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen, seine dunklen Augen funkelten zornig und sein schwarzer, warmer Umhang, den er ihr nachts oft als zusätzliche Decke gab, machten ihn zu einem menschlichen Alptraum.  
Hermione machte er keine Angst mehr. Ihr Herz klopfte trotzdem heftig. Er kam, hielt ihr seine Hand hin und zog sie hoch.  
„Alles noch dran?“, fragte er knapp und musterte sie.  
„Ja, denke schon. War das …?“  
„Kein ausgewachsener Werwolf, nein. Definitiv nicht. Du hast Lupin damals doch selbst gesehen. Sah das hier für dich wie Remus Lupin aus?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber was war es dann?“  
„Die Frage sollte lauten, warum hast du dämliches Mädchen nicht deinen Dolch oder deinen Zauberstab benutzt?“, knurrte er sie verärgert an. Sie schluckte und sah verlegen zu Boden.  
„Es ging alles zu schnell, was mir sagte, dass dieser … dieses Ding extrem schnell und vielleicht noch sehr jung war.“  
„Komm mir nicht mit deinen holmes’schen Kombinationen. Du hast versagt, Granger. Ich will Rechtfertigungen hören, kapiert!“  
„Aber … es hat mich doch nur umgeschubst und nicht verletzt.“  
„Wenn es dich tödlich verletzt hätte, dürfte ich dir jetzt mitteilen, dass du damit leider nicht stirbst, sondern der Dunkle Lord dich zurückholt, bis du lernst ihm zu gehorchen.“  
„Oder dir …“, murmelte sie ergeben.  
„Richtig. Ich habe es schon lange nicht mehr getan, doch ich finde, heute hast du dir deine Schläge wirklich verdient. Jetzt lauf weiter. Wir haben noch eine weite Strecke vor uns, bevor wir uns einen Lagerplatz suchen können.“  
Hermione nickte und lief weiter. Der Tag hatte recht kühl begonnen und es wurde nicht wärmer. Es war zwar Juli, doch seit Lord Voldemort herrschte, gab es keine Jahreszeiten mehr. Alles glich einem endlosen Spätherbst, einem ewigen November. Allein die Tatsache der ständigen, zwielichtigen Dunkelheit drückte schwer aufs Gemüt. Sie versuchte nun aufmerksamer zu sein. Obwohl sie darüber nachdenken müsste, dass er sie heute Abend schlagen würde, dachte sie an das Ding, was sich auf sie geworfen hatte. War es ein gewöhnlicher Wolf gewesen, ein Werwolf oder gar ganz etwas anderes, etwas Neues? Voldemorts Herrschaft hatte eine Menge seltsamer Dinge entstehen lassen, mit denen vermutlich nicht mal Dumbledore gerechnet hatte. Es gab neuartige Kreaturen, deren Wesen nebulös wie Snapes Absichten blieben. Allerdings hatte Snape auch daneben geschossen und daran würde sie ihn heute am Feuer erinnern. Beinah freute sie sich auf seine Schläge, denn immerhin waren es Berührungen und Zeugnisse seiner einstigen Menschlichkeit. Sie seufzte und ermahnte sich zur Aufmerksamkeit.

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag blieb alles ruhig. Sie hörten Tier im Wald, doch keines griff sie an oder machte sich anderweitig bemerkbar. Als sie rasteten, fragte sie ihn:  
„Also, was war es? Eine unbekannte Kreatur?“  
„Nein, denke ich nicht. Es war ungewöhnlich schnell und ich denke auch, es war ein junger Werwolf.“  
„Also doch! Und es war nicht Lupin?“  
„Soll ich mich wiederholen, Granger?! Nein, war es nicht. Wir hätten ihn fangen und töten sollen.“  
„Du hast ihn nicht getroffen“, sagte Hermione kühl. Sein schwarzer Blick spießte sie auf.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht, weil ich nicht sicher sein konnte, dich nicht aus Versehen zu treffen. Wo ist der Fehler im Bild, Granger?“, fragt Snape sie plötzlich scharf.  
„Ähm … es ist tagsüber und Vollmond ist erst morgen Nacht“, antwortete sie ihm fest.  
„Genau. Also, kann es dann ein ursprünglicher Werwolf sein? Eher nicht. Er ist vermutlich eine der neuartigen Mutation und wir werden ihn töten, wenn er uns nochmal begegnet, verstanden?“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Gut! Weiter. Ich will heute noch in das Gebiet kommen, in dem es die Sichtung des Werwolfes gegeben hat.“

Sie liefen schweigend weiter und erreichten im Dunkeln endlich eine geeignete Lichtung. Unterwegs hatte Severus ein paar Eichkatzen von den Bäumen geholt und die gab es nun, über dem Feuer gegrillt, wie immer. Hermione suchte Feuerholz in der näheren Umgebung. Dabei sah sie ungewöhnliche Spuren.  
Da sich der Werwolf erst morgen Nacht verwandeln würde, mussten sie von einem anderen Tier sein oder eben von dieser Mutation. Die Abdrücke sahen schon einem sehr großen Pfotenabdruck eines Wolfs ähnlich. Auch im Spurenlesen unterrichtete Snape sie, seit sie zusammen auf die Jagd gingen. Schon wollte sie ihn rufen, um ihm die Spuren zu zeigen, als sie es sich anders überlegte. Wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, wem die Abdrücke gehörten, würde sich die Zahl der Schläge erhöhen. Ganz sicher. Vielleicht waren es nur alte Spuren des heimischen Werwolfs. Remus Lupin? Ein seltsamer Gedanke, der sie erstaunlich kalt ließ.  
„Na endlich. Was dauert das so lange?“, brummte er sie ungehalten an und entzündete das Holz mit einem Zauber. Er spießte die Tier auf Stöcke und stellte sie schräg an die Flammen, damit sie brieten. Hermione hatte sie vorher häuten und ausnehmen müssen. Dabei war ihr übel gewesen, sie hatte sich aber nicht beschwert, weil es nichts brachte. Eines Abends, vor langer Zeit, gab es nichts zu essen, weil sie es nicht über sich bringen konnte ein Kaninchen zu säubern.

„Los, komm her, ich will es hinter mich bringen!“, befahl er. Er hatte sich einen Baum gesucht, in mit Magie zum Fallen gebracht und ans Feuer geholt. Severus Snape saß sehr gern auf diesen Baumstämmen. Irgendwann hatte sie ihn mal gefragt, warum er sich nicht einfach auf den Boden setzte. Er hatte nur kurz gelächelt und ihr keine Antwort gegeben. Erst viele Tage später, als sie über seinen Knien gelegen und er sie bestraft hatte, sagte er:  
„Jetzt weißt du warum, Mädchen.“  
Sie ging zu ihm, zögerlich wie immer. Sie mochte keine Schmerzen und er wollte sie auch nicht schlagen und doch musste es sein. Sie nestelte an ihrer Hose und zog sie dann zusammen mit ihrer Unterhose nach unten.  
„Beeile dich, ehe dir kalt wird!“, befahl er uncharmant und zog sie resolut auf seine Knie. Hermione versuchte sich zu entspannen. Anfangs hatte ihr Gesicht vor Scham geglüht, wenn sie sich vorstellte, was ihre Eltern oder ihre Freunde dazu sagen würden, doch inzwischen waren solche Gedanken irrelevant. Severus hatte immer warme Hände und wenn er mit ihr fertig war, war ihr Hinterteil auch rot und warm. Wie ihr Gesicht und wie ihr Herz. Seine Schläge zeigten ihr, dass ihm etwas an ihr lag und er wollte, dass sie lebte.  
„Es hätte dich nicht überraschen dürfen, nicht so, dass es dich zu Fall bringt!“ Der erste Schlag traf ihren Hintern. Sie zuckte zusammen.  
„Ich war in Gedanken.“  
„Woran hast du gedacht?“ Der zweite Schlag war fester und entlockte ihr ein zartes Stöhnen.  
„An Kaffee und eine Suppe. Irgendeine, Hauptsache heiß und würzig.“  
Der nächste Schlag ging auf ihr Hinterteil nieder.  
„Woran noch?“ Seine Stimme verriet weder Anstrengung, noch irgendwas von seinen Gedanken. Er rief nur ihre Fehler ab, damit sie das nächste Mal daraus lernte. Er hatte ihr sein System ausführlich erklärt und sie hatte es verinnerlicht.  
„An … was, Granger? Ein Bett?“ Der nächste Schlag. Die Haut fühlte sich schon ein wenig wund an und ihr Stöhnen war ein bisschen lauter.  
„Severus, bitte … ich habe es verstanden.“  
„Eine Antwort, Mädchen!“ Der nächste Schlag traf sie und sie zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen.  
„Und ich bitte um die Wahrheit. Also los, an was noch? Sentimentales Zeug? Deine Freunde? Dein altes, ach so schönes Leben? Deine Eltern? An was, verdammt noch mal!“, knurrte er und pfefferte ihr seine Hand auf den Po, dass sie aufschrie.  
„An Sex! Wenn du es wissen willst. Ich habe einfach vor mich hin geträumt und mich gefragt, wie es wäre.“ Er schubste sie grob von seinen Knien.  
„Geht doch. Warum nicht gleich so? Zieh dich an. Die Eichkatzen sind gleich gar.“ Hermione stand kurz davor zu schluchzen und in ihr altes Muster, zu dem Snape kalt „Selbstmitleid“ sagte, zu verfallen, aber seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie derart warnend an, dass sie sich zusammennahm. Sie zog sich an und dann aßen sie schweigend, wobei sie kniete.  
Weil sie weit gelaufen waren und sie sehr erschöpft war, schlief sie schnell ein.

Er beobachtete sie eine ganze Weile. Als er sicher war, dass sie wirklich schlief, stand er auf und legte ihr seinen Umhang drüber. Granger war nicht die beste Wahl, die er getroffen hatte. Sie war seine einzige Wahl und er musste nun damit leben. Bei der Vorstellung mit Weasley oder vielleicht sogar Potter hier zu sitzen, verspürte er eisige Abscheu. Das Mädchen war wenigstens lernfähig und begriff, um was es ging. Aber sie war jung und hatte Sehnsüchte, über die er schon längst hinweg war. Er hatte nichts gegen ihren Beitrag zu einem erträglichen Zusammensein, doch er würde es nicht brauchen. Eigentlich hatte er ihr nur erlaubt ihn zu befriedigen, weil es sie glücklich machte und sie das Gefühl hatte, etwas zurückzugeben. Das Mädchen wusste hoffentlich, dass er sich nicht auf diese Art zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Es war ein rein mechanischer Triebabbau.  
Viel mehr Gedanken machte er sich wegen Lupin. Sollte der wirklich der Werwolf sein, könnte es böse enden, denn Remus und er hatten noch eine Rechnung offen. Severus döste nur und lauschte auf Geräusche. In ein paar Stunden würde er Hermione wecken, damit sie den Rest der Nacht Wache hielt. Vielleicht. Vielleicht ließ er sie auch schlafen, wie meistens.

Remus … Das waren noch Zeiten. Seine Schulzeit kam Severus heute wie ein Zuckerschlecken vor. Was waren schon Potters Gehässigkeiten gegen den täglichen Kampf ums Überleben unter der Knute des Dunklen Lords?  
Als Harry nach Hogwarts kam, war alles wieder da. Jede Demütigung, die Potter und seine Freunde ihm zugefügt hatten, war frisch, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Und dann wagte es dieser Narr Lupin auch noch eine Stelle in Hogwarts anzunehmen. Remus war verzweifelt, weil Werwölfe Ausgestoßene waren.  
Natürlich konnte er nicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war, zumal er eine sehr reale Bedrohung für die Kinder war. Heute bereute er seine Entscheidung Lupin bloßgestellt zu haben, denn immerhin war er damals zu seinen Schulzeiten der Einzige gewesen, der selten an seinen Demütigungen beteiligt war. Remus hatte immer nur ziemlich hilflos dabei gestanden und niemand hatte auf ihn gehört.  
Was wäre passiert, wenn er ihm irgendwann mal gesagt hätte, dass er ihn mochte? Wäre Remus rot geworden, wenn er ihm gebeichtet hätte, dass er an ihn dachte, während er masturbierte? Vermutlich. Vermutlich hätte er sich sogar ohne Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelt und hätte ihn nicht nur gebissen, sondern zerfetzt. Diese Vorstellung amüsierte ihn gerade sehr.

Lily. Ja, er liebte sie, noch immer. So, wie er Hermione liebte. Auf eine unschuldige Art, die er bewahren und beschützen musste, weil sie wertvoll waren. Wenn ihn aber jemand gefragt hätte, was er begehrt, hätte er sagen müssen, dass es jemand wie Remus Lupin war, in den er damals heimlich und sehr schmerzhaft verliebt war.  
Es würde ihm sowieso niemand glauben und wäre irrelevant. Wenn es Lupin war, der hier sein Unwesen trieb, würden sie ihn fangen und töten. So einfach war das.  
Allerdings machte ihm ein wenig Sorge, dass er nicht genau wusste, was Hermione heute angegriffen hatte. Aber auch das Problem würde sich lösen wie immer. Nicht mal der Tod konnte sie aufhalten.  
Welch bösartige Ironie.


	3. Chapter 3

Im ersten Morgengrauen erwachte Hermione, weil sie sich auf ihren wunden Hintern gerollt hatte. Das Feuer war fast aus und das Holz leider auch. Sie fachte die Flammen magisch neu an, müsste aber dringend Holz holen. Snape schlief noch und sie stand ganz leise auf. Wieder hatte er sie nicht geweckt. Lautlos schlich sie an ihm vorbei, betrachtete ihn dabei, besorgt darüber, ob er erwachen und sie anschnauzen würde, dass sie sich gefälligst bei ihm abmelden sollte.  
Er schlief weiter und sie verspürte einen seltsamen Hauch Wärme im Herzen. Seit über einem Jahr war sie mit ihm zusammen und kannte ihn kein bisschen besser als zuvor. Aber sie mochte ihn manchmal, auch wenn er nichts als Schmerz mit sich brachte. Sie mochte ihn, weil er geradlinig war und nie vorgab etwas zu sein, was er nicht war. Nur wegen ihm war sie noch am Leben und nur wegen ihm hatte sie die Hoffnung eines Tages ein Stück von ihrem alten Leben zurückzuerhalten. Dann, wenn sie ihre Eltern wiedertreffen konnte. Es war nur eine vage Hoffnung, aber besser wie gar keine Hoffnung.

Hermione suchte nach trockenen Ästen am Boden. Dabei benutzte sie einen Zauber, der sie warnen würde, falls ihr etwas näher als fünf Meter kam. Ohne, dass es ihr zur Gänze bewusst war, hatte sie sich nach Westen gewandt und lief immer weiter in den Wald hinein. Trotz Snapes Lektion von gestern Abend ließ sie ihre Gedanken wandern. Jeder Tag glich dem anderen in gewisser Weise. Sie jagten, sie schliefen, sie aßen und sie töteten. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich. Severus war nicht allzu großzügig mit Worten, erzählte ihr aber manchmal ganz nützliche Dinge aus seiner aktiven und nervenaufreibenden Zeit als Dumbledores Spion und gleichzeitig aktiver Todesser.  
Während er redete, spürte Hermione ihr Dunkles Mal leise pochen.

Nur einen Tag, nachdem Snape sie gerettet hatte und sie in seine heruntergekommene Wohnung in Cokeworth verschleppt hatte, war Voldemort dort erschienen. Snape, der auf den Dunklen Lord gewartet hatte, hatte sie vorsorglich an eine Heizung gefesselt, weil sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit getobt hatte. Sie hatte all ihre Freunde sterben sehen und wollte nichts lieber als auch tot sein. Der Schmerz war unerträglich.  
„Hier ist sie ja, die begnadete Hexe“, hatte der Dunkle Lord süffisant gesagt. Er kam näher. Snape saß, wie die meiste Zeit, in seinem Sessel und beobachtete sie, als wäre sie ein wildes Tier im Käfig und er würde noch nach der richtigen Strategie suchen, um sie zu zähmen. Er zwang sie zu essen und zu trinken, ließ sie ansonsten aber in Ruhe.  
Hermione stieß unartikulierte Flüche aus und legte ihren ganzen Hass in jede Äußerung, die sie tat. Der Dunkle Lord blieb unbeeindruckt. Seine kalten Augen starrten sie nur an, dann bleckte er seine scharfen Zähne und tippte mit der Spitze des Elderstabes gegen ihren linken Unterarm.  
„Ich möchte dir ein Geschenk machen, Miss Granger …“ Sie tobte und riss wie verrückt an den Fesseln. Voldemort drehte sich zu Snape:  
„Was denkst du, Severus … mit Schmerzen oder ohne?“ Snapes schwarze Augen waren bar jeglicher Emotion. Er sah zu Hermione, dann zu Voldemort und sagte eisig.  
„Mit Schmerzen.“ Voldemort schien zufrieden zu sein und wandte sich ihr wieder zu.  
„Eigentlich stimme ich Severus zu, aber da ich ungern tue, was meine Diener wünschen, gestatte ich dir freundlichst mein Geschenk ohne Schmerz in Empfang zu nehmen.“ Aus der Spitze seiner Waffe floss nun eine heiße Energie in ihren Unterarm und formte das Dunkle Mal. Es tat nicht weh, war aber trotzdem als eine Art heißes Prickeln spürbar. Unangenehm.  
„Ich verlasse mich auf dein kaltes Herz, Severus Snape! Enttäusche mich nicht!“, sagte der Dunkle Lord und war weg.  
An diesem Tag weinte Hermione, bis sie irgendwann erschöpft zusammenbrach. Snape belegte sie ohne ihr Wissen mit einem Schlafzauber, der sie 24 Stunden schlafen ließ. Danach machte er sie los und ihr neues Leben begann, in welchem sie gezwungen war mit einem herzlosen Mann Jagd auf gute Menschen zu machen und diese zu töten.

Hermione stolperte tief in Gedanken über eine Wurzel. Ihr magischer Korb, der hinter ihr her schwebte und in dem sie das Holz sammelte, verschwand, weil ihre Konzentration zusammenbrach. Das Holz fiel zu Boden, wie auch Hermione gefallen wäre, wenn sie nicht gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer geprallt wäre.  
Magie! Dachte sie sofort.  
„Aparecium!“, flüsterte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab gegen die unsichtbare Wand. Sie löste sich auf und gab den Blick auf eine winzige, halb verfallene Hütte frei, die früher vielleicht den Waldarbeitern Unterschlupf bei Regen geboten hatte. Hermiones Herz klopfte wild, doch sie verspürte nicht mehr dieses besorgte Zögern, wie in den ersten Monaten. Severus Snape hatte sie definitiv hart gemacht, in jeder Hinsicht. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nun holen müsste. Sie wusste auch, dass sie seinen Unmut heraufbeschwor, wenn sie allein handelte. Andererseits wollte er das doch. Er wollte, dass sie leben konnte und sie müsste irgendwann den Mut aufbringen, sich von ihm loszusagen. Seine Strafe würde schmerzhaft werden, doch sei es drum. Wenn es wirklich Remus Lupin war, den sie jagten, würde sie ihn gern nochmal sehen, bevor er sterben würde. Sentimentale Gründe, wie Snape feststellen würde – immer einer Bestrafung würdig.  
Vorsichtig lief sie mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf die Hütte zu. Es war ganz still, doch sie spürte, dass jemand hier war. Leider knarrte die marode Tür, als Hermione sie aufstieß. Ihr Herz schlug hart und sie fragte sich ständig, ob sie bereit war, um ihn zu töten. Sie fand keine Antwort.

Sie sah ihn am Boden knien.  
Remus Lupin.  
Um seine Handgelenke waren schwere Eisenfesseln, ebenso um seine Knöchel. Dicke Eisenketten führten zu großen Eisenringen, die im Boden befestigt waren. Remus kniete wie ein Hund und hob nun den Kopf. Er war in menschlicher Form, doch Hermione erkannte ihn trotzdem kaum wieder. Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, der so witzig und nett sein konnte, glich einem verstörten Wilden. Er hatte einen Vollbart, seine Haare waren lang geworden und in seinem Blick war etwas Wildes. Wo er kniete, war der Boden voller eingetrocknetem Blut. Remus trug nur eine schäbige Hose, die mehr Löcher hatte, als ein Netz. Er knurrte dunkel wie ein Tier, stöhnte dann aber so herzzerreißend menschlich, dass sich Hermiones Innerstes zusammenzog. Remus hatte den Kopf wieder sinken lassen und wartete offensichtlich ergeben auf den Beginn seiner Verwandlung, die beginnen würde, wenn es dunkelte.  
Hermione betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie erkannt hatte, oder ob es egal war, dass sie hier war.  
„Remus? Remus Lupin?“, sprach sie ihn an. In ihrer Stimme war kein Funken Angst zu hören. Ihr Lehrer wäre stolz auf sie.  
Der angesprochene Mann stöhnte wieder, entsetzlich hoffnungslos, schaute hoch und sein Blick wurde ein paar Nuancen schärfer.  
„Hermione … Granger?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme fassungslos. Es klang so, als wenn er schon lange mit niemanden mehr gesprochen hatte. Was gut sein konnte, wenn er sich hier wirklich seit einem Jahr versteckte.  
Hermione hörte zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr ihren Vornamen und rechnete nicht damit, dass es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aber so war es. Alles, jedes wundervolle Gefühl von Freundschaft, Liebe, Zuneigung und glücklicher Zufriedenheit kam mit Remus‘ Stimme zurück. Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Snape würde sie dafür schlagen, doch das würde er so oder so, weil sie sich unerlaubt hierher begeben hatte. Aufmerksam näherte sie sich Remus, der den Kopf wieder senkte.  
„Nein, geh weg von mir …“, flüsterte er und hob seinen Kopf nicht mehr an. Er knurrte nur warnend. Sie sah, wie seine Tränen auf den Boden tropften.  
„Lebst du hier?“, flüsterte sie und hockte sich in guten Abstand vor ihn.  
„Leben würde ich dazu nicht gerade sagen, doch ja … ich dachte … du wärest tot. Du und alle … anderen … Harry … alle …“ Er schluchzte los und sie hätte es ihm am liebsten gleich getan. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um seinen Kopf anzuheben, weil sie ihm unbedingt in seine Augen sehen wollte.  
In Remus‘ grünen Augen war irgendwas Animalisches, ganz sicher, doch sie sah auch seine Güte, seine Freundlichkeit und seine Sensibilität.  
„Ich lebe, doch ich wäre lieber tot. Aber das bin ich nicht, weil …“

„Weg von ihm!“, hörte sie plötzlich Snapes scharfe Stimme. Hermione sprang hoch. Hitze schoss in ihr Gesicht, doch sie blieb vor Remus stehen.  
„Nein, Severus. Bitte, tue ihm nichts“, sagte sie. Nicht fordernd, sondern flehend. Snape stand an der Tür. In der rechten Hand hatte er seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er auf sie zielte, in der linken Hand hatte er die kleine Armbrust, die ebenso auf sie zielte.  
„Aus dem Weg, Mädchen!“, herrscht er sie finster an. Remus hinter ihr stöhnte schmerzerfüllt. Die Ketten klirrten, doch die schwarzen Augen brannten Löcher in sie hinein, weil sie im Weg stand.  
„Nein. Es ist Remus. Er ist …“  
„Der Feind! Geh mir aus dem Weg, Granger!“, zischte Snape, deutlich wütend.  
„Er war … unser Freund, Severus.“  
„Er war nie mein Freund. Er ist ein Feind des Dunklen Lords. Willst du leben, dann geh mir aus dem Weg. Sofort. Ich warne dich kein weiteres Mal. Ich werde dich töten, dann ihn und dann beginnt es von vorn.“ Eine eisige Stille hing zwischen ihnen. Snape starrte sie nieder. Herrisch, unnachgiebig und kalt wie Stein.  
„Nein!“, sagte sie fest. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie von einem fiesen Schockzauber derart fest gegen die Wand der Hütte geworfen, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Oder tot war.

Severus sah sie nicht mal an, sondern ging nun auf Lupin zu. Der Weg war frei und sie beide wussten, was passieren musste.  
„Sieh mich an, Lupin!“, zischte er ihn an, als er vor ihm stand. Mühsam hob Remus seinen Kopf.  
„Schön, dich zu sehen, Severus“, flüsterte dieser Wilde absurd freundlich, der kaum noch dem schüchternen Jungen mit dem Narben im Gesicht von früher glich. Er legte ein wenig den Kopf schief, um ihn zu betrachten. Remus‘ Stimme löste in ihm ein sanftes Ziehen aus.  
„Du bist immer noch so erbärmlich feige, Lupin. Versteckst dich hier wie ein Tier und wirst sterben wie ein Tier. Bereit?“  
Warum fragte er ihn? Warum tötete er nicht einfach? Weil es Remus war, weil er ihn in seinen Augen erkannte, weil er sich erinnerte, wer der Mann war und wer er war.  
„Unbedingt, Severus.“ Snape zielte und Remus richtete sich ein wenig auf, damit er ihn besser treffen konnte.  
„Warte, was ist das?“ Remus öffnete wieder seine Augen und Severus hatte das absurde Gefühl hinein zu fallen.  
„Was … meinst du?“  
Severus kam näher, strich mit seinem Zauberstab über die offenen Fleischwunden, die quer über Remus‘ Brust verliefen. Es waren vier, tiefe Risse. Remus zuckte zusammen, stöhnte und Severus bekam eine spontane Erektion. Seine Verwunderung darüber konnte er kaum verbergen.  
„Sag es mir!“, forderte er und hörte selbst, wie tief und dunkel seine Stimme war. Remus begann zu zittern, umso mehr er mit seinem Zauberstab die Wunden berührte. Er stöhnte leidend und Severus ließ ihn los.  
„Gestern. Ich hatte mich … schon angekettet … da stürmte es hier rein. Ein Werwolf. Jung, doch irgendwie anders … anders als ich. Es starrt mich an, wild und hungrig und stürmt auf mich zu. Er heulte ein paarmal und verpasst mir schließlich einen so heftigen Schlag, dass ich zusammensacke. Als ich … zu mir komme, bin ich allein. Es hat mich verletzt, doch am Leben gelassen. Keine Ahnung weshalb.“  
„War es eine dieser neuen Mutationen?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich lebe seit einem Jahr hier allein. Jetzt mach schon, Severus. Töte mich. Es wäre mir eine Ehre durch deine Hand zu sterben. Ich habe es verdient …“, murmelte Remus.  
Severus schluckte. Remus löste etwas in ihm aus, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Er kam aus einer bekannten Welt, erinnerte ihn an andere Zeiten und brachte sein hartes Herz zum Schmelzen. Remus Lupin war der einzige Mensch neben Lily und Hermione, der jemals eine emotionale Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Er hasste Lupin noch nicht mal, das durfte er gerade feststellen.  
„Ich muss dich töten und ich werde es tun, doch zuvor will ich dir etwas sagen …“ Remus sah in an, seine Augenlider flatterten und er stöhnte wieder schmerzerfüllt.  
„Wenn es sein muss. Aber beeile dich, ehe meine Verwandlung beginnt“, keuchte er rau.  
„Sieh mich dabei an!“, befahl Severus hart. Der andere Mann hob wieder den Kopf.  
„Damals … in Hogwarts, 1976 … erinnerst du dich?“ Lupin nickte leicht.  
„Ich … war so verliebt in dich.“  
„Was?“ Endlich kam echtes Leben in Remus‘ Blick. Neugier, Fassungslosigkeit und Überraschung ließen seine grünen Augen leuchten.  
„Das hast du nicht erwartet, hm?“ Wortlos schüttelte der andere Mann den Kopf.  
„Aber Lily …“  
Severus deutete zu Hermione, die immer noch bewusstlos war.  
„Siehst du das Mädchen? Ich liebe sie, deshalb habe ich ihr Leben gerettet. Liebe ist nicht gleich Liebe. Granger liebe ich, wie ich Lily geliebt habe. Ich erwarte aber nicht, dass das jemand versteht. Du solltest es nur wissen, Lupin. Bevor du stirbst.“ Remus wirkte immer noch seltsam verstört, lächelte ihm dann aber zu.  
„Das … gefällt mir … wirklich“, flüsterte er nur und Severus schoss den Bolzen ab. Er traf Remus in der Schulter. Seine grünen Augen sahen ihn verblüfft an und brachen dann. Wortlos sackte er zusammen und Severus seufzte.  
Sein Mitgefühl und seine eigene Sehnsucht nach Nähe hatten ihn dazu verleitet Lupin nicht zu töten. Er würde es bereuen, soviel war sicher.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus zog einen Bannzauber um Lupin, damit er nicht doch noch fliehen konnte und rannte dann beinah nach draußen. Das hätte nie passieren dürften. Er hatte sich so sicher in seinem Eisfeld gefühlt, hatte sogar das Mädchen zu einer Eisprinzessin gemacht und jetzt trampelte ein heiß glühender Werwolf einfach so in seine Welt und stellte alles auf den Kopf. Im Grunde war er davon ausgegangen, so viel alten Hass zu verspürten, um ihn mit leichter Hand töten zu können. Dass sich Granger vor Lupin stellte, war klar. Sie war noch längst nicht bereit dem Dunklen Lord den tödlichen Schlag zu verpassen. Sie musste noch viel härter werden.  
Jetzt lehnte er an einem Baum und atmete nur. Sein Blick war auf die Hütte gerichtet und nur der frostige Nebel seines Atems brachte Bewegung ins Bild. Kein Vogel zwitscherte und nicht mal der Wind machte Lebensgeräusche.  
Remus Lupin. Warum musste es ausgerechnet er sein? Jede andere Person wäre ihm vollkommen egal. Die Tür ging auf und Granger kam auf ihn zu. Sie war bleich, wankte leicht beim Laufen und rieb sich über eine Stelle in der Nähe ihres Herzens, wo er sie getroffen hatte. Sie wich seinem bitteren Blick aber nicht aus.

Hermione sah ihn da stehen. Sie hatte große Angst zu ihm zu gehen, seine Strafe zu empfangen und ihn um Vergebung zu bitten. Noch viel mehr Furcht hatte sie aber davor, ihn um Lupins Leben anzubetteln. Aber irgendwas an Snape war verwirrend anders.  
„Danke, dass du ihn noch nicht getötet hast!“, sagte sie leise, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb. Seine dunklen, endlosen Augen starrten sie vernichtend an.  
„Ich habe es nicht für dich getan. Es hat einen bestimmten Zweck, dummes Ding. Du weißt, dass ich dich bestrafen muss!“ Es war keine Frage und trotz der Kälte, begann sie an ihrer Hose zu nesteln. Sie zitterte, als sie sie nach unten schob. Snape packte sie, schubste sie mit dem Gesicht an den Baum und schlug ihr einen magischen Peitschenschlag über das Hinterteil. Hermione schrie sofort auf. Ihr Hinterteil war noch wund und bisher hatte Severus nur seine warmen Hände zum Schlagen benutzt. Die Magie war kalt und tat um einiges mehr weh. Nein, sie ließ ihr Herz einfrieren, wo seine Gewalt sie sonst gewärmt hatte.  
„Fang an!“, befahl er.  
„Ich … hätte mich bei dir abmelden müssen!“ Ein Peitschenhieb. Sie zuckte zusammen und wimmerte.  
„Ich hätte zurückkommen müssen, um dir zu sagen, was ich gefunden habe.“ Der nächste Schlag. Sie keuchte und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, bis sie zu bluten begann.  
„Weiter!“, knurrte er finster.  
„Ich hätte Lupin mit einem Lähmungszauber betäuben müssen.“ Ein weiterer Schlag. Sie schrie auf und spürte wie sehr ihre Beine zitterten. Etwas Warmes lief an ihrem Oberschenkel nach unten. Blut. Sie keuchte. Aber sie weinte nicht. Snape hatte sie da drin nicht getötet und sie wusste warum. Er hatte ebenso Angst wie sie. Es war nicht die Angst vor dem Tod. Sie beide fürchteten den entsetzlichen Moment, in dem Voldemort sie zurückholen würde und sie beide nur noch seelenlose Zombies wären. Unfähig zu leben, unfähig zu lieben, unfähig zu hoffen und unfähig zu sterben.  
„Und?“ Severus‘ Stimme war ganz heiser. Seine Schläge taten auch ihm weh. Sie wusste es und begriff inzwischen, dass er diese Art Bestrafung dazu nutzte sich selbst die größtmögliche Distanz abzuverlangen. Heute schien es nicht besonders gut zu funktionieren. Es lag an Remus, verstand sie. Remus war jemand, den sie beide kannten. Remus war ein Überbleibsel aus einer Welt, die zwar auch dunkel gewesen war, doch ebenso sonnige Lichtungen hatte. Die aktuelle Welt war nur noch abgründig und finster. Remus Lupin war für sie ein Stück Sonne, auch wenn er elender aussah, wie sie beide zusammen.  
„Ich hätte nie mit ihm sprechen dürfen!“, keuchte sie und schrie ein letztes Mal auf. Wie sonst auch, hatte Snape sie ihre Fehler erbarmungslos aussprechen lassen.  
Jäh packte er sie, drehte sie rum, drückte sie grob gegen den Baum und umfasste mit der linken Hand schmerzhaft ihren Kiefer. Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten sie.  
„Du hast dein Leben leichtsinnig aufs Spiel gesetzt! Du hast mein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt! Tu das nie wieder!“, presste er erregt zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Selten zuvor hatte sie ihn so aufgebracht erlebt. Seine Augen glitzerten sogar so sehr, dass sie Tränen dahinter vermutete.  
„Es tut mir leid, Severus.“  
„Knie dich!“, flüsterte er drängend. Sie tat es. Sie würde alles tun, weil er recht hatte. Jemand wie Severus Snape hatte in dieser Welt immer recht. Ohne sich ihre Hose hochzuziehen, kniete sie sich. Als er seine eigene Hose nach unten zog, blinzelte sie verwirrt. Das tat er nie von sich aus, nie ohne ihr Fragen. Sein Penis war sogar schon hart und fühlte sich warm und tröstlich in ihrem kalten Mund an. Fehlten ihr eben seine warmen Hände, bekam sie nun, was sie begehrte. Aber Hermione verstand es nicht.  
Dass er aufgewühlt war, war überdeutlich zu spüren. Dass er auf diese Weise erregt war, war sehr ungewöhnlich. Severus stöhnte sogar unterdrückt, als sie seine Erektion tief in ihren Mund nahm. Diese menschliche Reaktion ließ erneut Tränen in ihr hochsteigen. Er hatte sich mit einer Hand am Baum abgestützt und sie tat etwas, was sie sonst auch nie tat. Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen waren fast geschlossen. Das wenige Schwarz, was sie sah, glänzte nicht für sie. Seine Gedanken, Sehnsüchte und Wünschen weilten in einer anderen Welt. Vermutlich bei Lily. Severus sah so verzweifelt aus, wie sie ihn nicht kannte. Seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen und der weiße Rauch zeigte ihr wie schnell er atmete. Sein Orgasmus kam abrupt und heftig. Sie hörte ihn knurren und fühlte das Zittern seiner Muskeln unter ihren Händen.  
Anschließend zog er sich an und lehnte sich wieder an den Baum.  
„Jetzt gehst du rein und siehst nach, ob er sicher ist. Ich werde mich drum kümmern, dass wir heute Nacht keinen Besuch hier bekommen. Nach seiner Verwandlung müssen wir hier weg. Unbedingt.“  
„Wohin?“  
„Cokeworth. Aber da können wir nicht lange bleiben. Zu viele wissen von diesem Ort.“ Snape meinte den Dunklen Lord.  
„Warum tötest du Remus nicht?“  
„Weil er uns helfen wird, dieses andere Ding zu fangen und zu töten. Denn das ist es, was wir jagen. Nicht den Feigling Lupin, der sich in einer Waldhütte versteckt.“  
„Wenn er uns geholfen hat, tötest du ihn also?“, fragte sie leise, wagte aber nicht ihn anzusehen.  
„Du weißt, dass wir das tun müssen. Sollte Voldemort nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon bekommen, dass wir ihn hintergehen, wirst du herausfinden, was echte Qualen sind, Mädchen.“  
„Was kann den schlimmer sein, als unschuldige Menschen und Wesen zu töten?“, flüsterte sie dumpf.  
Severus lehnte sich plötzlich zu ihr, umfasste mit seinen warmen Händen ihr eisigkaltes Gesicht und gab ihr einen überraschenden Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„… Keine Hoffnung zu haben. Jetzt geh rein!“, befahl er ihr.  
Verstört tat sie, was er wollte. Wenn sie ihn doch nur einmal verstehen könnte. Snape fühlte sich für sie verantwortlich und war es auch und doch war so viel mehr zwischen ihnen. Keine sexuelle Anziehung, doch irgendeine Art Liebe, die tief ging und unverständlich war.

Severus sah ihr nach. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen zu fühlen. Seine tiefsten Sehnsüchte waren nach oben gekommen und er hatte sie nicht wieder vergraben können. Sein Bedürfnis danach geliebt zu werden und zu lieben. Sein Wunsch zu berühren und berührt zu werden war so stark gewesen, dass er das Mädchen mal wieder benutzt hatte. Aber wenn es inzwischen jemand verstand, dann Granger. Sie wusste, dass sie nur einander hatten und nur überleben konnte, wenn sie aneinander glaubten.  
Er glaubte, dass Hermione es sein würde, die am Ende mit ihrem guten Herzen und ihrer Menschlichkeit den Dunklen Lord vernichten würde. Ja, er liebte sie, auch wenn er nicht wüsste, wie er es beschreiben sollte. Ähnlich wie Lily, anders als er Remus begehrte, doch kein bisschen weniger.  
Remus … er war schuld. Allein seine Existenz und sein Anblick hatten gereicht, um die Eismauer zu durchbrechen. Er wusste noch genau, wie es sich damals angefühlt hatte ihn zu wollen und von ihm zu träumen, während er sich berührte. Jeder glaubte damals, er liebte Lily und das passte ihm ganz gut in den Kram. Denn er liebte sie, doch nicht so, wie er einen anderen Jungen wollte. Wenn Potter jedoch rausgefunden hätte, dass er in einen seiner engsten Freunde verliebt war, hätte er sich gleich töten können. Sein Leiden hätte sich massiv verschlimmert.  
Hermiones Wärme hatte ihn schwach gemacht. Fast hätte er sie gerade umarmt und ihr unter Tränen ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er alles tun würde, um Granger zu einem besseren Leben zu verhelfen. Es blieb nur ein Funken Hoffnung. Remus hatte ihn vom Himmel fallen lassen wie einen sterbenden Stern. Lupin würde helfen das Ding zu fangen und zu töten, dann würde er ihn laufen lassen. Voldemort war nicht hinter ihm her gewesen, sondern hinter irgendeinem Werwolf. Seufzend lief er los, um die Umgebung abzusichern, sodass sie in der kommenden Nacht nicht überrascht werden würden.  
Dabei begleitete ihn Remus‘ wehmütiges Lächeln bei seinem Geständnis und Hermiones geschickter Mund, der seine Gefühle für einen Mann so lustvoll hervorholen konnte.

„Sieh genauer nach, du dumme Kuh!“, giftete sie das Mädchen an.  
Ihr Pony war so lang geworden, dass sie ihn nun hinter die Ohren klemmen konnte. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren stellenweise verfilzt, wie die ihrer Partnerin. Aufseherin würde wohl besser passen, denn Bellatrix war die grausamste Lehrerin, die es geben könnte. Wenn es nur ein paar Schläge wären, doch so gnädig war diese Irre nicht. Lestrange quälte psychisch und das funktionierte so gut, dass Pansy nun wie ein Tier über den Waldboden robbte, um nach winzigen Spuren zu suchen.  
Sie wollte schon aufstehen, als Bellatrix mit einem Zauber fast ihren kleinen Finger traf.  
„Hier ist aber nichts!“, schrie Pansy zornig.  
„Hör auf zu heulen, Miststück. Such weiter! Jeder hinterlässt physische Spuren. Ich kümmere mich um die magischen. Also los, Beeilung!“ Pansy kroch wieder über die Lichtung, von der Bellatrix glaubte, dass Snape und Granger sie als Lagerplatz benutzt hatten. So waren sie schon einige Tage im Auftrag von Voldemort unterwegs. Der Dunkle Lord hatte berechtigte Zweifel, dass Snape und Granger auf legalen Wegen unterwegs waren.  
„Sie werden doch wohl einen mickrigen Werwolf erledigen können!“, hatte Bellatrix dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber angemerkt. Sie war die Einzige, die so frech mit Voldemort sprechen durfte. Pansy war vor Schreck und Anspannung fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Letztlich war sie heilfroh den Krieg überlebt zu haben. Das Leben ging weiter, auch wenn sie sich das alles anders vorgestellt hatte. Bellatrix war wohl das schlimmste Übel, was ihr passieren konnte, dachte sie oft. Doch dann fiel ihr Granger ein, die mit Snape unterwegs sein musste. Das ließ sie grinsen, denn offensichtlich ging es noch übler.  
„Es ist nicht irgendein Werwolf. Es soll angeblich Remus Lupin sein. Ein einstiger Weggefährt, ja, ich würde sogar behaupten Freund. Sie müssen ihn töten. Tun sie das nicht, verwandele ich sie in lebende Zombies.“  
„Besonders hilfreich wird Snape dann aber nicht mehr sein …“, merkte Bellatrix an. Voldemort spendierte ihr eine Runde Crutatius Fluch. Als Bellatrix wieder irre lachend zu sich kam, stammelte sie:  
„Der Dunkle Lord wird selbstverständlich seine Gründe haben …“ Sie robbte dabei auf Knien um Voldemort herum, wie Pansy gerade auf dem Waldboden.  
„Das hat er, in der Tat. Jetzt macht euch auf den Weg, findet sie, beobachtet sie und erstattet mir Bericht. Los, hinfort!“, befahl der Dunkle Lord ihnen.

„Snapes Magie ist einfach zu durchtrieben …“, hörte sie Bellatrix in der Entfernung murmeln. Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum, um Spuren von Snapes Magie zu finden.  
Etwas schwach Glänzendes stach Pansy ins Auge. Es war ein unscheinbarer, abgewetzter Knopf einer Hose, der fast von einem alten Laubblatt verdeckt da lag. Gehörte bestimmte Granger, dachte sie voller Abscheu. Noch war sie nicht sicher, ob sie Bellatrix ihren Fund melden sollte, doch da war diese Irre schon hinter ihr. Sie war unbemerkt gekommen, wie immer. Grob riss sie ihr den Knopf aus der Hand.  
„Was haben wir denn da?“ Sie schnüffelte am Gegenstand, beäugte ihn und sprach dann leise einen Zauber, der den Knopf singen ließ.  
„Hörst du das, Miststück?“ Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht summte es, vielleicht waren es auch nur ihre Kopfschmerzen, die sie dauerhaft hatte, seit Voldemort die Welt in einen Abgrund verwandelt hatte.  
„Es singt ihren Namen. Hermione Granger. Ich habe sie gezeichnet, weißt du …“ Bellatrix wirkte verstörend andächtig, als sie in Erinnerungen schwelgte. Ein groteskes Grinsen war dabei auf ihren Lippen.  
„Habe ihren wahren Namen auf den Arm gebrannt. Schlammblut … Meine Magie antwortet mir nun. Sie waren hier und wie es aussieht …“ Sie schnupperte demonstrativ in die Luft „… sind sie in Richtung Westen unterwegs. Los, steh auf, du nutzloses Gör!“  
Sie zerrte Pansy hoch und stieß sie vorwärts. Auch sie liefen, denn jede Art magischer Fortbewegung hinterließ Spuren. So wie Snape diese zu vermeiden wusste, wusste es auch Bellatrix, denn wer wusste schon, ob dieser verrückte Snape den Spieß nicht umdrehte und plötzlich hinter ihnen her war.  
Voldemort war durchschaubar. Der wollte Macht. Allumfassende Herrschaft.  
Snape wollte keine Macht und im Grunde wusste wohl nur er selbst was genau er eigentlich wollte.  
Das machte ihn hochgefährlich.

Als Severus schließlich wieder in die Hütte kam, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Hermione hatte Remus wieder in ihn selbst verwandelt. Sie hatte seine Haare geschnitten, seinen Bart, bis auf den Oberlippenstreifen entfernt und hatte seine blutigen Wunden gereinigt und versorgt. Aber er war noch immer betäubt. Außerdem hatte sie sogar schon ein kaltes Essen aus dem restlichen Fleisch und dem alten Brot gemacht. Jetzt reichte sie ihm einen Becher mit warmen Tee. Damit setzte er sich Lupin gegenüber, in sicherer Entfernung, denn es würde bald dunkel werden. Hermione brachte ihm Essen und lehnte sich dann mit ihrem Rücken an seinen. So saßen sie oft in der freien Natur, weil sie dann einen 360° Blick hatten.  
„Severus, darf ich dich etwas fragen?“  
„Darfst du. Erwarte nur keine Antwort.“ Hermione zögerte und er hörte sie kauen.  
„Denkst du, das Ding, was mich umgerannt hat, ist gut?“  
„Gut?“  
„Na ja, nicht darauf aus zu töten, sondern vielleicht ist es nur … verstört und hilflos? Es hat Remus nicht getötet, wenn auch verletzt. Vielleicht wollte es nur … seine Hilfe und hatte keine andere Möglichkeit es ihm zu zeigen?“ Severus aß das Fleisch und betrachtete dabei Lupin, der wehrlos wie eine Tier vor ihm lag. Es wäre so einfach ihn zu töten, Voldemorts Auftrag zu erfüllen und von hier zu verschwinden. Wie gern wollte er Hermiones Wunsch nach einem weichen Bett, heißer Suppe und einer Dusche erfüllen. Aber Remus zu töten, war unendlich schwer geworden. Nicht, nachdem seine Gefühle freigelegt waren und nun wie ein frisch geschlüpftes, verletzbares Schlangenbaby durch sein Blut glitten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Lupin überhaupt verstanden hat, was er ihm gebeichtet hat, noch, ob es jemals eine Chance auf Erfüllung gab.  
„Sagt dir das deine Menschlichkeit, Granger?“  
„Nein, meine holmes’sche Kombinationsgabe.“ Er schwieg. Sie hatte durchaus recht.  
„Dass es dich nur umgerannt und nicht verletzt hat, kann ein Zufall gewesen sein, dass es Lupin nicht getötet, sondern nur verwundet hat, kann Strategie sein. Sehen wir mal nach …“ Mit gezücktem Zauberstab ging er zu Lupin und drang ohne Ankündigung in seinen Verstand an.  
Im ersten Moment hatte er das erschreckende Gefühl bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. Genauso würde sich Remus gerade fühlen, wenn er bei Bewusstsein wäre. Er verspürte Mitleid, drang jedoch hinter die Hitze, in seine Erinnerungen vor. Leider ließ er sich einen Moment von schmerzhaften, frischen Bildern ablenken. Er sah Tonks und seinen Sohn sterben. Der Schmerz darüber glich seinem eigenen nach Lilys Tod. Aber das war es nicht allein, was Remus so zusetzte. Es war das, vor dem er selbst so große Angst hatte und was er Granger ersparen wollte. Hoffnungslosigkeit. Leblose und vollkommene Schwärze.  
Remus Lupin fühlte sich unendlich allein, wertlos und ohne die tröstende Aussicht auf eine Veränderung. Bis zur Erinnerung des gestrigen Tages vorzudringen, nötigte Severus einiges an Willensstärke ab. Voldemort hatte diese Barriere nicht überwinden können. Er konnte. Sein Wille war durch Schmerz hart wie Stahl.

Remus war gerade dabei sich die letzte der Fesseln anzulegen, die einen magischen Verschluss hatten und nur am Tag nach Vollmond aufgehen würden. Was auch immer geschah, er würde nicht aus dieser Fesselung kommen können. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und das graue Etwas stand im Türrahmen. Es war auf zwei Beinen, sah im ersten Moment einem gewöhnlichen Werwolf sehr ähnlich, doch bei längerem Hinschauen änderte sich der Eindruck. Severus, bzw. Remus glaubte ein Gesicht im Wolfskopf erkennen zu können. Das Ding knurrte, kam langsam näher und hockte sich dann vor Remus hin.  
„Was … bist du?“, hörte er Remus‘ heisere Stimme. Sie berührte ihn zutiefst. Remus bekam keine menschliche Antwort. Das Wesen starrte ihn durchdringend aus grauen Augen an, öffnete sein Maul und offenbarte eine Menge scharfer Zähne. Dann heulte es durchdringend und so gequält, dass Remus und ihm auch die Tränen kamen.  
„Sag mir, was du willst?“, flüsterte Remus flehend.  
Wieder nur ein schmerzvolles Heulen. Remus, schon gefesselt, war der Kreatur auf Gedeih und Verderben ausgeliefert. Das langgezogene Heulen ging selbst Remus in die Knochen. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch das Ding holte aus, zog ihm die rechte Kralle quer über die Brust und stürzte dann zur Tür raus. Remus war zusammengebrochen und versuchte dem Schmerz Herr zu werden.

Severus zog sich zurück. Als er zu sich kam, merkte er wie Hermione seine Hand ganz fest hielt. Sie zitterte. Er war so sprachlos, dass er Hermione nicht in Worten erzählen konnte, was geschehen war, deshalb malte er ihr mit seinem Zauberstab ein magisches Bild und trank vom heißen Tee, um sich zu sammeln.  
Das Mädchen sah sich das Bild mehrmals an. Danach wandten sich ihre dunklen, klugen Augen ihm zu.  
„Geht es wieder?“, fragte sie. Nicht mitleidig, nicht besorgt, eher auffordernd. Sie forderte seine Stärke und er war so stolz auf sie.  
„Natürlich.“  
„Lach jetzt nicht, Severus, doch das Tier, Wesen, wie auch immer … kommt mir bekannt vor.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. Auch Remus kam das Ding bekannt vor und selbst er könnte nicht abstreiten irgendeine Ähnlichkeit entdeckt zu haben, auch wenn er sie nicht zuordnen konnte.  
„Sag schon.“  
„Es erinnert mich an Draco Malfoy!“


	5. Chapter 5

Lupins Verwandlung begann, kurz nachdem er zu sich gekommen war.  
„Hermione?“, krächzte Remus leise. Sie war eingenickt, hatte ihren Kopf auf Snapes Oberschenkel und fuhr hoch. Sie wollte aufstehen, zu ihm gehen, doch Snape zerrte sie harsch zurück.  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Mädchen?“, fauchte er ungehalten. Gehorsam setzte sie sich wieder hin und dann sahen sie zu, wie aus Remus ein Werwolf wurde. Es war schrecklich mit anzusehen, doch nicht schlimmer, als ihre Freunde vor ihren Augen sterben zu sehen. Sie spürte noch nicht mal Tränen hinter ihren Augen. Zu viel Wesen, Menschen und Kreaturen hatte sie im letzten Jahr sterben sehen. Umso verwunderte war sie, als Snape nach ihrer Hand griff. Allerdings wagte sie nicht nachzufragen.  
Remus riss an den Ketten, brüllte und quälte sich lautstark durch seine Verwandlung. Den Rest der Nacht heulte er herzzerreißend und so laut, dass Severus ihnen einen Geräuschschutz verpasste. Aber sie ließen Lupin nicht aus den Augen. Snape zumindest. Hermione hatte sich wieder mit dem Rücken an ihn gesetzt, um die Tür im Auge zu behalten. Der Mann hinter ihr wirkte stark und warm. Obwohl sie im letzten Jahr durch die Hölle gegangen war, wusste sie, dass Snape nur das Beste für sie wollte. Er wollte sie unter allen Umständen am Leben erhalten, damit sie am Ende vielleicht doch noch etwas Lebenswertes finden konnte. Severus Snape lebte nur für sie. Sie war sein einziger Zweck.

Remus wütete ohne nachlassende Kondition. Die Wunden auf seiner Brust rissen auf und frisches Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Der Geruch verursachte Hermione eine leichte Übelkeit. Gegen Morgen bracht Remus völlig erschöpft zusammen. Er verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen zurück. Die Rückverwandlung verlief eigenartig lautlos und unspektakulär. Severus seufzte und klang überaus erleichtert. Er löste den Gehörschutz auf.  
„Kümmere dich um seine Wunden. Ich brauche 1-2 Stunden Schlaf.“ Sie nickte und tat, was er ihr auftrug. Später saß sie Snape gegenüber und betrachtete ihn. Dabei gingen ihr alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten, dem Schulalltag in Hogwarts, ihre Kinderzeit in der Muggelwelt, Bücher, die sie gelesen hatte und viele andere unwichtige Dinge. Aber ein Gedanke manifestierte sich immer und immer wieder.  
Kurz bevor es zur finalen Schlacht zwischen Harry und Voldemort gekommen war, hatte sie in einem Buch etwas sehr Seltsames gelesen. Darin wurde eine Theorie behandelt, dass wenige mächtige Magier im Moment ihres Todes ein Tor öffnen konnten, welches zu einer Welt jenseits der Zeit führen würde. Albus Dumbledore war ein großer Zauberer gewesen, Harry Potter auch. Lebten sie irgendwo weiter? Hatten sich ihre Welten irgendwo in der Mitte gespalten und drifteten nun auseinander, um nebenher zu existieren, ohne sich jemals wieder zu berühren? Gab es vielleicht die Chance auf ein zweites Leben, falls sie in dieser Welt starben? War ihr Freund Harry mächtig genug dieses Tor zu öffnen? Gab es vielleicht gleich nebenan eine Welt, in der Harry weiterlebte? Vielleicht auch ihre Freunde? Hätte sie bei ihnen sein können, wenn sie auch gestorben wäre? Waren das nur Wunschträume, für die sie Snape grün und blau schlagen würde?  
Doch war es ein angenehmer Gedanke, der das schuf, was ihr Severus wünschte. Hoffnung. Aber Hermione war klug genug, um zu wissen, dass es Unsinn und nur eine kindische Fantasie war. Es wäre überaus naiv anzunehmen, irgendwo gäbe es eine heile Welt, in der er es keinen Dunklen Lord mehr gab, dafür alle ihre toten Freunde.

Remus kam zu sich, unterbrach damit ihre Träumerei und sie eilte zu ihm. Er trank gierig das Wasser, was sie ihm reichte.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Wie immer. Ich glaube, jeder Knochen in meinem Leib war gebrochen“, stöhnte er und kam auf die Knie. Severus schlief noch und Lupin deutete mit dem Kopf zu ihm.  
„Du kannst in dieser Welt froh sein, dass du ihn hast, Hermione.“  
„Er hat mich gewählt, Remus.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Du hast ihn gewählt.“ Sie begriff nicht, was er ihr damit sagen wollte und schwieg besser.  
„Kann ich dich losmachen? Die Nacht ist vorbei.“ Er nickte und half ihr mühsam. Seine Glieder zitterten dabei schrecklich. Als er los war, umarmte er sie fest. Hermione weinte. Sie konnte nicht anders. Remus‘ Zuneigung machte sie weich. So merkte sie nicht, wie Snape sie von ihm wegzerrte und nach hinten warf.  
„Was sagte ich? Keine Tränen! Wann verdammt nochmal lernst du es?!“, zischte er sie an.  
„Steh auf!“, sagte er zu Remus. Lupin stand wacklig auf. Er war ein wenig größer als Snape, hatte aber den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen.  
„Fühlst du dich imstande mit uns das Ding zu fangen?“  
„Falls du mich anschließend töten willst, tue es besser jetzt gleich. Ich fühle mich unendlich schwach und …“  
Severus schlug ihm die flache Hand ins Gesicht.  
„Bist du ein Jammerlappen oder ein Mann, Lupin. Sieh dir das Mädchen an! Sie ist mit mir seit einem Jahr unterwegs. Lebt sie? Ja! Also hör auf zu flennen und zieh dich an.“ Remus errötete und Severus legte irritiert den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Ich habe nur noch … diese Hose.“  
„Großer Gott …“ er riss sich unwirsch den Umhang ab und drückte ihn Remus an die Brust.

Snape wollte die Falle gleich vor der Tür auslegen. Da es sich nicht um einen gewöhnlichen Werwolf handelte, der sich nur in der Nacht des Vollmondes verwandelte, würde die Falle auch jederzeit funktionieren.  
„Es weiß, dass du hier bist und du wirst es rufen“, sagte er zu Remus.  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann kommt es und wir fangen es. Wir betäuben die Kreatur und sehen mal, was wir da gefangen haben. Ich gebe es zu, ich bin neugierig. Wir werden es töten, was auch immer es ist. Wenn nämlich nicht, werden wir ziemlich bald hohen Besuch erhalten, der nicht darüber amüsiert ist, dass wir unsere Liste nicht abarbeiten und jemand am Leben lassen. Allerdings bist auch du damit von der Liste runter. Wie gefällt dir das, Lupin?“, fragte Severus ihn zynisch. Hermione bereitete die Falle vor der Tür vor und löste seine Barrieren von letzter Nacht auf. Sie hörte nicht, was sie sprachen.  
„Ich wünschte, du würdest mich einfach töten“, erwiderte Lupin leise und senkte den Blick.  
„Sei nicht so dramatisch. Ich habe deinen Schmerz gesehen und … es tut mir leid. Doch wir sind noch nicht tot. Freiwillig und voller Absicht in den Tod zu gehen, ist Verrat.“  
„Verrat, woran?“ Die grünen Augen sahen ihn wieder schwermütig an. Severus blickte ein wenig zu lang hinein. Sie lösten Wärme in ihm aus. Sehnsucht nach Glück und Berührung. Sie lösten den Wunsch nach Liebe aus.  
„Severus?“ Er räusperte sich heiser.  
„Verrat am Geschenk des Lebens. Solange wir leben, Lupin, sind wir für unser Leben verantwortlich. Irgendwo gibt es immer Hoffnung, verstehst du?“ Dass Remus für ihn die Hoffnung war, die er Hermione so einprügelte, verschwieg er dem anderen Mann besser. Lupin sah ihn ein bisschen seltsam an und lächelte dann sein verschmitztes Lächeln.  
„Weiß sie, dass du so ein Träumer bist?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Bin ich zerbrechlich, wird sie zerbrechen.“ Der andere Mann nickte verstehend. Im Gegensatz zu Hermione waren sie erwachsen und hatten schon eine Menge durchgemacht. Man brauchte nicht immer viele Worte, um Dinge zu erklären.  
„Weiß sie … von deinen … etwas anderen Sehnsüchten?“ Remus‘ Stimme klang leise, doch vertraut und ohne Angst.  
„Nein. Und dir habe ich es nur gesagt, weil ich die Absicht hatte dich zu töten. Vorher wollte ich dich demütigen, weil du es verdient hast. Vergiss es am besten wieder.“  
„Garantiert nicht. Dafür müsstest du mich schon töten. Um ehrlich zu sein, gefällt mir die Vorstellung, Severus.“  
„Weshalb, weil du schon so lang alleine bist?“, knurrte Severus ihn bissig an.  
„Nein, weil ich dich dann zum ersten Mal verstehen würde“, sagte Lupin leise. Er hob seine Hand, ganz langsam, um Severus nicht zu reizen. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über seine Wange, fuhren über sein Kinn und anschließend über seine Lippen.  
Severus war wie erstarrt. Gelähmt, weil die Sinnlichkeit dieser exquisiten Berührung wie Adrenalin durch sein Blut schoss. Wollte Lupin seinen schnellen Tod herausfordern? Machte er sich über ihn lustig? Meinte er das ernst?  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir beide mal dieselben Gedanken hatten“, flüsterte Remus bedächtig.  
„Was? Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er ihn mit belegter Stimme.

„Die Falle ist fertig!“, platzte Hermione in den Raum. Remus ließ ihn schnell los und Severus rieb sich wie im Affekt über seine Wange, die immer noch zu brennen schien.  
„Sehr gut. Dann gehen wir alle in Position. Und schön laut heulen, Lupin! So herzzerreißend du kannst“, befahl er dunkel und verließ den Raum.  
„Droht er dir?“, flüsterte Hermione zu Lupin.  
„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil“, lächelte Remus. Hermione fand, dass ihr einstiger Lehrer schon deutlich besser aussah als gestern. Seine Augen hatten den Glanz von Lebendigkeit.

Hermione sollte Wache halten. Dazu musste sie auf die östliche Seite gehen. So hatte Severus Lupin, die Falle und auch das Mädchen im Blick. Hoffentlich würde es funktionieren. Schon länger hatte er ein dumpfes Pochen im Genick, was ihm nicht besonders gut gefiel. Er wollte aus dem Wald raus und wenn es nur nach Spinners End in seine Dreckswohnung war. Nur für eine Nacht. Nur um das Mädchen im Bett schlafen zu lassen. Außerdem konnte er dort Tränke herstellen. Remus würde sicherlich nicht Nein zu einem Wolfs-Banntrank sagen.  
Er selbst stand, einem Baum im Rücken, Remus und der Falle gegenüber. So sah er sofort, wenn etwas in seinen Bannkreis trat. Er würde es betäuben, Granger rufen und dann müssten sie schleunigst apparieren.  
Lupin hatte sich in seinen schwarzen Umhang gewickelt. Er sah aus, als wenn er fror, doch widersinnigerweise weniger kaputt als man nach der Nacht und seinem Zustand davor erwartet hätte. Unwillkürlich hatte er gelächelt, weil er sich an Lupin als 17jähriger Bursche erinnerte. Remus war nicht der Schönste, hatte nicht Sirius Blacks Charme und auch nicht James Potters Coolness. Er hatte etwas anderes. Eine verschmitzte Gutmütigkeit und Sensibilität, die ihn sehr von seinen Freunden unterschied. Manchmal hatte Severus sogar geglaubt Mitgefühl und Anteilnahme in seinem Blick zu entdecken. Vielleicht sogar Qual, weil er es nicht schaffte dieses tägliche Martyrium zu verhindern.  
„Wenn du lächelst, kann ich mich nicht so gut auf meinen Schmerz konzentrieren“, hörte er Lupins weiche Stimme. Dessen Lächeln war hintergründig und vielversprechend. Severus schluckte, verscheuchte seine emotionale Ergriffenheit und brummte:  
„Mach schon!“  
Seine Armbrust mit dem Bolzen war wie immer in der linken Hand, sein Zauberstab in der rechten.

Remus heulte. Es war ein durchaus erschreckendes Schauspiel, denn seine menschliche Gestalt blieb erhalten. Seine Stimme aber, war durch und durch tierisch. Severus bekam eine harte Gänsehaut. Obwohl er letzte Nachte ebenso geheult hatte, war es nun eine völlig andere und sehr widersprüchliche Sache.  
Sein feines Gehör registrierte keinen Unterschied, dafür aber Schwingungen aus dem Osten. Severus hielt die Luft an. Alles war angespannt und sein Herzschlag setzte kurz aus, als Hermione ihm eine magische Warnung schickte. Sie hatte sich mit einem Tarnzauber belegt und schickte ihm nun den verabredeten Schmetterling. Es war ein graubraunes, unauffälliges Exemplar, was Severus nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Remus. Der hatte aufgehört zu heulen, sah ihn an und lauschte ebenso angespannt. Auch Lupins Sinne waren überaus scharf und er sah in seinen Augen, dass auch er es gehört hatte. Er wollte wieder heulen, doch Severus schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Atemgeräusch näherte sich. Seine Härchen stellten sich auf und er schloss die Augen, um den richtigen Moment zu finden, in dem die Kreatur den Bannkreis betrat. Plötzlich sprang das Wesen auf ihn zu. Er riss die Armbrust hoch und schoss, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Etwas Graues, Haariges brach zwischen Remus und ihm zusammen. Der Bolzen steckte im Oberschenkel. Blut trat aus. Das Ding heulte schmerzerfüllt auf, doch gleich darauf wirkte die Betäubung und ließ es leblos zusammen sacken.  
Er sah zu Lupin, der nickte anerkennend. Gerade, als sich Severus die Kreatur genauer ansehen wollte, kam Hermione angerannt.  
„Wir bekommen Besuch!“, keuchte sie. Ihre Augen waren weit und dunkel.  
„Du nimmst Lupin mit!“, befahl er harsch.  
„Wohin?“  
„Spinners End!“ Hermione packte Remus und verwandelte ihn und sich in schwarzen Rauch. Severus sah ihr kurz nach und griff sich dann den Werwolf. Ja, jemand war ihnen gefolgt. Nur wer? Feind? Freund? Wer? Er müsste es später herausfinden und nun leider riskieren, dass sie seiner magischen Spur würden folgen können. Trotzdem wirkte er einen kleinen Verwirrzauber, der sie einige Stunden aufhalten würde, packte den Werwolf und verwandelte sich und ihn in schwarzen Rauch.

„Hast du das gehört? Wer heult ist nicht tot!“, bellte Bellatrix Pansy an.  
„Vielleicht war es ein Todesschrei?“  
„Werden wir gleich sehen. Los, du nimmst die nördliche Seite.“  
Pansy lief los. Sie war erschöpft und hoffte wirklich, sie würden Snape und Granger sehen, wie sie den Werwolf, Lupin oder wer auch immer gerade töteten. Dann wäre es vorbei und sie hatte eine vage Hoffnung diese Irre loszuwerden. Leider kam sie auf der anderen Seite der Hütte an und hörte ihr wutverzehrtes Kreischen von Weitem. Bellatrix tobte, denn sie waren allein. Niemand war mehr hier, doch immerhin gab es jetzt Spuren. Eine Menge davon, um ehrlich zu sein. Bellatrix Lestrange tobte in etwa noch eine Stunde. In der Zeit setzte sich Pansy auf den Boden und ruhte sich aus.  
Leider befürchtete sie, schon in den nächsten Minuten weitergeschleift, beschimpft, getreten, bedroht und gedemütigt zu werden. Aber immerhin war sie am Leben. Wenn wenigstens Draco bei ihr sein würde. Sie wusste nicht mal genau, ob er lebte. Es gab seltsame Gerüchte über ihn und seine Familie.  
Lucius hatte seinen Sohn und seine Frau vermeintlich gerettet, weil er dachte, es geht zu Ende mit dem Dunklen Lord. So wollte er noch schnell seine Familie in Sicherheit bringen. Voldemort besiegte Harry Potter jedoch und tötete alle seine Freunde und alle Sympathisanten. Als Lucius Malfoy das zu Ohren kam, verlor er den Verstand vor Angst. Er wollte seine Frau, seinen Sohn und dann sich selbst töten, weil er das für eine menschliche Geste der Gnade hielt. Zuerst tötete er Narcissa mit dem Fluch, dann sollte Draco an die Reihe kommen. Aber in Dracos Genen lauerte schon länger das Werwolf-Gen, was er Voldemort als Bestrafung zu verdanken hatte. In jenem Moment brach es unkontrollierbar aus. Er verwandelte sich vor den Augen seines fassungslosen Vaters am helllichten Tag in einen Werwolf und tötete ihn mit seinen bloßen Zähnen, ehe Lucius ihn verfluchen konnte. Dann floh er in die Wälder und ward nicht mehr gesehen.  
Irgendwie vermisste Pansy ihren alten Schulfreund und wünschte sich manchmal ihn zu treffen. Lebte er noch? Was tat er? Wie ging es ihm? Versteckte er sich in den Wäldern wie Remus Lupin?

Harry zog Ginny näher. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Beide sahen zu Ron, der ihnen gegenüber saß. Er war eingeschlafen, hatte den Mund ein wenig offen und röchelte leise.  
„Denkst du, es geht Hermione gut?“, flüsterte Ginny sehr leise, um Ron nicht zu wecken.  
„Ich hoffe es sehr.“  
„Niemand hat damit gerechnet. Warum nur ist das passiert?“, seufzte Ginny schmerzlich. Harry küsste sie wieder.  
„Wir glauben fest daran, dass sie noch lebt und wir eines Tages eine Möglichkeit finden uns wieder zu begegnen, ja?“ Seine Freundin nickte und Harry unterdrückte ein schweres Seufzen.  
Voldemort war tot, Hermione und viele andere Menschen leider auch.  
Allerdings hatte Hermiones Ende nur bedingt etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun. Sie starb auf eine sehr verstörende Art, die sie bisher nicht begriffen hatten. Zwar wurde sie mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch angegriffen, starb allerdings nicht daran, sondern löste sich einfach auf.  
Nur nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, ermahnte Harry sich. Sie würden Hermione finden, wenn sie noch irgendwo leben sollte. Eines baldigen Tages. Er war sich sicher und glaubte fest daran. Sie würden weitersuchen und würden eine Antwort darauf finden, was ihrer guten Freundin Hermione Granger zugestoßen war.  
Dass es ihnen gelungen war, den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu vernichten, glich einem Wunder. Über ein Jahr war das nun her, doch niemand konnte und wollte sich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass sie Hermione verloren hatten.  
„Es gibt einen Ort, an dem wir noch nicht waren, Harry“, flüsterte Ginny wieder leise.  
An allen Ort, in unzähligen Büchern, in endlosen Gesprächen mit Magiern aus aller Welt, hatten sie versucht herauszufinden, was mit Hermione geschehen sein könnte. Erfolglos.  
„Das ist zu gefährlich, Ginny. An diesem Ort könnten sich die restlichen Todesser und Anhänger von Voldemort verstecken.“  
„Wir müssen es versuchen. Das sind wir ihr schuldig. Wir planen alles ganz genau und dann funktionierte das auch.“ Harry seufzte leise.  
„Und wenn wir dort keine Information darüber finden, was dann, Ginny?“ Seine Freundin sah ratlos aus. Ron begann zu schmatzen und fuhr dann hoch.  
„Was? Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?“ Ginny und Harry grinsten.  
„Was … habe ich verpasst?“  
„Wir planen einen Ausflug ins Durmstrang-Institut. Der letzte Ort, an dem wir noch nicht nach Informationen gesucht haben. Aber es ist gefährlich und …“  
„Ich bin dabei! Wann geht es los?!“, fragte Ron eifrig. Wie Harry und Ginny, würde auch Ron alles tun, um Hermione zurückzubekommen.


	6. Chapter 6

„Kümmere dich um Lupin!“, befahl Snape, kaum, dass sie in seiner alten Muggelwohnung in Cokeworth waren. Er zerrte den leblosen grauen Körper hinter sich her in Richtung Keller.  
„Komm runter, wenn er versorgt ist!“, rief er Hermione noch zu.  
Im Keller hatte Snape sein Tränkelabor. Die Fußgelenke der bewusstlosen Kreatur fesselte er magisch und zusätzlich mit Eisenfesseln an eines der dicken Wasserrohre. Die Zeit tickte und er müsste nicht nur den Wolfs-Banntrank herstellen, sondern auch noch so verändern, dass er die Gestalt hinter seinem Rücken zurückverwandelte. Er hatte schon ein paar Ideen und begann fieberhaft. Als Granger erschien, erschrak er wenig, weil er so in die Herstellung des Trankes vertieft war.  
„Was tut er?“, fragte er, ohne hochzusehen.  
„Remus duscht, falls du das wissen wolltest. Ich habe ihm ein paar deiner Kleidungsstücke gegeben und Essen gemacht. Wenn du jetzt also nach oben …“  
„Jetzt nicht. Bin fast fertig.“ Sie setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl, den es gab, während er lieber stand und gerade probeweise mit einer Pipette drei Tropfen Mercury in den Trank gab.  
„Und wenn es wirklich Draco Malfoy ist?“, fragte sie ihn.  
„Dann hast du die Wahl. Du darfst entscheiden, wen ich töten soll. Einer muss es sein, oder wir bekommen Schwierigkeiten.“ Konzentriert betrachtete er den Trank und schwenkte ihn sanft gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.  
„Ich? Ich kann Remus Lupin nicht töten und Draco auch nicht, auch wenn er ein Idiot gewesen war.“  
„Ich tu es. Hörst du nicht zu? Du musst dich nur entscheiden, Granger.“  
„Du … kannst Draco nicht töten, Severus, denn du hast geschworen ihn zu beschützen“, merkte sie an. Er blinzelte bestürzt. Sie hatte recht. Im letzten Jahr hatte er ihr alles erzählt, was es zu sagen gab. Zumindest alles über den Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine eigene Rolle darin. Es war nicht angenehm manche Dinge auszusprechen, aber er musste es tun, nur so würde sie ihm vertrauen können.   
Er hatte den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet und das mit Dracos Verschwinden ganz verdrängt.   
„Dann wirst du es tun. Du musst bereit sein, Mädchen!“, beschwor er sie. Hermione war bleich und still geworden.

Sie sah auf die leblose Kreatur, die angekettet war wie ein Tier. Wenn es wirklich Draco war … müsste sie ihn töten. Besser Malfoy als Lupin. Wirklich? Wer war sie über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden? Nach welchen geheimnisvollen Kriterien sollte sie urteilen? Sympathie? Snape hatte sie bisher damit verschont, doch er hatte recht wie immer. Sie musste es eines Tages selbst tun. Töten, um zu leben.  
„Fertig!“, sagte Snape und ging mit der Flasche zu dem Wesen.  
„Hilf mir mal!“ Hermione kam hinzu und sie drückte unter großer Kraftanstrengung das Maul mit den spitzen Zähnen auf. Severus kippte den kompletten Trank in den roten Rachen und drückte selbst die Kiefer fest zu. Sie standen vor der Kreatur und warteten auf die Wirkung.  
„Wer hat uns verfolgt, Severus?“  
„Weiß ich noch nicht. Ich habe einen ziemlich guten Verwirrzauber da gelassen, doch der wird nicht länger als 24 Stunden halten. Danach werden sie unsere Apparierspuren entziffern können und uns hierher folgen. Bis dahin müssen wir weg sein. Aber du darfst eine Nacht im Bett schlafen, wie findest du das?“ Severus klang erheitert und gönnerhaft. Sie grinste nur, weil sie Remus gesagt hatte, er könne im einzigen Bett schlafen, was es im Haus gab. Wenn sie hier waren, schlief Severus immer auf dem Sofa, damit sie das Bett haben konnte. Nun müssten sie sich irgendwie arrangieren.  
Plötzlich erklang ein scharfes Geräusch. Eine Art Kratzen und das Brechen von Knochen. Das Ding vor ihnen heulte, schrie und verwandelte sich dann unter sichtlichen Qualen zurück. Es war umgekehrt, wie Remus sich verwandelte. 

Und es war in der Tat Draco Malfoy.  
Nackt, abgemagert und völlig verstört lag er vor ihnen. Er war bei Bewusstsein, zitterte und schluchzte haltlos.  
„Verflucht!“, knurrte Severus und wandte sich ab. Er dachte nicht mal daran ihm die Fesseln abzunehmen. Hermione ging langsam näher. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er sie und stellte einen zweiten Wolfs-Banntrank für Remus her.  
„Draco?“, fragte sie behutsam und ohne Angst. Dracos Zähne klapperten aufeinander. Seine blonden Haare waren wirr und lang geworden. Seine grauen Augen wanderten unstet hin und her, als wüsste er nicht, wer sie waren und wo er war. Was durchaus auch der Fall sein konnte. Hermione versuchte ihn an seiner Schulter zu berühren, doch er schnappte nach ihr, als wäre er noch ein Wolf.  
Über ihre Schulter hinweg verpasste Severus Malfoy einen Schockzauber. Draco heulte schmerzerfüllt auf. Dass ihn Hermione nicht vorwurfsvoll ansah, machte ihn irgendwie stolz. So langsam lernte sie, was es bedeutete, in dieser dunklen Welt zu leben.  
„Draco Malfoy? Ich bin es, Hermione Granger. Kennst du mich?“, sprach sie den Jungen wieder an.  
„Bemühe dich nicht, du wirst ihn töten müssen, wenn du willst, dass Lupin am Leben bleibt.“ Sie antwortete ihm nicht, setzte sich stattdessen im Schneidersitz vor Malfoy hin, um ihn zu beobachten. Weit genug weg, dass er sich nicht auf sie stürzen konnte, doch nahe genug, damit er sie gut sehen konnte. Severus kramte eine uralte Decke hervor, in die er sich manchmal wickelte, wenn er in kalten Nächten hier etwas brauen musste.  
Er warf sie Draco über.  
Sein Trank für Remus war fertig und er hockte sich neben Hermione.  
„Ich habe Hunger und ein wenig Angst Lupin macht oben Dummheiten. Kommst du mit hoch oder willst du hier bleiben?“ Hermione sah noch immer zu Draco. Nicht mitleidig, nur nachdenklich.  
„Ich möchte noch einen Moment hier bleiben. Ich will wissen, ob er noch er selbst ist. Darf ich?“  
„Du darfst. Aber mache dir keine Hoffnung. Wenn er ein Jahr in diesem Körper gefangen war, ist wahrscheinlich kaum noch was von seinem Bewusstsein übrig. Gewöhne dich an den Gedanken, dass er sterben muss, ja?“ Severus zog ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und drückte ihn ihr liebevoll in die Hand.   
„Avada Kedavra“, flüsterte er wie ein ‚Ich liebe dich!‘ in ihr Ohr und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Nicke, wenn du mich verstanden hast?“ Hermione nickte. Sie dachte schon darüber nach, wie sie Dracos Leben verschonen konnte. Wie es aussah, hatte sich Snape ganz ohne ihre Meinung für Remus entschieden. Es gefiel ihr, weil es sie wissen ließ, dass auch ihr Mentor noch fühlen konnte. Irgendwas war zwischen Snape und Lupin. Vielleicht eine alte Sache, vielleicht etwas ganz Neues. Sie spürte nur die Schwingungen, auf deren Existenz sie Snape erst hinweisen musste und sie dann dazu nötigte, ihnen zu lauschen und ihre Deutung zu lernen. Auch das war Magie. Eine neue Art von Magie und noch dazu Höhere Magie, teilweise dunkel und leidbringend, verborgen und trotzdem eindringlich. Resonanzen waren schwer zu spüren, noch schwerer zu interpretieren und beinah unmöglich zu manipulieren. Severus selbst hatte zugegeben, dass es ihm bisher nur wenige Male gelungen war, die Struktur dieser Schwingungen zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern. Es erforderte eine massive Konzentration über eine sehr lange Zeit.  
Snape vertraute ihr und sie würde sein Vertrauen auf gar keinen Fall enttäuschen wollen.  
„Die Suppe ist auf dem Herd!“, rief sie noch, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr.

„Draco, möchtest du Suppe?“, fragte sie ihn, bekam aber nur einen wirren Blick. Ihr ehemaliger Mitschüler wandte sich auf dem Boden wie eine Schlange. Er schien Schmerzen zu haben, stöhnte immer wieder gequält und war sich vielleicht gar nicht der Tatsache bewusst, dass er wieder in menschlicher Gestalt war.  
Aber der Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen war so klar, dass Hermione Hoffnung hatte, dass Draco zu sich kam. Wenn das so wäre, müsste Snape einsehen, dass sie ihn nicht töten konnten. Er war zwar nicht ihr Freund wie Remus Lupin, doch immerhin ein Schützling Snapes. Es müsste eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Sie dachte darüber nach und begann schließlich leise zu erzählen. Von sich und Severus. Wie alles begann und wie es endete. Vielleicht brauchte Malfoy nur eine menschliche Stimme, um sich zu erinnern, wer er gewesen war. So, wie sie Snapes Anwesenheit brauchte, egal ob schmerzhaft oder zärtlich.

Snape betrat seine schäbige Wohnung. Er hasste diesen Ort und war nicht gern hier. Lieber übernachtete er in irgendeiner billigen Taverne, als hier. Remus war nicht zu sehen. Die Dusche hörte er auch nicht mehr. Er ging zum Herd, sah in den Topf und hatte trotz der eintönigen Ernährung der letzten Wochen keinen Hunger. Auf der Suche nach Lupin, betrat er sein Schlafzimmer, in dem Hermione schlafen sollte. Dummerweise lag ein halbnackter Remus Lupin im einzigen Bett der Wohnung und schlief. Scheinbar war er gleich nach der Dusche, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften auf dem Bett zusammengebrochen und eingeschlafen. Severus betrachtete ihn ein paar Momente. Verlangen danach seine Haut zu berühren, regte sich in ihm. Aber er widerstand, ging aus dem Zimmer und aß von der Suppe. Er brachte auch Hermione etwas. Dracos Zustand hatte sich noch nicht verändert und sie wollte bei ihm bleiben, bis er vielleicht sprach oder Anzeichen machte, dass er sie verstand und oder wenigstens erkannte.  
„Was tust du, wenn sich sein Zustand verändert?“  
„Ich sage Bescheid, Sir!“ Er nickte bestätigend und ließ sie dann allein. Sie war reif für diese Art Verantwortung. Nach seinen Bestrafungen der letzten Zeit, sollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit gut geschärft sein.  
Als er nach oben kam, gönnte auch er sich eine Dusche. Das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie länger nicht mehr diese Art Luxus haben würden, wurde immer drängender.

Wieder ging er in sein Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, dem Bett gegenüber und betrachtete Remus. Der Mann konnte nicht hier schlafen, er hatte Granger das Bett versprochen. Fest trat er gegen das Bett. Remus schrak hoch und keuchte verwirrt.  
„Ich bin es nur …“, sagte Severus dunkel und ein wenig erheitert.  
„Severus. Entschuldige bitte, ich bin wohl eingeschlafen. Hermione sagte, ich könnte hier …“  
„Beantworte mir eine Frage, Lupin!“ Remus rieb sich übers Gesicht, merkte dann, dass er nur ein Handtuch notdürftig um die Hüften hatte und zupfte verlegen daran herum.  
„Sicher … frag!“  
„Was meintest du damit, dass wir mal dieselben Gedanken hatten?“ Der andere Mann wurde noch deutlich unsicherer.  
„Sollten wir nicht besser darüber sprechen, was nun passieren wird. Wo hast du den Werwolf hingebracht, hast du ihn getötet und wie …?“ Severus sprang ungehalten knurrend auf ihn. Das Bett knirschte dabei protestierend.  
„Du stellst hier keine Fragen, Lupin!“ Remus drückte ihn von sich runter. Severus wehrte sich nur halbherzig. Er würde es ungern zugeben, doch auch er war erschöpft. So blieb er nur neben Remus liegen und fühlte das herrlich weiche, einladende Bett unter sich.  
„Was willst du hören, Severus? Dass ich damals auch scharf auf dich war? Ja, vielleicht war ich das. Es ist lange her und es spielt heute keine Rolle mehr, denkst du nicht?“  
„Warst du das wirklich?“, fragte er ihn leise und beugte sich über ihn. Remus hatte sich ein wenig von ihm abgewandt.  
„Ja, irgendwie schon …“, flüsterte er von ihm weg.  
„Weshalb?“  
„Du … du machst keine fiesen Scherze, Snape, oder?“, fragte er plötzlich sehr ernst.   
„Sehe ich aus, wie jemand, der Scherze macht? Nein, also … warum warst du scharf auf mich?“  
„Weil … du anders warst wie meine Freunde. Du warst mir ähnlich und ich verstand es selbst nicht richtig und habe diese seltsame Anziehung auch vergessen, als wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Mir ist nie wieder etwas Ähnliches mit einem anderen Mann passiert. Hast du mich … verhext, damals in Hogwarts?“   
„Das denkst du also? Meinst du nicht, dass ich dann hätte mit Lily hätte zusammen sein können, wenn ich die Macht dazu gehabt hätte sie gefügig zu machen?“ Seine Hand hatte zufällig Remus‘ nacktes Bein berührt. Wie von selbst legte sich nun seine ganze Hand auf seinen festen Oberschenkel. Remus drehte sich nun auf den Rücken und er konnte ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen. Noch immer hatte er diesen schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck, der es im Grunde unmöglich macht ihm böse zu sein. Seine grünen Augen sahen ihn an, ruhig, ein wenig fragend aber nicht furchtsam.   
„Warum habe ich nie wieder diese Anziehung gespürt?“, fragte er nachdenklich.  
„Keine Ahnung. Tust du es jetzt? Ist es wie früher?“ Severus hörte sich selbst sprechen und hätte sich am liebsten verflucht. Wie konnte er so erbärmlich flehend sein, wo er Granger Härte durch und durch predigte? Keine Sentimentalitäten! Und was war das hier? Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Zuneigung und Berührung, dass er Lupin schon beinah anflehte sie ihm zu gewähren. Seine Hand, die auf dem Weg unter das Handtuch, hinauf zu Remus‘ Geschlecht war, zuckte zurück.   
Der andere Mann wirkte seltsam zerstreut, griff dann aber selbst nach seiner Hand und legte sie direkt in seine Mitte. Severus spürte die Härte unter dem Handtuch und konnte kaum atmen.   
Remus wirkte nicht abweisend oder gar verurteilend. Er sah ihn nur an, unsicher und unwissend, was eine derartige Situation betraf. Es würde sein Verderben sein, ihn gerettet zu haben, nie wurde es deutlicher. Seine Hand strich über die Erektion, seine Finger tasteten sie behutsam ab, während er Lupin nicht aus dem Blick ließ. Beim kleinesten Anzeichen von Abscheu, bei der leisesten Schwingung des Widerwillens, würde er ihn loslassen und nie wieder berühren. Aber Remus atmete nur, schneller, als er seine Finger unter das Handtuch schob. Seine Augenlider schlossen sich kurz und Severus berührte mit dem Mund behutsam seine Lippen. Der andere Mann stöhnte ganz leise überrascht auf. Seine Lippen waren weich und nachgiebig. Es machte Severus ein wenig Angst so viel Hingabe zu spüren. Er wollte sich zurückziehen, doch Remus‘ Mund kam ihm nach. Sein Arm legte sich um seinen Nacken, zog ihn wieder runter und der sanfte Kuss wurde tiefer. In seiner Hand lag noch immer Remus‘ pulsierende Erektion, die er nun ein wenig rieb. Sie war wundervoll hart, wie sein eigener Schwanz.  
Als er begann seine Lippen über die gerade verheilenden Wunden auf Remus‘ Brust zu schicken, musste er kurz an Granger denken. Aber die hatte ihre Wahl getroffen und er war ihr keineswegs böse. Sie hielt ihn am Leben. Remus und seine unerwartete Hingabe jedoch, hauchte ihm neues Leben ein. Sein gefrorenes Innerstes taute auf, umso länger er die köstlich hitzige Haut seines einstigen Feindes küsste. Schon längst hatte er ihm das Handtuch weggezogen, ebenso seines.  
Remus drehte sich plötzlich wieder von ihm weg und winkelte sein Bein an. Severus verstand diese Aufforderung. Wusste nur nicht, ob es gut war, das zu tun. Was war, wenn Granger kommen würde? Er hatte zwar die Tür geschlossen, trotzdem. Es war bestimmt ein Fehler seinen Gelüsten nachzugeben. Ein noch viel größeres Verbrechen würde es sein, seine so mühsam aufgebaute Mauer einzureißen. Seine Finger strichen wie von selbst über Lupins warme Haut, durch seine Spalte, über seine Hüftknochen und seine Beine. Und wieder zurück.  
„Remus, ich …“, begann er rau, um seine Zweifel auszusprechen.  
„Wer ist jetzt feige, Severus?“, fragte der andere, nahm wieder seine Hand und schob sie bis zu seiner harten Lust. Severus umgriff sie und Remus stöhnte wieder leise. Sein Hinterteil drückte sich ihm entgegen und er verlor beinah den Verstand, als er seine Schulter küsste und seine Offenheit so gut spüren konnte. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, welche Nachteile es haben konnte, die Technik der Resonanzmagie zu beherrschen. Severus erschauerte, ließ dann, ohne die Hilfe seines Zauberstabes in Anspruch zu nehmen, eine Art Öl zwischen seinen Fingern entstehen und benetzte damit den Muskel des anderen Mannes. Remus drehte seinen Kopf und er küsste ihn, schon um einiges unkontrollierter. Seine Teenager-Fantasien lieferten sich in seinem Kopf einen Kampf um den besten Platz. Aber Severus hatte nie im Leben mit seiner eigenen Ungeduld, Gier und seiner erschreckend unreflektierten Art auf Remus‘ Willigkeit zu reagieren, gerechnet. Das hier, musste ein Traum sein. Vielleicht war er am Feuer eingeschlafen und ein Zauberer, den sie gerade jagten, hatte ihn verhext. Er versuchte die Augen aufzureißen, sah allerdings nur Lupins Körper. Sein Schwanz drängte sich zwischen seine Lenden. Ständig und treibend, ungeachtet seiner Bedenken. Seine Hand griff nach seiner Erektion und drückte sie langsam und behutsam durch den Muskel.  
Remus stöhnte in einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust. Sie beide wussten, dass diese Art Schmerz nur ein magerer Abklatsch von echtem Schmerz war. Die Bewegungen wurden schnell einfacher und jetzt stöhnten beide. Nur verhalten und doch irgendwie haltlos. Severus hatte seinen Mund gegen Remus‘ immer warme Haut gedrückt. Eigentlich war es genau diese Art Klischees, die Severus nicht ausstehen konnte. Als ob körperliche Nähe allein für Wärme sorgen würde. Doch so war es. Er fühlte sich Remus nah und sehr lebendig. Voller Hoffnung und Zuversicht.  
Es dürfte nur nicht so schnell enden. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und er griff nach vorn, um Lupins Lust zu massieren.

Hermione war im Sitzen eingeschlafen, als ein Seufzen sie weckte. Malfoy hatte aufgehört zu zittern und zu schluchzen. Seine grauen Augen sahen sie an. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie erkannte. Die Suppe, die Snape ihr gebracht hatte, hatte sie nicht angerührt, weil sie viel zu aufgeregt war, um zu essen. Langsam stand sie auf und ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu. Draco blieb ganz still liegen. Nur seine grauen Augen verfolgten sie. Noch langsamer ging sie vor ihm in die Hocke.   
„Draco?“ Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seine kalte Wange. Er zuckte nicht zurück und griff sie auch nicht an. Er stöhnte nur leidend und schloss kurz seine Augen. Sein Flüstern war heiser und wenn sie Malfoy nicht tatsächlich vor sich gesehen hätte, hätte sie ihn nie im Leben an der Stimme erkannte.  
„Pfoten weg, Granger!“   
Sie nahm ihre Hand weg und lachte leise. Es war Draco Malfoy. Soweit sie hören konnte, ganz das alte Raubein. Mit Magie erhitzte sie die Suppe und brachte sie ihm.  
„Iss was, Draco“, befahl sie. Ihr Tonfall sorgte dafür, dass er sich ächzend hinsetzte. Vorsichtig gab sie ihm die Schüssel in die Hand. Den Löffel ignorierte er. Unbeholfen begann er die Suppe zu schlürfen.  
„Kann … ich dich kurz allein lassen. Ich komme wirklich gleich wieder.“ Draco stimmte weder zu, noch sah er sie an. Er schien darauf konzentriert zu sein die Suppe zu schlürfen. Der Junge war gefesselt und Hermione wusste, dass um den Keller ein Schutzzauber lag, weil Severus große Angst um seine Trankzutaten hatte.  
Leise, aber mit wild klopfendem Herz ging sie nach oben. Eigenartige Freude blubberte in ihr, die sie kaum verstand. Es konnte nur daran liegen, dass auch Draco jemand aus der alten Welt war. Jemand, der sie daran erinnerte, wer sie mal gewesen war. Vermutlich würde es Snape nicht besonders gefallen, wenn er hören würde, dass Malfoy ganz der Alte war. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn überreden Draco am Leben zu lassen. Sie müsste! Auch wenn sie Draco nie wirklich mochte, so gehörte er doch zu ihr und ihrem früheren Leben. Seit sie Lupin getroffen hatten, hatte Severus mehr Nachgiebigkeit und Gefühle gezeigt, als im ganzen Jahr zuvor. Woran das lag, hörte sie, als sie durch die düstere Wohnung auf der Suche nach Snape lief.  
Das Stöhnen der Männer kam aus dem Schlafzimmer, war leise und doch hörte und spürte sie dieses sanfte Vibrieren in der Luft, die Resonanzmagie. Sie blieb neben der Tür stehen, lehnte sich an die Wand und grinste. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wenn das nicht ein Grund für Severus wäre Draco am Leben zu lassen. Remus Lupin und ihr Mentor … sie konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen.   
Hermione holte mehr Suppe, Decken und Kissen und ging dann wieder zu Draco.  
… und trat in Scherben.


	7. Chapter 7

„Mach mich los, du Miststück!“, keifte Draco, als sie in den Raum trat. Er hatte die leere Suppenschüssel gegen die Tür geworfen und riss an seinen Fesseln. Dass er dabei nackt war, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Hermione erröte und versuchte nicht auf seinen Penis zu schielen.  
„Beruhige dich, Malfoy! Sitz!“, zischte sie und warf ihn schließlich mit einem schwachen Zauber zu Boden. Er schrie auf, griff sich an die Schulter und sie sah, dass sich seine Wunde am Bein entzündet hatte. Severus hatte den Bolzen zwar entfernt, doch die Verletzung nicht versorgt, weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass sie das Ding sowieso töten würden. Draco musste große Schmerzen haben. Aber er kam wieder hoch und versuchte sich Hermione wütend entgegen zu werfen.   
Eiskalt schlug sie ihm die flache Hand ins Gesicht. Erstaunlicherweise wirkte das besser als ein Zauber. Die grauen Augen weiteten sich und sahen sie ziemlich schockiert an.  
„Spinnst du, Granger!“, keuchte er wutverzehrt.   
„Setz dich sofort hin, Malfoy“, sagte sie leise aber nachdrücklich. Unbewusst hatte sie begonnen ihren Lehrer zu imitieren. Der Junge sah sie auch reichlich verwirrt an, setzte sich aber. Sie warf ihm Decken und Kissen zu und Draco wickelte sich darin ein. Seine Augen sahen nun trotzig zu Boden. Auf seinen bleichen, eingefallenen Wangen war ein Hauch Röte. Das war vielleicht nicht gut, weil es unter Umständen bedeutete, dass er Fieber wegen einer Infektion bekommen hatte.  
„Willst du mir erzählen, was mit dir passiert ist?“ Draco reagierte wieder nicht mehr. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, schüttelte ihn nun und begann an ein paar Stofffäden der Decke zu spielen. Sie seufzte. Severus sollte hier sein, doch sie würde ihn jetzt nicht stören können. Nicht im einzigen Moment, in dem er zu leben schien.  
Wieder musste sie lächeln. Es war seltsam, doch die Vorstellung, was die beiden da oben taten, wärmte ihr Herz wie einst die ersten Strahlen der Sonne nach einem langen Winter.  
Wieder saß sie in gutem Abstand zu Malfoy und wartete. Sie wusste, dass Severus bald nach ihr sehen würde.

In diesem Moment erzitterte Severus unter seiner eigenen Lust. Der heiße Samen des anderen Mannes lief über seine Hand. Remus‘ leises aber entrücktes Stöhnen sorgte dafür, dass er seine Fassung verlor. Er keuchte auf die warme Haut und hatte das Bedürfnis sich für ewig in ihm zu bewegen. Aber es war vorbei und hinterließ ein Zittern in ihm, was er so noch nie erlebt hatte. Severus drückte seine Stirn gegen die Schulter vor ihm.  
„Du kannst nicht im Bett schlafen, Remus. Dem Mädchen steht der Platz zu. Zieh dich an und iss etwas. Ich sehe nach Granger und Malfoy.“ Widerwillig entzog er sich Lupin.  
„Malfoy?“ Lupins Stimme war noch ganz dunkel und rau. Das verleitete ihn dazu sich wieder über Remus zu beugen und ihn zu küssen.   
„Hat Voldemort das aus uns gemacht?“, flüsterte der andere Mann ihm auf die Lippen.   
„Würde dir die Ausrede gefallen? Meine wäre es nicht. Ich bin nicht so der Typ, der Ausreden braucht. Und ja, es ist in der Tat Draco Malfoy.“  
Remus lächelte und legte seine Arme fest um seinen Nacken, um ihn hierzubehalten.  
„Hat er sich zurückverwandelt?“  
„Hat er. Doch er war … noch nicht ganz bei sich.“  
„Wirst du ihn töten, Severus?“   
„Ich kann nicht, weil ich dummerweise einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet habe. Granger muss es tun. Jetzt zieh dich an, ich will, dass sie gleich hier schläft. Sie ist am Ende, sie weiß es nur noch nicht“, befahl er ziemlich uncharmant und machte sich los.  
„Können wir darüber reden, ob es sein muss, dass Malfoy stirbt? Nicht, dass ich ihn besonders mochte oder …“  
„Nein! Iss was!“ Angezogen verließ er den Raum. Alles in ihm war warm und voller Leben. 

Hermione sah ihn seltsam erheitert an, als er den Keller betrat. Sein Blick ging zu Malfoy, der schweigend da saß und den Kopf gesenkt hielt.  
„Er ist also zu sich gekommen. Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt, Mädchen?!“, fuhr er sie scharf an. Sie grinste und er blinzelte irritiert.  
„Was … ist so lustig, Granger?“  
„Das würde ich ungern vor Malfoy diskutieren, aber ich war oben, um Bescheid zu sagen, habe dann aber spontan beschlossen ein wenig damit zu warten.“

Hermione konnte ihr Lächeln einfach nicht unterdrücken. Als ihr strenger Lehrmeister, der ihr oft mehr abverlangte, als sie schaffen konnte, vor ihren Augen rot wurde, erlebte sie eine Genugtuung, die so manche schlimme Strafe vergessen ließ.  
„Verstehe“, murmelte Snape und wich ihrem Blick aus.  
„Keine Ausreden, Rechtfertigungen, Entschuldigungen?“, fragte sie süffisant. Beinah erwartete sie, dass er sie schlug. In anderen Momenten hätte er es vielleicht getan. Heute nicht. Er zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Ich brauche keine Ausreden. Es ist wie es ist, Granger. Komm damit klar. Was ist jetzt mit ihm?“  
Hermione legte kurz ihre Hand an sein Gesicht. Sonst war es kühl oder kalt. Jetzt glühte Severus, als hätte er erhöhte Temperatur.  
„Hör auf mit dieser Gefühlsduselei und sag mir, was mit Malfoy ist.“  
„Ich würde sagen, er ist ganz der alte Kotzbrocken. Er weiß wer ich bin und garantiert auch, wer du bist. Vielleicht ist er noch verstört, doch er hat die Suppe gegessen.“  
„Das heißt, du hast nichts gegessen?“ Sie bestätigte das.  
„Dann gehst du jetzt hoch. Ich befasse mich mit ihm allein und …“  
„Nein, lass mich hier bleiben. Bitte.“ Snape seufzte und gab nach.  
„Ausnahmsweise. Dann lernst du, wie man sich darauf vorbereitet Bekanntes zu vernichten. Bei dem Idioten da oben hat es ja nicht so toll funktioniert“, grummelte er voller Selbstvorwürfe.

„Also, Draco …“ Er ging näher zu Malfoy und Hermione folgte in gutem Abstand.  
„Sieh mich an!“ Draco tat es nicht. Severus zwang ihn mit Magie dazu. Die grauen Augen des Jungen wirkten tief und müde.  
„Weißt du, wer ich bin?“ Nach ein paar stillen Augenblicken nickte Draco.  
„Du weißt auch, wer sie ist?“ Wieder ein schwaches Nicken.  
„Was ist mit dir passiert?“ Keine Antwort.  
„Vielleicht fragen wir ihn morgen, Severus? Lassen wir ihn eine Nacht zur Ruhe kommen und …“  
„Keine Zeit, Granger. Wir müssen weg hier und vorher musst du … tun, was du tun musst.“  
„Aber es ist … Draco, ein Junge, so alt wie ich. Wir kennen ihn und … Severus, bitte?!“  
Er zerrte sie nach draußen, um nicht vor Malfoy zu diskutieren.  
„Das geht nicht. Der Dunkle Lord will Ergebnisse sehen. Lupin oder Malfoy. Einer muss es sein. Wir MÜSSEN einen toten Werwolf präsentieren.“ In Hermiones Augen begannen sich gegen ihren Willen Tränen zu sammeln.  
„Severus, ich flehe dich an …“ Seine schwarzen Augen drangen in ihre ein.  
„Er ist nur ein fieser Mistkerl, der euch gequält und das Leben schwer gemacht hat. Jahrelang. Du solltest kein Mitgefühl haben, Mädchen!“ Sie legte beide Hände um sein Gesicht und er ließ es zu. Es glich einem Wunder.  
„Es ist … kein Mitgefühl. Es ist … Hoffnung. Kannst du das gar nicht verstehen?“ 

Severus schluckte. Natürlich verstand er sie. Sehr gut sogar. Seit Remus in ihr Leben getreten war, gab es tiefgreifende Veränderungen. Wenn es aber kein Opfer gab, würde Voldemort sie beide bestrafen und das wollte er doch unbedingt vermeiden. Er wollte nicht, dass sie lebende Zombies wurde, die mit ihrem restlichen, verrotteten Verstand durch diese dunkle, grausame Welt krochen, wie Würmer.  
„Doch, kann ich. Wenn wir diesen Mistkerl am Leben lassen, werden wir ab sofort auf der Flucht sein. Du kennst die Welt. Denkst du, wir haben eine Chance zu überleben?“ Er sah ihre Antwort in ihren warmen, braunen Augen. Trotz.  
„Vielleicht. Ich erinnere mich da an etwas, dem ich gern nachgehen möchte. Morgen, in der Winkelgasse. Meinst du, wir schaffen es bis dahin dem Dunklen Lord zu entgehen?“  
Zweifelnd sah er sie an. Das ganze letzte Jahr, alles umsonst. Nur weil dieser blonde, dämliche Bengel in ihr Leben platzte und es wie Lupin auf den Kopf stellte. Wie sollte er dafür sorgen, dass sie lebte und hoffte, wenn er sie nicht mal beschützen konnte?   
„Wir schlafen eine Nacht drüber und besprechen das morgen früh, sehr zeitig.“ Sie strahlte und er fühlte sich mies, weil er seine eigenen Ansprüche verriet. Starben sie, war er ab sofort allein schuld.  
„Danke, Severus.“  
„Geh nach oben, iss etwas und lege dich ins Bett. Lupin schläft auf dem Sofa. Wehe du schläfst nicht im Bett, wenn ich nachsehen komme, dann werfe ich Lupin aus dem Fenster.“   
„Was machst du?“  
„Ich sorge dafür, dass Malfoy sicher verwahrt ist, dann komme ich nach.“  
„Tu ihm nicht weh, ja?“  
„Verzieh dich, Mädchen!“ Er schubste sie grob aus der Tür. 

Ein paar Minuten lang versuchte er auf die freundliche Art den Jungen zum Reden zu bringen. Granger hatte recht, er war verstört, doch darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er drang gekonnt in seinen Kopf ein. Dort sah er eine lange Zeit nichts als Bäume, Waldboden, tote Tiere und Einsamkeit. Endlich fand er die Stelle seiner Verwandlung. Er sah, wie Lucius seine eigene Frau mit einem Fluch tötete. Das bestürzte Draco zutiefst und ließ ihn vollkommen durchdrehen. Verständlich. Als sein Vater den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, verwandelte er sich. Er sah, wie die Zähne sich in Lucius‘ Hals bohren und so ein großes Stück herausrissen, dass das Blut in Fontänen nach allen Seiten spritzte. Dann rannte Draco. Hinein in die Wildnis, ohne Ziel und ohne Heim. Aus einem Grund, der sich ihm nicht erschloss, konnte sich der Junge nicht mehr in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandeln. Severus ging bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Malfoy in Remus‘ Hütte eindrang. Er hatte ihn gespürt, wie ein Werwolf einen anderen spüren konnte. Angestrengt konzentrierte er sich auf die animalischen Resonanzen. Sie sagten ihm, dass Draco von Lupin irgendwie Hilfe wollte aber keine Möglichkeit hatte sich auszudrücken. Er war verzweifelt, einsam und so zornig.  
Severus zog sich zurück. Malfoy weinte und wimmerte.  
Er konnte diesen Jungen noch nie besonders leiden, doch in diesen Zeiten hatte er tatsächlich einen Hauch Mitleid mit ihm. Wie Hermione damals, schenkte er ihm einen erholsamen Schlafzauber. Draco sank zur Seite, auf das Kissen. Er deckte ihn zu, versicherte sich nochmal, dass die Fesseln fest waren und erneuerte vorsichtshalber noch mal den Zauber. Die Wunde am Bein versorgte er mit einer Heilmagie, die die Entzündung herausziehen würde. Dabei sah er Dracos linken, unteren Arm, der eine entsetzliche Narbe aufwies. Wie es aussah, hatte er sich selbst das Dunkle Mal weggefressen.   
Auch, als er die Tür abschloss, legte er nochmal einen Warnzauber darüber, der ihn alarmieren würde, falls diese Tür geöffnet werden würde.

Als er nach oben kam, lag Hermione gehorsam im Bett. Sie schlief schon und er betrachtete sie. Vielleicht waren es nur noch wenige Stunden und ihr Leben, wie sie es kannten, wäre zu Ende.   
Es wäre seine Schuld, denn er war weich geworden, hatte nachgegeben und seine Menschlichkeit entscheiden lassen. Leise seufzte er und sah nach Lupin. Auch der schlief, auf dem Sofa. Sein Arm hing runter und er schnarchte leise. Severus setzte sich in den einzigen Sessel, den diese Wohnung hatte. Einzuschlafen traute er sich nicht, deshalb döste er nur, bis der Morgen graute. Kaum wurde es heller, verstärkte sich der Druck im Nacken wieder.   
Sie waren ihnen auf der Spur.  
Irgendwie müssten sie ihre Verfolger loswerden. Aber die Verfolger waren das eine Problem. Das andere war, dass der Dunkle Lord irgendwann bei ihnen auftauchen würde. Schlimmer noch, er könnte sie jederzeit über das Dunkle Mal zu sich rufen. Momentan schien er zwar beschäftigt, doch das könnte sich in jeder Sekunde ändern.  
Hermione wollte in die Winkelgasse? Gut, er würde die Chance nutzen ein paar Dinge zu besorgen, um mit Lupins Hilfe, der ein ziemlich guter Zauberer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen war, etwas zu erschaffen, was das Dunkle Mal blockierte.


	8. Chapter 8

Ungnädig weckte Severus das Mädchen und Lupin.  
„Anziehen, Frühstück machen. Ich hole den Bengel“, sagte er knapp und ging nach unten in den Keller. Draco schlief noch und er stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an. Wie Remus letzte Nacht, fuhr auch Malfoy verwirrt und verängstigt nach oben.  
„Steh auf, Malfoy!“ Mühsam und ächzend rappelte sich der Junge hoch. Er war bleich, hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, schien aber kein Fieber mehr zu haben.  
„Was tust du, wenn ich dir die Fesseln abmachen?“ Unsicher sah Draco ihn an.  
„Ich … weiß nicht … ich“ Severus hätte fast überdrüssig geseufzt, weil es ihn zu sehr an eine unsägliche Unterrichtsstunde erinnerte.  
„Gehst du gehorsam mit mir nach oben? Tust du, was ich dir sage?“ Er sah nur in Dracos graue Augen. Nichts, was sein Mund offenbaren würde, war relevant. Nur der Ausdruck in seinem Blick war wichtig.  
„Ja“, erwiderte er heiser. Das glaubte er ihm. Draco war ein gebrochener Junge, der Schreckliches erlebt hatte und ein Jahr nicht ganz er selbst gewesen war. Er würde keine Hinterlist planen. Als er ihn entfesselte, spürte er das Beben des Jungen. Draco musste vor ihm nach oben laufen. Es war eher ein unkoordiniertes Schlurfen. In seiner Wohnung roch es nach Kaffee und Rührei mit Speck. Hermione kam auf sie zu. Sie wirkte ausgeruht, wenn auch nicht übersprudelnd vor Energie.  
„Sieh zu, dass er duscht und gib ihm Kleidung.“ Er sah sie nachdrücklich an und sie hob gehorsam ihren Zauberstab, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie verstand, was er erwartete.  
Draco trottete in Richtung Bad und als Severus die Tür hörte, ging er zu Remus, der Frühstück machte.

„Was tun wir jetzt?“, fragte Remus. Trotz dieser gefährlichen und stressigen Situation schien er eigenartig gut gelaunt. Severus setzte sich und ließ sich von ihm Kaffee bringen.  
„Zuallererst müssen Granger und ich das Dunkle Mal loswerden. Ideen, Lupin?“  
Remus setzte sich ihm gegenüber, nachdem er ihm Rührei und Toast hingestellt hatte. Der Schlaf hatte ihm gut getan. Der Mann sah längst nicht mehr so erschöpft und wild aus, wie am Tag zuvor. Allerdings hatten Werwölfe auch eine extrem gute und schnelle Regeneration zur Verfügung, um die er ihn heute ein wenig beneidete. Er selbst fühlte sich immer noch müde und hätte gern noch ein paar Stunden im Bett geschlafen.  
„Ja, hätte ich. Als ich mich auf meine Stelle in Hogwarts vorbereitet habe, habe ich eine Menge Literatur zur Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste gelesen, aber auch praktische Sachen ausgetestet. Es gibt diesen Patronuszauber, der dafür sorgt, dass …“  
„Spare dir die Erklärung. Ich weiß, was es ist und ich kann ihn selbst. Weiter …“ Aber Remus sprach nicht weiter. Er sah ihn nur völlig überrascht an.  
„Du … kannst einen Patronus beschwören?“  
„Natürlich! Ich wollte immer Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werden!“  
„Aber … das ist nicht der wahre Grund, oder?“, fragte der andere Mann einfühlsam nach.  
„Nein. Ich kann ihn schon viel länger. Jetzt sprich weiter. Wir haben keine Zeit für trübsinnige Erinnerungen und …“  
„Das letzte Nacht … ich bereue es keine Sekunde und würde es jederzeit wieder tun“, sagte Lupin, plötzlich sehr fest und sah Severus dabei direkt in die Augen. Wieder spürte Severus sein Herz auf diese lange nicht gefühlte Weise lebendig pulsieren. Er fühlte die Hitze, die Remus‘ Worte in ihm auslöste. Sie breitete sich unaufhaltsam in seinem gesamten Körper aus, wärmte ihn und machte ihn weich. Er selbst hätte es wohl nicht angesprochen und es als einmalig abgetan. Dass es der andere Mann ansprach, machte ihn unsicher. Er versuchte ein Lächeln, was bestimmt missglückte und ärgerte sich über seine belegte Stimme, als er sprach.  
„Schön. Können wir uns jetzt bitte mit den wichtigen Dingen auseinandersetzen. Welche Idee hast du?“ Remus lächelte versteckt.  
„Ich habe gelesen, dass Todesser und ich hoffe damit auch der Dunkle Lord, nicht allzu gut auf kaltes Blut eines anderen Totenessers reagieren. Was paradox ist, wenn du mich fragst, doch so stand es im Buch. Wenn wir also das Blut eines toten Todessers und die Magie eines Patronus verbinden, könnten wir eine Art Schutzfilm über das Dunkle Mal legen, so dass es nicht auf sein Rufen reagiert.“  
„Oder ich schneide es einfach raus, wie Malfoy. Der hat es sich raus gefressen und hoffentlich ausgespuckt.“  
„Wollen wir lieber erst mal die erste Option probieren, Severus?“  
„Von mir aus. Wo bekommen wir Blut eines … ich weiß wo. Wir müssen sowieso gleich in die Winkelgasse. Ich wollte ein paar wichtige Dinge besorgen und Granger wollte etwas nachlesen. Eine andere Frage … Hast du mal was von der Weißen Garde gehört?“  
Remus nickte gleich.  
„Ja, habe ich. Eine geheime Widerstandsgruppe gegen Voldemort. Agiert im Untergrund, sammelt Anhänger und keiner weiß, wo sie zu finden sind und wie genau sie organisiert sind. Überhaupt weiß niemand, aus wem sie überhaupt besteht. Ich denke, aus Menschen, wie wir es sind, wobei mir nicht klar war, dass überhaupt jemand dieses Inferno überlebt hat.“  
„Aber es hat niemand überlebt. Der Dunkle Lord sagt, …“  
„Sagt man nicht viele Dinge, um die Macht zu erhalten? Lügt man nicht, um ein vollkommenes Bild zu malen? Wenn ich Voldemort wäre, würde ich auch allen meinen Anhängern ein perfektes Bild von meiner Herrschaft geben, um ja keine Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es Widerstandskämpfer gibt. Ich habe Reisende belauscht, die auf dem Weg durch den Wald waren. Vielleicht hören wir uns unerkannt in der Winkelgasse um?“  
„Das machst du, Remus“, legte Severus fest.  
„Ich besorge das Blut und noch ein paar andere Sachen, nur für alle Fälle. Granger wird den Jungen mitnehmen, falls sie ihn nicht doch vorher tötet, was mir um einiges lieber wäre.“

„Na los, mach schon. Wir haben es ein wenig eilig!“, sagte sie in Dracos Rücken. Der zögerte und sagte dann mit rauer Stimme, der man deutlich anhörte, dass er es nicht mehr gewohnt war Sprache zu benutzen:  
„Dreh dich weg!“  
„Sicher nicht. Gestern, als du mich angreifen wolltest, hat dich deine Nacktheit auch nicht gestört. Geh duschen, oder ich werde Severus holen.“ Draco ließ die Decken fallen und stieg in die Dusche. Hermione seufzte leise. Ihr einstiger Widersacher sah nicht nur schlimm aus, er war auch zerbrechlich wie Glas. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, sah sie ihm beim Duschen zu. Nichts anderes würde Snape von ihr erwarten. Dabei dachte sie drüber nach, ob sie sich in eine Idee verrannt hatte. Diese kuriose Idee einer Weltenspaltung geisterte nach wie vor durch ihren Kopf. Sie würde gern nach mehr Informationen suchen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie die in der Winkelgasse finden würde. Denn Voldemort sorgte strikt dafür, dass nur gewissen Informationen zugänglich waren. Meistens handelte es sich um das Erlernen und Ausüben der Dunklen Künste. Was sie suchte, waren andere Informationen, deren Existenz der Dunkle Lord nicht gutheißen würde. Umso mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr Details fielen ihr ein. In diesem Buch stand, dass es einige Punkte auf der Welt gab, an denen die verschiedenen Welten miteinander verbunden waren. Man musste sie finden und es schaffen die Tür zu öffnen, um in die andere Welt hinüber treten zu können. Das hörte sich einfach an, war es aber nicht. Diese wenigen Punkte waren gut verborgen. Manchmal waren es hohe Türme, doch nicht immer. Es gab auch nur fünf dieser Orte auf der ganzen Welt. Die Tür ließe sich auch nicht so ohne weiteres öffnen. Es gab Bedingungen, die ihr entweder nicht einfielen, oder die nie in dem Buch gestanden hatten. Sie müsste dieses Buch unbedingt finden und hatte auch schon eine Idee, wo sie danach suchen müsste.  
Falls es wirklich so eine Tür in eine andere Welt geben würde und es ihnen gelingen würde sie zu öffnen, könnten sie sich alle in Sicherheit bringen. Egal, wie die Welt auf der anderen Seite war, sie konnte nur besser sein als die, in der sie leben musste.  
Dracos Schluchzen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Zitternd und heulend stand er in der Dusche. Sie holte ihn heraus, wickelte ihn in ein Handtuch und setzte ihn auf den Toilettendeckel. Es erinnerte sie an ihre ersten Wochen in Severus Nähe. Sie hatte so oft geweint und er hatte ihr jedes einzelne Mal gesagt, dass jede ihrer Tränen vollkommen sinnlos wäre. Es würde sich nichts ändern, nur weil sie heulte.  
Draco hatte sich die Hände vors Gesicht gelegt und weinte bitterlich. Hermione, die leider immer noch nicht Snapes Härte hatte und diesem gebrochenen Jungen nicht würde sagen können, dass Tränen nichts ändern würden, trat näher. Tief aus ihrer Erinnerung holte sie mühsam ihr früheres Verhalten in dieser Art Situation hervor. Was hätte sie getan, wenn Harry weinen würde? Sie drückte Dracos Gesicht an ihren Bauch und umarmte ihn fest. Nach ein paar kritischen Momenten, in denen sie davon ausgehen musste, dass er sie anfallen würde, legte er seine dünnen Arme fest um ihren Körper. Er presste sein Gesicht gegen sie und weinte herzzerreißend eine ganze Weile.

„Was dauert das so lang? Wir müssen weg. Ich werde die beiden jetzt holen, egal ob der Bengel noch nackt ist oder …“  
Remus hielt ihn zurück.  
„Warte. Malfoy weint … ich kann es hören. Gib ihnen noch ein paar Minuten, ja?“ Severus legte den Kopf schief und hört es dann auch. Lupin in seiner Nähe zog all seine Sinne an. Ihn am Leben gelassen zu haben, würde ihr Verderben sein.  
„Dann packen wir schon mal alles zusammen.“

Ginny stolperte und brach fast zusammen. Ron und Harry rissen sie hoch und zerrten sie weiter.  
„Du hättest den Elderstab behalten sollen …“, keuchte Ron über Ginnys Kopf hinweg. Harry antwortete nicht, weil er kaum zu Atem kam. Sie mussten die Appariergrenze erreichen, ehe ein Todesser sie erwischte. Ein greller, grüner Blitz schlug neben Ron ein. Er ließ seine Schwester los und warf einen Zauber zurück.  
„Los, Harry! Bring sie weg und …“ Ein nächster Blitz traf fast Rons Füße. Er sprang zurück und stolperte. Weil er nach hinten fiel, traf ihn der dritte Energiestrahl nicht, sondern ging so scharf über seinen Kopf hinweg, dass er verbranntes Haar riechen konnte.  
Plötzlich wandte sich Ginny aus Harrys Griff, drehte sich um und feuerte eine starken Zauber ab. Sie traf wohl. Um es genauer zu sehen, war es zu dunkel. Aber es kam kein Blitz mehr und so stolperten die Drei weiter. Harry hatte das wertvolle Buch fest unter dem Arm geklemmt.  
Es hieß: „Die dunklen Pfeiler der Welten“.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix und Pansy stürmten mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in Snapes Wohnung. Die Ältere der beiden brüllte ein total ernstgemeintes „Avada Kedavra!“, obwohl sie weder wusste, ob jemand hier war, noch wer es sein würde. Pansy blinzelte schockiert und war erleichtert, dass scheinbar niemand anwesend war. Lange hatte Bellatrix gebraucht, um Snapes Verwirr-Zauber zu entschlüsseln, um zu erfahren, wohin sie sich appariert hatten. Zu lange. In dieser langen Nacht hatte Pansy kein Auge zugemacht, weil sie ständig damit rechnete, dass diese Irre sie in ihrer Wut grillen würde. Wie eine Wahnsinnige fuchtelte Bellatrix mit dem Zauberstab und führte dabei Selbstgespräche:  
„Du wirst sterben, Snape!“  
„Sollte ich dich rufen, Schatz? Nein, besser nicht. Mein Versagen wird dich nur wütend machen.“  
„Wie macht er das nur, dieser verfluchte Tränke-Spinner?“, kreischte sie. Sie fluchte, sie verdammte und schrie obszöne Beleidigungen in die Nacht. Pansy saß zitternd an einer Wand in der Hütte. Die Kälte kroch ihr auf die Haut, denn Bellatrix hielt es nie für nötig ein Feuer zu machen. Aber es war nicht nur die Kälte, die sie Zittern ließ.  
Dann endlich, der Morgen graute schon, hatte Bellatrix Snapes Zauber aufgedröselt.  
„Nach Cokeworth! Steh auf, du Miststück, ich weiß wo sie sind. Auf nach Spinners End!“  
Jetzt standen sie erneut in einem verlassenen Nest. Beinah fand Pansy es lustig. Es war eine Art Galgenhumor, der in ihr hochgluckerte, als sie dabei zusah, wie Bellatrix wie im Rausch die gesamte Einrichtung in Einzelteile zerlegte. Natürlich hatte Snape auch hier einen Verwirr-Zauber hinterlassen, der ihre Spuren verwischen sollte. Natürlich würden sie ihnen weiter folgen, denn der Dunkle Lord wollte es so. Es gab keine Wahl.  
Bellatrix packte sie plötzlich, schubste sie vor die Tür und setzte mit einem mächtigen Zauber das komplette Haus in Brand.  
Sie wichen ein wenig zurück, weil es schnell sehr heiß wurde. Pansy fand Gefallen an der Wärme des Feuers, während Bellatrix erneut Snapes Zauber aufdröselte, um zu erfahren was ihr nächstes Ziel war. Inzwischen war ziemlich sicher, dass Bellatrix Severus Snape auf der Stelle töten würde, falls sie ihn fand. Bellatrix war die Einzige, die sich in ihrem Irrsinn dem Dunklen Lord widersetzte und auch noch damit durchkam, weil sie sich von ihm ... besser sie dachte nicht über Einzelheiten nach.

Hermione packte Dracos Arm und zerrte ihn gnadenlos voran. Ihr Ziel war eine der früheren Buchhandlungen in der Winkelgasse. Die Winkelgasse unterschied sich inzwischen von der Nokturngasse gleich nebenan, nur noch durch ihren Namen. In beiden Gassen lauerte zwielichtige Gestalten, Bettler, Kriminelle und dubiose Verkäufer seltsamer Artefakte, die laut Snape sowieso alle nur billige Kopien waren. Bis zum Flourish & Blotts liefen sie recht zügig. Draco lief merkwürdig eckig und staksig. Mehr als ein Mal kam er ins Straucheln und wäre vielleicht gefallen, wenn sie ihn nicht fest am Oberarm gepackt hätte. Auch Snape hatte sie auf diese erbarmungslos Weise durch die schmutzige Welt geschleift. Zuerst war sie schockiert und wütend auf ihn, später resignierte sie einfach und ließ ihn machen. Heute jedoch verstand sie, was ihr Mentor getan hatte. Hätte er es nicht getan, könnte sie ihre Stärke nun nicht an Malfoy weitergeben.  
„Reiß dich ein wenig zusammen, Malfoy!“, zischte sie ihm zu und bekam keine Antwort. Früher hätte sie Dracos Schweigsamkeit als angenehm empfunden. Heute dürfte er ihr gern antworten. Aber vielleicht brauchte er nur ein wenig Zeit. Nach seinem Heulkrampf heute Morgen, hatte er nichts mehr zu ihr gesagt. Er hatte sich ewig an sie geklammert, als wäre sie seine Mutter. Irgendwann hatte er sich beruhigt und sie durfte sich ein frisches Shirt überziehen.  
Vor dem ehemaligen Buchgeschäft blieben sie stehen. Es war noch immer offen, doch Bücher gab es keine mehr. Stattdessen war es nun ein Geschäft, in dem Gefälligkeiten aller Art ver- und gekauft wurden. Der frühere Besitzer war tot und der Laden gehörte nun einem Mann namens Mino Flynn. Snape hatte hier schon manchmal Aufträge angenommen, um zu Geld zu kommen. Zweimal war Hermione mit hier gewesen und hatte auf eigene Faust den Laden erkundet, während Snape mit Flynn verhandelt hatte. Dabei war ihr die Kellerluke aufgefallen, die ein wenig offen stand. Sie hatte hinunter gespäht und gesehen, dass der Keller mit Büchern nur so vollgestopft war. Sicherlich wollte sie Flynn bunkern. Wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht doch mal wieder gebraucht werden würden? Da hinunter mussten sie. Da Draco für einen kommunikativen Hinterhalt nicht zu gebrauchen war, würde sie diesen Part übernehmen.  
„Hör zu. Im hinteren, östlichen Teil des Ladens gibt es eine Luke im Boden. Dort hinunter müssen wir, weil dort die Bücher sind, die ich sichten will. Während ich mit Flynn spreche, wirst du da hingehen und sie öffnen, falls sie verschlossen ist. Dann gehst du runter und wenn du es von oben fünf Mal klopfen hörst, öffnest du mir, ja?“ Draco sah sie unergründlich an.  
„Hast du mich verstanden, Malfoy?“, herrschte sie ihn ungeduldig an.  
„Was ist nur aus dir geworden?“, flüsterte er zusammenhangslos. Hermione schlug ihm die flache Hand ins Gesicht.  
„Hast du verstanden, was du tun sollst?!“ Er nickte nur und rieb sich über seine Wange.  
„Gut, dann los!“

Hermione betrat den düsteren Laden zuerst. Es war unordentlich, staubig und trotz dieser frühen Zeit voller Leute, die perverse, ekelhafte und unaussprechliche Gefallen anbieten und kaufen wollten. Draco hatte eine ihrer schwarzen Mützen auf und so fielen seine hellen Haare nicht so auf, als er sich langsam und wie betrunken durch die Leute in Richtung östliches Ende lavierte. Endlich stand sie ganz vorn in der Reihe.  
„Hey, Mädel. Bist du nicht Snapes Mätresse?“, fragte sie Mino Flynn anzüglich und zupfte an einer ihrer Locken herum.  
„Er ist nicht mein… er ist mein Lehrer, nicht mehr“, sagte sie zerknirscht.  
„Ach, erzähl‘ keinen Scheiß. Wo isser denn?“ Mino sah über sie hinweg und Hermione hatte kurz die Befürchtung, dass er Draco entdecken würde.  
„Er ist nicht hier, sondern in der Nokturngasse. Ich soll nur fragen, ob sich jemand gemeldet hat.“ Flynn sah enttäuscht aus, ließ ihre Locke los und begann in seinem Auftragsbuch zu blättern.  
„Braucht er also dringend Geld, was? Bezahlt der Dunkle Lord nicht genug?“ Sie antwortete besser nicht darauf.  
„Ah, hier hammern doch … Severus Snape; bietet an: Überfälle, magische Folterung, diverse Vergiftungstränke + Antidot, Flüche und Verwünschungen. Richtig?“ Hermione war ein wenig flau im Magen geworden, weil ihr nie so klar war, woher Snape Geld hatte. Es war nicht viel, doch er konnte Tavernen, Gasthäuser und Mahlzeiten immer bezahlen.  
„Ja“, sagte sie tonlos.  
„Na, da hat er Glück. Gibt `ne ganze Liste von Interessenten. Soll ich aufschreiben?“ Sie nickte nur und sah sich unauffällig um. Hinter ihr hatten zwei alte Vetteln einen Streit miteinander angefangen und keiften sich ordentlich an. Sie versuchte ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken, nicht, dass noch jemand auf die Idee käme, sie hätte damit etwas zu tun. Denn das hatte sie. Snape hatte ihr viele kleine Tricks beigebracht, wie man Personen unbemerkt manipulieren konnte.  
Draco müsste nun schon an der Luke sein und im besten Fall hatte er sie schon über seinem Kopf geschlossen. Flynn schrieb noch, unendlich langsam und ungelenk.  
„Ich denke, die ersten Drei reichen. Wir kommen später wieder. Hebe uns die anderen auf, ja?“  
„Kann ich nicht versprechen, Herzchen. Wie wär’s mit `nem nassen Abschiedskuss?“  
„Hat Snape mir verboten. Bis bald, Mister Flynn“, sagte sie so fröhlich wie möglich und versetzte einer der beiden Vetteln beim Zurücktreten den finalen Zauber. Sofort keifte die Alte los und stürzte sich auf ihre Gegnerin. Ein Tumult brach los und Hermione nutzte das, um unbemerkt nach hinten zu laufen. Draco öffnete gehorsam und sie stieg schnell nach unten. Oben tobte der Streit lautstark, doch sie leuchtete schon die Bücher ab, um das eine zu finden, an das sie sich zu erinnern glaubte.

„Wie heißt das Buch?“, fragte Malfoy sie. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig klarer. Sie leuchte mit ihrem Zauberstab die verstaubten Bücher ab, die nun kein Mensch mehr lesen würde.  
„Die dunklen Pfeiler der Welten. Oder so ähnlich …“, flüsterte sie. Anschließend suchten sie schweigend.  
„Wie kommen wir hier eigentlich wieder raus?“, fragte Draco sie nach einer Weile.  
„Die Frage fällt dir aber sehr früh ein, Malfoy. Flynn macht pünktlich 12 Uhr für eine Stunde Mittagspause. Dann werden wir verschwinden. Jetzt suche das verdammte Buch!“  
Sie selbst fand es schließlich unter einem Stapel zerfledderter Schulbücher.  
„Ich habe es!“, vermeldete sie. Der Junge kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie, um zu leuchten, während sie es durchblätterte. Malfoy sah ihr über die Schulter und las mit. Seine Nähe verwirrte sie ziemlich und sie war froh, dass es dunkel genug war, um den eventuellen Hauch Röte im Gesicht zu retuschieren. Das ganze Buch stand voller Informationen, die sie jetzt nicht alle würden lesen können.  
Hermione klappte das Buch zu, weil sie es so oder so mitnehmen würden. Oben waren noch Stimmen zu hören und da es noch eine Weile dauerte, bis sie hier wegkommen würden, machte sie es sich gemütlich.  
„Kannst du dich erinnern, was du letztes Jahr getan hast?“ Draco sah sie stumm an. Eigentlich rechnete sie auch gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als er doch sprach.  
„Ich habe gejagt, hauptsächlich Kleintiere, gefressen, geschlafen und wieder gejagt.“ Sie hörte kein Bedauern aus seiner Stimme.  
„Was … dir und deiner Familie passiert ist, tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie und verspürte tatsächlich einen zarten Hauch Mitgefühl. Draco nickte wieder nur langsam und blätterte beiläufig durch ein Buch mit Landkarten.  
„Tut mir leid, dass du alle deine Freunde verloren hast“, sagte er dann nach einer ganzen Weile. Irgendwie bekam sie das Gefühl nicht los, Malfoy dachte seit Neuestem über die Worte nach, die er aussprach.  
„Habe ich ja gar nicht. Severus ist mein Freund.“ Mit gerunzelten Brauen sah der Blonde sie an.  
„Snape ist ein … Diktator und ein Tyrann. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, Granger?“ Sie lächelte, was ihn nur noch mehr zu verwirren schien.  
„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Draco. Du irrst dich, was ihn betrifft. Er ist stark und mutig und hat ein großes Talent zu überleben. Übrigens hat er dich von deiner Wolfsgestalt erlöst.“  
„Ich weiß. Denkst du, ich verwandelte mich bei Vollmond wieder?“  
„Wer weiß. Bis dahin haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit und Snape kann den Trank vielleicht erneut herstellen und permanent wirken lassen. Vertraue ihm.“  
„Er wollte, dass du mich tötest!“  
„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es ist nicht persönlich, Malfoy. Nur eine Überlebensstrategie. Töte oder du wirst getötet werden.“ Der Junge antwortete ihr nicht mehr, sah sie nur nachdenklich an. Beiläufig steckte er sich das Buch mit den Karten in die Tasche.  
„Du hast dich ganz schön verändert, Granger. Wärst eine klasse Slytherin!“  
„Ist das etwa ein Kompliment?“ Sie kicherte leise, um Dracos spürbaren Kummer zu vertreiben. Es funktionierte nicht. Kein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Du hast dich auch verändert, Malfoy und soll ich dir einen Rat weitergeben, den Snape mir einst gab, nachdem er mein Leben gerettet hat? Versuche damit klar zukommen. Ich weiß, wie es klingt, doch mir hat sich im letzten Jahr der Sinn dahinter erschlossen und wenn du …“  
Über Dracos Wangen liefen lautlos Tränen. Hermione schwieg, klappte das Buch wieder auf und las, damit sie den Jungen nicht weinen sah. Konnte ja noch heiter werden, dachte sie besorgt. Besorgt war sie vor allem darüber, dass sie schon wieder das Bedürfnis hatte ihn zu umarmen, bis er aufhörte zu weinen.

Remus Lupin saß in der beliebtesten Spelunken der Nokturngasse, im Tränenreich. Er saß am Tresen, trank ganz langsam ein Dunkelheimer, um nicht betrunken zu werden. Alkohol vertrug er nicht mehr besonders gut nach über einem Jahr Abstinenz. An Teevergiftung würde er hingegen wohl niemals sterben. Seine überaus scharfen Ohren lauschten den vielen Gesprächen. Ob geflüstert, ob eine Stockwerk über dem Schankraum, wo sich die Gästezimmer befanden, ob in der lauten Küche oder sogar vor der Hintertür, er hörte jedes Gespräch. Alle Worte zu filtern und zuzuordnen, war jedoch keineswegs einfach und nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit so in Anspruch, dass er nicht dazu kam über sich und Severus Snape nachzudenken, was er eigentlich vorhatte. Ganz überraschend war sein erbärmliches Schicksal ein weiteres Mal auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Wer war er schon, um Fragen zu stellen? Ihr komplettes Vorhaben, Hermiones „Idee“, war Irrsinn von vorn bis hinten. Türen in andere Welten, die Weiße Garde, Snapes Küsse … es war nicht zu fassen und doch fühlte er sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht wie der letzte Dreck. Ja, er verspürte sogar einen Funken warme Zuversicht in sich. Vielleicht gab es wirklich eine Chance etwas zu ändern, das Leben und die Welt zu verbessern.  
„…wohin soll ich denn gehen?“, vernahm er ein sehr leises Flüstern. Es kam von der Hintertür. Die Stimme war jung und männlich. Eine ältere, weibliche Stimme raunte.  
„Nach Norden, nach Dùnaí, habe ich gehört. Dort soll das Hauptquartier sein.“  
„Nach wem soll ich fragen?“  
„Gar nicht! Sie finden dich, wenn sie es wollen. Halte dich bedeckt, gehe in den Pub am westlichen Ende und sprich bloß niemanden an, verstanden?“  
„Ja, M’am.“  
„Viel Glück!“  
Remus grübelte, ob sich das Gespräch um die Weiße Garde gedreht hatte, oder um etwas anderes.  
Allerdings hatte er noch viel Zeit und lauschte weiter.

Severus hingegen, besuchte eine alten „Freund“. River O’Drummer war schon seit vielen Jahren ein Todesser wie er auch. Er war einer der treusten Anhänger Voldemorts und mindestens ebenso verrückt wie Bellatrix. Früher hatte er kein Obdach, sondern lungerte sich durch die Gegend. Rivers Spezialität waren grausame Überfälle. Dabei gab er sich an gutbetuchten Häusern als Bettler aus. Wenn man ihn einließ und Essen anbot, nahm er alles, was er bekommen konnte und tötete anschließend die Gastgeber. An den Häusern selbst war nie interessiert, doch er verkaufte alles, was sich zu Geld machen ließ. Deshalb hatte er nun auch in der Nokturngasse das stattlichste Haus von allen. In der untersten Etage betrieb er ein Geschäft für Tränke und Gifte aller Art. Allerdings verkauft er selbst nicht mehr, sondern schaukelte sich die Eier über seinem Pott voll Gold. Severus ging ins Geschäft, wo er um diese recht frühe Zeit allein war. O’Drummers Preise waren horrend und der Verkäufer unfreundlich. Severus verpasste ihm ohne Ankündigung ein Lähmungszauber und verschloss die Ladentür magisch. Anschließend ging er nach oben, ohne darauf bedacht zu sein, sich anzuschleichen. River O’Drummer war trotzdem überrascht ihn zu sehen, so sicher war er sich in seinem Wohlstand.  
„Snape! Lange nicht gesehen. Wie kommst … du hier rein?“ River saß am Tisch und frühstückte ein opulentes Mahl.  
„Durch die Tür. Ich brauche einen Gefallen, O’Drummer“, erwiderte er kalt und lauschte, ob noch andere Personen in den Nebenräumen waren. Er schien allein mit dem Todesser zu sein. River legte die Gabel weg und begann in der Nase zu bohren.  
„Ach ja …“ Er klang wenig begeistert. Sie konnten sich beide nicht ausstehen und sie wussten das.  
„Wusstest du, dass Blut eines Todessers, wenn es mit einem Patronuszauber verbunden wird, das Dunkle Mal neutralisiert, so dass der Dunkle Lord keinen Zugriff auf seine Magie hat?“  
„Hä?“ Verwirrt über diese spezifische Information sah River ihn an. Seine dicken Wangen schwabbelten dabei ganz aufgeregt.  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Snape? Hast du jetzt den Verstand verloren oder bietest du mir etwa gerade einen sehr speziellen Trank an?“  
„Es wäre eher eine Art Tinte und ja, vielleicht denke ich drüber nach diese Erfindung zu verkaufen, wenn ich sie getestet habe.“ Rivers Blick wurde immer irritierter und besorgter. Severus hatte längst gesehen dass der Zauberstab des Fettwanstes auf der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite lag. Er hätte ihn, bevor sich O’Drummer seiner bemächtigen könnte. Der Dicke wusste das und auch von seiner Trägheit.  
„Welchen Gefallen willst du?“, knurrte der Mann nun, deutlich ungehalten.  
„Dein Blut!“ Severus zielte auf ihn. Der Dicke war bleich geworden, seine dunklen Augen funkelten zornig.  
„Was ist los mit dir? Willst du beim Dunklen Lord in Ungnade fallen?! Habe gehört, du und deine Schlampe gehören zu seinen besten Jagdtrupps. Was soll der Mist hier, Snape?“, fauchte O’Drummer mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
„Das … ist nur der Beginn.“  
„Hä? Was für ein Beginn?“  
„Der Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters, du Widerling.“ River wollte sich zu seinem Zauberstab hechten, was in Anbetracht seiner Körperfülle weder elegant noch erfolgreich aussah. Severus schickte den Mann mit einem schwachen Schockzauber zu Boden. Er wollte es ausgekostet diese Wanze zu vernichten, doch nun wurde es Zeit. Er müsste noch eine Menge Dinge besorgen. In seinem Nacken pochte es schon wieder zart und warnend. Jemand versuchte seiner Spur noch immer zu verfolgen. Inzwischen wurde die Ahnung, dass es sich um Bellatrix Lestrange handelte, immer stärker. Sie war wie ein Bluthund und würde wohl niemals aufgeben. Deswegen war sie Voldemorts linke Hand.

Über O’Drummer stehend, zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Körper.  
„Nicht, Snape! Ich flehe dich an! Ich bin wie du, ein Todesser. Wir … ich …“  
„Sei still und stirb mit Würde!“ Aber River O’Drummer begann zu kreischen und zu heulen.  
„Avada Kedavra!“, sagte Severus deutlich betont und sah zu, wie dieser Widerling vor seinen Augen starb. Beinah lag er friedlich da, mit einem feisten Grinsen auf den noch fettigen Lippen.  
Schnell ritzte Severus ihm die Halsschlagader auf und zog sich mit Magie zwei kleine Flaschen frisches Blut aus seinem Körper.  
„Das sollte reichen …“, murmelte er zufrieden und machte sich dann auf den Weg, um die anderen Sachen zu besorgen.

Draco war eingenickt und sie hatte ihn schlafen lassen, weil seine Schweigsamkeit ihr mehr zusetzte, als sie wahrhaben wollte. Snape war auch nicht gerade redselig, doch mit ihm zusammen ließ sich gut schweigen. Bei Malfoy hatte sie das erschreckende Bedürfnis nach einem Gespräch, wie banal und albern es auch wäre. Oben war es immer stiller geworden. Als es eine Weile ganz leise war, weckte sie Draco behutsam. Er zuckte trotzdem erschrocken hoch.  
„Ssssscht!“, zischte sie ihn an. Hermione ging zur Luke, stieg die Stufen nach oben und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Der Laden schien leer zu sein. Sie sah die Staubflocken noch auf dem Boden herumwirbeln und einen Moment lang war sie wie erstarrt, weil Erinnerungen sie heimsuchten.  
Der Moment des Todes stand wieder vor ihren Augen. Snapes Finger in ihren Haaren taten ihr weh. Sein anderer Arm war fest um ihren Bauch gepresst. Er hielt sie an sich gedrückt, damit sie nicht zu ihren Freunden lief, um mit ihnen zu sterben. Sie schrie. Sie weinte. Sie zerbrach in jenen Momenten. Asche regnete vom Himmel. Es waren die Reste all der vielen Toten. Menschen, die gut waren, die sie gemocht hatte.  
Malfoy stieß sie von unten behutsam an und sie stieg durch die Klappe.  
Im nächsten Augenblick packte sie eine kräftige Hand, verdrehte ihr Handgelenk so, dass sie den Zauberstab fallen ließ und brachte sie zu Boden.  
„Habe ich es doch geahnt, Granger. Du kleines Miststück. Hättest du mich lieb darum gebeten und mir einen Gefallen angeboten, hätte ich dich ganz freiwillig in meinem Bücherlager herumschnüffeln lassen. So aber …“ Mino Flynn grinste sie mit seinen fauligen Zähne vergnügt an. Sein schwerer Körper hockte auf ihr. Hermione versuchte sich zu befreien und zappelte wild hin und her.  
„Lass mich los, Flynn. Snape wird dich töten, wenn er hört, dass du mich bedroht hast!“, keuchte sie.  
„Also doch. Du fickst mit ihm, gib’s zu Mädel. Zwingt er dich dazu? Würde ihm ähnlich …“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco warf sich gegen ihn. Er war unterernährt, schwach, doch umso gefährlicher in seinen wilden Gedanken. Flynn hatte nicht mit einer zweiten Person gerechnet, das war sehr deutlich. Hermione kam auf die Knie, bekam ihren Zauberstab zu fassen und verpasste dem Ladeninhaber einige fiese Schockzauber.  
Töte ihn! Hörte sie in ihren Gedanken Snapes Stimme, der ihr diesen wichtigen Grundsatz so oft gesagt hatte. Wenn sie in einen Streit geriet, müsste sie diejenige sein, die zuerst töten würde. Kein Zögern. Kein Mitleid. Und sie hätte Mino Flynn getötet, wenn Malfoy sie nicht weggezerrt hätte. Er packte schmerzhaft ihren Arm und zerrte sie aus dem Geschäft und weiter. Er bog in eine dunkle Sackgasse ein und dort blieben sie, nach Luft japsend stehen.  
„Ich … hätte … ihn töten müssen“, brachte sie abgehackt hervor. An Dracos Stirn war ein Hauch von Blut. Sie versuchte darüber hinweg zu sehen.  
„Das ist es nicht wert“, sagte Draco dunkel. Als sie wieder zu Atem kamen, begaben sie sich in die Winkelgasse zum Tropfenden Kessel. Severus Snape hatte dort das Vorrecht auf ein ganz bestimmtes Zimmer, welches nicht als Gästezimmer vermietet wurde. Es war einer ihrer Rückzugsort, wenn Hermione am Ende war. In den letzten Monaten waren sie kaum hier gewesen und trotzdem bezahlte Severus dafür. Zusammen betraten sie die Taverne. Den Wirt Tom gab es schon längst nicht mehr. Die Taverne und der Übergang zur Zaubererwelt wurde nun von einem hässlichen, geldgierigen Kobold namens Gilbon geführt. Er saß, wie meistens auf dem Tresen, während einer seiner Jungs die Gäste bediente. Hermione sah aufdringlich zu ihm, bis er sie ansah. Kaum merklich nickte er ihr zu und sie zerrte Draco nun hinter sich her, die Stufen nach oben. Das Zimmer lag am östlichen Ende des Ganges. Es hatte zwei Betten, einen Tisch, zwei Stühle, eine Kommode und ein winziges Bad ohne Luxus. Ein Fenster ging auf den Hinterhof und das riss Hermione nun auf, weil abgestandene Luft im Raum war.  
„Danke für deine Hilfe vorhin, Malfoy. Ich hätte es aber auch allein geschafft.“  
„Indem du ihn getötet hättest?“ Sie gab ihm auf diesen eindeutigen Vorwurf keine Antwort. Dass gerade Malfoy es sein würde, der ihren moralischen Kodex verurteilte, war beinah lustig.  
„Stimmt es, was der Typ behauptet hat?“  
„Wer? Was?“ Sie ahnte schon, was er sie fragen wollte und sah aus dem Fenster, um die frisch, kalte Luft in ihre Lungen zu saugen.  
„Flynn. Als er sagte, dass Snape dich …“ Draco sprach es nicht aus und sie war ihm dafür ziemlich dankbar.  
„Nein. Diese Art ist unsere Verbindung nicht.“ Dass sie ihn sehr wohl befriedigt hatte, verschwieg sie besser.  
„Wie … denn sonst?“ Seine Stimme war ganz leise und unbeholfen. Er hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt und sah sie ruhig an.  
„Seit wann interessiert dich so was, Malfoy?“, brummte sie missbilligend. Aber er sah sie weiterhin an und sie seufzte schließlich.  
„Er ist mein Freund, sagte ich doch schon. Mein Beschützer, mein Lehrer, mein Mentor, mein Gefährte und mein Führer in dieser gefährlichen Welt. Was willst du hören? Ich habe keine romantischen Gefühle für ihn, nein. Aber vermutlich würde ich immer versuchen sein Leben zu retten, weil er mir etwas bedeutet. Kannst du das verstehen?“  
„Ich versuche es zu verstehen. Es ist ziemlich schräg. Andererseits …“ Draco sprach nicht weiter, sondern versank vor ihren Augen in eine tiefe Grübelei. Hermione schloss das Fenster, weil es kalt im Raum wurde. Sie setzte sich zu Draco und war plötzlich unendlich müde.  
„Wir sollten schon mal ein wenig schlafen. Ich habe die Befürchtung, es könnte in der nächsten Zeit anstrengend sein.“ Der Junge reagiert nicht. Hermione, die schon längst keine Berührungsängste dieser Art mehr hatte, drückte ihn nach hinten. Dann nahm sie eine Decke, legte sie über Draco und legte sich neben ihn. Wie manchmal in eisigen Nächten, drückte sie sich eng an ihren einstigen Feind, um sich und ihn zu wärmen. Wie viele Dinge in dieser Dunklen Welt, so waren auch alte Feindschaften nichts mehr wert. Es wurde sehr schnell warm unter der Decke. Sie legte einen Arm um Draco, wie sie es auch bei Severus tat, weil sie eine irrationale Angst hätte, er würde nachts einfach aufstehen und sie verlassen und schlief dann ein.


	10. Chapter 10

Snapes Erscheinen weckte sie. Nicht gerade leise platzte er in den Raum. Hermione und Draco fuhren hoch. Irritiert legte er den Kopf schief, verengte verstimmt die Augen und wandte sich dann ab, als wäre er gekränkt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Hermione aufstehen.  
„War Lupin schon hier gewesen?“  
„Nein. Sorgst du dich um ihn?“  
„Sehe ich so aus?!“, knurrte er sie an und stellt die beiden Flaschen mit Blut auf den Tisch. Daneben legte er noch ein Päckchen mit diversen Dingen, deren Sinn sich Hermione nicht unbedingt erschloss.  
„Es wäre nicht schlimm, wenn es so wäre“, sagte sie leise neben ihm und besah sich das Blut in den Flaschen.  
„Doch wäre es. Es ist eine Schwäche. Kommt er nicht, gehen wir ohne ihn weiter. Wir können keine Nacht hier bleiben, weil ich befürchte, dass Bellatrix uns auf den Fersen ist. Dieses Biest ist wahnsinnig, doch nicht zu unterschätzen. Sie wird meine Zauber immer schneller entschlüsseln können und wird eines Tages schon dort warten, wo wir hin wollen. Wenn …“  
„Bellatrix?“ Hermiones Stimme war scharf wie gebrochenes Glas.  
In diesem Moment betrat Remus das Zimmer.  
„Dieser widerliche Kobold hat gesagt …“ Hermione bekam ihre Erschütterung schnell in den Griff. Sie beobachtete Severus neugierig und sah nun ganz eindeutig Erleichterung über seine Züge huschen. Es gefiel ihr sehr gut, denn es machte seine Gesichtszüge weich und zärtlich.  
„Ja, ja … also, ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Habt ihr das geheimnisvolle Buch?“ Hermione holte es und Draco legte nur das kleine Büchlein mit Karten dazu. Niemand wusste genau, warum er es mitgenommen hatte und er äußerte sich auch nicht dazu.  
„Lupin, hast du Neuigkeiten?“ Remus sah ein wenig unglücklich aus. Seine Augen glänzten und er nuschelte.  
„Leider musste ich ein Dunkelheimer nach dem anderen trinken, um da sitzen zu dürfen und deshalb …“  
„Willst du mir sagen, du bist betrunken?!“, fauchte Snape ihn unwirsch an. Der andere Mann grinste breit.  
„Ein wenig vielleicht. Aber ich habe gehört wie ein …“ Seine Erzählung dauerte eine Weile, weil er ständig nach Worten suchte. Aber dann kam er zum Punkt und erwähnte Dùnaí.  
„Was? Das war alles? Stundenlanges Rumsitzen und Trinken und ein Ort im Norden ist das Einzige, was dabei raus gekommen ist?“ Snapes dunkle Augen funkelten zornig und er packte Lupin an der Jacke und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
„Wartet! Hört auf!“, unterbrach sie die beiden Männer und drückte Severus zurück.  
„Du solltest dich da nicht einmischen, Mädchen. Kümmere dich um den flohverseuchten Bengel.“  
Sie lachte und alle sahen sie irritiert an.  
„Du klingst eifersüchtig, Severus. Ich sagte warte, weil ich schon ein wenig in dem Buch gelesen habe. Es gibt demnach auf der Welt fünf dieser Türen und eine davon ist laut Buch in … tatata:  
Nordschottland, am Cape Wrath und ganz in der Nähe ist der Ort Dùnaí. Zufall?“ Alle schwiegen einen Moment. Remus wankte ein wenig und Snape schubste ihn einfach zu dem freien Bett, wo er drauf fiel und liegen blieb.  
„Gut. Um das Buch kümmern wir uns gleich. Jetzt werden wir uns um das Dunkle Mal kümmern, ehe Voldemort auf komische Ideen kommt. Solange ich alles vorbereite, hol uns was zu essen, Granger. Und nimm den Flohbeutel mit!“ Draco sah ihn ausdruckslos an und ging gehorsam mit Hermione nach unten.  
„Beeile dich mit dem Nüchternwerden, Lupin, ich brauche deine Magie.“  
„Hmmmm …“ Severus verspürte etwas, was er schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Brennende Ungeduld. Ohne Remus um Erlaubnis zu fragen, zog er ihm mit einem Zauber den Alkohol aus dem Blut. Es war ein schmerzhafter, wenn auch kurzer Vorgang, der den anderen Mann erschrocken stöhnen ließ. Die kleine Menge Alkohol formte er zu einem Ball, öffnete das Fenster und schmiss ihn da hindurch. Remus keuchte noch ein paar Momente und hielt sich dabei die Arme vor den Magen.  
„Du kannst aufhören dich anzustellen. Wir haben zu tun.“ Lupin kam wacklig auf die Beine und ging zum Tisch.  
„Wen hast du dafür umgebracht?“, fragte Remus, mit schon wieder klarer Stimme, während er sich die Blutflaschen besah.  
„Jemand, der es verdient hat.“ Severus nahm eine kleine Menge Blut und gab sie in eine kleine, flache Schale.  
„Kannst du deinen Patronus so klein machen, dass er in die Schale passt und sich dort mit dem Blut vermischen kann?“ Beide versuchten es, doch nur Lupin hatte schließlich Erfolg damit. Das Blut in der Schale bekam einen blauen Schimmer. Severus rollte sich das Hemd seines linken Ärmels hoch und tauchte dann die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in das modifizierte Blut.  
„Halte meinen Arm fest!“, bat er Remus. Der hockte sich vor ihn, nahm seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest.  
„Severus, warte …“  
„Auf was?“  
„Was ist, wenn du ihn damit rufst?“  
„Das kann durchaus passieren. Deswegen wollte ich, dass Granger und der Bengel weg sind. Bist du bereit?“ Es war die Frage aller Fragen. Severus fragte Remus, ob er bereit war mit und für ihn zu sterben. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn ernst an.  
„Das bin ich“, erwiderte Remus und Severus beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Wie einfach es ging, wie selbstverständlich es sich anfühlte. Beinah hoffte er auf seinen schnellen Tod durch Voldemorts Hand, weil er nicht begriff, wie rasend schnell diese kurze Zeit mit Remus sein Leben komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.  
„Das ist kein Abschied …“, flüsterte Remus.  
Severus gab ihm keine Antwort. Dafür tauchte er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes vorsichtig in das blaue Blut und begann die Linien des Dunklen Males damit nachzuzeichnen.  
Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Severus presste erst seine Kiefer fest aufeinander und Lupin hatte nach einer Weile Mühe seinen Arm festzuhalten. Wie brennende Lava kroch der Zauber unter seine Haut und legte sich unter Voldemorts Magie. Äußerliche Verletzungen waren nicht sichtbar und das Mal verschwand auch nicht. Allerdings leuchteten die Linien nun blau und leicht fluoreszierend. Keuchend und immer wieder vor Schmerz stöhnend, zeichnete Severus das Mal nach. Bis er jede Linie überschrieben hatte, war er schweißüberströmt und zitterte. Aber dann war es geschafft.  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ er seinen Zauberstab einfach zu Boden fallen und kippte nach vorn. Remus fing ihn auf und zerrte ihn zum Bett. Aus dem Bad holte er ein feuchtes Handtuch. Damit wischte er ihm den Schweiß und die Reste der Blutmagie ab. Anschließend deckte er ihn zu.

Severus stöhnte immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, als Hermione und Draco mit dem Essen zurückkamen.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“ Sie ließ das Essen fallen und stürzte zu Snape. Vor dem Bett fiel sie auf die Knie, legte ihre Arme um ihn und schüttelte ihn.  
„Severus … komm schon. Was ist …?“ Sie klang nicht nur hysterisch sie war panisch.  
Remus zog sie sanft weg.  
„Beruhige dich. Er wollte schon mal sein Dunkles Mal entfernen. Es scheint ausgesprochen schmerzhaft zu sein und …“  
„Man kann es überleben“, brummte Severus dunkel, öffnete aber noch immer nicht seine Augen.  
„Hat … es funktioniert?“, fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.  
„Wir hoffen es. Zumindest hat Voldemort nicht vorbei geschaut. Nehmen wir das als einen Erfolg“, versuchte Remus sie zu beruhigen. Aber sie kniete wieder neben Snape und strich ihm die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Hör auf damit, Granger! Ich sterbe nicht!“, flüsterte Severus nach einer Weile angestrengt.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er ihr Leben gerettet hatte, sah sie ihn so schwach. Es schmerzte sehr und sie verstand in diesem Moment, dass sie ihn liebte. Nicht wie jemand mit dem man Sex hatte und eine Familie gründen wollte, nicht wie einen Vater, einen Bruder oder einen Freund. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, weil er ein Teil von ihr war, den sie früher, in ihrem alten Leben nie wahrhaben wollte. Er war alles. Freund, Partner, Bruder und Vater. In dieser dunklen Welt hatte Severus Snape eine immense Bedeutung für sie.  
Sanft küsste sie seine Wange und zog die Decke dann wieder höher.  
„Gib mir noch ein paar Momente, ja?“, flüsterte er, nur für sie. Sie nickte und sah seine Mundwinkel zucken.  
Als sie aufstand und sich umdrehte, sah sie Draco amüsiert grinsen. Irgendwie schockierte sie der Anblick. Es freute sie, weil der Junge endlich mal so etwas wie ein echtes Lebenszeichen, eine Erinnerung an sein früheres Wesen, zeigte. Gleichzeitig besorgte es sie, weil Draco scheinbar an dem Gedanken Gefallen fand, dass sie es mit Snape trieb. Dabei wusste sie andere Details, die einen anderen Mann enthielten.  
Unauffällig sah sie zu Remus, der das Essen auf den Tisch stellte. Remus wirkte besorgt, verströmte aber gleichzeitig eine Art friedvolle Ruhe, die alle dringend gebrauchen konnten.  
„Nach dem Essen bin ich wohl dran, oder?“, fragte sie und stopfte sich den Mund voll, ehe sie die nächsten Wochen wieder nur Kaninchen am Spieß zu essen bekam.  
„Ich befürchte ja. Also haut rein, Kinder!“, witzelte Remus, doch beide sahen ihn ziemlich empört an. Lupin grinste breiter, hob die Hände und sagte:  
„Ich nehme es zurück … Esst einfach.“

Severus kam auf die Beine. Der Schmerz hatte nachgelassen und das Mal pulsierte nur noch prickelnd.  
„Woher wissen wir nun, ob es funktioniert hat“, fragte Remus.  
„Ich teste es. Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Dazu muss ich allein sein, denn wenn der Dunkle Lord kommt …“ Snape beendete den Satz nicht und alle aßen schweigend, bis nichts mehr übrig war. Draco hatte inzwischen sogar ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht, auch wenn er immer noch seltsam lief und viel zu dünn war. In seinen grauen Augen war ein sanfter Glanz und Hermione sah irgendwie gern hinein. Ihr war nie aufgefallen, dass Malfoys Augen nicht blau, sondern wirklich nur grau waren.

Dann kam Hermione an die Reihe. Remus hatte sich aufs Bett gesetzt und Hermione sollte sich zwischen seine Beine setzen und gegen ihn lehnen, damit er sie besser festhalten konnte.  
Severus vermischte das Blut. Erneut versuchte er seinen eigenen Patronus und es funktionierte gleich beim ersten Mal. Allerdings war seine Hirschkuh so stark, dass die Schale mit dem Blut in viele Teile zerbrach und das Blut des Todessers überall verteilte.  
„Igitt!“, kommentierte Draco und Hermione musste grinsen, weil es sie an früher erinnerte.  
Zum Glück hatte Snape noch genug Blut, um einen zweiten Versuch zu starten. Es klappte besser. Vorsichtig vermischte er das Blut, bis es auch schön blau leuchtete. Bevor er anfing, riss er sich den Gürtel aus der Hose.  
„Hier, beiß da drauf. Wehe, du schreist! Dann haben wir die ganze Winkelgasse im Zimmer stehen.“  
Er begann und sie stöhnte. Lauter und länger. Es waren die furchtbarsten Qualen, die ihr Körper jemals zu ertragen hatte. Draco hielt ihr zusätzlich die Hand vor den Mund, als es zu schlimm wurde. Nach einer viertel Stunde war es vorbei. Ihr Mal leuchtete nun blau. Bewusstlos sackte sie in Remus Armen zusammen. Er legte sie behutsam richtig aufs Bett und deckte sie zu.  
Draco legte sich neben sie und streichelte über ihr schweißnasses Gesicht. Weder bat er um Erlaubnis, noch sah er die Männer an. Er schien mit Hermione in einer eigenen Welt zu sein.  
Severus beobachtete ihn scharf, verspürte aber keine Gefahr. Er sah zu Remus, der auch verwundert wirkte, dann aber lächelnd die Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich glaube, die beiden tun sich gegenseitig gut, findest du nicht?“  
„Sagen das deine scharfen Wolfssinne, Lupin?“  
„Nein, mein Menschenverstand.“  
„Behalte die beiden gut im Auge. Ich werde das Mal testen und muss dazu hier weg.“  
Remus hielt seine Hand fest.  
„Ich erwarte, dass du zurück kommst, Severus Snape.“  
Remus Hand war warm und vertraut. Er hätte nie geglaubt wie schön Vertrauen war und wie intensiv Zuneigung in dieser Dunklen Welt sein würde. Ihm war egal, ob Malfoy und Granger im Raum waren. Er musste ihn jetzt einfach küssen. Der andere Mann legte seine Hände in seinen Nacken und hielt ihn unnötig lang fest.  
Zu gehen, war schwer. Aber es musste sein. Sie mussten sicher sein.

Severus lief zu Fuß durch viele Straßen und apparierte sich dann weit vor die Stadt, aufs freie Feld. Wenn Voldemort jetzt erscheinen würde, wäre das vermutlich sein Ende. Er hatte ein paar Ausreden auf Lager, konnte sich aber recht sicher sein, dass der Dunkle Lord sie durchschauen oder zumindest nachprüfen würde. Allerdings war sein Geist viel stärker geworden, seit Lupin und Malfoy dazugekommen waren. Ihre Anwesenheit gab ihm Kraft und so drückte er nun fest auf das Dunkle Mal.  
Nichts geschah. Er spürte nicht mehr den Schmerz, wie sonst. Mehrmals drückte er auf das Mal, doch Voldemort und auch keiner seiner Knechte erschien. Severus war erleichtert. Sie hatten eine kleine Hürde genommen. Ihr Ziel war der Norden. Sobald Granger in der Lage war, müssten sie losgehen. Doch zuvor musste er sicher wissen, wer ihnen auf den Fersen war. Unter großer Vorsicht begab er sich in die Nähe seiner alten Wohnung. Zu Fuß lief er schließlich weiter und sah das Feuer schon von Weitem. Vor dem Haus standen zwei Personen – alle anderen schien der Brand nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, bzw. waren die meisten Muggel-Anwohner sowieso tot.  
Bellatrix Lestrange erkannte er sogar von hinten. Ihre Haare standen wie explodiert vom Kopf ab. Mit ihrem Zauberstab fuchtelte sie immer wieder durch die Luft. Severus wusste, was sie tat. Sie suchte nach seinen Spuren und würde sie bald gefunden haben.  
Neben Bellatrix stand eine weitere Frau, die er von hinten nicht zuordnen konnte. Auch sie hatte schwarzes Haar. Voldemorts Reihen waren inzwischen beinah überfüllt. Schon längst nicht mehr kannte er jeden Todesser mit Namen. Im Endeffekt war es egal, denn Bellatrix war eindeutig die, um die sie sich sorgen müssten. Diese Irre hatte eine mächtige Magie zur Verfügung, die seiner eigenen ziemlich nahe kam. Bellatrix war mordlüstern, skrupellos und unberechenbar. Sie würde ihnen hartnäckig so lange folgen, bis es zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod kommen würde. Heute war nicht der richtige Moment. Severus fühlt sich noch nicht gut genug, um ihr gegenüber zu treten. Noch konnten sie sich unerkannt bewegen. Tötete er Bellatrix, die Voldemorts Geliebte war, hätte er den Dunklen Lord sofort im Genick.  
Leise lief er weg und disapparierte erst nach einiger Entfernung zurück in die Winkelgasse.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sah schon besser aus, als er zurück kam.  
„Wir müssen sofort los. Bellatrix braucht nicht mehr lange, bis sie uns findet. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir uns sofort apparieren uns sicherheitshalber aber nur in Etappen fortbewegen. Wir laufen eine gute Strecke, rasten, apparieren und das tun wir so lang, bis wir in Dùnaí angekommen sind.“  
„Und was ist mit dem Buch und …“  
„Das besprechen wir heuten Abend am Feuer.“ Alle stimmten zu und sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Hermione sah sehnsüchtig auf das Bett und zuckte zusammen, als Draco ihre Hand ergriff.  
„Ich soll mit dir reisen“, sagte er monoton und sah dabei zu Boden. Draco hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr und wäre so jeglicher Magie fast wehrlos ausgeliefert.  
„Wohin, Severus?“  
„Nach Nordwesten zum Peak District Park. Dort rasten wir. Wir treffen uns im Ort Ashbourne und laufen von dort aus weiter.“

Ashbourne war früher mal ein nettes, kleines Örtchen mit verschlafenen Häusern und entspannten Bewohnern gewesen. Heute bestand es hauptsächlich aus verbrannten Ruinen und verlassenen Häusern. Nur wenige Anwohner lebten noch und die wagten sich normalerweise nicht auf die Straßen. Voldemort hatte alles vernichtet, was sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte. Ganz Städte, ganze Landstriche hatte er in Schutt und Asche gelegt und die Bewohner entweder getötet oder vertrieben. Überall war eine trostlose Einöde, sowohl in der Landschaft, als auch in den Gemütern. Entweder unterwarf man sich dem Dunklen Lord (die Muggel bevorzugten noch diese Lösung), oder man floh in die Wälder (magisch begabte Menschen wählten lieber diese Option). Gern wurde auch der Suizid gewählt. Severus‘ und Hermiones Aufgabe war es, genau diese magisch begabten Abtrünnigen zu suchen und zu töten.  
Ein fieser Wind wehte, als sie sich auf dem ehemaligen Marktplatz trafen. Ohne sich zu erklären, zog Severus Hermione wieder die Mütze über die Ohren und zog den Schal fest um ihren Hals zusammen.  
„Wir werden nun durch den Wald in Richtung Norden laufen und mittendrin die Nacht verbringen. Wenn wir durch sind, können wir wieder apparieren. Geht schon los, ich lasse einen Zauber für Bellatrix zurück!“  
Draco lief schweigsam vorweg. Hermione und Remus folgten, beide tief in Gedanken. Hermione dachte über das Buch und die Geschichte darin nach. Sie hoffte sehnlichst, dass sie wahr wäre. Falls aber nicht, eröffnete die Weiße Garde eine Alternative, die ihr gefallen würde. Falls es sich nicht als fieses Gerücht herausstellte. Severus hatte ihr vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit Nachts am Feuer erzählt, dass Voldemort manchmal Gerüchte in die Welt setzte, die den Abtrünnigen Hoffnungen machen sollten, um sie aus den Löchern zu locken, damit sie einfacher abzuschlachten wären. Von der Weißen Garde war jedoch nie die Rede. Dass Severus aber davon wusste, verstand sie jetzt erst.  
„Falls es wirklich einen Widerstand gibt, wäre es nicht ein aussichtsloser Kampf, Remus?“, fragte sie ihn leise. Remus sah sie fragend an. Auch er schien tief in Gedanken zu sein.  
„Hoffnung ist nie aussichtslos. Wie klein sie auch sein mag, Hermione. Hoffnung zieht die Menschen an, bringt sie zusammen und macht aus ihnen etwas Großes.“ Sie schwieg und dachte darüber nach. Ob Remus recht hatte? Seit sie zu viert unterwegs war, hatte sich spürbar etwas geändert. Sie alle waren stärker geworden. War das ein Effekt der Hoffnung?  
„Magst du …“ Sie sah sich nach Snape um, der sie noch nicht wieder eingeholt hatte.  
„Magst du Severus?“, flüsterte sie zu ihm. Remus wurde rot und grinste verlegen.  
„Diese Frage ist nicht ganz eindeutig zu beantworten. Damals, als wir beide noch in Hogwarts waren, gab es zwischen uns etwas, eine Anziehung romantischer Art, die nie einer von uns ausgesprochen hat. Wir standen eben auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Die Zustände veränderten sich, verschärften sich und wie trieben noch weiter auseinander. Als ich wieder nach Hogwarts kam, hatten sich viele Dinge verändert. Severus war nicht mehr der gequälte Junge, sondern ein mächtiger Magier, der mir zu Recht einen Teil Schuld an seinem Leid gab. Ich kann froh sein, dass er mich nur als Werwolf diffamiert hat. Er hätte mich auch jederzeit töten können. Snape hatte sich verändert und ich bin daran nicht unschuldig. Als ihr mich gefunden habt, hätte er mich wieder töten können. Ich habe die Absicht in seinen Augen gesehen. Aber er hat es nicht getan und das ist es, was ihn so besonders macht. Er weiß, was er tun muss, um zu überleben und doch … gibt er seinen Gefühlen immer wieder Raum, obwohl es ihm ein Leichtes wäre sie ein für allemal auszumerzen. Er fühlt. Dir zu liebe und vielleicht auch mir zu liebe.“ Sie sah ihn ein wenig verunsichert an. Für dieses sentimentale Geschwätzt hätte sie Snape verhauen.  
„Ich habe euch gehört, kürzlich, im Schlafzimmer“, sagte sie, kühl und beobachtete Lupin genau. Während sie das tat, begriff sie, dass sie Angst hatte Remus würde Snape nur aus- und benutzen. War das nicht seltsam? Wieso wollte sie Snape beschützen, wo er das für sie tun wollte?  
„Das … tut mir leid“, flüsterte er verlegen und rieb sich über sein Gesicht.  
„Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich möchte nur wissen …“  
„Ich weiß, was du wissen willst, Hermione. Aber ich kann dir keine andere Antwort geben, als die: Ich habe nicht vor ihm absichtlich weh zu tun. Was gerade passiert, passiert und ich habe keine Ahnung wieso und was der Sinn dahinter ist. Vielleicht weißt du, was ich meine, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich in seiner Nähe sicher und gut fühlte. Ich meine wirklich gut, richtig in meinen Absichten. Severus bringt das Gute in mir zum Vorschein, was paradox ist, denn er versucht das Gegenteil zu sein, um für uns alle stark zu sein. Aber selbst Draco …“  
„Was ist mit mir?“ Sie hatten Malfoys Sinne unterschätzt. Scheinbar hörte er jedes Wort, was sie sprachen.  
„Du hast ihm zu verdanken, dass du in menschlicher Gestalt bist und unter uns gesagt, siehst du schon viel besser aus“, sagte Remus, dem dieses Gespräch sichtlich unangenehm war. Hermione musste wieder lächeln. In den letzten Tagen tat sie das so oft, wie das ganze letzte Jahr nicht.  
Draco zuckte nur unbeeindruckt die Schultern.  
„Macht ihn nicht zum Helden. Das sind andere …“ Damit drehte er sich weg und ging weiter. Hermione sah fragend zu Remus, doch der schüttelte auch nur ratlos den Kopf. Severus holte sie ein.  
„Redet weniger. Man hört euch meilenweit. Wenn wir lagern, kann ich einen Schallzauber wirken. Bis dahin haltet die Klappe!“  
Hermione wurde rot und schaute beim Laufen auf ihre Füße, die über die verbrannte Erde liefen, die Voldemort überall hinterlassen hatte. Selbst nach über einem Jahr hing noch der Brandgeruch in der Luft. Sie verließen das zerstörte Örtchen und betraten dann den Wald.  
Remus hatte zu Draco aufgeschlossen und versuchte etwas über seine Befindlichkeit herauszubekommen, was sein Werwolfwesen betraf. Dabei versuchte er zu sondieren, ob sie mit unplanmäßigen Überraschungen rechnen mussten. Diesen Auftrag hatte er von Snape erhalten, als Granger und Malfoy Essen holten.

Severus sah zu Hermione. Sie war still, doch nicht so deprimiert wie sonst.  
„Wenn es die Tür in eine andere Welt gibt, wirst du …“  
„Darüber reden wir später“, würgte er sie ab und blieb stehen. Dabei hielt er sie am Arm fest, damit sie nicht weiterlief.  
„Sieh mich an!“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm und blieb stehen. Ihre Augen waren ruhig und sie wirkte gefasst.  
Severus trat ganz nah an sie heran. Seine warmen Hände legten sich um ihr kaltes Gesicht.  
„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Mädchen!“, sagte er liebevoll und küsste ihre Stirn. Er musste es ihr sagen, bevor es vielleicht zu spät war und er nie gesagt hätte, wie unglaublich stolz er auf sie war.  
Sie blinzelte, um die Tränen zu vertreiben. Severus nahm sie fest in seine Arme und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Niemals war er liebevoller zu ihr.  
„Was auch immer wir tun müssen, wir werden es schaffen.“ Sie nickte und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen ihn. Für sie fühlte es sich wie ein Abschied an und das war eigenartig, weil niemand vorhatte allein irgendwo hin zu gehen.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus“, flüsterte sie. Er wusste, wie sie das meinte und verstand es keinesfalls falsch.  
„Und ich liebe dich, Mädchen.“ Abrupt ließ er sie los. Schweigend liefen sie weiter. Hermione war damit beschäftigt, die Tränen ihrer Rührung zu unterdrücken und Severus sah auf Lupins Gestalt vor ihm. Er verspürte zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten unbändige Lust. Auf Remus, auf seinen Körper, auf das Leben auf eine schöne Welt ohne einen Dunklen Lord. Er würde sogar freiwillig und für immer auf die Dunklen Künste verzichten, wenn er dafür eine Chance bekäme mit Remus Lupin eine sonderbare Beziehung zu führen, in der auch Hermione dazu gehörte, wie ein Tochter oder eine Freundin, die er nie hatte.  
Selbst der schweigsame Malfoy könnte in seinen Tagträumen vorkommen, wenn er sein Mädchen gut behandeln würde. Dracos scheue aber ständige Blicke in Richtung Hermione hatte er durchaus zur Kenntnis genommen.  
Als es dunkel wurde, erreichten sie einen geeigneten Rastplatz. Severus und Remus sicherten ihn mit Magie ab, während Hermione und Draco Feuer machten. Snape verzichtete auf seinen geliebten Baumstamm und irgendwie sagte das Hermione, dass die Zeit der Züchtigung endgültig vorbei war.  
Sie sah seine Mundwinkel auch zucken, als sie ihn später vielsagend ansah. Sie aßen und dann nahm sie das Buch heraus.

„Warte, lies die Stelle noch mal vor!“, bat Ginny ihn. Harry räusperte sich und las erneut:  
„Die fünf Pfeiler halten die Welten voneinander weg, sonst prallen sie zusammen. Man könne der Meinung sein, dass man sie als Passagen missbrauchen kann, um die Welten nach Lust und Laune zu wechseln. Doch man irre sich. Es gibet zwar Türen, die sich öffnen lassen, doch nur den mächtigsten Zauberern gelinget dies willentlich im Moment des Todes. So können sie die Passage unbewusst durchqueren und betreten eine andere Welt. Gewöhnlichen Zauberern ist dieser Vorgang verborgen, da er ein Teil der Dunklen Welt ist und den Tod einschließet. Versuchet man es trotzdem mit Gewalt, läufet man in Gefahr die Pfeiler der Welten zum Wanken und zum Einsturz zu bringen. Das Schicksal aller fünf Welten lieget in der Hand des Zauberers, der es waget die Türen zu öffnen.“  
„Klingt gefährlich!“, warf Ron ein. Es war nur eine Anmerkung. Sein Wille seine Freundin Hermione wieder zu bekommen, war ungebrochen.  
„Hermione könnte also im Moment ihres Verschwindens irgendwie eine dieser Türen geöffnet haben. Vielleicht wusste sie davon. Sie hat doch immer so viel gelesen. Viel mehr als wir alle zusammen“, merkte Ginny erklärend an.  
„Was wissen wir über ihr Verschwinden? Wir müssen es noch einmal exakt rekonstruieren“, sagte Harry leise. Ginny antwortete, ebenso leise.  
„Malfoy hat sich wenige Wochen nach unserem Sieg über Voldemort bei ihr gemeldet und hat sie um ein Treffen gebeten. Sie hat mir seinen Brief gezeigt. Er klang wehleidig, schleimig und reumütig. Aber so, als wenn es ihm ernst mit dieser Aussprach wäre. Sie sagte, ich solle Ron nichts davon sagen …“ Ginny wurde rot und Ron knurrte empört.  
„Sie … wollte nur nett zu Malfoy sein, denke ich. Sie wollte, dass wir den Streit beenden und uns nicht mehr bekämpfen. Geh nicht allein, sagte ich, doch sie widersprach mir. Draco wollte sie allein treffen, so stand es in der Nachricht und sie würde allein gehen. Aber ich hatte Angst um sie und … verfolgte sie. Sie trafen sich mit ihm in Hogsmeade, der alten Zeiten willen. Ihr kennt sicher noch den winzigen Park, mit der dicken Eiche und dem Brunnen, in dem nur ein Mal im Jahr Wasser war?“ Alle nickten.  
Dort saßen sie auf einer Bank. Draco wartete schon und sie sprachen miteinander. Hermione wirkte ruhig und freundlich, Malfoy unsicher und lächerlich verlegen. Ich habe nicht gehört über was sie gesprochen haben, doch plötzlich erschien ein Typ ganz in Schwarz. Selbst nach Voldemorts Ende gruselte es mich immer noch, denn er erschien in schwarzen Schatten, wie alle Todesser. Er hob auch sofort seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf Malfoy und sagte den Unverzeihlichen Todesfluch. Ich denke, er sollte Malfoy treffen, doch Hermione hatte sich mit ihrem gezogenen Zauberstab vor Malfoy gestellt und wollte ihn beschützen. Ich stürmte aus meinem Versteck, um ihr zu helfen, doch es war schon zu spät. Hermione und Draco lösten sich vor meinen Augen in Luft aus. Der Typ drehte sich mir zu und ich feuerte ihm meine geballte Magie entgegen. Er verschwand und kam nicht wieder, doch Hermione und Malfoy waren … weg. Einfach so … weg. Spurlos.“  
Alle schwiegen ein paar furchtbare Augenblicke. Noch immer war es unbegreiflich, dass Hermione mir nichts dir nichts verschwunden war. Malfoys gleichzeitiges Verschwinden, interessierte hingegen niemand wirklich.  
„Da wir seit einem Jahr keine andere Erklärung finden, müssen wir der Theorie über die Tor in eine andere Welt nachgehen. Was sagt ihr?“  
Alle nickten ratlos.

Bellatrix betrat mit Pansy im Schlepptau den Tropfenden Kessel.  
„Alles raus!“, bellte sie.  
„Hey, was soll’n der …“ Weiter kam der Kerl nicht, der gleich neben der Tür saß und sich darüber aufregen wollte, was der Braut einfiel. Bellatrix zerlegte ihn mit einem Fluch in Einzelteile. Es wurde totenstill und wie lebende Tote verließen alle Gäste den Raum. Dabei hörte man ein Flüstern:  
„Das ist die Mätresse des Dunklen Lords …“  
„Bellatrix!“  
„Sie arbeitet für den Dunklen Lord und teilt mit ihm das Bett!“  
„Bellatrix Lestrange!“  
„Der arme Narr wusste nicht, wer sie war …“  
Nur der Kobold und Besitzer des Tropfenden Kessels Gilbon blieb zurück. Er saß noch immer auf dem Tresen und würde vielleicht bleich wirken, wenn man es einem Kobold ansehen würde. So wirkte er auf Bellatrix nur stoisch und provozierend.  
„Also, Wicht … war Snape hier?“, fragte sie ganz direkt. Ihr Zauberstab zielte auf Gilbon und Pansy wurde näher gewinkt. Snape bezahlte dem Kobold so viel, dass er nun fragte:  
„Wer?“ Ein Zauber fegte ihn vom Tresen. Ächzend rappelte er sich hoch.  
„Miss, ich habe keine Ahnung …“  
Der nächste Zauber schleuderte ihn an die Decke. Dort hielt Bellatrix ihn fest.  
„Snape. Severus Snape. Große, schwarze Haare, schwarze Kleidung, schwarze Augen, schwarze Seele. Er hat ein hübsches, junges Ding dabei, was er meiner Meinung nach vögelt. Wenn nicht, stimmt mit ihm etwas nicht.“ Gilbon krächzte bemüht seine Lüge.  
„Vielleicht fällt mir ein, wen du meinst, wenn du mir eine kleine Bezahlung …“  
„Ich gebe dir Bezahlung!“ Sie ließ ihn kreisen wie ein Fahrgeschäft auf dem Jahrmarkt. Schneller und immer schneller. Gilbon heulte, gurgelt und kotzte herunter. Aber Bellatrix hatte kein Einsehen, sondern schenkte ihm ein paar kostenlose Extrarunden. Pansy wurde vom Zusehen ganz übel, deshalb sah sie weg.  
„Sieh hin, Göre!“ Bellatrix Hand traf ihr Gesicht und sie sah hoch. Immerhin hatte sie den Drehzauber gestoppt. Gilbon sah käsig-grün aus. Kobolde konnten also doch ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechseln, dachte Pansy mit einem verstörenden Nebengedanken.  
„Ein Zimmer … oben“, brachte er heraus.  
„Welches?“  
„Das ganz am Ende des Ganges und …“ Bellatrix wartete nicht, sondern stürmte nach oben, gefolgt von Pansy.  
„Los, such!“, befahl sie, als sie das Zimmer mit den zwei Betten betraten. Pansy untersuchte alles ganz genau. Das Blut auf dem Tisch war schwer zu übersehen, ebenso wenig die zerbrochene Schale.  
„Interessant …“, murmelte Bellatrix und stocherte mit dem Zauberstab im Bett und in den Handtüchern herum.  
„Koste das Blut, Miststück!“, befahl sie Pansy schneidend.  
„Was? Das ist eklig. Ich koste doch nicht …“  
„Du tust es. Sofort!“ Pansy bekam kaum Luft, als Bellatrix‘ glühende Augen sie fixierten. Sie tunkte zitternd die Fingerspitze ins Blut und leckte vorsichtig daran. Da sie inzwischen selbst ein Todesser war, spürte sie die Wirkung des Blutes. Ihr wurde speiübel, ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, sie würgte und hatte jäh Angst zu sterben. Im Strahl kotzte sie auf den Boden. Ihre verrückte Partnerin sprang nicht mal angewidert zurück, sondern murmelte nur wieder:  
„Faszinierend. Was hat er nur mit dem Todesserblut gemacht?“ Dann begann sie Snapes Zauber zu entschlüsseln.


	12. Chapter 12

„Wir steigen also nur einen Turm nach oben, öffnen eine Tür und gehen hinüber in eine neue Welt?“ Es war Draco, der das fragte, nachdem Hermione vorgelesen hatte, was es Wissenswertes gab.  
„Ich denke, so einfach wird es nicht sein. Habt ihr nicht richtig zugehört? Wir müssen vorher unsere Bestimmung in dieser Welt gefunden haben!“, sagte Snape düster. Alle schwiegen. Es war ein deprimiertes Schweigen, in das Remus sagte:  
„Na ja, es gäbe noch die Weiße Garde. Vielleicht ist das unsere Bestimmung? Oder? Was denkst du, was zum Beispiel Hermiones Bestimmung ist?“ Severus sah über das Feuer hinweg zu Granger. Oft hatte er sie auf diese intime Weise angesehen. Innig, nur unterbrochen von den Flammen. Ihre warmen Augen hielten seinen stand und er wusste, dass sie soweit war.  
„Ihre Bestimmung ist es zu töten.“ Keiner widersprach. Remus seufzte zwar leise, doch es kam kein Wort aus seinem Mund.  
„Aber es darf nicht irgendwas oder irgendwer sein. Es muss eine Bedeutung haben, denke ich. Was unseren Flohsack angeht …“ Draco brummte empört und Severus sprach nicht weiter, weil er Lupin verschmitzt grinsen sah „Was, Lupin?“  
„Nichts … ich sag es dir besser, wenn wir allein sind …“ Aber darauf ließ sich Snape nie ein.  
„Hier gibt es keine Heimlichkeiten, klar?! Sprich es aus!“ Seltsamerweise sah er dabei Malfoy warnend an.  
„Severus, das ist …“  
„Sag es!“ Remus hörte auf im Feuer zu stochern und sah ihn an.  
„Gut, wenn du es nicht anders willst. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es deine Bestimmung ist, deine tiefsten Gefühle zuzulassen und zu manifestieren. Wie ich dich kenne, bist du dein Leben lang davor weggelaufen und …“  
„Sex ist keine Liebe, Remus. Das solltest du doch wissen.“ Hermione machte ein ersticktes Geräusch und Draco senkte den Kopf ganz tief um sein Lächeln zu verstecken.  
„Es kommt nicht immer darauf an, wie man es benennt und ob man es ausspricht, Snape. Ich habe deine Gefühle gespürt, ob es dir passt oder nicht!“, widersprach Remus ihm scharf. Hermione hatte Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als sie sah wie konsterniert Severus den armen Lupin ansah.  
„Du denkst also, nur weil mein Schwanz in dir war und ich dir gebeichtet habe, dass ich als 16jähriger in dich verliebt war, bedeutet das gleich, dass ich dich liebe?“  
Remus machte eine Handbewegung und sagte melodramatisch:  
„Da habt ihr es. Severus Snape ist soweit, um seine Gefühle nicht nur zu fühlen und zu akzeptieren, sondern sie sogar auszusprechen! Das wir das alle noch erleben …“  
Severus fehlten sichtlich die Worte. Draco konnte sich sein Kichern nun nicht mehr verkneifen und leider animierte das Hermione laut loszulachen. Selbst Remus grinste unaufhaltsam. Severus stand auf, ehe er schlimme Dinge sagte oder tat, und ging weg.

„Das war nicht nett, Remus.“  
„Nein, war es nicht. Aber es musste sein. Er muss einsehen, dass sich etwas geändert hat. Wir müssen aufrichtig miteinander umgehen, wenn es uns gelingen soll die Tür zu öffnen und hindurch zu gehen. Was ist mit dir Draco?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist es meine Bestimmung Hasen bis ans Ende meines Lebens zu jagen.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht.“ Remus rückte näher zu ihm und versuchte wieder behutsam in ihn zu dringen.  
„Ich sehe mal nach Severus“, sagte Hermione.

Sie fand ihn auf einen Baumstamm sitzend vor. Automatisch begann sie an ihrer Hose zu nesteln.  
„Was tust du da, dummes Mädchen?“  
„Na, ich dachte, wenn du …“  
„Hör auf damit. Ich will dich nicht bestrafen. Lieber würde ich wollen, dass mich jemand bestraft.“  
„Für was denn?“ Sie kniete sich zwischen seine Beine und sah ihn an. Seine grundlosen Augen drangen wieder auf diese beinah schmerzhafte Weise in sie ein.  
„Dass ich das zugelassen habe. Es hätte so einfach sein können. Ich hätte dich ausgebildet, stark gemacht und eines Tages hättest du Voldemort gegenüber treten können und ihn töten können. Aber ich Narr habe auf meine Sehnsüchte und Gefühle gehört. Ich hätte Lupin nie am Leben lassen dürfen.“  
„Du … wolltest, dass ich den Dunklen Lord vernichte?“, fragte sie ungläubig.  
„Natürlich. Denkst du, ich wollte, dass sich eine talentierte Hexe wie du von so einem Monster unterjochen lässt. Da es keinen Potter mehr gibt, müsstest du ihn eben stoppen. Dafür wollte ich dich hart machen. Dafür wollte ich, dass du lebst.“  
„Und was ist mit meinen Eltern?“ Ihre Hände hatten sich auf seine Knie gelegt.  
„Sie warten auf dich in Australien. Doch willst du wirklich zu ihnen, wo du hier eine Aufgabe hast?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dass sie Severus als eine Widerstandskämpferin ausgebildet hat, war ihr nie so klar gewesen. Er hatte das unter dem Schutz des Dunklen Lords getan. Snape war verrückt. Er wollte, dass Hermione Voldemort mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlug. Nicht nur mit den Dunklen Künsten, sondern auch damit, dass sie sich sein Vertrauen erschlich und damit quasi kalt und von hinten erwischte.  
„Clever, Severus. Wirklich … schlau gedacht.“  
„Danke, Mädchen!“, erwiderte er zynisch.  
„Sei … Remus nicht böse, ja? Er meint es nicht so. Er wollte dich nur ein wenig provozieren, damit du dir gegenüber eingestehst, was du fühlst.“  
„Was fühle ich denn, Granger? Ich liebe dich. Ich habe Lily geliebt.“  
„Und eines Tages kannst du vielleicht Remus lieben. Du fühlst dich zu ihm hingezogen. Sogar Draco sieht es. Und Remus … ist ehrlich zu dir. Glaube ihm, was auch immer er sagt.“  
Severus sagte nichts mehr, sah sie nur schwermütig an.  
„Möchtest du, dass ich dich befriedige? Wir sind weit weg von den anderen. Niemand wird es merken“, bot sie ihm an, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, sie müsse ihm etwas Gutes tun.  
„Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Ich möchte nicht mehr, dass du das tust. Es … hat mir gefallen und du hattest recht damit es mir anzubieten, weil es ein paar Sachen einfacher gemacht hat. Doch du solltest das nicht mehr tun.“ Seine Stimme war leise und ganz dunkel. Sie richtete sich auf und umarmte ihn. Nie hat es Severus ihr einfacher gemacht ihm nahe zu kommen.  
„Bleib nicht so lang allein, ja?“, flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ging.

Als sie zurückging, kam ihr Remus entgegen.  
„Versuche ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern, ja?“  
„Ich tue mein Bestes.“

Zurück am Feuer, sah sie Draco auf dem Rücken liegen. Er schlief nicht, starrte nur in die Nacht und den Funkenregen, den das Feuer verursachte. Sie legte sich ohne Scheu neben ihn, drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schob ihren Arm über seinen Bauch. Er war so dünn.  
„Ich bin mehr als ein wildes Tier, Granger“, murmelte er leise.  
„Dann beweise es, Malfoy!“  
„Du klingst schon wie er …“  
„Und das ist gut so. Diese Welt braucht Menschen wie Snape und mich. Das weißt du, Draco.“ Lange Zeit lagen sie starr und schweigend da. Der Junge seufzte dann und legte ganz behutsam seine Hand auf ihre.

„Tut es dir leid, Lupin?“, knurrte Severus, als er sah, wer sich durch die Fichten drückte.  
„Eigentlich nicht. Wir sind Vorbilder. Die Einzigen, im Moment. Hermione … hat sich sehr verändert und ich hätte nie gedacht, wie stark sie wirklich sein kann. Das ist dein Verdienst. Aber auch sie muss daran erinnert werden, dass es mehr gibt. Mehr als jagen und töten, denkst du nicht?“  
„Ach sei still. Das habe ich ihr längst erklärt.“  
„Vielleicht. Aber sie hat es nie gespürt. Wie hart diese Zeit auch ist, niemand kann existieren, ohne …“  
„Wenn du jetzt Liebe sagst, töte ich dich.“ Remus lächelte und rückte auf dem Baumstamm ein wenig näher.  
„Das tust du nicht. Du hast es das erste Mal nicht gekonnt und wirst es jetzt auch nicht können. Mitgefühl und Erbarmen sind menschlich und das sind wir noch. Magie hin oder her, wir sind keine seelenlosen ...“  
„… Zombies. Dazu wird Voldemort mich und Hermione machen, wenn er uns findet. Das hat er mir versprochen. Er wird uns beide immer und immer wieder zurückholen, bis wir seine Befehle befolgen. Dabei verlieren wir Stück für Stück unsere Seele. Das ist die grausamste Folter, die es gibt.“ Severus‘ Stimme war ganz leise geworden.  
„Das werden wir verhindern.“ Eine Hand schob sich in seine. Sie war warm und ließ nicht zu, dass er seine weg zog.  
„Das mit uns ist grotesk, Remus.“  
„Ja, vielleicht. Aber geht es nicht um wichtigere Dinge?“ Ja, er hatte recht. Was spielte schon seine frisch aufgeflammte Zuneigung zu einem ehemaligen Feind für eine Rolle? Es ging darum Hermione zu retten.  
„Wenn ich recht habe, Severus, dann küss mich jetzt!“ Remus‘ Augen glitzerten erheitert, als er ihm ins Gesicht leuchtete.  
„Potter und Black würden dich dafür …“ Remus verschloss seine Lippen mit seinem Mund. Die Berührung war überwältigend, da sie ehrlich und vollkommen absichtlich war. Severus stöhnte überrascht, küsste ihn dann zurück.  
Schreie unterbrachen leider ihre Zärtlichkeit.  
„Verflucht!“ Severus sprang so heftig hoch, dass Remus nach hinten vom Baumstamm kippte. Ohne sich um ihn zu kümmern, rannte er zum Lager zurück. Es waren nur wenige Meter, die er zurücklegen musste.  
Sein Mädchen und der Flohsack waren von einem Rudel Banditen umstellt.

Die Wälder wimmelten in diesen Zeiten nur so von Banditen, Kriminellen, Dieben und Gesindel aller Art. Normalerweise sicherte Snape ihr Lager immer gründlich ab, um rechtzeitig gewarnt zu sein. Ihre seltsame Jagdgesellschaft hatte ihn jedoch aus dem Konzept gebracht und so hatte er es nur nachlässig getan.  
Es waren sechs Männer, die die beiden jungen Menschen bedrohten. Zwei von ihnen schienen der Dunklen Künste mächtig zu sein. Alle waren bis obenhin vermummt, so dass man nur die Augen sehen konnte.  
Hermione hielt sie mit ihrer Magie gut in Schach. Draco knurrte und fauchte, was lächerlich war, denn er war in menschlicher Gestalt, die einfach nur beängstigend unterernährt aussah. Noch war Severus nicht entdeckt worden.  
„Nicht erschrecken, ich bin’s“, hörte er Lupins Flüstern hinter sich.  
„Geh du auf die andere Seite. Nimm die heftigsten Zauber, die du auf Lager hast. Wir machen keine Gefangenen, verstanden?“  
„Ja!“ Remus ging weg und Severus wartete so lange, wie er in etwa brauchen würde, um auf die andere Seite des Lagers zu kommen Hermione war gut, doch der Kreis der Angreifer zog sich immer weiter um sie zusammen. Wenn Malfoy sich magisch wehren könnte, würde es anders aussehen, so waren sie unterlegen und es würde nur noch Minuten dauern und sie würden besiegt werden.  
Dann trat er lautlos hinzu und kümmerte sich um einen der Männer, welcher ihm gleich einen Fluch entgegen schleuderte, den er abwehren konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Remus sich um den zweiten, starken Schwarzmagier kümmerte und er sah, wie Draco versuchte Hermione zu beschützen. Es wirkte tragikomisch, weil dieser dürre Junge ohne Magie im Grunde nutzlos war. Umso mutiger wirkten seine Angriffe. Hermione zauberte gut und zielsicher, doch Severus bemerkte, dass sie nie tötete. Er tötete und Remus auch. Am Ende, nach etwa einer halben Stunde, waren alle Angreifer tot. Hermione und Remus keuchten schwer. Draco blutete heftig aus einer Wunde am Hals. Severus, selbst erschöpft, heilte ihn notdürftig und Hermione übernahm den Rest mit den üblichen Heilsalben und Verbänden.  
„Wenn er ist wie ich, heilt er schnell …“, flüsterte Remus, immer noch leicht außer Atem. Zu spät, doch besser als gar nicht mehr, hatte Severus den vollen Schutzzauber um das Lager gelegt. So mächtig es ihm nach dieser Anstrengung gelang. Ihnen allen würden ein paar Stunden Schlaf guttun.  
Malfoy jammerte nicht, sah nur noch bleicher aus als sonst.  
„Hier!“, Severus reichte ihm einen Zauberstab, dem er einen der Schwarzmagier abgenommen hatte.  
„Ist nicht dein eigener, doch besser als nichts. Vielleicht finden wir später einen besser Ersatz.“  
„Danke!“, sagte Draco rau und alle hörte, dass er viel mehr meinte, als einen Dank für die Waffe. Hermione kniete neben ihm und tastete ihn weiter nach Verletzungen ab.  
„Hör auf damit, Mädchen. Sonst denkt er noch, dass es immer so ist. Das macht ihn nur weich.“ Empört sah sie ihn an.  
„Weich? Er hat gut gekämpft und hatte noch nicht mal Magie zur Verfügung!“ Remus räusperte sich vielsagend und nach ein paar kritischen Momenten sagte Severus:  
„Ja, er hat gut gekämpft. Und das soll auch so bleiben. Wenn er mit uns zusammen sein will, muss er kämpfen und jederzeit mit seinem Tod rechnen. Verweichliche ihn also nicht, klar?“  
„Du bist so ein …“, fauchte sie und sprang hoch. Auch Lupin war aufgestanden und stellte sich zwischen die beiden.  
„Wir sollten jetzt alle dringend eine Runde schlafen!“, sagte er streng. Hermione nickte nach einer Zeit. Sie ging zur Malfoy, legte die Decke über ihn und legte sich neben ihn darunter. Unnachgiebig zerrte Lupin Severus ein wenig weiter ums Feuer herum. Dabei stöhnte Snape, als er ihn am Arm berührte.

„Was ist? Bist du verletzt?“, flüsterte er leise.  
„Nicht so schlimm.“  
„Lass es mich sehen.“  
„Nein, es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht. Es reicht schon, wenn sie den Bengel umsorgt, als wäre sie seine verfluchte Mutter.“  
„Bist du eifersüchtig?“ Remus lächelte nachsichtig und begann seine Knöpfe zu öffnen, ob es Severus wollte oder nicht.  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr jemand weh tut.“  
„Du meinst jemand, der nicht du bist?“  
„Halt die Klappe, Lupin!“ Der Mann schälte ihn gerade vorsichtig aus seiner Kleidung. Am Oberarm hatte er einen klaffenden Riss. Lupins Heilmagie war nicht besonders gut, da er sie selten nutzen musste. Weil er Hermione nicht benachrichtigen durfte, verschloss er die Wunde notdürftig und umwickelte sie fest mit einem Verband.  
„Sie ist … das Wertvollste, was ich habe“, sagte Severus irgendwann vor sich hin.  
„Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas geschieht. Sie hat mich am Leben gehalten, nicht ich sie.“ Remus hörte ihm zu, sagte aber nichts dazu, weil er das Gefühl hatte, Snape wollte gar keine Antwort.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht für immer beschützen kann, aber ich muss es doch wenigstens versuchen.“  
„Leg dich jetzt hin!“, befahl Remus, als er die Wunde versorgt und Snape sich wieder angezogen hatte. Letztlich drückte er ihn fest nach unten und legte sich neben ihn. Remus griff nach seiner Hand und wenig später hörte er ihn leise schnarchen. Severus dachte noch lange über seine bizarre Beziehung zu Hermione nach. Sie war ein Teil von ihm und er von ihr. Er liebte sie. Anders als Lily, anders als Remus und doch tief und unauslöschlich. Alles, was er wollte, war sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Irgendwas in ihm sagte, dass es nicht nur schwierig werden könnte, sondern vielleicht sogar unmöglich wäre. Vielleicht war es besser nur an den nächsten Tag zu denken. Angestrengt konzentrierte er sich auf den Mann neben ihm. Seine liebevolle und zärtliche Art, kam unerwartet und überwältigte ihn. Niemals hätte er mit so einer Wendung gerechnet. Ungern hätte er es zugegeben, aber seine Teenager-Sehnsucht nach Remus war noch immer da. Es war, als hätte es all die schmerzhaften Jahre zwischen ihnen niemals gegeben. Selbst wenn er für Lupin nur ein Rettungsanker war, so war er aufrichtig in allem was er sagte und tat.  
Was konnte er schon mehr erwarten?  
Mut und Loyalität waren in diesen Zeiten mehr wert, als alle Liebesschwüre.

Am nächsten Tag liefen sie weiter. Nach dem schockierenden Überfall am Tag zuvor waren alle recht schweigsam und besonders aufmerksam. Der Angriff letzte Nacht, hatte ihnen deutlich gemacht, wie gefährlich ihre Reise war. Snape und Hermione waren ein eingespieltes Team. In den letzten Monaten waren solche unschönen Begegnungen eher selten vorgekommen. Doch vier Menschen waren auffälliger als zwei.  
Während sie rasteten, übte Granger mit Malfoy das Zaubern. Der Junge war ziemlich eingerostete. Hermione hatte sichtlich Spaß daran sich als Lehrerin zu betätigen, sah Severus mit gemischten Gefühlen.  
„Darf ich Malfoy in den Dunklen Künsten Unterricht geben? So wie du mir?“, flüsterte sie einmal, als sie allein vorweg liefen.  
„Muss das sein?“  
„Denkst du nicht, es würde unsere Verteidigung enorm verbessern?“  
„Lupin kann auch keine schwarze Magie benutzen und …“  
„Darf ich?“, knurrte sie und er gestattete es ihr, weil sie recht hatte. Könnte sich Malfoy selbst verteidigen, müsste sich Granger nicht vor ihn stellen.

Der Tag war trüb und immer wieder begann ein kalter Nieselregen, der ihnen die Sicht nahm. Sie durchquerten gerade ein baumloses Moorgebiet. Ihre Schritte verursachten das Aufsteigen von faulig riechenden Gasen. Trotzdem konnten sie nicht schneller laufen, weil sie erst den Weg suchen mussten. Remus lief nun vorweg, weil seine Sinne am schärfsten und am geübtesten waren. Seit Voldemort die Welt unterjochte, gab es viel weniger Menschen. Die Zauberer, die übrig geblieben waren, mussten dem Dunklen Lord die Treue schwören. Nicht alle von ihnen waren den Dunklen Künsten mächtig. Die überlebenden Muggel lebten in Zuständen, die oft der Welt im Mittelalter gleichkam. Gerade die Dorfbewohner hatte es besonders schlecht getroffen. In die Städte hingegen, kam man als Normalsterblicher kaum rein, weil die Todesser sie in ihre Reiche verwandelt hatten. Alle Bewohner wurden unterdrückt und ausgebeutet, als hätte es die moderne Zeit nie gegeben. All das hatte der Dunkle Lord innerhalb eines Jahres fertig gebracht. Dafür gab es wieder viel mehr Tiere, die sich vermehrten, wild und gefährlich geworden waren. Manche waren aufgrund der übermäßigen Nutzung der Dunklen Künste mutiert, so wie es auch neue Magiearten gab. Wenn man so über das Land lief, wie sie es gerade taten, musste man nicht nur mit Überfällen von Wegelagerer und Banditen rechnen, sondern auch mit Angriffen von wilden Tieren.  
Vor Severus liefen Hermione und Malfoy, die die Seiten absicherten. Er beobachtete die beiden scharf. Granger mochte Malfoy damals nicht, daran konnte er sich noch sehr gut erinnern. Malfoy war ein überheblicher Reinblüter, der ein Schlammblut wie Granger nicht akzeptieren konnte. Er selbst hatte sich damals, in seiner Jugend von diesen Ansichten angezogen gefühlt und damit etwas verloren, was er bis heute nicht verschmerzen konnte. Seit Malfoy aber ein ganzes Jahr in einem Werwolfkörper gefangen war, schien er sich verändert zu haben. Seine Arroganz war fast vollständig weg. Er wirkte ernst, nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt. Severus sah, wie Hermione Draco immer wieder Blicke zuwarf. Blicke, die ihm nicht behagten, denn sie enthielten nicht nur Verwunderung und Neugier, sondern Interesse. Emotionales Interesse würde sie aber anfällig und weich machen. Aber durfte er es ihr versagen? Durfte er dem Mädchen verbieten sich in den einzigen Jungen zu verlieben, den sie vielleicht in der nächsten Zeit treffen würde? Keine leichte Angelegenheit, dachte er gerade, als er hinter sich ein Schmatzen hörte.  
Er pfiff laut und alle blieben stehen. Wie erstarrt stand sie da und jeder sah sich um. Nichts geschah. Es war still, zu still, wenn man es genau nahm. Severus sah zu Remus, der konzentriert wirkte und dann den Kopf leicht nach Osten neigte. Sofort zielte Severus in die Richtung und schon kam ein Ungetüm aus den Tiefen des Moores emporgeschnellt. Es flog irgendwie recht unbeholfen auf sie zu und er feuerte einen starken Schockzauber auf das Wesen ab, von dem er nicht sagen konnte, was es war. Es schrie schrill auf, bewegte die plumpen Beinchen in der Luft, flatterte noch ein paarmal unbeholfen mit den kurzen Stummelflügeln und knallte dann auf den Boden. Draco sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, ehe das Ding ihn unter sich begrub. Alles ging sehr schnell. Leider verlor er dabei seine Tasche, die er trug. Das Wesen landete mit einem widerlichen, platschenden Geräusch darauf und alle hörten das Glas brechen. Es waren Snapes Tränke, die er in weiser Voraussicht gebraut hatte. Es war ein Wolfs-Banntrank für Lupin und ein Rückverwandlungstrank für Malfoy und noch ein paar andere Tränke. Das Wesen zuckte, fauchte, kam erneut auf die Beine und Draco tötete es endgültig mit einem wutverzehrten Schrei und einem beachtlichen Schockzauber.  
Sofort zerrte er die Tasche unter dem Ding hervor, doch alles war zerstört. Mühsam beseitigten sie die Leiche der Kreatur, für die niemand eine Bezeichnung hatte.  
Schon gestern mussten sie die sechs Leichen der Banditen mühevoll verscharren, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Es war eine durch und durch mühselige und gefährliche Reise.

„Verdammt!“, knurrte Snape. Besorgt griff Hermione nach seinem Arm.  
„Es lässt sich nicht ändern. Wir besorgen Ersatz und …“  
„Weiter!“, sagte Snape scharf und stieß sie vorwärts. „Hier ist es zu unsicher. Ich will bis zum Dunkelwerden aus dem Moor raus sein.“  
Schweigend liefen sie weiter.  
„Vollmond ist noch lang hin“, sagte Remus, der sich hatte zurückfallen lassen.  
„Ja. Das ist das kleinere Problem. Das größere Problem ist, dass niemand weiß, ob sich der Flohsack nicht einfach so verwandelt. Er scheint keinem gewöhnlichen Vollmondzyklus zu folgen. Falls er sich verwandelt, kann ich ihn nicht zurückholen und … du musst ihn töten!“, flüsterte er Lupin leise zu.  
„Er wird unkontrollierbar sein“, sagte Remus. Weder sagte er ja, noch nein. Severus glaubte zu wissen, dass der andere Mann die Notwendigkeit am Ende einsehen würde.  
„Wenn es soweit ist, tu es einfach.“  
Endlich erreichten sie einen geeigneten Rastplatz und Severus und Hermione sicherten ihn gemeinsam mit schwarzer Magie ab.  
„Wenn wir den Wald verlassen haben, laufen wir nicht direkt in Richtung Norden, sondern nach Nordwesten. Ich will nach Blackpool“, sagte Severus nach dem Essen.  
„Was machen wir dort?“  
„Früher lebte dort ein Kollege von mir aus der Extraordinären Zunft der Trankmeister, ein gewisser Doncaster Halifax. Ein exzellenter Trankmeister, der leider vom Dunklen Lord nicht verschont wurde. Aber ich habe ihn einmal in Blackpool in seinem Haus besucht. Im Keller hatte er eine gutsortierten Brauerei. Ich hoffe, sein Haus steht noch und ich finde da alle Zutaten, um einen neuen Wolfs-Banntrank bzw. den Rückverwandlungstrank herzustellen.“  
„Vielleicht apparieren wir lieber, um Zeit zu sparen, falls Draco …“ Remus sah vorsichtig zu dem Jungen.  
„Falls ich mich in eine Bestie verwandele, schon klar. Mir egal“, sagte Malfoy ausdruckslos.  
„Nein, wir laufen. Bellatrix folgt uns, ich kann es spüren. Meiner Magie kann sie eher folgen, als unseren menschlichen Spuren. Ich übernehme die erste Wache“, legte er fest. Niemand widersprach.  
Wie selbstverständlich legte sich Hermione zu Malfoy. Das zu sehen, versetzte ihm einen Stich, schlimmer war das heftige Gefühl des Verlusts. Er war dabei sein geliebtes Mädchen an diesen Lümmel zu verlieren, der doch gar nicht mehr so abstoßend war. Dracos Arm legte sich um ihren Bauch und Remus Flüstern riss ihn aus seinen verbitterten Betrachtungen.  
„Du erinnerst mich an einen Vater, der es nicht ertragen kann, dass seine Tochter groß geworden ist und nun auch andere Männer liebt.“  
„Blödsinn! Malfoy ist kein Mann. Er ist ein idiotischer Junge und sie hat ihn früher gehasst.“  
„So wie dich vermutlich auch. Aber sie hat gelernt dich zu lieben, weil sie keine Wahl hatte und du ihr Überleben gesichert hast. Sei ihr nicht böse …“  
„Das bin ich nicht. Es …“ Remus rutschte näher und griff wieder auf diese naive und so lächerlich romantisch wirkende Art nach seiner Hand.  
„Es tut nur mehr weh, als ich dachte. Du bist schuld daran, Lupin!“ Remus lächelte und nahm ihm seine Worte sichtlich nicht übel.  
„Weshalb ich?“  
„Du hättest dich wenigstens über mich lustig machen können, mich verachten und mich verurteilen müssen. Meine Sehnsüchte dich betreffend, sind unpassend und widerlich. In dieser Welt erst recht.“ Remus schwieg eine Zeit, während er ihm mit seiner anderen Hand über jeden einzelnen Finger strich.  
„Das mag sein. Aber wer sieht schon kommen, was geschieht. Als du … mich töten wolltest und dann dieses Geständnis aus deinem Mund kam, war es wie eine … Erleuchtung. Plötzlich habe ich dich und auch mich verstanden. Einfach so, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen.“  
Der andere Mann sah ihn direkt und nachdenklich an. Das Feuer spiegelte sich dabei in Remus‘ grünen Augen, die ihn zärtlich ansahen. Severus verstand es immer noch nicht. Wie aus einer jugendlichen, fehlgeleiteten Nebensache etwas werden konnte, was immer mehr an Bedeutung gewann. Er hatte das starke Gefühl Hermione zu verlieren, gewann aber auch etwas dazu. Das Vertrauen und die Liebe eines Mannes, den er doch gar nicht ausstehen konnte.  
„Versuche zu schlafen!“, murmelte er Remus auf die Lippen, bevor er ihn küsste. Von Mal zu Mal verlor sich mehr von der Befremdlichkeit dieser intimen Handlung. Remus seufzte leise und legte sich dann wirklich hin.  
Später weckte Severus Hermione und Draco, damit sie Wache hielten.

„Er ist immer noch so knurrig wie ein alterskranker Baum“, flüsterte Draco nach einer Weile in ihr Ohr und deutete mit den Augen zu Snape, der sich nicht zu Lupin gelegt hatte. Sie grinste, antwortete aber nicht, sondern fachte das Feuer neu an.  
„Du bist anders als früher, Malfoy“, flüsterte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken, in denen sie schweigend ins Feuer gestarrt hatten.  
„Du auch.“  
„Ich finde dich jetzt sympathischer.“ Fragend und ein wenig erheitert sah Draco sie an.  
„Weil ich jetzt Flöhe habe und du Tiere magst?“ Sie kicherte leise. Seit Draco bei ihnen war, fühlte sie sich wieder viel jünger und unreifer, obwohl Malfoy selbst viel erwachsener wirkte.  
„Weil du der bist, der du bist. Nicht mehr nur der Sohn deines widerlichen Vaters und …“ Sie brach erschrocken ab, als sie sah, dass der Junge traurig wurde.  
„Tut … mir leid. Das hätte ich nicht ansprechen dürfen“, flüsterte sie und legte ihren Arm um seine knochigen Schultern. Draco schwieg lange und irgendwie eisern. Als Hermione schon die Augen zufielen, sprach er wieder.  
„Liebst du ihn?“  
„Was? Du meinst Severus?“ Er nickte und knete seine Finger.  
„Ja, irgendwie schon, das weißt du doch, Draco.“  
„Ich meine, liebste du ihn so sehr, dass kein Platz mehr für einen anderen ist?“ Verwundert drehte sie den Kopf. Die grauen Augen sahen sie an, doch sie spürte seine Verlegenheit und wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Anstatt ihm mit Worten zu antworten, küsste sie behutsam seine rauen Lippen. Aus seiner Kehle entstieg ein seltsamer Laut der Erleichterung und des Wohlgefühls. Seine Lippen schmiegten sich ein wenig unbeholfen um ihre und seine kühle Hand legte sich an ihre Wange. Dieser Kuss war der Schönste, den Hermione seit Ewigkeiten bekommen hatte. In ihrem Magen flatterte es wie verrückt und ein irres Prickeln rauschte durch ihren Körper. Sie begriff, dass sie sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte. Den Jungen, den sie immer gehasst hatte und der nicht mehr war wie früher. Trotzdem war es noch Draco und damit ein Teil ihrer alten Welt. Seine Gefühle für sie waren zart und beinah kindlich scheu. Ihre Sehnsucht dagegen, war so drängend, dass sie näher rückte, ihre Hände um seinen Nacken legte und ihren Kuss intensivieren wollte.  
Draco versuchte sich plötzlich erschrocken loszumachen. Hermione dachte im ersten Moment, er hätte Zweifel bekommen und sie müsste ihn nur überzeugen, dass es in Ordnung war, dass sie sich küssten aber Draco riss sich jäh aus ihrem Griff und verwandelte sich auf abstoßende Weise knurrend und fauchend in den Werwolf zurück. Die Kleidung, die er trug, riss und hing schließlich in Fetzen von seinem Leib. Hermione war so gelähmt, dass sie nicht mal drüber nachdachte, ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab anzugreifen. Ja, sie hatte weder den Dolch noch den Zauberstab bei der Hand. Schockiert sah sie seiner Verwandlung zu, spürte noch seinen schüchternen Kuss und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Die Kreatur, die eben noch Draco gewesen war, richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine und kam drohend auf sie zu. In den mörderischen Augen der Bestie, sah sie sich selbst und wusste, dass sie sterben würde. Nicht Voldemort tötete sie, nicht einer seiner Schergen und Anhänger, kein Bandit und auch nicht vergiftetes Essen brachte sie um. Nein, Draco Malfoy würde sie töten.

Unsinnigerweise – als würde es etwas ändern – hielt Hermione die Luft an.


	13. Chapter 13

„Draco, nicht …“, flüsterte Hermione hilflos und ließ sich in der allerletzten Sekunde instinktiv zur Seite fallen.  
Gerade, als sich Malfoy auf sie stürzen wollte, brach er mit einem fürchterlichen Aufschrei, der ihr in die Knochen ging, leblos vor ihren Augen zusammen.  
Hinter dem Feuer stand Severus Snape und hatte die kleine Armbrust in seiner Hand. Der Bolzen steckte in Malfoys rechter Schulter. Auch Remus war wach geworden und kam zu ihr.  
„Bist du in Ordnung, Hermione?“, fragte er total besorgt. Sie brach schockiert in Tränen aus, weil sie nicht verstand, was gerade geschehen war. Plötzlich riss sie Snape aus Remus‘ Armen.  
„Was ist passiert?!“, schrie er sie nicht gerade leise an.  
„Severus, können wir wie zivilisierte …“ Er verpasste Remus einen kleine Zauber, der ihn schweigen ließ.  
„WAS? SAG ES!“, wollte er hartnäckig wissen. Sein Flüstern war scharf wie Glas und seine Augen durchbohrten sie brutal. Wehrlos hing Hermione in seinen Händen, die ihren Mantel gepackt hatten.  
„Nichts. Ich … wir … haben nur geredet.“  
„Nur geredet? Das glaube ich nicht. Was ist passiert? Sag es! Ich muss es wissen“, fauchte er sie böse an. So hatte Snape früher oft mit ihr gesprochen und es hatte ihr eine Heidenangst gemacht. So lange, bis sie begriff, dass er keine Lust auf umständliche Ausreden und Lügen hatte.  
„Wir haben uns … geküsst.“  
„Und?“  
„Und nichts.“  
„Wirklich? Denk nach!!“, zischte er sie an, ließ sie aber immerhin los. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und ihre Augen gingen zu Dracos Werwolfgestalt, die reglos am Boden lag. Blut trat aus der Wunde an der Schulter aus.  
„Ich …“ Sie errötete heftig und befürchtete, dass auch Severus es sehen würde.  
„Mädchen, sag es! Ich muss wissen, was ihn dazu bringt sich zu verwandeln!“  
„Ich … wollte mehr und … vielleicht hat er Angst davor bekommen?“, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Remus tat so, als hörte er es nicht. Er war gerade dabei den Bolzen zu entfernen und die Wunde zu säubern. Severus‘ dunkle Augen sahen sie eindringlich an. In der Tat wirkte er eigenartig enttäuscht und frustrierte. Noch seltsamer war, dass er gar nicht auf ihre Antwort einging.  
„Wir fesseln ihn, physisch und magisch. Los, ich will bis zum Morgen keine Überraschungen erleben.“  
Dieser Befehl war alles, was in der nächsten halben Stunde aus seinem Mund kam. Alle fesselten und verpackten den armen Draco wie ein Päckchen und Severus knebelte ihn sogar.  
„Ist nur die Frage, wie wir ihn morgen transportieren“, sprach Remus das finale Problem an.  
„Das Problem gäbe es nicht, wenn er tot wäre. Möchte gern jemand …?“ Auffordernd sah er zu Remus und Hermione, doch beide wandten sich abweisend ab.  
„Dann denken wir morgen drüber nach, wie wir ihn am besten transportieren“, sagte Snape matt und forderte Hermione nur mit einem Blick auf, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Sanft aber unnachgiebig drückte er sie nach unten, auf den Boden und legte sich dann an ihren Rücken. Mit seinem Arm presste er sie eng an sich. Dass Remus dem Feuer gegenüber lag und sie sehen konnte, schien ihm total egal zu sein. Hermione hingegen verstand ihn. Severus hatte panische Angst sie zu verlieren und nicht anders ging es ihr selbst mit ihm. So begann sie sich in seiner beschützenden Umarmung schnell zu entspannen. Diese Art Zuneigung hatte er im letzten Jahr so selten praktiziert, dass jedes einzelne Mal ein Fest für sie war.  
„Du hast dich in Gefahr gebracht und du hättest es besser wissen müssen“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, Severus“, flüsterte sie leise zurück und drehte sich ihm dann zu. Es tat ihr wirklich leid, denn er hatte recht. Sie hätte sich auf gar keinen Fall von ihren Gefühlen überwältigen lassen dürfen. Nicht von ihrer Leidenschaft nach mehr als einem Kuss, nicht von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Dracos Zärtlichkeit. Gar nicht. Seine dunklen Augen sahen sie unentwegt an. Nur zu gut wusste sie, dass er sie für diesen massiven Fehler normalerweise hart bestraft hätte und sie hätte es verdient.  
„Aber er ist kein übler Junge … nicht mehr“, flüsterte sie wieder.  
„Vielleicht. Doch darum geht es nicht. Wenn die Zeiten anders wären, hätte ich sicher nichts dagegen. Aber hier … in diesen Tagen … will ich dich nicht verlieren, Granger.“ Seine Stimme war ganz rau und verursachte in ihr eine Rührung, die sie kaum zurückdrängen konnte. Um ihr zu entkommen, küsste sie ihn. Anders als Draco. Auch liebevoll und hingebungsvoll, doch nicht mit dem Hintergedanken mehr aus dieser intimen Berührung zu machen. Severus schloss seine Augen und wehrte sie nicht ab, wie sonst. Erst da begriff sie, dass er ihre Zuneigung nicht nur brauchte, wie sie seine, sondern auch, wie schwer es für ihn war, sie mit einem anderen Mann (in dem Fall eher ein schmächtiger Junge) zu teilen. Severus Snape war so überaus besitzergreifend, dass er Hermione Granger in diesem harten Jahr zu einem Teil von sich gemacht hatte. Er, der Überlebenskünstler schlechthin, hatte nur das Bedürfnis sich selbst zu beschützen.  
Remus war schon längst wieder eingeschlafen, als sie ihn immer noch küsste und leise mit ihm flüsterte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden es schaffen, Severus.“ Wieder küsste sie ihn.  
„Bellatrix wird es darauf anlegen und wir werden gegen sie kämpfen müssen.“  
„Ich weiß. Und ich bin vorbereitet.“  
„Küss mich nochmal!“, befahl er uncharmant und sie tat es gern. Seine Lippen waren weich und empfänglich. Seine Hand in ihrem Nacken zog sie näher und schließlich lag sie auf ihm. Zum ersten Mal hörte sie ihn behaglich seufzen. Fest lagen seine Arme um ihren Körper und sie legte ihren Kopf an seinen Hals und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen. Sein warmer, beschützender Körper hatte sie weich und schläfrig gemacht. Der letzte Gedanken, den sie vorm Einschlafen hatte, war: Ich habe die absolut logische Wahl getroffen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie damit meinte, hörte nur seine Worte: Ich liebe dich! Wusste aber auch nicht mehr, ob sie nicht doch schon schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen begannen Remus und Severus den armen Draco, der sich in seiner Fesselung wandte wie eine Schlange, auf die Beine zu bringen. Er würde hinter ihnen herlaufen müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Hermione behagte diese Behandlung, die an ein Sklavendasein erinnerte, ganz und gar nicht. Aber da es eindeutig ihre Schuld war, hatte sie keinen Einwand vorzubringen. Snape war nicht mehr wütend, aber auch nicht besonders gesprächig oder gut gelaunt. Remus versuchte der Sache etwas Positives abzugewinnen.  
„Falls wir wieder von Banditen angegriffen werden, lösen wir Dracos Fessel und lassen ihn wüten.“  
Hermione lächelte nicht mal. Zu sehr hatte sie sich an den neuen-alten Draco gewöhnt und ihn für annehmbar gefunden. Jetzt musste sie sich mit seiner bestialischen Seite herumärgern.  
„Wenn wir aus dem Wald endgültig raus sind, apparieren wir ein Stück.“  
Das legte Snape fest und alle liefen los. Dabei umgingen sie wie bisher auch, alle Muggelansiedlungen und gewöhnlichen Straßen. Sie folgten den magischen Pfaden, die es schon seit Äonen gab und deren Netzwerk nur Zauberer kannten. Leider mussten sie trotzdem hin und wieder Muggel-Gebiet durchqueren. Spätestens in Blackpool mussten sie sich an den Rand der Muggelstadt begeben, um zu Halifax‘ Haus zu kommen.

Immerhin regnete es nicht und nachdem sich Draco total störrisch gewehrt und Snape ihn ein paarmal schmerzhaft zurechtgewiesen hatte, lief er nun hinter Remus her. Trotz Snapes magischer Peitschenhiebe, für die er sich von Granger vorwurfsvolle Blicke einfing, versuchte Malfoy immer wieder aus seiner Fesselung zu kommen.  
„Es ist sein tierischer Fluchtinstinkt!“, rief Remus als Erklärung nach hinten.  
„Was du nicht sagst, Hübscher. Lauf schneller“, knurrte Severus uncharmant zurück und trieb den Jungen an.  
„Musst du ihn immer schlagen?“, maulte Hermione.  
„Er merkte das kaum und du kannst ihn ja später pflegen, falls er sich jemals wieder zurückverwandelt.“ Er klang nicht nur ungehalten, sondern war es auch. All das verzögerte ihre Reise. Der mysteriöse Turm und diese Tür, die angeblich in eine andere Welt führen sollte, interessierte ihn dabei wenig. Die Weiße Garde hatte dagegen eher sein Interesse geweckt. Erst recht, seit Remus ihm mehr oder weniger bestätigt hatte, dass es sie gab. So war es immer. Gab es irgendwo eine absolute Macht, oder eine, die sich dafür hielt, würde es immer Gegenstimmen geben. Zwar hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass sich schon innerhalb eines Jahres Widerstand regte, nach dem Tabula Rasa, welches der Dunkle Lord veranstaltet hatte. Umso besser gefiel ihm die Aussicht auf der richtigen Seite zu kämpfen. Falls es die Weiße Garde und den Dunklen Turm geben würde, würde er dafür sorgen, dass sein Mädchen in eine bessere Welt kam. Still beschloss er, dass er hier bleiben und kämpfen würde, weil er genau wusste, wie gut er war und dass man seine Magie dringend benötigen würde, um Voldemort zu stürzen. Hermione würde er davon nichts sagen, weil sie dann mit ihm hierbleiben wollen würde.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle verließen sie den Wald. Snape nahm sich Draco und Hermione reiste mit Lupin zum angegebenen Treffpunkt. Das Haus von Halifax befand sich an der Stadtgrenze zu Blackpool, in einer unscheinbaren Vorstadtsiedlung. Zum Glück mussten sie nicht weiter in die Stadt hinein. Hier war es menschenleer oder falls Muggel oder andere Personen anwesend waren, zeigten sie sich nicht und ließen nichts von sich hören. Sie bewegten sich nur unter allergrößter Vorsicht vorwärts. Severus hatte nämlich besorgniserregende Gerüchte gehört, dass sich hier in Blackpool ein Todesserclan der übelsten Sorte breit gemacht hatte. Die Gerüchte besagten, dass dieser Clan hauptsächlich aus Alchemisten bestand, die an einer neuartigen Magie forschten und dafür ständig neuen Muggelnachschub bräuchten. Bei den Forschungen solle es sich um eine Art Transformationsmagie handeln, bei der Muggel in Elfen gewandelt wurden. Alle Elfen waren während des Krieges ums Leben gekommen und sie wurden von allen, welche sie Jahrhunderte lang als Sklaven ausgebeutet hatten, vermisst. Ersatz musste her. Normalerweise hätte er ein Gebiet wie Blackpool weiträumig gemieden, nun mussten sie genau dorthin.

Sie trafen sich vor dem Haus, welches im Grunde auch nur noch eine Ruine war. Voldemorts Armee war hier ebenso durchgefegt, wie überall im Land. Die Hälfte des Daches fehlte, kein Fenster war mehr heil und die Eingangstür hing nur noch an einer Angel. Im Inneren war Chaos und alles, was zu Geld gemacht werden konnte, war geplündert wurden. Remus und Draco-Werwolf waren erst einmal vor der Tür geblieben, während sich Severus und Hermione im Haus umsahen. Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben liefen sie ohne zu sprechen durch die Räume. In zwei Zimmern lagen Matratzen und Schlafsäcke, doch alles war schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden. Wer auch hier mal gehaust hatte, war schon lange weg (oder im wahrscheinlichsten Fall tot).  
Als sie wieder im Erdgeschoss standen, seufzte Hermione leise.  
„Da kann man was draus machen, für eine Nacht. Kümmere dich darum.“ Sie nickte gehorsam. Severus trug ihr auf, es so wohnlich zu machen, wie es mit Magie möglich war.  
Er selbst ging die Kellertreppe nach unten und erwartete auch da Zerstörung und Chaos, wurde jedoch überrascht. Die massive Tür zum Labor seines Kollegen war geschlossen und fast unversehrt. Allerdings sah er Brandspuren und auch Absplitterungen. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Doncaster Halifax war ein großartiger Tränkemeister, dass er ebenso gut mit Schutzmagie war, war Severus nie so klar gewesen. Die Tür war mit starker Magie geschützt, die er erst nach einigen Minuten mit einigen seiner stärksten schwarzmagischen Zaubersprüche negieren konnte. Am Ende flog ihm die Tür so heftig um die Ohren, dass er merkte, wie ein Splitter seine Stirn streifte.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte er und wischte sich nur abwesend das Blut ab.  
„Doncaster, du Hurensohn …“, murmelte er begeistert, als er seinen kleinen Keller betrat. Wenn Blackpool nicht ein Nest der übelsten Todesser der Gegend wäre, würde er glatt hier einziehen. Er sah alles, was sein Herz begehrte. Das Allerbeste allerdings, war eine kleine Zelle am Ende des Raums, die nur für Werwolf-Draco geschaffen schien.  
Gutgelaunt ging er nach oben und ließ endlich Remus und Draco ins Haus. Gemeinsam schafften sie den Werwolf in die Zelle und versperrten sie mit Magie. Remus sah sich mit großen Augen um.  
„Du musst im Himmel sein, Severus …“, sagte er lächelnd. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, küsste er ihn. Schon den ganzen Tag über hatte er das drängende Bedürfnis das zu tun. Remus war überrascht und schob ihn sanft weg.  
„Ich sollte deine Wunde …“  
„Später. Ich kümmere mich erst um die Tränke. Geh zu Hermione und sichert das Haus. Sie weiß, wie es geht. Hilf ihr dabei.“  
„Das werde ich, aber vielleicht könnten deine Sätze weniger aus Forderungen bestehen und könnten vielleicht einen Hauch liebenswürdiges Bitten enthalten?“, mokierte sich Remus. Seine Augen blitzen vergnügt und Severus zog ihn wieder zu sich heran.  
„Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dich heute Nacht bitte bei mir zu sein?“, sagte er ihm direkt ins Gesicht und fühlte Genugtuung, als Lupin ziemlich rot wurde. Sein verschmitztes Lächeln verlor sich jedoch nicht. Für dieses Vorhaben würde er Malfoy heute Nacht hier als Werwolf eingesperrt lassen, sonst war die Gefahr einfach zu groß, dass er sich bei der geringsten Kleinigkeit wieder verwandeln würde. Wie ein Häufchen Werwolf-Elend hockte er in seiner Zelle und schien zu schlafen. Vielleicht war er auch nur erschöpft, weil es für ihn beschwerlich war mit schweren Magiefesseln an den Fußgelenken zu laufen.  
„Versuche mich zu bitten, Severus“, erwiderte Remus und machte sich schnell los, bevor er ihn wieder küssen konnte. Er ging nach oben und Severus sah ihm einen Moment nach. Lupin hatte ein ausgezeichnetes Gespür dafür, wenn eine Situation zu kippen drohte. Noch ein Wort, noch eine weitere Berührung und er hätte ihn gleich hier haben müssen. Mehrere Minuten stand er einfach so da, holte Luft und fragte sich, wie er jemals wieder auf seine beruhigende Ebene der Teilnahmslosigkeit zurückkehren könnte. Remus ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Hermione Granger ließ ihn atmen und sogar dieses Ding hinter ihm sorgte dafür, dass er sich nun zusammen nahm und begann die Tränke herzustellen.  
Als er nach drei Stunden nach oben kam, erkannte er das Haus kaum wieder. Das Mädchen hatte mit Remus Hilfe die Küche soweit wieder hergestellt, dass sie einen Tisch und Stühle hatten. In der Spüle hatte sie ein Feuer gemacht und darüber hing das unvermeidliche Kaninchen. Aber es lagen auch Kartoffeln im Feuer und sie hatten noch Brot, Nüsse und Obst. Hermione liebte Kerzen und die hatte sie nun in einigen Räumen deponiert.  
„Na, wie findest du es?“ Ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Sie fühlte sich wohl und sicher, wusste er und zum ersten Mal, seit er mit ihr unterwegs war, fand er es nicht schlimm. Er verurteile ihr Bedürfnis nach Zufriedenheit nicht. Deshalb lächelte er ihr kurz zu.  
„Ich habe die Tränke fertig. Doch du wirst verstehen, dass wir Draco seinen Rückverwandlungstrank erst am Morgen geben, damit wir in der Nacht keine bösen Überraschungen erleben, oder?“  
Sie nickte, schon weniger gutgelaunt.  
„Aber, während ich die Tränke hergestellt habe, ist mir eine Idee gekommen. Dafür brauche Dracos Blut, nicht sein heißes Werwolfblut, sondern sein kühleres, menschliches.“  
Unbewusst sah er zu Remus. Lupin stand am Fenster und sah in die aufziehende Dunkelheit. Erst, als sich Hermione demonstrativ räusperte, kam er zu sich.  
„Wozu, Severus?“, wiederholte sie.  
„Wenn ich die Wirkstoffe im richtigen Verhältnis kombiniere, kann ich vielleicht auch für ihn einen Banntrank herstellen. Bis dahin … solltest du dich von ihm fern halten, Mädchen.“  
Er nannte sie noch immer Mädchen, doch in ihren Ohren klang es gar nicht mehr verächtlich oder strafend, eher liebevoll. Zustimmend nickte sie. Während sie aßen, besprachen sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Sie sprachen auch wieder über das Buch und ob es genug Wahrheit enthielt, um eine echte Hoffnung aufzubauen. Severus bezweifelte es. Erst recht, als er selbst einige Passagen las.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns über die Zeilen hier unterhalten: Gewöhnlichen Zauberern ist dieser Vorgang verborgen, da er ein Teil der Dunklen Welt ist und den Tod einschließt. Was suggeriert das? Mal abgesehen davon, dass ein Zauberer erst im Moment des Todes diese Tür öffnen kann. Ein mächtiger Zauberer, wohlgemerkt!“  
Hermione blinzelte bestürzt, Remus wich Snapes durchdringenden Blicken aus. Sie müsste es wohl auf sich nehmen, es auszusprechen.  
„Er hört sich so an, als wenn jemand sterben muss, um die Tür zu öffnen. Aber vielleicht muss das gar nicht so sein. Finden wir den Turm, finden wir die Tür, gibt es vielleicht eine Alternative.“  
„Wer ist der mächtigste Zauberer von uns?“, sagte Severus nur nüchtern. Alle schwiegen.  
„Das würde ich nie zulassen“, flüsterte sie leise.  
„Na ja, vielleicht finden wir unterwegs zufällig einen mächtigen Zauberer, den nehmen wir dann als Türöffner. Nichts einfacher als das.“  
„Sarkasmus hilft nicht wirklich weiter, Severus“, merkte Lupin an, rieb sich aber auch ratlos über sein Gesicht. „Vielleicht gelangen wir erst einmal dorthin und sehen uns die Umstände ab. Ich muss Severus recht geben, ich glaube auch nicht an so eine Art Turm, durch den man im Fall seines Todes in eine andere Welt gelangen kann. Vorausgesetzt, dass man mächtig genug ist. Wo soll da der Sinn sein?“  
„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass mächtige Zauberer wie Dumbledore und oder Harry Potter diese Tür öffnen konnten und …“ Severus machte beim Namen Harrys ein verächtliches Geräusch.  
„ … und sie dort weiterleben. Sie bekommen sozusagen ein zweites Leben in einer anderen Welt geschenkt, versteht ihr?“  
„Und wie soll das aussehen?“, fragte Severus skeptisch nach.  
„Keine Ahnung. Kann nur schöner als hier sein, denkst du nicht?“ Er verdrehte nur die Augen und holte tief Luft. In gewisser Hinsicht war Granger ein Kind mit unreifen Träumen und Fantasien, die ihr Seelenheil in Balance hielten.  
„Du gehst also davon aus, dass in dieser anderen Welt Harry oder vielleicht sogar Albus Dumbledore am Leben ist?“  
„Ja, warum nicht? Wenn wir hinüber gelangen könnten, wären wir in Sicherheit und müssten nicht weiter im Dunklen Zeitalter leben. Allerdings könnten wir Harry auch hierher holen und gemeinsam könnten wir Voldemort …“  
„Es reicht. Das ist totaler Unsinn, Mädchen!“, fauchte er sie unbeherrscht an und stand auf.  
„Ich gehe schlafen!“, gab er patzig bekannt und ging in einen der oberen Räume. Eine Weile sah er aus dem Fenster, ob es draußen ruhig blieb und legte sich dann angezogen auf die eine Matratze. Es war kein Luxus, doch besser, als auf dem harten Boden zu schlafen.

„Er ist nur Realist“, erklärte Remus leise, als Snape weg war.  
„Du musst ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen, Remus. Ich weiß, wie er ist. Er will mir keine Hoffnung machen und ich gebe zu, es klingt alles sehr skurril.“  
„Wie aus einem Märchenbuch“, fügte Lupin an.  
„Genau. Doch warum sollen Märchen nicht wahr sein?“  
„Das würde bedeuten, es gibt mehr Welten, als die unsere. Ist die Vorstellung nicht beängstigend?“  
„Na ja, wenn ich in einer schönen Welt leben würde, wäre so eine Welt, in der wir gerade leben durchaus beängstigend. So aber hoffe und wünsche ich mir, es gäbe eine andere, eine heile Welt.“  
„Du würdest also wirklich rüber gehen, Hermione?“ Sie sah ihn an. Noch immer, oder man musste sagen, wieder, mochte sie Remus Lupin unheimlich gern. Der Mann hatte einen so weichen Kern, strahlte so viel Liebenswürdigkeit, trotz seiner schmerzhaften Vergangenheit und der Last seines Werwolf-Daseins aus, das man ihn einfach nur gern haben musste. Er war klug, nie zu aufdringlich, witzig und machte das harte Leben in diesen Zeiten ein ganzes Stück angenehmer.  
„Wir alle werden durch diese Tür gehen“, sagte sie fest. Er lächelte und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.  
„Du hast dich sehr verändert, Hermione. Das dachte ich zumindest anfangs. Aber es stimmt eigentlich nicht. Ich sehe nur heute und jetzt eine Seite von dir, die vorher gut versteckt war. Eine wichtige Seite, die Severus hervorgebracht und gut geformt hat. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir helfen werde diese Tür zu finden und zu öffnen.“ Remus stand auf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Du solltest schlafen gehen. Ich werde es jetzt auch tun und … äh …“ Er wirkte plötzlich total verlegen.  
„Geh schon zu Severus“, sagte sie leise kichernd.  
„Ich sehe noch mal kurz nach Draco und nein, ich fasse nichts an. Ich sitze nur ein wenig bei ihm, damit er nicht so allein ist. In Ordnung?“ Er nickte und ließ sie allein.

Pansy wischte sich wieder das Blut vom Mund. Als Bellatrix sie verprügelt hatte, hatte sie sich mehrmals auf die Zunge gebissen. Nach einigem Suchen hatte die Irre mit ihrer fürchterlichen Magie die sechs Leichen im Boden gefunden.  
„Sie waren also hier!“, giftete sie zu Pansy, die besser nichts dazu sagte.  
„Grabe sie alle komplett aus, los!“  
„Was? Wozu denn? Wir wissen doch, dass sie hier waren, überfallen wurden und alle … vermutlich alle Angreifer getötet haben. Snape und Granger sind …“ Der erste fiese Zauber traf sie, direkt in den Magen. Pansys Beine gaben nach, sie ging zu Boden und übergab sich. Das wenige, was sie zu essen bekam, kotzte sie nun aus.  
„Jetzt grab endlich, Schlampe! Wenn du damit fertig bist, sage ich dir, weshalb du es tun solltest.“ Mühsam kam Pansy auf die Beine und begann mit Magie zu graben und alle sechs Leichen freizulegen. Bellatrix versuchte währenddessen erneut Snapes Verwirrzauber zu entschlüsseln. Es gelang ihr immer schneller und Pansy war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte.  
Als sie alle Leichen freigelegt hatte, packte Bellatrix ihr Genick mit festem Griff.  
„Sieh in die Gräber und sag mir, was dir auffällt!“, forderte sie mit rauchiger Stimme, die sie direkt in ihr Ohr stöhnte, als hätten sie Sex. Pansy erschauerte und bekam eine frostige Gänsehaut. Sie besah sich die toten Körper. Die Kleidung war teilweise zerstört, verbrannt und hing in Fetzen, ebenso das Fleisch und die Haut. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Gestörte von ihr wissen wollte.  
„Snapes Magie ist schrecklich?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Die erste, feste Ohrfeige traf sie.  
„Nein, neuer Versuch!“  
„Ich … weiß es nicht …“, wimmerte sie los, obwohl sie wusste, dass sich Bellatrix sicher nicht von Tränen erweichen ließ.  
„Doch! Sieh! Hin!“, kreischte sie dicht neben ihrem Ohr.  
„Es sind … alles Männer?“, fragte sie piepsig. Bellatrix‘ Magie traf sie so heftig, dass sie nach hinten flog und schmerzhaft aufkam.  
„Denkst du eigentlich nur an das Eine?“, fragte sie ganz ruhig. Sie kam auf Pansy zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr hoch zu helfen. Pansy war sich unsicher, ob sie danach greifen sollte, tat es dann doch und bereute es sofort.  
Eine Hand griff fest in ihre Haare und schleifte sie daran zurück zu den Gräbern.  
„WAS SIEHST DU?!“, schrie die Irre sie an. Aus Pansys Augen liefen längst heiße Tränen.  
„Tote, beschissene Versager!“, schrie sie zurück und kassierte den nächsten Schlag, bei dem sie sich erneut böse auf die Zunge biss.  
„Da hast du nicht völlig unrecht“, gab Bellatrix sogar kichernd zu, entließ sie aber keineswegs aus ihrem fiesen Griff.  
„Komm schon Pansy-Chancy, du hast es gleich …“, flötete sie liebevoll und schleifte sie von einem Grab zum anderen.  
„Und jetzt denke nach! Versau‘ es nicht!“ Pansy schloss die Augen. Ihr war nur ein Detail aufgefallen, von dem sie der Meinung war, es würde keine Rolle spielen. Aber da sie sonst nichts würde sagen können, flüsterte sie nun:  
„Einem der Toten fehlt der Zauberstab.“ Snape oder Granger hatten allen ihre Zauberstäbe in die Gräber geworfen.“  
„Richtig, Herzchen!“ Spontan gab Bellatrix ihr einen nassen, ekelhaften Mund auf ihre blutigen Lippen und ließ sie endlich los.  
„Das heißt, sie sind mindestens zu dritt. Wenn sie Lupin erledigen sollten, haben sie es nicht getan. Vielleicht hatte er keine Waffe mehr, jetzt hat er wieder eine. Mir jedoch deucht, sie sind inzwischen zu viert. Ich hab’s im Urin!“  
„Wer … wer soll denn noch bei ihnen sein?“, fragte Pansy mit rauer Stimme und spuckte einen Blutklumpen aus.  
„Hm, gute Frage. Finden wir es raus.“  
Wenig später fanden sie im Moor kaum spürbare Spuren eines Kampfes. Eigentlich fanden sie die auch nur, weil Pansy vor Erschöpfung taumelte, kurz vom Weg abkam und mit dem Fuß in eine seichte Stelle trat. Sofort sank sie tiefer und hatte zu tun, sich wieder aus dem Morast hoch zu kämpfen. Dabei legte sie einen Teil der seltsamen Kreatur frei. Bellatrix kam hinzu, legte das Wesen ganz frei und runzelte schweigend die Stirn.  
„Hmmmm“, machte sie nur, zerrte Pansy endgültig auf die Beine und ging dann wortlos weiter.  
Als Pansy so hinter der wahnsinnigen Braut des Dunklen Lords her stolperte, vollkommen erschöpft und übermüdet, wünschte sie sich, dass sie tot wäre.

„Bereit?“, fragte Harry und sah von Ron zu Ginny. Beide hatten einen sehr entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und nickten synchron.  
„Dann auf nach Dùnaí!“, befahl Harry Potter und disapparierte. Seine Freunde folgten augenblicklich.


	14. Chapter 14

„Schläft du?“, flüsterte Remus leise, als er in den Raum kam.  
„Natürlich nicht! Komm her!“  
„Weißt du noch, worüber wir vorhin gesprochen haben? Bitte mich darum …“, flüsterte Remus vergnügt zurück. Severus schnellte hoch, packte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn recht unsanft neben sich auf die Matratze. Er rollte sich gleich ein wenig auf ihn und flüsterte ihm rau ins Ohr.  
„Lass mich in dir sein, ich flehe dich an!“ Remus stöhnte unterdrückt auf und gab ihm nur Antwort, indem er ihn küsste. Dann sprachen sie nicht mehr. Unter schwerem Keuchen zogen sie sich aus. Es war eisig im Raum, doch es schienen keinen der beiden Männer zu stören und tat ihrer Gier nacheinander auch keinen Abbruch. Ohne Scheu berührten und küssten sie sich, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Remus hatte seinen Verstand vollkommen abgeschaltet und begab sich voller Vertrauen in Severus‘ Hände. Dabei verstand er, dass es wohl das war, was ihn schon früher so zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hingezogen hatte. Severus Snape war so von sich und seiner Stärke selbst überzeugt, dass man es ihm unbedingt glauben wollte. Man konnte ihm bedingungslos vertrauen und spätestens Hermione Granger war der lebende Beweis für Snapes Vertrauenswürdigkeit.  
Remus stöhnte wieder, als sein Schwanz erneut in seinem Mund verschwand. Nie hatte er über eine derartige Situation nachgedacht, Nie mehr, seit er Hogwarts als Halbwüchsiger verlassen hatte.  
Was Snape tat, gefiel ihm sehr und es bereitete ihm Lust. Aber er wusste genau, dass es nicht daran lag, dass er sich grundsätzlich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte. Es lag eher an den Lebensumständen und an Snape selbst, den er schon immer bewundert hatte. Liebe konnte so vielfältig sein, wie es Seelen auf der Welt gab, dachte er verschwommen und stöhnte wieder lustvoll auf, als der andere Mann in ihn eindrang. Weder fühlte er Zweifel, oder Scham, noch hatte er Bedenken. Alles, was er spürte war Severus, seine ungeheure Kraft und seine allumfassende Art sich hingebungsvoll um die zu kümmern, die ihm am Herzen lagen.   
Sein schneller werdendes Keuchen strich heiß über seine Haut. Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen, spürte ihn und wusste, dass es richtig war. Seine eigene Hand rieb eher nachlässig über seine Erektion, umso überraschender kam sein Orgasmus. Severus presste ihm schnell die Hand vor den Mund und er stöhnte dunkel dagegen. Jede Zelle in seinem Körper zog sich zusammen. Überdeutlich spürte er Snape Erektion tief in sich drin. Erhitzt und matt sank er schließlich zurück. Wie beim letzten Mal, war Severus‘ Lustbezeugung eher leise, ließ sein Innerstes aber ein weiteres Mal heftig erzittern, als er spürte, wie sich sein heißer Samen in ihm ergoss. Für Remus war diese aparte Situation erschreckend und süchtigmachend gleichermaßen.   
Ein paar Augenblicke lagen sie noch reglos da, während ihre erhitzten Körper in der Kälte des Raumes dampften. Dann zogen sie sich schweigend an und legten sich wieder eng aneinander auf die Unterlage.  
„Du hast nicht vor mit Hermione durch die Tür zu gehen, falls es sie tatsächlich geben sollte, oder?“, flüsterte Remus, obwohl ihm schon die Augen zufielen.  
„Nein. Jetzt schlaf!“ Remus gab ein ermahnendes Schnauben von sich und Snape korrigierte sich.  
„Schlaf bitte, mein Hübscher!“ Während er noch kicherte, schlief Remus dabei ein. Dabei nahm er nur noch Snapes Arm um sich und seinen Körper hinter sich wahr.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Aber es ist nicht für lange. Severus hat eine Idee, wie er auch dir einen Banntrank herstellen kann. Nur die eine Nacht musst du durchhalten, ja?“  
Nachdem sich Draco-Werwolf anfangs mehrmals gegen das Gitter der winzigen Zelle geworfen hatte, gab er nun Ruhe. Seine grauen Augen blickten sie nun still und traurig an. Hermione seufzte und versuchte sich mal wieder an den „alten“ Draco Malfoy zu erinnern. Es war kaum noch möglich. Alle, die noch am Leben waren, hatten sich nachhaltig verändert. Der Dunkle Lord und dessen Herrschaft erforderten das. Falls es keinen Turm und keine Tür und keine andere Welt geben würde, dann könnte sie sich damit abfinden hierzubleiben. Nicht etwa wegen Severus, der sich in den letzten Tagen merklich verändert hatte, sondern auch wegen Draco. Sie mochte den gequälten Jungen, der so viel Leid erfahren hatte. Es hatte Dracos beste Seite zum Vorschein gebracht. Eine Seite, die sie anziehend fand. Manchmal schimmerte der alte Malfoy durch und das war paradoxerweise das Salz in der Suppe.   
„Halte durch!“, flüsterte sie und ließ den Werwolf dann allein. Um ganz sicher zu sein, sah sie sogar noch mal nach den magischen Barrieren und den Fallen. Als sie an dem Raum vorbei kam, in dem Lupin und Snape schliefen, blieb sie kurz stehen. Sie hörte nur das leise Atmen der beiden, bzw. Remus‘ leises Schnarchen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, doch gleichzeitig war sie eifersüchtig auf Snapes Umarmung.   
Aber es war in Ordnung. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung schlief sie recht schnell ein. Allerdings erwachte sie schon, als es noch nicht richtig hell war. Wie oft, wenn Severus nicht neben ihr lag, sondern manchmal schon Holz für das Feuer sammelte oder Frühstück machte, fuhr sie mit einem Schreck hoch. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Auch heute nicht. Der Schlafsack war muffig, klamm und nicht ihrer. Sie wickelte sich aus und ging zum Fenster. Doncaster Halifax‘ Haus, natürlich. Hatte sie etwas geweckt? Sie lauschte. Stille.  
Leise ging sie zum Fenster.   
Draußen war es sehr neblig. Sie konnte kaum weiter, als auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite schauen. Halifax‘ Haus stand zwar in einer Vorortsiedlung, jedoch weit genug von den Nachbarhäusern weg. Die konnte Hermione nun nicht mal mehr erkennen. Nur ein Rudel abgemagerter Hunde schlich in hierarchischer Formation lautlos auf der Straße entlang und verschwand im Nebel. Fröstelnd zog sie ihren Umhang enger um die Schultern. Als sie in die andere Richtung sah, sah sie ihn stehen.   
Schräg gegenüber stand ein junger Mann. Er sah zum Haus, vielleicht sogar zu ihr hoch. Das war schwer zu erkennen. Erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein und bewegte sich nicht. Der Mann bewegte sich auch nicht. Etwas kam ihr an ihm bekannt vor, doch sie fand nicht raus, was es war. Erst, als er sich bewegte, erkannte sie ihn. Er drehte sich um und ging weg.   
Hermione schnappte nach Luft, sprang in ihre Stiefel und rannte nach unten. Hinein in den Nebel. Dem jungen Mann hinterher, der ihr ziemlich bekannt vorkam.

Nur wenig später erwachte Severus, weil sein Arm eingeschlafen war. Remus Kopf lag darauf. Behutsam zog er ihn weg. Er deckte Lupin wieder zu und stand auf. Bevor sie das Haus verließen, gab es noch viel zu tun. Umso schneller er Draco zurückholte, umso eher konnte er den Banntrank für ihn herstellen. Leise schlich er aus dem Raum und gleich nach unten in den Keller. Es war ruhig im Haus und er hoffte, dass Hermione die Nacht gut überstanden hatte. Mehrmals war er nachts wach geworden und hatte jedes einzelne Mal überlegt zu ihr zu gehen. Aber das Mädchen musste erwachsen werden und er musste aufhören sie zu verhätscheln.  
Draco polterte unruhig in seiner Zelle, als er nach unten kam. Es roch nach Urin, was Severus nicht besonders störte. Es würde gleich noch viel schlimmer riechen. Mit einem schwachen Zauber betäubte er den Jungen und öffnete schließlich nach einem Augenblick die Zellentür. Ohne zu zögern flößte er Draco den Rückverwandlungstrank ein, schloss die Tür dann aber hinter ihm wieder ab. Jetzt hieß es warten. Viel Geduld musste er zum Glück nicht aufbringen. Kaum ließ der Lähmungszauber nach, knurrte Malfoy erregt und warf sich gegen das Gitter. Seine Transformation begann.  
Während er sich zurückverwandelte, konnte er schon mal alles für den Banntrank vorbereiten.   
Malfoys Rückverwandlung dauerte nicht so lange wie beim letzten Mal. Wieder hörte man Knochen brechen, ein Stöhnen, schmerzhaftes Keuchen und andere dumpfe Schmerzlaute.  
Als es ruhig wurde, drehte sich Severus um.  
„Willkommen zurück, Malfoy!“, sagte er trocken.  
„Was … ist … passiert?“, brummte Draco undeutlich und zitterte wieder wie Espenlaub im Wind.  
„Sag du es mir!“ Severus arbeitete weiter an dem Trank und sah Draco nicht an, weil er ihn nicht unter Druck setzen wollte. Eigentlich war er neugierig, inwieweit Malfoy den Sinn von Loyalität und Vertrauen verstanden hatte. Dieses Verständnis war unabdingbar für ihre kleine Gruppe, wenn sie noch ein paar Tage überleben wollten.  
„Wir … Hermione und ich haben uns geküsst“, sagte er leise. Severus hörte, dass er noch nicht fertig war und arbeitete schweigend weiter.  
„Und … ich weiß nicht. Ich habe echt Angst bekommen. Granger hat mir schon immer Angst gemacht, mit ihrem Selbstbewusstsein. Aber … dass sie mich scheinbar mag, ist … verwirrend.“  
„Also Angst. Angst löst deine Verwandlung aus, wie es aussieht. Interesse an einem Banntrank?“  
„Natürlich!“  
„Dazu brauche ich dein Blut. Wie fühlst du dich?“ Seine Frage war nicht unhöflich, aber auch nicht so, als wenn er tatsächlich Interesse an Malfoys Zustand hätte. Ihm ging es nur darum, den Jungen nicht erneut zu ängstigen.  
„Ich habe Hunger und meine Knochen tun weh.“  
„Also bist du in Ordnung.“ Er öffnete die Tür und deutete an den Tisch, damit sich Draco setzte. Der Junge war bleich, wirkte erschöpft und seine Wangen waren eingefallen.   
„Wenn wir fertig sind, gehst du hoch, weckst Lupin und Granger und machst das Frühstück.“ Der Blonde nickte nur. Unter seinen Augen waren tiefe Schatten. Severus nahm seinen rechten Arm und verursachte mit seinem Zauberstab einen chirurgischen Schnitt weit über dem Handgelenk, aus dem sofort dickes Blut in eine Schale tropfte.  
„Magst du Granger?“, fragte er beiläufig. Er spürte Malfoys Zusammenzucken und es amüsierte ihn, weil er seinen Arm nur umso fester gepackt hielt.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich mochte sie immer.“   
„Sie dich nicht.“  
„Das weiß ich doch!“  
„Hast du die Hoffnung, dass mehr aus euch beiden wird, Malfoy?“ Intensiv sah er dem Jungen in die grauen Augen. Sie waren wie von einem Nebel überzogen, wichen ihm jedoch nicht aus.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich sollte mir keine Hoffnung machen. Ich weiß ja nicht mal mehr, wer ich bin.“  
„Ich sage dir, wer du bist. Du, Draco Malfoy, bist der Junge, der Granger durch die Tür bringen wird, sollte sie tatsächlich existieren.“  
„Was? Wie ist das gemeint?“ Verwirrt sah er ihn an. Severus hatte genug Blut und heilte den Schnitt mit Magie. Anschließend reichte er Malfoy einen feuchten Lappen.  
„Mache dich damit sauber!“, befahl er und wandte sich seinem Trank zu. Draco tat was er wollte, blieb jedoch neben ihm stehen, weil er noch auf eine Antwort wartete.  
„Ich meine damit, dass du das Mädchen, notfalls gegen ihren Willen in diese andere Welt bringst. Hast du mich verstanden?“  
„Ist das … eine Bitte oder eine Drohung?“  
„Sieh es als einen Befehl an, Malfoy. Alles, was zählt, ist ihr Überleben und ihre Sicherheit. Egal, was geschehen mag, du wirst sie durch die Tür bringen. Gehe selbst mit oder bleibe hier, das ist mir einerlei. Aber Hermione Granger muss gehen, hast du das kapiert?“ Scharf sah er ihn an. Dracos Augen waren verengt. Er schien nachzudenken und sagte dann leise:  
„Weil du nicht gehen willst, oder?“   
„So ist es. Wenn du ihr nur ein Wort davon sagst, wirst du erfahren, was echte Angst ist, Junge“, flüsterte er drohend.  
„Du musst mir nicht drohen. Ich will doch auch, dass es ihr gutgeht. Doch warum …“  
„Das ist irrelevant. Ich bleibe hier. Sie geht! Versprich es mir!“, forderte er nun hart und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Draco sah darauf und nickte leicht.  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie durch die Tür tritt.“ Malfoys Griff war überraschend kräftig.  
„Sehr gut. Jetzt verschwinde und tu, was ich dir gesagt habe!“  
Draco verschwand und Severus holte ein paarmal tief Luft, bevor er sich wieder seinem Trank zuwandte. Er hatte ihn kaum fertig, als Remus nach unten gerannt kam.  
„Hermione ist nicht im Haus! Sie ist weg!“ In seinen Augen war Panik.  
„Malfoy?“  
„Er sucht um das Haus herum nach Spuren.“  
Severus nahm den fertigen Trank, rannte nach oben und gleich aus dem Haus. Draco fand er am östlichen Ende der Straße.  
„Hier! Trinken! Sofort!“, fauchte er. Malfoy gehorchte aufs Wort. Kurz begann er zu würgen, doch der Brechreiz gab sich schnell. Er schüttelte sich, als wäre er ein Tier und sah ihn dann mit klaren Augen an.  
„Ich kann sie riechen … sie ist hier entlang gelaufen“, sagte er leise.  
„Gut, warte hier. Wir holen die Sachen und dann folgen wir dir“, befahl er und rannte zurück ins Haus. Remus suchte gerade alles zusammen und Severus rannte in den Keller, um die Tür wieder mit diversen Schutzzaubern zu verschließen. Vielleicht musste er nochmal wiederkommen, dann würde er ein gut sortiertes Labor bevorzugen. Als er wieder nach oben ging, kam seine Panik ohne Vorwarnung über ihn. Hermione war weg, begriff er in diesem schrecklichen Moment und fiel in der Küche auf die Knie. Lupin, der gerade von oben kam und ihre Sachen dabei hatte, zerrte ihn hoch.  
„Nicht jetzt, Severus. Hebe dir deine Panikattacke für heute Nacht auf, da kann ich dich trösten. Los, hoch! Bewege dich!“ Letztlich schlug Remus ihm die flache Hand ins Gesicht und zischte ihn an:  
„Bist du ein Jammerlappen oder ein Mann? Los, wie finden sie!“ Endlich kam er zitternd hoch und stolperte Lupin hinterher. Draco wartete auf sie und dann verließen sie sich Blindlinks auf seine gute Nase.

„Oliver?! So warte doch!“, rief Hermione leise, als sie die Vorstadtsiedlung verlassen und aufs Feld gekommen war. Der junge Mann war allerdings nicht mehr zu sehen. Eine Zeitlang hatte sie ihn im Nebel verfolgen können, doch da Häuser um sie herum waren, hatte sie sich nicht getraut laut zu rufen. Der Nebel verschluckte ihre Schritte und Oliver Wood schritt lang und schnell aus, als ob er nicht merkte, dass sie ihm folgte.  
Schnell atmend blieb Hermione stehen.  
„Oliver? Oliver Wood?!“, rief sie wieder. Dabei versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, ob er auch einer der vielen Toten gewesen war. Sie wusste es nicht, was schade war. Denn damals, in den ersten Jahren war sie eine Zeitlang ziemlich in Wood, dem Kapitän der Gryffindor-Quittichmannschaft verliebt gewesen, wie übrigens 99% aller Mädchen aus dem Gryffindorhaus.  
Sollte er überlebt haben? Oder hatte sie nur eine Halluzination? Einen Traum? Oder war gar einer Fata Morgana gefolgt? Versuchte man sie hereinzulegen? Erschrocken sah sie sich um. Es war nur Nebel zu sehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand. Wie ein dummes Mädchen war sie einem Phantom hinterhergelaufen. Dafür würde sie Severus züchtigen, bis das Blut heiß an ihren Beinen hinab lief, so viel war sicher.  
Hermione drehte sich im Kreis. Oliver Wood war nirgends zu sehen.   
„Oliver?“, rief sie wieder und hörte erschüttert, wie schrill sich ihre Stimme anhörte. Noch ein Stück lief sie weiter in die östliche Richtung und sah sich dabei genau den Boden an, auf dem sie lief. Vielleicht würde sie seine Spuren …  
Ohne, dass sie etwas gehört oder gespürt hätte, stülpte sich ihr ein Sack über den Kopf. Eine dreckige Lache erklang und plötzlich spürte sie auch die immense Resonanzmagie, die sie gefangen hielt, ohne, dass die Person, die sie gefangen nahm, berühren musste. Wie unter einem starken Zwang begann sie sich in diesem Feld zu bewegen. Ihre Beine liefen von allein.   
Man hatte ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand genommen und außer diesem irren Kichern, was sie hin und wieder vernahm, hörte sie nichts. Da es immer nur ein Kichern war, ging sie vorläufig davon aus, dass es nur eine Person war. Ob es Mann, Frau oder Kind war, war wirklich schwer zu sagen. Ihr Herz klopfte viel zu schnell, die Hysterie saß dicht unter der Oberfläche und kroch immer wieder in ihrem Hals nach oben. Einmal schaffte sie es in ihren Mund. Hermione öffnete ihn für einen Schrei, doch es kam nichts heraus. Sie lief, ob sie wollte oder nicht.  
Wo ging sie hin? Wer hatte sie entführt?  
War nun alles zu Ende?  
Bevor sie Draco besser kennenlernen könnte? Bevor sie Severus sagen konnte, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte?

„Hier entlang!“ Nachdem Malfoy eine Weile einfach nur dagestanden und geschnuppert hatte, deutete er mit dem Kopf nach Norden. Severus sah fragend zu Remus.  
„Ich glaube, Malfoys Sinne sind um einiges feiner als meine und das mag schon was heißen. Außerdem …“ Er errötete sichtlich.  
„Was?“, schnauzte Severus ihn ungeduldig an. Seit Hermione weg war, fühlte er sich wie zerrissenes Papier. Es bräuchte nur einen festen Windstoß und die Schnipsel würden in alle Windrichtungen davon stieben wie Staub.  
„Außerdem fühlt sich der Junge von ihr angezogen und weiß genau, wie sie riecht und sicher noch ganz andere Dinge.“  
„Das ist ekelhaft.“  
„Das ist Natur, Severus. Nun ja, soweit man das in diesen Zeiten noch behaupten kann. Draco hat sich nur angepasst. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Voldemort ihn für sein Versagen bestraft hat, indem er einen Werwolf – derselbe übrigens, der mich als Kind gebissen hat – Fenrir Greyback, beauftragt hat, ihn zu beißen. Seltsamerweise hat er sich trotzdem nicht bei Vollmond verwandelt, sondern erst in dem Moment, als sein Vater ihn töten wollte.“  
„Angst. Er reagiert aus purer Angst. Aber der Banntrank sollte diese Reaktion nun eine Weile unterdrücken.“  
„Scheint ja zu wirken“, murmelte Remus und betrat nach Draco den Wald. Die Natur kroch nun immer näher an die Zivilisation heran, weil sich niemand mehr darum kümmerte. Die Muggel waren zum Großteil versklavt oder tot (oder wurden im Falle von Blackpool „zweckentfremdet“, indem sie transformiert wurden). Die Landschaften wirkten entweder zerstört, verbrannt oder wild und seelenlos. Die Nadeln der Bäume waren oft braun, die Laubbäume hatten all ihr Laub abgeworfen. Überall lagen verendete und verwesende Tiere, die bestialisch stanken. Die überlebenden Tiere waren hochaggressiv und mutierten zu Gottweißwas. Alles war in einem schrecklichen Wandel gefangen, dessen Ende niemand absehen konnte. Menschen, Tiere, magische Kreaturen, Zauberer und sogar die Magie selbst änderte sich und brachte neue Blüten hervor. Blüten, wie Draco Malfoy oder auch die Resonanzmagie, die es in dieser Form bisher nicht gab.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du eine Ahnung hast, wohin Granger gelaufen ist?“, zischte er Draco scharf an und packte ihn am Mantel. Der blonde Junge zuckte zusammen, nickte dann aber stur.  
„Ich rieche sie, noch immer. Doch es wird schwächer, also beeilen wir uns.“  
„Hat … hat sie Angst?“ Severus musste es fragen. Es war eine sehr wichtige Frage. Eine Frage, die vielleicht darüber entschied, ob Hermione starb oder nicht.  
„Oh ja, sehr. Das kann ich deutlich riechen.“  
„Sehr gut, sehr gut“, murmelte er beruhigt.  
Angst würde dafür sorgen, dass sie wachsam blieb.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione wurde gezwungen vorwärts zu laufen. Einmal stolperte sie über eine Wurzel, fiel aber nicht, sondern hing irgendwie seltsam in der Luft. Ohne ihren Zauberstab fühlte sie sich nackt und sie fror, weil sie nur ihren Pullover und ihre Hose anhatte, und weil sie Angst gehabt hatte Oliver zu verlieren. Oliver Wood. Hatte sie ihn wirklich gesehen, oder war es nur eine Einbildung, eine Art Wunschtraum gewesen? Aber warum hatte sie dann nicht Harry oder Ron gesehen? Das sprach eigentlich gegen die Hirngespinsttheorie.   
Als sie ein weiteres Mal versuchte zu sprechen und nichts aus ihrem Mund kam, bekam sie einen festen Schlag von hinten gegen den Kopf. Sie sackte zusammen und ihr letzter Gedanke war, dass Severus jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr allein war, weil Remus bei ihm war.  
Frierend kam sie nach einer unbestimmten Zeit zu sich. Ihre Zähne schlugen aufeinander. Noch immer hatte sie den Sack über dem Kopf, roch nun aber nicht mehr nur den frostigen Waldboden und den Staub der verfallenen Häuser, sondern nahm den Geruch brennender Holzscheite wahr. Ganz in ihrer Nähe war ein Feuer, leider weit genug von ihr weg, um sie zu wärmen.  
„Schönes D… Ding, schönes D… Ding …“, hörte sie eine raue, tiefe Stimme, die klang, als hätte sie Schluckauf. Ein schrilles Kichern erklang.   
„Los, teste sie, Bertl!“, kommandierte die schrille Stimme. Eine Frau und offenbar ein Mann, schlussfolgerte Hermione und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hatte Angst und das schärfte ihre Sinne. Sie schnupperte. Das Holz im Feuer war frisch und feucht, was bedeuten mochte, dass das Paar nicht hier hauste, sondern vielleicht auch nur auf der Durchreise nach Irgendwohin war. Ihre Stimmen klangen seltsam. Alt, verbraucht, verrückt und beängstigend. Es war nicht mehr ganz so kühl, wie in dem Moment, als sie das Haus verlassen hatte und die Feuchtigkeit des Nebels war weg. Sie war also mindestens eine Stunde bewusstlos gewesen. Genug Zeit, damit Severus ihr Verschwinden gemerkt hatte und sich auf die Suche nach ihr machte. Gleich im zweiten Monate wurde sie schon mal von einer Gruppe jugendlicher Todesser im Wald überfallen und verschleppt. Severus hatte sie nach einer viertel Stunde sicher in seinen Armen. Leider durfte er den Todessern nichts tun, um Lord Voldemorts Zorn nicht auf sich zu ziehen, deswegen waren alle noch am Leben, wenn auch jeder einzelne verstümmelt und fürs restliche Leben gezeichnet.  
Trotz der Aussicht auf Rettung, schlug ihr Herz schnell.  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?“, sagte sie gereizt und war erstaunt, dass sie sprechen konnte. Allerdings spürte sie, dass sie immer noch von der Resonanzmagie an Ort und Stelle gefangen gehalten wurde.  
„Ein Frühstück!“, kicherte die Alte. Eine dürre, klapprige Hand grabschte nach ihrem Arm und tastete ihn ab.   
„G… ganz schön m … mager.“  
„Beschwert dich nicht noch Bertl! Besser als nichts. Sie kam mir einfach so über den Weg gelaufen. Ich habe Hund und Karnickel satt und will mal etwas anderes essen.“ Hermione brach vor Entsetzen der kalte Schweiß aus. Die beiden wollten sie essen? Kannibalen? Auch das war Voldemort zuzuschreiben, doch selbst Severus wusste nichts von solchen abartigen Auswüchsen.  
„D… du würzt s… sie doch, oder?“  
„Na klar, ich brate sie, zerteile sie und packe sie in Tupperdosen, du Dummkopf. Setz dich hin und halt dein Maul!“, schnauzte die Alte ihren Partner an. Bertl grummelte und dann hörte Hermione wie ein Messer, eine Axt oder weiß der Teufel welches Instrument zur Zerteilung ihres Körpers gewetzt wurde.  
„Das ist nicht euer Ernst? Ich bin ein Todesser und wenn ihr mich tötet, wird der Dunkle Lord Rache üben. Ich gehöre zu seiner Elitetruppe!“, sagte Hermione empört. Die Alte kicherte wieder irre.  
„Hörst du das, Bertl? Elitetruppe?! Ich garantiere dir, Häschen, hier kommt kein Dunkler Lord vorbei. So laut du auch schreist. Warum ich das weiß? Nun, ich weiß es, weil ich sehr mächtig bin. Ich kann nämlich die Resonanzen manipulieren und wenn du stirbst, darfst du schreien, so viel zu willst. Es wird kein Laut nach außen dringen. Welche Magie auch in dir ist, sie hat in meinem Resonanzfeld keine Bedeutung. Du befindest dich sozusagen in einem magischen Vakuum.“  
„Und danach, wenn er merkt, dass ich fehle?“  
„Dann sind wir längst weitergezogen.“  
„Meine Freunde werden mich suchen und finden und euch töten.“ Bertl lachte nun höhnisch.  
„Ein T… Todesser und F… Freunde, w… witzig!“ Die alten Leute lachten.  
„Ist uns egal. Wir haben Hunger und sterben lieber mit vollen Mägen, kapiert, Mädchen?!“  
„Bitte! Ich bin ein Mensch und ihr seid Menschen!“  
„Waren … lange ist es her. Alles hat sich verändert, auch der Hunger. Sie haben unsere Stadt zerstört, unser Haus, alles. Wollen wir uns nicht den Todessern anschließen, müssen wir in den Wäldern überleben und so geht das. Linker Arm oder rechter Arm zuerst?“  
„Wartet! Wartet! Eine Frage habe ich noch!“ Hysterie stieg in Hermione nach oben. Sie hatte große Mühe sie im Zaum zu halten. Erst recht, als die alte Vettel begann sich an ihrem Pullover zu schaffen machte und ihn über ihren Kopf zog, ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte. Darunter trug sie nur einen BH, der mal weiß gewesen war, nun eine gräuliche Farbe aufwies.  
„Frag schon!“ Man hörte Pfannengeklirre und das Feuer wurde neu angefacht, sodass die Hitze beinah bis zu Hermione reichte.  
„Habt ihr mich schon verfolgt, als ich aus dem Haus kam?“  
„Nein, welches Haus. Ich habe dich erst entdeckt, als ich nach meinen Fallen gesehen habe, in dem heute leider nur ein halbes Katzenbein steckte. Zu wenig für zwei Personen. Diese Mistkatzen werden auch immer schlauer. Sie beißen sich jetzt schon ihre eigenen Beine ab, um zu fliehen. Schauderhaft, wenn du mich fragst.“  
„P …pervers!“, warf Bertl rau ein und lachte wieder.  
„Und … ihr habt sonst niemand gesehen?“ Hermiones Stimme war dünn und ihre Zähne schlugen nun hart aufeinander.  
„Hm, wenn du mich so fragst, Schätzlein … doch, in einiger Entfernung, vor dir, lief jemand. Ein junger Mann vielleicht. Aber ich habe mich extra leise von hinten an dich ran geschlichen und dich in das Resonanzfeld gelegt, damit wir ungestört sind. Du, ich und Bertl. Junge Männer sind störrisch und zäh. Aber junge Mädchen ...“  
Fast hätte sie erleichtert geseufzt, denn die alte Frau – auch wenn sie sie gleich töten und essen wollte – hatte ihr damit bestätigt, dass sie Oliver Wood tatsächlich gesehen hatte.  
„Zufrieden? War’s das?“  
„Ja. Aber …“  
„Aber ist jetzt vorbei!“ Sie verpasste Hermione einen Zauber, der es ihr nicht erlaubte ihre Lippen auseinander zu bekommen. Wer auch immer diese irre Alte war, sie muss eine ziemlich gut Hexe sein, wenn sie die Resonanzmagie beherrschte, mit der sich Severus seit Monaten abmühte.

Draco blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Severus fast gegen ihn gelaufen wäre. Allzu weit weg vom Haus waren sie auch noch nicht.  
„Was?“  
„Ich … habe sie verloren oder besser gesagt …“ Er packte ihn grob am Mantel und schüttelte ihn wütend, bis Remus kam und ihm recht unsanft seine Hände löste.  
„Hör auf damit, Severus!“  
„Er hat sie verloren!“, zischte er Lupin an.  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass sie ab hier nicht mehr allein ist. Ihr Geruch ist fast weg, dazu sind aber ein oder zwei weitere gekommen“, sagte Draco mit zitternder Stimme. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er trat schnell ein paar große Schritte von Snape weg.  
„Was soll das heißen? Riechst du sie noch oder nicht?“, herrschte er den blonden Jungen wieder an.   
„Ja und nein. Es ist, als würde ihr Geruch von etwas in eine Art Glas gesperrt. Der andere Geruch ist mir unbekannt, ist aber menschlich.“ Remus atmete erleichtert aus, doch Severus dachte angestrengt nach.   
„Jemand hat sie also gekidnappt. Das hatten wir schon mal. Es war eine Gruppe Todesser und …“  
„Worauf warten wir dann noch?!“ Dracos Stimme war schrill. Wie es schien, sorgte er sich um Hermione wohl mehr, als die beiden Männer. Fakt war aber, dass sowohl Snape als auch Lupin lieber vorher über eine Strategie nachdenken wollten, als sich heißblütig in eine Falle zu stürzten. Jetzt war es Remus, der Malfoy am Mantel festhielt.  
„Ich habe sie damals gerettet. Wir werden das Mädchen auch heute retten, doch nur, wenn wir vorher genau nachdenken!“, sagte Severus sehr streng zu Malfoy, der noch bleicher wurde, als er sowieso schon war. Der Junge nickte und Remus ließ ihn auf sein Geheiß los.  
„Also, sag mir ganz genau was du riechst!“  
„Hermione, die Angst hat. Aber nur noch ganz schwach, als würde sie unter Schutzglocke laufen. Ich rieche zwei weitere Menschen. Einen, nur ganz schwachen Geruch, der mir sagt, dass derjenige eine Weile vor Hermione hier langgekommen ist und einen Geruch, der gleichzeitig mit ihrem in der Luft hängt. Menschlich, beide.“  
„Magie?“  
„Kann ich nicht sagen, tut mir leid.“  
„Richtung?“  
Der Junge zeigte zum Wald, der anfangs nur dünn war und aus laublosen Birken bestand, später aber sichtlich dichter wurde und anderen Laubbäume dazu kamen.  
„Geht mindestens zehn Meter hinter mir!“, befahl er nun Remus und Draco. Malfoy tat es sofort, doch Remus fragte beunruhigt: „Wozu?“  
„Weil ich mich darauf konzentrieren muss, ob Magie im Spiel ist und wenn ja, welche. Also los! Ihr verwirrt mich!“, knurrte er ungehalten. Remus ging zu Draco und die beiden sahen sich besorgt an. Die Wahrheit war, dass allein Remus ihn verwirrte. Ständig spürte er dessen heißes Werwolfblut, welches seine Aura rot glühen ließ und damit die Resonanzen störte. Immerzu glaubte er seine Augen auf sich zu spüren, was natürlich Unsinn war. Vielleicht wollte er das auch nur, weil er dann wieder spürte, wie es war ihn zu lieben. Zuerst war es wirklich nur Sex gewesen, doch es änderte sie rasant, wie alles in dieser finsteren Welt. Letzte Nacht hatte er das seltsame Gefühl gehabt mit Remus zu verschmelzen. Sein Herz hatte sich groß und heiß angefühlt. Absonderlich und furchterregend.  
Severus schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Resonanzen in der Umgebung, die wie ein zartes Netz einer Spinne überall um sie herum waren und sich ständig veränderten. Sie magisch zu manipulieren, war ungeheuer schwer, weil es unendlich erscheinende losen Enden gab, an denen „gezupft“ werden musste. Das richtige Ende zu finden, war wie das richtige Puzzleteil in einem milliardengroßen Puzzle zu finden. Wenn Hermione schlief und er über sie wachte, übte er es oft. Manchmal bis zur Erschöpfung und so intensiv, dass er dabei unweigerlich einschlief.  
Und in der Tat spürte er die Resonanzmagie und sah im Geiste die Spur in den Wald führen. Er würde immer wieder stehen bleiben müssen, um sie wiederzufinden. Aber besser, als keinen Plan zu haben.  
„Los!“, befahl er und lief mit der Armbrust in der einen und dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand vorweg. Seine beiden Gefährten folgten, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Hin und wieder blieb er stehen und konzentrierte sich. Nach nur fünfzehn Minuten begann sein Kopf zu schmerzen. Nach dreißig Minuten war ihm schwindlig und schlimmer war, dass es in seinem Nacken zu pochen begann. Gut, dass sie zu Fuß unterwegs waren, das würde es Bellatrix schwerer machen ihnen zu folgen.  
Nach fünfundvierzig Minuten hatte er das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde explodieren. Aber er hatte auch gespürt, dass sie der Magiequelle immer näher kamen. Das Geflecht wurde immer dichter und schließlich roch er das Feuer. Sie müssten nur noch ein paar Meter über den Hügel, dann könnten sie vermutlich sehen, wer Hermione gefangen hatte. Remus und Draco beorderte er leise auf die andere Seite der Senke, in der er das fremde Lager vermutete.  
„Greift erst an, wenn ich euch den Befehl dazu gebe, klar? Ich muss erst Hermione frei bekommen. Stirbt der Zauberer, ohne, dass ich vorher das Netz aufgelöst habe, kommt sie dort nie raus, verstanden?“  
Beide nickten ernst und machten sich auf den Weg.

Severus blieb ganz still stehen und lauschte. Er hörte eine alte, weibliche Stimme und das Gackern eines alten Mannes. Und dann endlich vernahm er Grangers süße Stimme. Nie hatte er sich mehr gefreut sie zu hören.  
„Bitte, tut mir nichts. Ich kann euch zu essen besorgen, was auch immer ihr wollt. Gebt mir nur Zeit und lasst mich frei.“ Severus hörte deutlich, dass sie ihr Angebot keineswegs ernst meinte. Es war nur dazu da, um Zeit zu schinden und er hörte auch etwas, was ihn stolz machte. Sein Mädchen wäre endlich bereit kaltblütig zu töten. Würden die alten Leute sie frei lassen und ihr glauben, würde Hermione sie töten. Aber die Alten waren nicht so dämlich.  
„Schnauze, klapprige Göre!“, fauchte die Alte. Er schloss wieder die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Ganz deutlich sah er nun das Geflecht aus dünnen Resonanzfäden vor sich. Wenn er am richtigen Ende zog, konnte er sie befreien und sie könnten die Entführer von zwei Seiten angreifen. Dass er seinen Arm mit dem Zauberstab hob, um die Resonanz aufzulösen, merkte Severus gar nicht. Viel zu sehr, war er in das Geflecht eingetaucht und suchte das lose Ende. Ihm war übel, so anstrengend war es. Seine Beine zitterten, der Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken runter, obwohl es ziemlich kalt war und er musste fest die Lippen zusammenpressen, um nicht unentwegt und leidend zu stöhnen.  
Endlich hatte er das Ende und verlor es fast wieder, weil Hermione erschrocken aufschrie. Aber er fand es wieder und löste den Zauber auf, indem er das Knäul rückwärts aufwickelt.  
Kaum hatte er das getan, brüllte er ein magisches „LOS!“, was ganz sicher bis zu Remus und Draco vordringen würde. Zu dritt stürmten sie auf die Lichtung. Hermiones rechter Arm lag auf einem dicken Baumstamm und das Schlachtermesser schwebte darüber. Severus schickte dem Knilch, der es hielt direkt ein „Avada Kedavra!“ entgegen. Lautlos starb der alte Mann.  
Hermione fiel zur Seite und Draco kümmerte sich um sie, während Remus und er auf die Alte zielten. Die Hexe hatte ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab gezogen und starrte sie abwechselnd an.  
„Keine Dummheiten, Burschen!“, brummte sie. Severus verengte die Augen. Die Alte kam ihm bekannt vor.  
„Meinen dämlichen Bruder Bertl konntet ihr vielleicht ganz einfach töten. Mich jedoch nicht. Ich bin …“  
„Penelope Peacock!“, vollendete Remus ihren Satz.  
„Genau! Ihr kennt mich also. Dann geht mir aus dem Weg, ehe ich euch zerfetze. Wer von euch beiden hat meinen Resonanzzauber aufgelöst?“ Niemand gab ihr eine Antwort, doch sie sah instinktiv zu Severus.  
„Ich wette, dieser düster dreinblickende Scheißkerl. Glückwunsch. Du bist ein ganz Toller!“ Während sie sprach, ging sie ganz langsam rückwärts. Beinah war Severus ein wenig amüsiert darüber, dass die Hexe glaubte fliehen zu können. Penelope Peacock war einst eine großartige Hexe. Nie richtig gut, aber auch nie auf der falschen Seite. Sie war eine Eigenbrötlerin, die mit ihrem geistig behinderten Bruder allein irgendwo lebte. Niemand wusste damals genau, was sie tat und was nicht. Aber sie war eine herausragende Schülerin aus dem Ravenclaw Haus gewesen. Man munkelte, dass Voldemort ihren Bruder zu einem Idioten gemacht hat, weil Penelope ihm nicht die Treue schwören wollte und sie war darüber ein wenig verrückt geworden. Fakt war, sie war eine mächtige Hexe, die sie nicht unterschätzen durften. Remus und er hielten sie in Schach.   
„Lasst mich gehen und euch wird nichts geschehen!“, fauchte sie.  
„Auf keinen Fall! Du hast dem Mädchen wehgetan. Das kann ich nicht ignorieren“, sagte Severus.  
„Was bist du? Ihr Vater? Oder ihr Zuhälter?“, giftete sie ihn an.  
„Sie ist alles, was ich habe. Na ja, fast alles …“ Er sah zu Remus. Lupin lächelte, wagte es aber nicht, die Hexe aus den Augen zu lassen. Weil Severus zur Seite sah, konnte er beobachten, wie Malfoy in einem großen Bogen um die Alte herum lief. Er würde gleich hinter ihr sein und sie damit überraschen.  
„Du begattest sie, schon klar. Meine Güte, die Welt ist so roh geworden. Ekelhaft.“ Sie spuckte aus, direkt Remus vor die Füße.  
„Nein, eigentlich schläft er mit mir“, sagte Lupin nun mit einem amüsierten Gluckern in der Stimme. Entgeistert sah die Frau ihn an und im selben Moment erreichte Draco die Frau. Er nutzte ihre Verwirrung schamlos aus. Ohne nur eine Sekunde zu zögern packte er ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und drehte ihn mit einem schnellen, kräftigen Ruck zur Seite. Man hörte ihr Genick brechen und dann fiel ihr Körper dumpf zu Boden.  
Remus keuchte erschüttert und Severus sagte nur leise:  
„So geht es natürlich auch. Gut gemacht, Malfoy.“  
Draco sah auf die tote Frau und schien sein Lob nicht zu hören. Manchmal wirkte er immer noch total verstört, als gehöre er nicht in diese Welt. Der Junge hatte nur getan, was notwendig war und er hatte es mit Bravour gemeistert. Vage erinnerte sich Severus an Malfoys schulische Leistungen, denen sein heutiges Profil gut getan hätte.  
Hermione war bei Sinnen, als er zu ihr kam. Draco hatte sie schon in seinen Mantel gewickelt, trotzdem zitterte sie. 

„Severus, ich wusste, du würdest kommen!“, sagte sie erfreut und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„Wir alle haben dich gerettet“, flüsterte er in ihr Haar und rieb sie ein wenig, damit sie warm wurde.  
„Ich weiß. Das weiß ich doch …“ Jetzt weinte sie und er ließ sie ausnahmsweise weinen. Sie hatte über eine Stunde unter Stress gestanden und ihrem Tod oder ihrer Verstümmlung ins Auge gesehen. Da durfte sie schon mal eine Träne verdrücken.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er nach einer Weile leise und zog sie hoch. 

Hermione nickte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder besser. Severus half ihr sich anzuziehen und dann verließen sie diesen grusligen Ort, an dem beinah Teile von ihr im Kochtopf geendet hätten. Sie nahmen alles mit, was ihnen nützlich erschien und zogen weiter, in Richtung Norden. Morgen früh würden sie wieder apparieren. Für den Rest des Tages musste es Remus übernehmen, ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Er hinterließ am Lagerplatz der Kannibalen einen Verwirrzauber, der anders war als der von Severus. Severus hatte es nicht so explizit gesagt, doch er hoffte dadurch Bellatrix im wortwörtlichen Sinne zu verwirren, wenn sie nicht seinen Zauber sondern einen mit anderer Signatur entschlüsseln musste.  
„Hat mich die Alte mit Resonanzmagie gefangen gehalten?“ Hermione hatte sich zurückfallen lassen, nachdem sie lange mit Draco vor ihm gelaufen war.  
„Ja.“  
„Und du … hast eine Manipulation geschafft?“ Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn bewundert an.  
„Ja.“

„Du darfst ruhig ein wenig stolz auf dich sein, Severus“, sagte sie empört über seine Ausdruckslosigkeit. Konnte er, war er aber gerade nicht, weil er einfach nur hundemüde war.  
„Später vielleicht.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. Anders als Draco. Das hatte er heute schon die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Hermione Granger sah eindeutig Licht am Ende des Tunnels und es lag nicht an ihm, sondern an diesem Mistkerl Malfoy, der sich als recht brauchbar herausstellte.  
„Warum bist du aus dem Haus gerannt?“, fragte er nun die alles entscheidende Frage. Verlegen sah sie an ihm vorbei.  
„Lach nicht, aber ich habe Oliver Wood, den ehemaligen Gryffindor-Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft vor dem Haus stehen und es beobachten sehen. Und …“  
„Blödsinn! Die Alte hat dich mit einer magischen Illusion aus dem Haus gelockt.“  
„Nein, hat sie nicht! Das hat sie zugegeben. Es war Oliver Wood. Aber ich habe ihn verloren. Er lief nach Norden. Meinst du …“  
„Nein, ich meine nichts. Das ist Unsinn, Granger.“  
„Weißt du sicher, dass er tot ist? Ich nämlich nicht. Warum sollte er es nicht gewesen sein?“  
„Weshalb sollte er das Haus und uns beobachten und dann einfach verschwinden? Genau, weil er nichts Gutes im Sinn hat, falls er es überhaupt war. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass wir offiziell Todesser sind. Würde er auf Voldemorts Seite stehen, hätte er uns arglos angesprochen. Sollte er auf der anderen Seite stehen, würde er wissen, was wir sind. Er würde sich also ganz sicher nicht allein mit uns anlegen. Wenn er also real gewesen war, was wird er dann tun?“ Scharf sah er sie an. Seine Beine zitterten vor Erschöpfung beim Laufen, doch das würde er nie aussprechen.  
„Er würde uns … verraten, nehme ich an. Aber wenn … es nicht so ist? Wenn er nur eine Art Kundschafter für die gute Seite ist? Wenn er den Auftrag hatte Widerstandskämpfer zu rekrutieren? Wenn er von uns gehört hat und davon, dass wir auf der Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord sind?“  
„Hörst du dir zu? Wenn Wood von unserer Flucht wüsste, denkst du nicht, dass es der Dunkle Lord es dann auch wüsste?“  
„Und wenn seine Informationen geheimer und besser geschützt sind, als Voldemorts Informationsnetz?“, erwiderte sie starrsinnig. Er seufzte müde.  
„Wir reden später darüber. Behalte das für dich und jetzt scher dich weg!“ Hermione warf ihm noch einen besorgten Blick zu und ging dann zu Draco.

„Er wird mich nie akzeptieren“, flüsterte Draco leise und sah über die Schulter zu Snape, der hinter ihnen lief.  
„Keine Sorge. Das wird er schon. Gib ihm Zeit und mir deine Hand.“ Ihre Finger schoben sich in die von Draco. Die grauen Augen sahen sie erschrocken an, doch dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich mit Malfoy mal beinah wortlos verstehen würde. Aber es gefiel ihr. Sehr sogar. Seine Hand hielt sie fest und für absurde Momente fühlte sich Hermione einfach nur glücklich. Glücklich, weil sie am Leben war. Glücklich, weil es Hoffnung gab. Glücklich, weil es Severus Snape gab. Glücklich, weil sie verliebt war.

Als sie ihr Nachtlager aufschlugen, legte sich Severus augenblicklich hin, ohne etwas zu tun. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten war er tief und fest eingeschlafen. Das ging nur, weil er sicher war, dass er sich auf seine Gefährten verlassen konnte. 

Liebevoll sah Remus ihn an. Wer hätte das gedacht …


	16. Chapter 16

Bellatrix war verwirrt. Stumm stand sie in der Küche des Hauses. Überall waren unleugbar Spuren von Snapes Jagdtrupp, der inzwischen aus vier Personen bestand. Seltsam war, dass sie nicht versucht hatten ihre Spuren zu verwischen, wie sonst auch. Pansy aß sogar die restlichen Kekse, die sie in der Eile nicht eingepackt hatten.  
„Hoffentlich sind sie vergiftet und du verreckst dran, dummes Miststück!“, ätzte Bellatrix. Pansy spuckte schnell aus, was sie im Mund hatte. Wie eine Furie stapfte Bellatrix durchs Haus.  
„Spuren! Überall Spuren! Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, sprach sie mit sich selbst. Sie rauschte in den Keller und von dort hörte sie Pansy wild brüllen. Eine heftige Erschütterung ließ das Haus erzittern. Ein paar sowieso schon lose Balken lösten sich und Staub rieselte von der Decke. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, rannte Pansy nach draußen. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Im nächsten Augenblick fiel das Haus in sich zusammen. Entsetzt sah sie zu Bellatrix, die wie eine unzerstörbare Königin aus dem Staub auf die zukam.  
„Habe die Tür im Keller nicht aufbekommen. Jetzt kommt Snape eben auch nicht mehr rein. Tja …“  
Ob sie ihre Spuren gefunden hatte oder nur instinktiv in Richtung Norden lief, war für Pansy nicht zu erkennen. Sie hustete noch ein paarmal den Staub aus ihrer Lunge und folgte Bellatrix dann in Richtung Wald. Nur wenig später standen sie in der Senke. Das Feuer war schon längst runter gebrannt und zwei Krähen hatten sich schon an Bertls Augen zu schaffen gemacht. Empört flogen sie auf, als Bellatrix auf sie einen Energiezauber abschoss.  
„Interessant …“, murmelte die Irre, als sie die alte Frau betrachtete.  
„Das ist Penelope Peacock. Einst war sie eine mächtige Hexe, doch ziemlich eigensinnig. Hat sich geweigert dem Dunklen Lord die Gefolgschaft zu leisten. Irre, wenn du mich fragst …“ Pansy verkniff sich ein Lächeln, ehe ihre Aufseherin sie wieder bestrafen würde, weil sie an der falschen Stelle gelächelt hatte.  
„Was fällt dir auf, Schlampe?!“ Pansy stöhnte. Ging das Spiel wieder los? Gehorsam kniete sie sich neben die alte Frau und untersuchte sie. Ihr Zauberstab lag neben ihr und auch sonst sah sie einfach so aus, als wenn Snape sie mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch zur Strecke gebracht hat.  
„Fass sie an!“, schrie Bellatrix so schrill, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Sie tat es ungern, hob dann aber ihre Arme an und tastete sie ab. Aber erst, als sie ihren Kopf drehte, merkte sie es.  
„Ihr Genick ist gebrochen“, sagte sie verunsichert.  
„Richtig. Tun Zauberer das? Eher nicht, oder? Das ist seltsam. Wen haben sie dabei? Snape, Granger, vermutlich Lupin. Wen noch? Ich will es wissen!“  
Die folgende Stunde würde Pansy Parkinson nie mehr vergessen. Wie üblich begann Bellatrix nach den magischen Spuren zu suchen. Sie wurden verwischt, doch nicht so wie bisher, sondern anders. Das brachte sie derart aus dem Konzept, dass sie vollkommen ausrastete. Alle Bäume im Umkreis von einigen hundert Metern fielen ihrer Wut zum Opfer. Pansy hatte zu tun, nicht erschlagen zu werden und war vom ständigen Ausweichen vollkommen außer Atem, als Bellatrix auf die Knie fiel.  
„Komm zu mir!“, flüsterte Bellatrix nun leise. Es klang bedrohlicher, als wenn sie geschrien hätte.  
„Nein, ich will nicht“, sagte Pansy weinerlich. Die Irre sah hoch, in ihren dunklen Augen glühte ganz deutlich der Wahnsinn. Nicht nur das machte Pansy Angst. Auch der Zauberstab, der in Bellatrix‘ Hand bebte.  
„Komm. Zu. Mir. Sofort!“, flüsterte sie, noch leiser. Tränen liefen über Pansys Gesicht, als sie langsam zu ihr ging. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Angst und Anspannung.  
„Knie dich!“  
Sie kniete sich Bellatrix gegenüber. Deren schwarze Augen starrten sie an, bis sie ihren Blick nicht mehr erwidern konnte.  
„Zieh dich aus!“, hörte sie ihre Stimme im Kopf. Automatisch schüttelte Pansy ihren Kopf, doch Bellatrix Lestrange kannte kein Erbarmen. Sie bohrte sich brutal in ihren Kopf, in ihre Gedanken, in ihre Erinnerungen und Sehnsüchte. Darin wühlte sie herum, bis Pansy sich unter heftigen Schluchzern auszog. Nackt stand sie in der eisigen Kälte des Tages und dann peitschte Bellatrix sie aus. Das Seltsame daran war, dass es kaum weh tat. Die Demütigung vorher, war viel furchtbarer, als die magischen Peitschenhiebe.  
Danach schien Bellatrix zufrieden und versuchte nun um einiges ruhiger den neuen Zauber zu entschlüsseln.

Am Morgen war es ein wenig wärmer, als die Tage zuvor. Nur minimal, aber Hermione spürte es. Sie sah zu Draco, der alles zusammenpackte.  
„Danke für gestern“, sagte sie leise, weil Remus und Snape gerade diskutieren, ob sie schon jetzt apparieren sollten.  
„Nichts zu danken. Zum Glück hat mir Snape den Banntrank vorher gegeben, sonst hätte ich mich wohl aus lauter Angst wieder in einen Werwolf verwandelt.“ Auch Draco hatte also Angst gehabt und irgendwie relativiert das ihre eigene Angst.  
„Das Gute war schon immer in dir, Malfoy …“, sagte sie lächelnd, weil sie ihm etwas Nettes sagen wollte.  
„Das Gute? Ich habe die alte Frau getötet, indem ich ihr eiskalt das Genick gebrochen habe“, erwiderte er dumpf. Hermione sah sich schnell nach Severus um, der ein wenig ungeduldig wirkte, aber definitiv gerade nicht auf sie achtete. Deshalb ging sie nun zu Malfoy, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn. Die grauen Augen weiteten sich wieder, doch gleich darauf küsste Draco sie zurück. Auf eine seltsame Weise wirkte er ebenso ausgehungert nach Zärtlichkeit wie sie.  
„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert“, flüsterte sie. Seine Arme legten sich um sie und zogen sie näher.  
„Und du hast dich auch geändert, ebenso wie ich …“ Die geflüsterten Worte huschten zwischen ihren Küssen hindurch, wie Mäuse in ihr rettendes Loch.  
„Ich mochte dich schon immer, Granger!“, sagte Draco leise und mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.  
„Hey! Hört sofort auf damit!“, rief ihnen Severus ziemlich harsch zu. Draco ließ sie sofort los, doch Hermione küsste ihn nochmal. Snape würde ihnen nichts tun, er konnte dieses Getue nur nicht leiden, weil es ihn an sich selbst und seine Sehnsüchte erinnerte.  
„Wir apparieren sofort und zwar in den Yorkshire Dales Nationalpark.“  
Die beiden Männer kamen näher. Da sie nicht sicher sein konnten, ob Draco schon wieder auf diese Art apparieren konnte, würde er vorsichtshalber mit Remus reisen. Ihr Treffpunkt war mitten im Wald, am „Semer Water“, einem kleinen See. Severus hatte ein paar Gedanken zur „Tür in eine andere Welt-Theorie“, die er gern mit ihnen besprechen würde. Doch zuvor hatte er einen anderen Plan. Als Remus und Draco weg waren, sah er zu Hermione.

„Wir werden Bellatrix mit etwas ganz Neuem begrüßen. Eine Mischung aus einem guten Verwirr-Zauber - deinem Mädchen - und einem Netz aus Resonanzmagie. Das sollte uns so viel Vorsprung verschaffen, dass wir es vielleicht sogar bis Dùnaí schaffen könnten.“  
„Und dann?“ Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie missbilligend an.  
„Dann?“  
„Na ja, ich habe das Gefühl, dass es für dich der Endpunkt unserer Reise sein soll, dabei müssen wir noch weiter in den Norden, zum Dunklen Turm.“  
„Sind wir erst einmal in Dùnaí und wissen wir, ob es die Weiße Garde tatsächlich gibt, fallen uns manche spätere Entscheidungen leichter. Das kannst du doch nachvollziehen, Granger?“  
„Severus, du …“, begann sie leise, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, er wich ihr wegen irgendwas aus.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer wegen Draco. Tu, was du tun musst. Verliere nur nicht deine Wachsamkeit, Mädchen!“, sagte er schroff. Er hatte eindeutig keine Lust über Gefühle zu sprechen.  
„Ich liebe dich trotzdem, das weißt du doch?“, sagte sie störrisch und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er blinzelte kurz und sah sich um.  
„Als ob Liebe eine Rolle spielt. Jetzt los, mache was ich dir aufgetragen habe.“ Hermione seufzte. So unerwartet einfach es war mit Draco zusammen zu sein, so schwierig blieb es mit Severus. Auch sie beobachtete ihn. Ihn und Remus und sie sah, dass es auch für Remus nicht leicht war. Allerdings schien Lupin im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht alles an Severus Snape verstehen zu wollen. Remus nahm ihn einfach wie er war, oder zumindest sah es so aus. Ihr einstiger Lehrer wies viel mehr Gelassenheit und Gleichmut auf, wofür sie ihn bewundert. Scheinbar war dieser Charakterzug notwendig, wenn man mit einem Mann wie Severus Snape zusammen war und vor allem bleiben wollte.  
Der komplizierte Zauber dauerte fast eine Stunde. Am Ende kniete Severus und fiel in Hermiones Arme. Sie apparierte mit ihm zum verabredeten Treffpunkt, weil er zu schwach war, um selbst zu apparieren.

Remus und Draco hatten schon Essen gemacht und als die Sonne unterging, saßen alle um das Feuer herum. Severus hatte sich erholt und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an. Hermione saß neben Draco. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschlungen. Malfoy senkte zwar den Blick als seine Augen ihn trafen, ließ seine Hand aber in der von Granger. Remus saß ihm schräg gegenüber und sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher an die Worte im Buch, die besagen, dass der Tod keine unbedeutende Rolle spielt, wenn man die Tür in diese andere Welt öffnen will.“ Alle nickten und Hermione kramte das Buch hervor. Mit einer Geste untersagte Snape ihr es erneut vorzulesen.  
„Ich denke ständig darüber nach. Falls wir davon ausgehen wollen, dass es die Wahrheit ist, bedeutet es, dass ein mächtiger Zauberer sterben muss, um die Tür zu öffnen. Das werde ich sein. Aber natürlich will ich nicht sterben, sondern nur die Tür öffnen, damit wir hindurch gehen können …“  
Aufmerksam sah Severus zu Hermione. Sie nickte, eindeutig erleichtert. Draco wich seinem Blick weiterhin aus und Remus wirkte bekümmert, weil er glaubte, der Einzige zu sein, der wusste, dass Snape nicht vorhatte mit dem Mädchen mitzugehen.  
„Da kommt der Trank der Lebenden Toten ins Spiel. Ich …“ Hermione machte ein erschüttertes Geräusch und sogar Malfoy sah ihn nun erschrocken an.  
„Severus, ich denke, das ist keine gute …“  
„Klappe, Granger!“, zischte er sie ungehalten an und sprach dann normal weiter.  
„Ich werde diesen Trank herstellen und modifizieren, sobald ich die Möglichkeit habe. Falls wir es bis Inverness schaffen, wüsste ich einen Ort, an dem ich alle Zutaten finden kann, falls ich da antreffe, was ich erhoffe. Doch dazu später. Eigentlich ist es ja nur ein extrem starker Schlaftrank, doch ich werde ihn so brauen, dass er mich für kurze Zeit tatsächlich tötet. Dann sollte sich die Tür öffnen. Allerdings werde ich die Moleküle der Schlafbohne vorher verändern und aufspalten, so dass sie nur zeitlich begrenzt wirken. Ich versuche eine Zeitspanne von drei Minuten zu generieren. Sollte sich die Tür – falls es sie gibt – nicht öffnen, gehen mir die Ideen aus. Nach drei Minuten wird der Trank seine Wirkung verlieren und ich wache wieder auf.“ Was keineswegs sicher war, doch das verschwieg er großzügig.  
„Das ist Irrsinn!“, sagte Remus düster und Hermione stimmte zu.  
„Wir können dich doch nicht sterben lassen.“  
„Hörst du nicht zu, Mädchen? Ich sterbe nicht. Es ist nur ein kurzer, tödlicher Schlaf.“ Bleich sah sie ihn an.  
„Was hast du gedacht, wie es sonst funktioniert?“, blaffte er sie an.  
„Willst du etwa sterben, Granger? Falls ja, wie willst du dann durch die Tür gehen? Gar nicht.“  
„Und wenn es schief geht?“ Hermiones Stimme zitterte deutlich.  
„Wird es nicht. Meine Tränke sind immer perfekt!“  
„Und wenn, Severus … wenn?!“  
„Dann geht ihr durch diese verdammte Tür, damit sich mein Tod wenigstens gelohnt hat!“ Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses sinnlose Gespräch.  
„Das lasse ich nicht zu. Remus! Sag was dazu!“, keuchte sie. Remus verzog unwillig sein Gesicht.  
„Ich verstehe dich, Hermione. Aber es ist … seine Entscheidung.“  
„Was? Aber du … er …“  
„Ich sitze übrigens hier und sage dir, schweige! Das Thema ist beendet und wir sollten nun schlafen!“

Wie um seinem Befehl Lüge zu strafen, stand Severus auf und ging einfach vom Feuer weg.  
„Das können wir doch nicht zulassen, Remus!“, sagte sie deprimiert, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Du weißt, wie starrsinnig er ist. Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, ob es den Turm gibt, geschweige denn eine Tür. Entspanne dich bis dahin ein wenig, ja? Ich sehe mal nach ihm.“  
Auch Remus ging und Hermione sah hilflos zu Draco.  
„Ich weiß ja, dass Snape dir egal ist, doch was sagst du dazu? Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass er sich für uns opfert, oder?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, vertraue ich seiner Kunst im Tränkebrauen. Wenn er sagt, er bekommt so einen Trank hin, dann wird er das auch. Ich dachte, du vertraust ihm?“  
„Ja, natürlich! Aber ich will ihn auch nicht verlieren und das hört sich für mich wie eine Kamikaze-Aktion an.“  
„Na ja, vielleicht fällt uns bis dahin noch was Besseres ein. Jetzt komm, lege dich hin.“ Murmelnd tat sie es und legte sich zu Draco. Der drehte sich ihr zu, strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sie an.  
„Du warst damals immer so schön und klug und selbstbewusst, dass ich einen Heidenrespekt vor dir hatte, Hermione Granger“ Der blonde Junge schmunzelte liebevoll und Hermione beruhigte sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen, die über ihr Gesicht glitten.  
„Warst?“  
„Du bist immer noch sehr hübsch, klug und selbstbewusst. Aber jetzt bist du wahnsinnig stark und trotzdem bist du zerbrechlicher als je zuvor. So wie ich. Wir sind uns ähnlich, oder?“ Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste seine Handfläche.  
„Nur hattest du niemand, der auf dich aufgepasst hat, Draco.ß“  
„Aber ihr habt mich gerettet und jetzt passen wir alle aufeinander auf. Und du wirst lachen, doch ich finde Snape gar nicht mehr so schlimm und Lupin mag ich sogar ganz gern.“ Das Lächeln schwebte warm und sanft zwischen ihnen und wurde von Küssen abgelöst.

„Es wird nicht einfach sie zu überzeugen allein zu gehen, oder?“, sagte Remus leise, als er zu ihm trat. Severus stand an einem Baum gelehnt und starrte in die Dunkelheit.  
„Ich werde dieses sture Mädchen nicht überzeugen können. Der Junge wird sie mit Gewalt dazu bringen.“  
„Was? Weiß er davon?“  
„Ja, ich habe ihm das Versprechen abgenommen und nun sei still. Ich will nichts mehr zu dem Thema hören. Es ist total abstrakt und ich spreche nur darüber, weil sie nicht die Hoffnung verlieren soll.“  
Remus seufzte. Es klang leidend, zustimmend und ratlos in Einem. Ratlos war er wirklich, denn er spürte genau, wie schmerzhaft es für Snape war dieses Mädchen loszulassen. Aber er hatte recht. Wenn es eine Welt gab, die besser war, dann gehörte Hermione Granger und selbst Draco Malfoy dort hin. Sie hingegen müssten hier bleiben und kämpfen. Diese Notwendigkeit spürte er tief in sich drin. Er trat näher zu Severus und küsste ihn, ehe er sich wieder wehren würde.  
Zuerst war er spürbar unwillig, weil Remus seine finsteren Gedanken und Absichten störte und aufweichte, doch dann nahm er seine Ablenkung nur zu gern an. Im Grunde brachte es nicht viel darüber nachzudenken. Erst, wenn sie tatsächlich den Turm fanden, ihn bestiegen hatten und diese ominöse Tür sahen, könnten sie sich ernsthaft darüber Gedanken machen, was geschehen sollte.

Eine Zunge drang in seinen Mund und er stöhnte sehnsüchtig auf. Nicht ganz ohne Wachsamkeit ließ er sich auf Lupins Liebkosung ein. Zu gefährlich war ihre Reise, zu viele unangenehme Überraschungen hatten sie schon erlebt, um vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
Remus drückte seinen Körper so fest gegen seinen, sodass er dessen Erektion deutlich spüren konnte.  
Als eine Hand über seinen eigenen harten Schwanz strich, stöhnte er dunkel.  
„Nicht … hier …“, keuchte er und ließ es doch zu, dass der andere Mann vor ihm auf die Knie ging und seine Hose öffnete. Warum zum Teufel hörte eigentlich nie jemand auf ihn?  
Remus‘ Mund war warm, beinah hitzig, als er sich über seine vibrierende Lust senkte. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er schloss kurz überwältigt die Augen. Himmel! Hätte sie das hier nur ein einziges Mal in Hogwarts getan, hätte er nur ein einziges Mal erfahren, wie das sein konnte begehrt zu werden, sein Leben wäre komplett anders verlaufen. Ohne aufzuhören oder auf seine leisen Worte zu hören, rieb und küsste der andere Mann ihn zu einem schwindelerregenden Höhepunkt. Seine Knie waren ganz weich, als er sich währenddessen so fest auf die Lippen biss, um nicht laut und animalisch zu stöhnen. Es dauerte lange, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte. In dieser Zeit hielt ihn Remus einfach nur umschlungen.  
„Wir werden sie töten müssen“, flüsterte er nach einer Weile an Lupins Hals.  
„Was? Wen?“  
„Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie wird uns bald einen Schritt voraus sein und wir werden auf sie treffen. Einer von uns muss sie dann töten.“  
„In Ordnung. Wir werden es versuchen. Aber das wird den Dunklen Lord auf den Plan rufen, oder?“  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Doch nicht sofort. Soweit ich weiß, ist er im Moment viel auf dem Festland, wo es wohl ein paar kleinere Aufstände gegeben hat. Einer seiner hochwertigeren Schergen wird aber ganz sicher kommen. Darauf sollten wir vorbereitet sein.“  
„Kannst du diese Irre töten?“  
„Ja, kann ich. Aber ich denke, dass ich das nicht tun werde“, war Snapes mysteriöse Antwort.

Er zog sich richtig an und ließ Remus dann einfach stehen. Noch ein paar Momente sah Remus ihm nach, sah dann in den Wald und fragte sich, ob sie das überleben würden. Falls nicht, hatte er auf der richtigen Seite gestanden. Und er hatte doch noch mal ein Glück gefunden, mit dem er so nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Dass es ausgerechnet Severus Snape war, war schon sehr schräg. So verrückt, dass es schon kein Zufall mehr sein konnte.  
Das war Schicksal. Damals, als Jugendlicher hätte er schon auf sein Herz hören sollen und sich nicht an den Worten und Werten seiner Freunde orientieren sollten. Jetzt hatte er eine zweite Chance und es war wundervoll diesen grummeligen Mistkerl zu mögen. Wenn Severus hier bleiben wollte, würde er selbstverständlich auch hier bleiben. An seiner linken Seite, bis in den ziemlich sicheren Tod.

Ginnys rotes Haar flatterte im Wind. Harry, Ron und sie standen am Strand von Dùnaí. Die Wellen krachten an den Strand. Sie drehte dem Meer den Rücken zu und sah nach oben. Die Küste war nicht steil, sondern stieg in sanften Hügeln an. Ganz oben stand eine Reihe von Häusern. Dùnaí war ein winziger Ort. Gottverlassen, würde man wohl dazu sagen. Doch es war der einzige Ort, der der nördlichsten Spitze von Schottland am nahesten war. Im Ort gab es immerhin ein Pub, eine Pension, einen Dorfladen und einen Friedhof. Der Friedhof war groß und Voldemorts Anhänger hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen die Kirche dafür zu zerstören. Nachdem sie weitergezogen waren, hatte man die Kirche nicht wieder aufgebaut, weil diese Art Religion vom Dunklen Lord sowieso nicht geduldet werden würde. Die wenigen Menschen, die hier zu Hause waren, waren hauptsächlich Fischer.  
„Und nun?“, fragte Ron. Er wirkte leicht nervös, denn sie hatten keinen wirklichen Plan.  
„Jetzt laufen wir nach Norden und hoffen, dass wir den Dunklen Turm finden. Wenn dem so ist, steigen wir nach oben“, sagte Harry und lief tapfer vorweg.  
„Das mit dem Tod hast du aber schon gelesen, oder?“, rief Ron gegen den Wind an.  
„Natürlich haben wir das gelesen, Ron“, erwiderte Ginny anstatt ihres Freundes.  
„Wir sehen uns die Gegebenheiten erst einmal an und entscheiden dann, was wir tun können.“  
Noch glaubte Harry nicht mal, dass es wirklich so einen Turm, geschweige denn eine Tür geben würde. Falls doch, war die Frage, wie man sie öffnen konnte, ohne dafür zu sterben. Seit er den Abschnitt im Buch gelesen hatte, hatte er eine Idee, die er aber lieber für sich behielt. Noch sehr gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie er in Slughorns Unterricht den Trank der lebenden Toten herstellen musste und sich dabei erfolgreich an Snapes verbesserte Rezeptur gehalten hatte. Immerhin würde der Trank einen totenähnlichen Schlaf hervorrufen und vielleicht reicht das schon aus, um die Tür zu öffnen. Aber dann … was?  
Würden sie hindurchgehen müssen? Würden sie eine vollkommen unbekannte Welt betreten müssen, um dort nach Hermione zu suchen? Wenn ja, wie würde die Welt aussehen? Würden sie ihre liebste Freundin finden? Würden sie alle zusammen zurückkehren können? Oder wären sie womöglich in einer fremden Welt gefangen?  
Ihm war ein wenig unwohl bei den Gedanken. Jetzt, wo es so friedlich und schön sein könnte, war es das nicht. Aber vielleicht brachte es nichts, sich schon vorher den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ginny hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie viele Dinge mitgebracht hatten. Sie hatten alles Mögliche dabei, um Tränke herzustellen, sie hatten Nahrungsvorräte, ihre Zauberstäbe und eine Menge Nachschlagwerke und noch viele wichtige und unwichtige Sachen dabei. Das passte alles in Ginnys magische Tasche, die sie von Hermione als Geschenk erhalten hatte.  
Entschlossen liefen sie in nordwestliche Richtung los. Zuerst würden sie Dùnaí einen Besuch abstatten und sich dann in Richtung Cape Wrath weiterbewegen.


	17. Chapter 17

Pansy wagte kaum Luft zu holen. Schon seit einer Stunde stand ihre Aufseherin stocksteif mitten im Wald. Weder fuchtelte sie wie sonst mit ihrem Zauberstab herum, noch führte sie Selbstgespräche, noch beachtete sie ihre Umgebung. Pansy hatte keine Ahnung, was die Verrückte tat, oder ob einfach ihre Batterie leer war.  
Plötzlich drehte sie sich mit leerem Blick zu ihr um.  
„Ich gebe es auf. Snape war schon immer teuflisch, doch was er jetzt hinterlassen hat, ist monströs. Er glaubt, er ist schlau. Aber ich bin schlauer.“ Beinah gut gelaunt ging sie zu Pansy, setzte sich neben sie und bohrte ihren Zauberstab vor sich in den Boden.  
„Was würdest du an meiner Stelle machen, Pansy?“ Pansy erstarrte, denn seit sie mit Bellatrix unterwegs war, hatte sie noch nie ihren Vornamen aus ihrem Mund vernommen, ohne, dass die Irre eine Verstümmlung anfügte.  
„Mich … verstecken?“  
„Blödsinn! Sie sind auf der Flucht. Verstecken würde bedeuten, sie bleiben an Ort und Stelle. Eins, zwei, drei … ich eil‘ herbei. Nein, so dumm ist Snape nicht. Er bewegte sich, immer weiter und zwar nach Norden. Ihre Gruppe meidet Städte und Ansammlungen von Menschen, sie benutzen lieber die beschwerlicheren, magischen Pfade, die eher durch die unbewohnten Gegenden führen. Da gibt es auch Gefahren, doch Snape hält sich für unzerstörbar … und hat vielleicht sogar recht damit. Was also könnte ihr nächster Stopp sein, Herzchen?“, flötete Bellatrix sie zuckersüß an.  
„Kielderhead?“, flüsterte Pansy furchtsam. Es war ein großes Waldgebiet südlich von Edinburgh.  
„Du denkst zu klein. Weiter nördlich. Sie wissen, dass wir hinter ihnen her sind, das zeigt mir Snapes komplizierter Zauber, den er nicht mal eben aus dem Handgelenk schütteln kann. Nicht mal er kann das. Mein Dunkler Lord ganz sicher, wenn er nicht gerade halb Spanien umdekorieren würde“, seufzte sie leise. Kaum traute sich Pansy sie anzusehen, ob sie wirklich emotional war oder ob es nur gespielt war.  
„Loch Lomond käme in Frage“, sagte sie mutiger, weil Bellatrix fast normal mit ihr sprach.  
„Bingo!“ Da würde ich auch hingehen, wenn ich ganz in den Norden wollen würde. Ich frage mich nur, wollen sie das? Wenn ja, warum wollen sie das? Sag es mir, Schlampe!“, fuhr sie Pansy nun wieder hitzig an.  
„Ich … ich … weiß nicht. Da oben wohnt doch kaum jemand, oder?“  
„Stimmt. Das ist umso verdächtiger. Aber …“ Plötzlich strahlte Bellatrix‘ Gesicht wie eine Weihnachtskugel.  
„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass mein liebster Schwager Rabastan Lestrange den nördlichen Distrikt verwaltet. Wir finden ihn in Inverness. Sollten wir sie bis dahin nicht haben, statten wir ihm einen Besuch ab und holen uns Verstärkung. Na, wie klingt das?“  
„Gut“, antwortete Pansy vorsichtig und kassierte eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
„Gut?! Das klingt phänomenal und fantastisch. Also los, auf nach Loch Lomond, da stellen wir ihnen eine Falle.“

Entgegen Bellatrix‘ Annahme apparierte sich die Jagdgesellschaft in das westlich gelegene Galloway Waldgebiet. Das taten sie, um ihre Verfolger irrezuführen. Nach einem Tag stellte Severus fest, dass der Druck in seinem Nacken nachgelassen hatte. Obwohl es ihn erleichtern sollte, tat es das nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es war besorgniserregend.  
„Denkst du, diese Irre hat die Verfolgung aufgegeben?“, fragte ihn Remus. Sie liefen hinter Hermione und Draco her. Wie stets, lief er auf Snapes linker Seite. Es machte Remus gar nichts aus seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Wo er sich ein Jahr im Wald versteckt hatte, hatte Severus gelernt in dieser Welt zu leben. Sein Vorsprung war enorm. Sich seiner Wahrnehmung nicht zu unterwerfen, würde einem Suizid gleichkommen. Umso länger er mit Severus Snape zusammen war, umso mehr bewunderte er ihn. Nicht für seine Fähigkeit zu überleben, sondern auch dafür, wie er es geschafft hatte diesem Mädchen die Hoffnung nie zu nehmen und sie trotzdem hart zu machen.  
Als er Hermione Granger in dieser Hütte zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen hatte, war tief in ihren braunen Augen dieses kleine Funkeln der Hoffnung gewesen. Heute leuchteten ihre Augen beinah wie früher. Es lag an Draco Malfoy, der ihr gut tat (und umgekehrt war es ebenso). Aber das war es nicht allein. Hermiones Lebensmut konnte es nur geben, weil Severus der war, der er war. Erbarmungslos und bis in die allerletzte Konsequenz. Gab es in seiner Jugend eine Phase, wo er sich heimlich zu diesem finsteren Kerl hatte hingezogen gefühlt, zeigte er ihm das nun offen. Sie hatten beide nichts mehr zu verlieren. Remus sah aber auch, dass er die wenigen Gefühle, die Severus zuließ, mit Hermione teilen musste. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung machte es ihm nichts aus. Ganz im Gegenteil, es machte Severus Zuneigung zu etwas ganz Besonderem. Und am Ende hatte er recht. Sie beide mussten auf die beiden „Kleinen“ aufpassen, denn das tat man eben nun mal als Lehrer.  
„Nein, ich denke, sie wird uns irgendwo auflauern. Deswegen machen wir einen Umweg. Aber ich befürchte, wir werden auf sie treffen, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Bellatrix ist ein schlaues Ungeheuer. Unberechenbar, krankhaft und grausam tödlich.“

Der Gallowaywald hatte einen Vorteil. Er wurde von Voldemorts Armee derart verwüstet und zerstört, dass es kaum wilde Tier gab, auf die sie Acht geben müssten. Schweigsam betraten sie den Mischwald, der ehemals ein hübsches Ausflugsziel gewesen war. Insgeheim freute sich Severus, dass Bellatrix seinen komplexen Zauber nicht entwirren konnte. Leider musste er trotzdem befürchten, dass sie aufeinander trafen. Ohne Zwischenfälle liefen sie in gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit durch den Wald und schlugen bei der Dämmerung das Lager auf. 

Hermione fühlte seinen Blick im Nacken und sah hoch. Severus bedeutet ihr nur mit den Augen mit ihm Holz zu sammeln.  
„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun, Mädchen“, sagte er, als sie weit genug von den anderen weg waren.  
„Du kommst mir jetzt doch nicht mit irgendeinem Abschiedskram?“, brummte sie verstimmt. Ihr behagte seine Idee mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten überhaupt nicht, wusste jedoch, dass es Snape durchziehen würde, ob sie einverstanden war oder nicht. Dabei hatte Draco sogar recht. Wenn man auf etwas vertrauen konnte, dann auf Snapes Kunst Tränke herzustellen. Aber es war ja kein einfacher Trank, sondern einer nach veränderter Rezeptur. Hermione sah zur Seite, sah ihn grinsen und hob erstaunt die Brauen.  
„Allein, dass du das von mir denkst! Schäm dich, Granger! Nein, ich möchte dich darum bitte, keine Dummheiten mit Malfoy anzustellen. Mach ihm möglichst keine Angst. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut der Banntrank wirklich wirkt.“ Verunsichert sah sie ihn an.  
„Keine Dummheiten? Du … meinst …?“  
„Mein Gott, schlaf nicht mit ihm oder setze ihn nicht anderweitig unter Druck, verstanden?!“, blaffte er sie an. Hermione musste kichern.  
„Du bist paranoid oder nur eifersüchtig.“ Jäh todernst blieb Snape direkt vor ihr stehen. Er wirkte seit langer Zeit mal wieder wie der bösartige Rächer. Dunkel, zornig, gnadenlos.  
„Weißt du, Mädchen, dass ich hätte alles mit dir anstellen können? Ich hätte deinen Körper schänden, deinen Geist missbrauchen und deine tiefsten Sehnsüchte manipulieren können. Einfach, weil ich es kann. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich es nicht tue?“  
„Wegen … Remus?“ Ihre Stimme war dünn, ihr Herzschlag klopfte hart in ihren Ohren und sie wagte nicht seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
„Unsinn! Lupin hat damit nichts zu tun. Gar nichts! Das hier, geht nur uns beide etwas an. Das hier, ist nur zwischen uns beiden. Nenn es wie du willst. Verantwortung, Aufopferung, Schicksal oder von mir aus Liebe. Fakt ist, es war schon da, als mich der Dunkle Lord vor die Wahl gestellt hat. Tatsache ist auch, dass DU mich gewählt hast und nicht ich dich, auch wenn es anders klingt.“ Verwirrt blinzelte Hermione.  
„Das hat … Remus mir auch gesagt. Ich verstehe das nicht. Was soll das bedeuten? Ich hatte doch gar keine Wahl. Dich hat Voldemort doch erpresst.“ Seine warme Hand legte sich an ihre Wange und sein Daume strich zärtlich über ihre Haut.  
„Es ist nur ein komisches Gefühl, was ich schon länger habe. Umso weiter wir nach Norden laufen, umso stärker wird es. Manchmal denke ich, dass du diejenige bist, die uns führt. Klingt das seltsam?“ Seine Stimme war dunkel, ruhig und ein wenig rau geworden.   
„Ja, klingt es. Liegt es daran, dass es meine Idee war dieses Buch zu suchen und darin nachzulesen? Vielleicht ist es nur Unsinn, wie du sagst. Aber falls ja, dann können wir da oben in Dùnaí immer noch die Weiße Garde suchen. Umsonst ist unsere Reise keinesfalls. Wir sind auf der Flucht und brauchen nicht nur einen Unterschlupf, sondern auch Verbündete.“  
„Du hast mit allem recht, Granger. Ich sage das hier auch nur, weil das letzte Jahr gewisse Teile von mir in einen Kälteschlaf gefallen sind und gerade erwachen. Du musst nur wissen, dass ich dich liebe und ich nicht möchte, dass dir etwas geschieht. Deswegen will ich, dass du Malfoy keine Angst machst, ehe wir es wieder mit einem wild gewordenen Werwolf zu tun bekommen.“ In Hermione flammte Zorn hoch. Zorn darüber, weil Severus immer so geschickt um heikle Gebiete drum herum lavierte wie ein Artist.  
„Soll das hier etwa doch ein beschissener Abschied sein?!“, blaffte sie ihn so laut an, dass er ihr den Mund zuhielt.  
„Ssssscht! Bist du verrückt?“ Sie schnaufte empört in seine Hand und versuchte sich loszumachen. Severus ließ das nicht los, sondern drückte sie mit dem anderen Arm fest gegen sich. So fest, dass sie kaum Luft bekam und seinen warmen Körper fühlen musste. Nach ein paar Momenten entspannte sie sich wieder und er ließ sie los.  
„Ist es?“, fauchte sie atemlos und viel leiser.  
„Nein. Wir sind noch nicht mal in Inverness, Mädchen!“, sagte er kalt und sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht, weil er sie mit dieser Antwort wieder nur verhöhnte.  
„Du eiskalter Hund!“, knurrte sie und zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er sie an ihrem Mantel packte und wieder grob zu sich heran riss. Seine Lippen waren hitzig, als sie ihre trafen. Sie öffnete erschrocken den Mund und ließ ihn ein. Der Kuss war von ihrer Seite aus ein alleiniges hilfloses Nachluftschnappen, weil sie derart von seinem Ausbruch überrumpelt wurde, dass sie keine Strategie für solche Momente parat hatte.  
„Wenn ich sage, ich liebe dich, dann liebe ich dich“, flüsterte er belegt in ihr Gesicht und ließ sie dann los. Sie taumelte zurück und strich sich verlegen ihre Haare nach hinten. Hermione war verwirrt. Ihre zarten Verliebtheitsgefühle für Draco Malfoy kollidierten gerade mit etwas, was sie überhaupt nicht verstand. Nie verstand sie diesen Mann und dachte, sie hätte es auch aufgegeben. Doch plötzlich wollte sie ihn wieder verstehen. Was ging nur in Severus vor, wenn er so war wie eben?  
„Und … begehrst du mich dann auch? So wie ein Mann eine Frau will?“  
„Geh zurück!“, befahl er atemlos.  
„Nein, Severus! Sag mir erst, was das mit uns ist?“  
„Das kann ich nicht, weil ich es nicht weiß. Los, geh! Ehe ich wirklich wütend werden“, knurrte er sie an und sie ging zögerlich weg. Mit weichen Beinen und Verwirrung im Kopf.

Als Hermione weit genug weg war, fiel er auf die Knie. Sie hatte recht. Es war ein Abschied und er war fürchterlich. So schwer, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte. Wie könnte er sie denn gehen lassen? Allein, in eine andere Welt? Er könnte sich gleich sein Herz herausreißen und es ihr nachwerfen. Natürlich liebte er sie, bedingungslos und abgöttisch. Seine Liebe zu Lily war schon längst verblasst. Seine Liebe zu Remus war eine ganz andere. Hermione war etwas viel Größeres. Sie repräsentierte etwas, was er nicht begriff. Sie war seine Liebe zum Leben. Sie war die Schönheit des Lebens. Sie war alles, was er sich immer ersehnt und erträumt hatte. Sie zu verlieren, würde ihn umbringen.   
Wenn er davor keine Angst hätte, wäre er ein Narr. Obwohl Remus bei ihm bleiben würde, würde etwas fehlen. Etwas sehr Wichtiges. Nichts würde mehr sein wie zuvor. Severus wusste sehr genau, dass die Angst vielleicht schlimmer wäre, als die Situation selbst. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Ob er sie begehrte? Das tat er. Und wie er das tat. Nicht so, wie er Remus wollte und doch mit derselben Intensität. Aber wer würde er sein, wenn er sich das gestattete? Ein widerliches Tier. Dass sie Lupin getroffen haben, war ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen. Dass sie Malfoy gerettet hatten, könnte ihr Todesurteil sein. Oder auch umgekehrt.   
Im Grunde verstand er selbst nicht, warum er es dem Mädchen so schwer machte zu gehen.  
Erst, als er nach einer ganzen Weile aufstand, merkte er die Tränen auf seiner Haut. Erzürnt wischte er sie weg und suchte Holz.

Das Abendessen verlief schweigsam und selbst Remus gab den Versuch nach einer Weile auf eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen. Hermione war aus irgendeinem Grund sauer auf Severus, der schmollte mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck und Draco sah lieber nur ins Feuer. Wortlos ging Snape später weiter vom Feuer weg und legte sich an einen Baumstamm, den er sich dafür extra ans Lager geholt hatte. Das Mädchen beobachtete ihn aus verengten Augen, schwieg aber. Sie und Malfoy würden die erste Wache übernehmen. Als Remus zu Severus ging, erwartete er, dass er abgewiesen wurde.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise.  
„Nein. Leg dich trotzdem zu mir“, bat Snape beinah freundlich. Lange sahen sie von da aus zum Feuer, wo sich der Junge und das Mädchen leise unterhielten und Händchen hielten.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, wie schwer es sein würde sie gehen zu lassen“, flüsterte Severus. Remus lag ihm gegenüber und sah ihn an.  
„Du musst sie nicht gehen lassen. Nicht allein. Lass mich den Trank nehmen und geh mit ihr“, bot er an. Ein gedämpftes Schnauben kam aus Snapes Richtung.  
„Denkst du, du bist der mächtigste Zauberer von uns allen?“  
„Nein. Aber vielleicht funktioniert es. Lass es uns ausprobieren, ja?“  
„Nein. Wenn der Trank nicht funktioniert, will ich dich nicht auf dem Gewissen haben.“ Er rutschte näher zu Remus und schob eine Hand in seine Haare.  
„Vielleicht fällt uns bis dahin noch etwas anderes ein?“ Remus‘ Stimme war ganz belegt und seine Lippen erwiderten seinen Kuss sofort. Severus merkte selbst wie drängend seine Berührung war. Noch immer stand er unter Anspannung und stöhnte sehnsüchtig auf die fremden Lippen. Remus zog ihn näher. So nah, dass er dessen warmen Leib überdeutlich spürte. Sie lagen in Sichtnähe und sollten vor Granger und Malfoy nicht ihren Anstand verlieren. Beiden war das klar und deshalb blieb es nur beim Küssen. Als er aber eher zufällig über Lupins Erektion strich und Remus leise aufstöhnte, konnte sich Severus nicht mehr beherrschen. Zielstrebig öffnete er ihm die Hose, ignorierte sein gewispertes „Nicht! Nicht vor den Kindern!“ und umfasste seinen angeschwollenen Schwanz mit festem Griff. Der andere Mann schloss erschüttert seine Augen und versuchte sein Stöhnen im Mund zu behalten. Severus entließ ihn nicht aus seinem Griff, weil er ihn dabei ansehen wollte. Es erregte ihn und brachte ihn doch nicht an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

„Großer Gott!“, sagte Hermione und setzte sich andersherum ans Feuer, als sie sah, was die beiden dort hinten taten. Draco gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich und drehte sich auch weg.  
„Jetzt stell dir vor, wir wären in Hogwarts …“, sagte er ganz leise und erntete ein breites Grinsen.  
„Oh ja. Wenn Snape rausbekommen würde, dass wir es wissen, würde er uns alle durchfallen lassen.“  
„Und uns mit dem Crutiatus Fluch quälen, immer wenn wir ihm auf dem Gang begegnen!“ Sie kicherten leise.   
„Schade, dass ich nie dazu gehört habe“, sagte Draco plötzlich ernst.  
„Ja, das finde ich auch. Wenn ich es ändern könnte, würde ich es tun, Draco.“ Seine grauen Augen sahen sie eindringlich an und dann lächelte er sanft.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich deine Freunde, vor allem Weasley beneidet habe.“  
„Jetzt weiß ich es ja und weißt du was, Draco? Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, was früher war. Nur das Jetzt ist wichtig. Und gerade finde ich dich sehr sympathisch, wenn auch ein wenig dünn.“  
„Dünn? Ich gebe dir gleich dünn!“, sagte er und warf sich spielerisch auf sie und begann sie zu kitzeln. Weder Severus, noch die anderen spürte, wie sich etwas um sie herum zusammenbraute.

Außerhalb der magischen Barriere schlängelte sich etwas Schwarzes durch die verbrannte Oberfläche des Waldes.


	18. Chapter 18

„Das war es jetzt? Ein Pub, eine Post, eine Bushaltestelle und ein Tante Emma Laden?“, fragte Ron enttäuscht.  
„Wir müssen zum Cape Wrath, hast du die Wirtin im Pub nicht gehört? Das ist der einzige Ort, dem mystische Energien zugeschrieben werden.“  
„Na super, ein Leuchtturmbesuch. Denkst du wirklich, dass soll unser Dunkler Turm sein, den wir suchen?“ Ron wirkte skeptisch und Harry war es auch, doch er schwieg. Nur Ginny wirkte seltsam überzeugt und beinah euphorisch.  
„Finden wir es raus!“, befahl sie energisch und lief los. Bis auf den heftigen Wind, war der Tag schön. Immer wieder kam zwischen den Wolken die Sonne hindurch und wenn sie nicht auf einer eigenartigen Mission wären, hätte dieser Ausflug einen Hauch Urlaubsfeeling. Harry griff nach Ginnys Hand und Ron trottete hinter ihnen her.

Remus saß neben Severus, hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und schlief. Severus starrte in das Feuer, was beinah runter gebrannt war. Es neu anzufachen, lohnte sich noch nicht. Bald graute der Morgen und erst da würden sie es brauchen, um Tee zu machen. Abgelenkt sah er wieder auf seine linke Hand, die er drehte und wendete. Damit hatte er Remus letzte Nacht berührt und zu einem fast lautlosen Höhepunkt gebracht. Dabei hatte er ihm ins Gesicht gesehen. Was er sah, hatte ihm gefallen, weil es etwas war, was er auch selbst verspürte. Eine lustvolle Ergriffenheit. Remus war gleich darauf mit einem entspannten Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen und er hatte begonnen darüber nachzudenken, was Liebe für ihn war. Spielte das überhaupt eine Rolle? Sollten Gefühle eine Rolle spielen, wenn es darum ging zu überleben? Warum bereitete ihm der Gedanke Hermione gehen zu lassen körperliche Qualen und warum sagte sein Verstand, dass es das Richtige war sie in die bessere Welt zu schicken? Warum nur fühlte es sich wie sterben an? War das der wahre Kern der Liebe? War Liebe ein langsames Sterben? Bei Lily hatte er sich so gefühlt, bei Granger auch. Nur Remus ließ ihn etwas anderes fühlen, nämlich eine absurde Lebenslust. Trotzdem würde er jederzeit für das Mädchen sterben und nicht für Lupin. Warum war das so? Warum gab es in ihm diese Mauer, die es nicht zuließ, dass er offen zu ihr war? Vermutlich würde er ihr niemals sagen können, dass er sie ganz und gar wollte. Das würde bedeuten, sie müssten Eins werden und das war ein beängstigender und sehr bizarrer Gedanke, selbst für ihn.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er ein kaum merkliches Geräusch hörte. Sofort musste er an Bellatrix denken. Schnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab, griff nach der Armbrust, in der immer ein präparierter Bolzen lag und stand so schnell auf, dass Remus haltlos nach vorn kippte. Sein Gefährte gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, kam aber gleich auf die Beine.  
„Was ist?“, flüsterte er verschlafen.  
„Ssssssscht!“, zischte Severus nur und lauschte. Remus tat es auch und seine Augen weiteten sich verwundert.  
„Aus welcher Richtung kommen die Geräusche?“, fragte Severus ihn flüsternd, da er das Geraschel nicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte.  
„Aus allen Richtungen!“, raunte Remus entsetzt.  
„Wecke Granger und Malfoy!“, befahl er und der andere Mann tat es. Gleich darauf standen alle zusammen und sahen sich besorgt an. Da Severus den Finger auf den Lippen hatte, wagte niemand zu sprechen. Lupin und Draco drehten sich im Kreis und es war der Junge, der es schließlich wagt zu sagen:  
„Es hat einen Kreis um uns gezogen.“  
„Es? Was ist es?“  
„Nicht menschlich, auf jeden Fall. Magisch oder animalisch, schwer zu sagen.“ Dracos Stimme war ganz rau und er stand dicht an Hermione, die ihren Dolch in der einen und ihren Zauberstab in der anderen Hand hatte.  
„Und was nun?“, fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Jetzt warten wir. Die Barrieren sind noch in Kraft, das kann ich fühlen, doch ich befürchte, sobald es hell wird, werden wir angegriffen.“ Snapes Stimme war ebenso ruhig. Die nächste Stunde bestand aus angespanntem Warten. Kaum wurde es hell, sahen sie, was geschehen war.  
Ihr ganzes Lager war von einer Art lebender Wurzel umschlossen, welche sich kreisförmig und ineinander verschlungen, wie Wurzeln es mochten, in einer Höhe von etwa zwei Metern um ihr Lager herum gebildet hatten. Sie waren gefangen.  
„Scheiße, was ist das?“, flüsterte Remus und sah sich um.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber wir müssen hier raus so schnell es geht.“ Severus begann damit alle möglichen Zauber durchzuprobieren. Er begann mit Feuer und anderen Elementzaubern. Nichts schien dem Wurzelwerk etwas anhaben zu können. Es war merkwürdig, denn der Gegner war kein magisches Wesen, kein denkendes und auch kein menschliches Wesen. Es war eine mutierte, wild gewordene Natur, ohne jegliche Absicht. Nun ja, vielleicht gab es doch eine Absicht, nämlich die, sich selbst zu schützen und dazu wurden Eindringlinge, wie sie es waren, abgekapselt, wie ein Entzündungsherd im menschlichen Körper. Umso heller es wurde, umso mehr begannen sich einzelne Wurzeln gierig in ihre Richtung zu bewegen. Tröstlich war, dass man sie mit Explosionszaubern zerstören konnte. Besorgniserregend war, dass es nach und nach immer mehr wurden, die auf sie zu krochen. Apparieren war auch nicht möglich, da Snapes Barriere das verhinderte. Auflösen konnte er sie aber auch nicht mehr, denn dazu müsste er näher an die Grenzen heran. Doch gleich dahinter war der Wurzelkreis und streckte hungrig seine Arme nach der Beute aus.  
„Wir könnten versuchen unsere Magie zu vereinen“, schlug Remus plötzlich vor. Severus sah ihn verdutzt an.  
„Guck nicht so, das geht. James, Sirius, Peter und ich haben es früher manchmal getan. Die Energie ist schwer zu kontrollieren, doch sie hat echt ziemlich Wumms.“ Er fügte weitere, komplizierte Erklärungen an, bei denen sich Draco und Hermione nur verständnislos ansahen.  
„Und wie willst du sie steuern?“  
„Wir müssen uns doch im Grunde nur im Kreis bewegen, am besten gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, denn wenn wir uns mit ihm drehen, geben wir eher die positive Energie an. Aber ich sag‘s nochmal: Es könnte echt heftig sein. Damals waren wir noch jung und unsere Magie nicht so mächtig wie heute.“  
„Willst du mir sagen, du hast Angst vor meiner Magie, Lupin?“, fragte Snape spöttisch nach. Remus lachte nicht.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja irgendwie schon. Du und Hermione, ihre benutzt die Dunklen Künsten und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass sie harmlos sind. Ihr könntet uns alle im Handumdrehen töten.“  
„Das stimmt. Deshalb werde ich es allein tun. Ihr gebt mir eure Magie und ich leite sie um. Denkst du das geht?“ Deutlich erschrocken sah Remus ihn an.  
„Was zum Teufel ist bei dir falsch gelaufen, Snape?“, murrte er ungehalten. Hermione verstand, was Severus tun wollte.  
„Er ist der Einzige von uns, der standhalten kann, aber ich gehe dir recht, Remus. Severus scheint eine Art Opfer-Gen zu haben“, sagte sie leise. Severus schnaubte entrüstet.  
„Irgendwie bereue ich es gerade, dass ich dich nicht mehr bestrafe, Mädchen. Dein Hinterteil könnte eine Portion Prügel gerade ziemlich gut vertragen.“  
„Er … hat dich geschlagen?“, keuchte nun auch Draco entsetzt.  
„Klappe! Alle!“, rief Severus nun scharf. Alle schwiegen.  
„Wir machen es genau so. Alles auf mich. Bei Drei!“, befahl er. Er sah zu Hermione, die tief Luft holte. Ihre braunen Augen waren ruhig und sie nickte unmerklich. Ihr Vertrauen und ihre Zuversicht breiteten sich warm und angenehm in seinem Innersten aus. Wenn das keine Liebe war, was denn dann? Allerdings griff nun auch Remus kurz nach seiner Hand und auch da fühlte er diese glückserfüllte Wärme. Das war auch Liebe. Und selbst Dracos tapferes Nicken und sein fester Blick fühlten sich gut an.  
„Eins …“ Severus stellte sich mehr in die Mitte des Kreises und seine Gefährten stellten sich hinter ihn.  
„Zwei …“ Alle hoben ihre Zauberstäbe an. Die Wurzeln krochen nun ungehindert auf sie zu. Sie hatten nur noch wenig Zeit, bis sie ihre Füße erreichen würden und niemand wollte sich vorstellen, was dann geschehen würde.  
„Drei!“  
Alle feuerten ihre Magie auf Severus ab, der sie auf geheimnisvolle Weise in seinen eigenen Zauberstab umleitete. Der starke Blitz, der die Spitze seiner Waffe verließ, funkelte in Regenbodenfarben und brizzelte deutlich hörbar. Er traf die Wurzel und sie hörten eine Art unterirdisches, gedämpftes Stöhnen. Der Boden unter ihnen begann zu beben, während sich Severus langsam aber stetig begann im Kreis zu drehen. Alle drehten sich mit ihm. Seine Arme begannen zu zittern, doch man sah den Erfolg. An den Stellen, an denen seine magische Energie die Wurzeln traf, zogen sie sich zurück und gingen auseinander. Sie gaben den Blick in den Wald dahinter frei. Umso länger er aber diese ungeheure Magie auf die Wurzeln abfeuerte, umso schwächer fühlte er sich. Seine eigene Schutzmagie ließ deutlich und immer schneller nach. Nur mühsam hielt er sich auf seinen zitternden Beinen. Er müsste noch mindestens ein Drittel des Kreises vernichten. Zwar würden sie schon jetzt den Wurzelkreis entkommen können, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er ihn endgültig zerstören müsste, weil er sich sonst sofort wieder aufbauen würde. Er spürte seine Freunde hinter sich und schloss kurz die Augen. Seine Schultern und seine Arme schmerzen höllisch. Inzwischen musste er seinen Zauberstab mit beiden Händen halten, um ihn nicht sinken lassen. Die magische Energie vibrierte wild und impulsiv wie seine eigene Natur zuweilen war.  
„Gib nicht auf, wir haben es gleich geschafft!“, hörte er Lupins Stimme. Sie zitterte ganz deutlich vor Anstrengung und doch enthielt sie eine Stärke, die er dem Mann nicht zugetraut hatte.  
„Remus hat recht! Nur noch ein paar Wurzeln“, sagte Hermione fest. Ihre Stimme zitterte kein bisschen. Ihre Magie kam von rechts hinten. Severus spürte sie überdeutlich. Anfangs war sie wie das Fallen von Kirschblüten im milden Frühlingswind gewesen. Erregend, mädchenhaft und zum Verlieben schön.  
Heute, nach über einem Jahr an seiner Seite war ihre Magie stark, gezielt und gnadenlos. Auch dunkel und zerstörerisch. Hermione war unfassbar mächtig geworden und wenn er sich ein Urteil in dieser heiklen Situation erlauben durfte, dann war sie ihm ebenbürtig und würde ihn eines Tages überflügeln. Das machte ihn so stolz, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Paradoxerweise schwächte ihn dieser emotionale Einbruch nicht, sondern motivierte ihn ein letztes Mal die Zähne zusammenzubeißen. Er spürte auch Draco und seine Magie, doch die war eher sanft und zurückhaltend, wie der Junge in seinen Augen zerbrechlich war. Dass er überhaupt noch da war und zu ihnen hielt, zeigte, wie unglaublich zäh er war. Das sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Er war wohl doch ein guter Junge, dachte Severus und brutzelte die letzte Wurzel weg.  
Hermione jubelte und er brach bewusstlos zusammen.

Als er zu sich kam, befand er sich in einem weichen Bett und sah an einen Decke, von der der Putz abbröckelte und die definitiv mehr als einen Wasserschaden aufwies.  
Jede Muskelfaser schien zu schmerzen. Peinlich stöhnend, richtete er sich auf. Im selben Moment kam das Mädchen in den Raum.  
„Bleib noch liegen!“, befahl sie und drückte ihm eine Holzschschale mit heißer Suppe in die Hand.  
„Wo …“ Seine Stimme kratzte wie bei einer heftigen Erkältung.  
„In Sicherheit. Wir haben es aus dem Wald herausgeschafft. Remus hat dieses verlassene Haus am Waldrand gefunden, wir haben es uns angesehen und befunden, dass wir hier eine Nacht bleiben können.“  
„Was ist mit den Barrieren?“  
„Ist erledigt. Den Eintopf hat übrigens Remus gekocht, also schimpf nicht mit mir!“, sagte sie grinsend und setzte sich neben ihn. Als er kostete, wusste er, was sie gemeint hatte. Es war sehr scharf, wärmte aber wunderbar von innen.  
„Idiot!“, murmelte er liebevoll. Hermione lachte herzlich. Soweit er sich im letzten Jahr zurückerinnern konnte, hatte er sie noch nie so lachen sehen. Der Eintopf bestand aus dem ewigen Kaninchenfleisch, Möhren, Kartoffeln, Zwiebeln und noch etwas, was Severus nicht identifizieren konnte.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Kämpferherz.“ Verwirrt sah er sie an.  
Hermione lächelte verschmitzt. Severus war noch erschöpft, sah aber schon viel besser aus. Das verlassene Haus war ein Glücksgriff. Es hatte mal einem Farmer gehört, die immer weiter weg von allen anderen lebten. Das war ihr Glück. Das Haus war nur dahingehend geplündert, als dass die wertvollen Gegenstände fehlten. Die Einrichtung war weitestgehend erhalten und im Keller hatte sie sogar eine Menge Einweckgläser mit Früchten, Obst und sogar Gemüse gefunden. Dabei war ihr ein Glas mit Artischockenherzen in die Hand gefallen. Als Kind hat sie dieses komplizierte Wort nie begriffen, wenn ihre Mutter es ihr auf ihr Nachfragen hin sagte. Still hatte sie es immer Kämpferherz genannt.  
„Artischocke. Ich fand als Kind, dass es unaussprechlich klingt und habe ein anderes Wort dafür benutzt. Heute muss ich zugeben, dass es ziemlich gut zu dir passt.“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, nahm ihm die leere Schüssel ab und drückte ihn wieder zurück.  
„Ruh dich aus!“  
„Warte, Granger!“, riefe er und sie sah ihn recht ungeduldig an.  
„Ist das hier das einzige Bett? Und wehe du lügst mich an!“  
„Keine Sorge. Es gibt nicht nur dieses Bett“, sagte sie freimütig und schloss dann die Tür. Sofort fiel er wieder einen erholsamen Schlaf. Am Morgen musste er feststellen, dass ihn dieses kleine Biest angelogen hatte. Es war das einzige Bett gewesen und er hatte es über Stunden blockiert. Wenn er sie noch bestrafen würde, dann hätte sie sich nun eine fette Tracht Prügel abholen können. So sah er sie nur vorwurfsvoll und strafend an. Immerhin fühlte er sich so ausgeruht wie seit Tagen schon nicht mehr. Voller Energie und vor allem voller Hoffnung.  
Am Morgen zogen sie weiter und apparierten sich bald darauf in das Waldgebiet namens Loch Lomond, wo sie eine böse Überraschung erwartete.


	19. Chapter 19

Bellatrix stapfte unruhig hin und her wie ein eingesperrter Tiger. Den kompletten letzten Tag hatten sie damit verbracht das ganze Waldgebiet mit einem magischen Alarmsystem zu umgeben, damit sie wussten, wann und wo Snape das Gebiet betreten wird. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte Pansy den Fehler begangen ihre Begleiterin zu fragen, was wäre, wenn Snape hier gar nicht vorbei kommen würde.  
„Er wird!“, war Bellatrix‘ knappe Antwort. Pansy hätte es auf sich beruhen lassen sollen. Da ihr aber ein ziemlich störrischer Charakter zu Eigen war, der sie diese Tortur ertragen ließ, fragte sie weiter.  
„Woran machst du das fest? Weil er immer in die Waldgebiete geht? Oder weil einer der magischen Pfade hier durchführt, auf denen sie sich bewegen?“ Die dunklen, glimmenden Augen sahen sie unheilvoll an.   
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mit dir meine Vorgehensweise diskutieren muss. Ich gebe Befehle, du gehorchst. Oder hatten wir etwas anderes ausgemacht, Miststück?“ Mit trockenem Mund schüttelte Pansy den Kopf.  
„Aber wenn du schon fragst … Ich versuche mich seit geraumer Weile in diesen widerlichen Tränkemeister hineinzuversetzen, um zu wissen, was er als nächsten tun muss. Er ist clever, keine Frage. Ich würde nicht genau hier auf ihn warten, wenn ich nicht wüsste, was er beabsichtigt. Sie sind auf der Flucht. Nicht nur vor uns, sondern vor allen Todessern, die sich natürlich lieber außerhalb der Wälder aufhalten. Um unerkannt zu reisen, müssen sie hier durch. Apparieren sie, kann ich sie ausfindig machen. Deshalb laufen sie oft und viel. Widersinnigerweise ist der Wald wirklich am sichersten. Laufen sie uns nicht in diesem Gebiet in die Falle, haben wir noch Cairnsgorms, wo wir sie schnappen werden. Danach müssen sie durch Todessergebiet, welches meinem Schwager untersteht. Vorher will ich sie zwischen die Finger bekommen. Hat Rabastan sie erst, wird er sich die Anerkennung beim Dunklen Lord abholen und ich gehe leer aus. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?“ Die Frage war allein rhetorisch gestellt.  
Wie aus dem Nichts hatten ihre Augen begonnen zornige Funken zu versprühen. Pansy versuchten noch in Deckung zu gehen, doch Bellatrix hatte sie schon ins Visier genommen und quälte sie einfach so mit einem Zauber, bis sie vor Schmerz schrie.  
„Stellst du meine Entscheidung noch ein einziges Mal in Frage, du dummes Gör, werde ich dich so lange mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch quälen, bis du den Verstand verlierst. Jetzt auf deinen Platz und mache, was ich dir gesagt habe!“  
Pansy humpelte, Rotz und Wasser heulend auf ihre Position. Crutiatus Fluch? Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie sich Snape freiwillig vor den Zauberstab werfen. 

Kaum hatten Severus und seine Gefährten den Wald betreten, blieb Draco und Remus beinah gleichzeitig stehen.  
„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht“, flüsterte Remus und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Draco hatte die Nase in der Luft und schnupperte. Hermione sah zu Severus und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie verstand die Gefahr und auch die Risiken der augenblicklichen Lage und doch war es fast amüsant. Snapes schwarze Augen starrten sie aber eher missvergnügt an.   
„Ihr werde es nicht glauben, aber ich rieche jemanden, den ich kenne“, sagte Draco ganz leise und sah vorsichtig zu Hermione.  
„Na ja, Bellatrix ist deine Tante. Auch wenn sie verrückt ist, so kennst du sie natürlich.“ Hermione griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war ganz kalt.  
„Nein, das ist es ja. Ich kann nichts von Bellatrix wahrnehmen, dafür rieche ich … Pansy.“  
„WAS? Pansy Parkinson?“, fuhr Hermione erregt auf.  
„Sssssscht!“, machte Remus und Severus zur gleichen Zeit. Malfoy zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Ist aber so. Scheinbar war sie hier gewesen und ich nehme an, sie ist mit Bellatrix unterwegs.“  
„Ist alles möglich“, unterbrach sie Snape und zog Granger ein wenig zu sich heran.  
„Wir werden uns aufteilen. Lupin und Malfoy ihr lauft östlich am Wald entlang, Granger und ich nehmen den Westen. Erst am nordöstlichen Waldrand treffen wir uns und apparieren dann zusammen ein Stück“, legte er fest.  
„Aber das ist keine gute Idee!“, warf Remus hitzig ein.  
„Was? Hast du Angst? Malfoy ist … nun, ich würde behaupten todesmutig“, erwiderte Severus unüberhörbar zynisch.  
„Darum geht es nicht. Denkst du, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn wir uns gerade jetzt trennen?“  
„Natürlich. Diese irre Hexe erwartet mindestens drei Menschen, wenn sie nicht sogar schon herausbekommen hat, dass wir zu vier sind. Es wird sie verunsichern, dass wir nur zu zweit sind. Das macht einen Überraschungsangriff einfacher.“ Hermione nickte zustimmend, weil sie begriff, dass Snape den Jungen und Lupin nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen wollte. Sie und er nutzten die Dunklen Künste, Malfoy und Lupin nicht. Sie wären nur im Nachteil und würden sie unnötig ablenken.  
„Tu, was Severus sagt, Draco. Es ist sehr wichtig!“, sagte sie nachdrücklich. Die grauen Augen sahen sie sehr aufmerksam an und dann nickte er. Vielleicht verstand er ihre und Snapes Gedankengänge nicht, aber er vertraute ihr. Hermione lächelte ihm zu, Draco wurde rot und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und erwärmte ihr Herz.   
Remus hingehen war störrisch wie ein Esel.  
„Ja, das verstehe ich und trotzdem denke ich, dass wir zu viert stärker wären, als …“  
„Sagte ich nicht, lass es mich nicht bereuen, Remus? Das wäre nun der Moment, in dem du tust, was ich dir sage. Uns wird nichts passieren.“  
„Und wenn, ziehe ich dir das Fell über die Ohren, klar!?“, knurrte Remus. Es sollte ungehalten klingen, Hermione hörte jedoch sehr deutlich den besorgten Unterton heraus.  
„Darfst du, jetzt verschwindet und haltet euch schön weit östlich. Disappariert notfalls. Die Spuren sind jetzt auch egal.“ Draco warf ihr einen letzten zärtlichen Blick zu und sie lächelte. Remus sah Severus nicht mehr an, sondern stapfte ein wenig wutentbrannt davon. 

Sie blieben so lange stehen, bis die beiden weit genug weg waren. Dann trat Severus dicht an sie heran, nahm wieder ihr Gesicht zwischen seine warmen Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Bist du bereit?“ Es war nicht nur die Frage danach, ob sie bereit war loszulaufen und sich dem Kampf mit Bellatrix zu stellen. Er fragte sie, ob sie endlich dazu bereit war zu töten. Egal wen.  
„Ja, das bin ich!“, sagte sie fest. Seine Lippen waren ganz behutsam, als er sie küsste.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass es soweit kommen muss, doch wir kommen hier nicht mehr raus, wenn du nicht tust, was du tun musst“, flüsterte er heiser und sah sie dabei immer noch an.  
„Das verstehe ich. Ich würde inzwischen alles tun, von dem du denkst, dass es richtig ist …“ Ihr Mund war ganz trocken. Eigentlich wollte sie es nicht aussprechen, doch ganz unerwartet stand sie plötzlich vor diesen sonderbaren Worten, die sich nun nach draußen drängten.  
„Aber …“  
„Was, Mädchen?“  
„Aber …“ Sie senkte den Blick und er hob nachdrücklich ihr Kinn wieder an.  
„Nein, sieh mich an und sag mir deine Gedanken!“, befahl er dunkel.  
„Aber vielleicht sollten wir einfach hier bleiben und kämpfen. So lange, bis der Dunkle Lord tot ist.“ Tränen liefen ihr bei diesen Worten über die Wangen. So sehr wollte sie weg aus dieser grausamen Welt und nun? Nun, dachte sie darüber nach hier zu bleiben.  
„Weshalb denkst du das? Ist es wegen Malfoy? Wir nehmen ihn mit. Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht die Absicht ihn im letzten Moment zu töten. Remus nehmen wir auch mit. Er kocht ganz gut.“ Severus‘ Mundwinkel zuckten, doch sie nahm sein Lächeln nicht auf.  
„Hör auf dich darüber lustig zu machen. Ich will nur nicht, dass wir getrennt sind. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“ Sie brachte diese Worte kaum raus, denn es waren ihre tiefsten Ängste, wie sie in den letzen Tagen immer besser verstand. Sie hatte eine irrationale Angst Severus Snape zu verlieren. Die hatte sie von Anfang an gehabt. In der letzten Zeit wurde es immer schlimmer und das war paradox, weil nun sogar Remus Lupin und Draco Malfoy bei ihr waren.   
„Das wirst du nicht. Lass und jetzt dieses verrückte Biest erledigen. Bereit?!“ Snape Stimme war wieder kühl, hatte den typischen Befehlston des letzten Jahres und er hatte sie losgelassen. Seine dunklen Augen waren abweisend und seine ganze Gestalt glich der eines Soldaten, der in den Krieg zieht. Hermione nickte, spürte eine unermessliche Traurigkeit, hob dann aber tapfer ihr Kinn an.  
Sie umgriff den Dolch in der linken und den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand fest und lief dann aufmerksam an Snapes linker Seite hinein in den Wald.

Sie waren seit etwa einer Stunde unterwegs. Dabei mussten sie extrem aufmerksam sein und kamen nur langsam voran. Weder sprachen sie, noch wechselten sie Blicke. Hermione wusste, dass Snape hochkonzentriert war und versuchte das Geflecht der Resonanzen zu erkunden, um eventuelle Fallen vorher zu merken. Jäh blieb er stehen. Sie tat es ihm gleich. In ihrem Nacken prickelte es und als sie sich umblickte, sah sie sich Pansy Parkinson gegenüber. Hinter Hermione stand Severus, der ihren Rücken deckte. Sie hörte seine tiefe Stimme, die vor Verachtung nur so tropfte:  
„Bellatrix Lestrange. Hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert.“  
Pansy grinste Hermione überheblich an, doch Hermione sah, dass ihre ehemalige Mitschülerin fürchterlich mitgenommen aussah. Mitleid empfand sie allerdings nicht. Pansy hatte sich in vollem Bewusstsein für eine Seite entschieden und musste nun damit leben. Ihre braunen Augen wirkten stumpf, ihre Haare waren wirr und ungepflegt und ihre Kleidung sah beinah noch schlimmer aus, wie die ihre.  
„Ich genieße die Jagd in vollen Zügen, Severus Snape. Wusstest du das nicht?“  
„Weiß der Dunkle Lord, dass du uns stellst? Ich nehme an, er hat dir den Auftrag gegeben uns zu beobachten und zu berichten. Von exekutieren hat er sicher nichts gesagt.“  
Bellatrix schnalzte abwertend mit der Zunge. Hermione bekam eine Gänsehaut und konzentrierte sich auf Snapes Wärme in ihrem Rücken. Noch hatte niemand angegriffen.  
„Er lässt mir freie Hand. Mit so Kleinigkeiten wie euch beiden gibt er sich nicht so gern ab.“  
„Er ist also gar nicht da und du spielst dich auf. Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Du jagst auf eigene Faust und er wird dir zeigen, was er davon hält.“ Severus klang so schadenfroh, dass es sogar Hermione schauderte.  
„Ja, vielleicht. Ist bin hart im Nehmen und dafür liebt er mich.“  
„Voldemort liebt niemanden“, sagte Snape sofort hart.  
„Und du? Was ist mit dir? Ist Lily vergessen? Oder kommt sie noch in deinen einsamen und ganz sicher feuchten Träumen vor?“ Hermione ahnte eher sein Zusammenzucken, als sie es tatsächlich wahrnahm. Pansy lief nun langsam um sie herum und Hermione verfolgte sie mit den Augen und dem Zauberstab. Snape gab ihr keine Antwort, was kein gutes Zeichen war.  
„Wo ist denn eigentlich Lupin?“, fragte Bellatrix ganz beiläufig.  
„Keine Ahnung. Siehst du ihn? Ich nicht!“ Bellatrix spuckte ihm vor die Füße und grinste schief.  
„Ach, Lupin war schon immer ein Feigling. Solange ich ihn kenne, schämt er sich für das, was er ist. Erbärmlich und verachtenswert. Wohin seid ihr denn unterwegs? Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa Audienz bei meinem Schwager, hm?“   
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste!“ Hermione hörte deutlich an seiner Stimme, dass Severus diese Information überraschte. Hoffentlich hörte es die Irre nicht so deutlich.  
„Kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Denn da ihr euern Auftrag nicht erledigt habt, der Lupins Tod beinhaltet hat, nehme ich an, ihr habt euren Job beim Dunklen Lord gekündigt. Dumm nur, dass diese Art Job nicht zu kündigen ist. Mein Meister wird euch ganz persönlich zu Tode foltern, das wisst ihr, oder?“  
Niemand antwortete ihr.  
„Aber, da ich so viel Spaß in derartigen Dingen habe, werde ich das schon mal für ihn machen. Ja, ja … spar dir deine Anmerkung, Snape. Er wird stinksauer sein, das ist mir klar. Aber hey … was soll’s?! Mehr als foltern kann er mich auch nicht. Und weißt du was? Irgendwie genieße ich das sogar, weil es mir zeigt, wie sehr er mich liebt.“ Sie kicherte schrill und Hermione musste daran denken, wie oft Severus sie verhauen hatte. Weil er sie liebte, natürlich. Das brachte sie zum Lächeln und Pansy dazu ihre Klappe aufzureißen. Was letztlich eine Kettenreaktion in Gang setzte, die tödlich endete.  
„Findest du das lustig, Granger?“, fauchte Parkinson erbost und Hermione feuerte blitzschnell fiese Energieblitze auf sie ab.  
„Oh ja … oh ja …“, hörte sie Bellatrix noch begeistert kreischen und dann waren sie in den heftigsten Kampf verwickelt, den sie in diesem Jahr kämpfen mussten. Severus kämpfte mit Bellatrix und Hermione befeuerte Pansy, die gut gegen hielt. Innerlich lächelte Hermione, denn bisher nutzte sie nur die üblichen Zauber. Ihre wahre Stärke hob sie sich auf, bis ihre ehemalige Mitschülerin erschöpft war. Immer wieder zuckten Blitze über die Lichtung. Nicht einmal hatte sie Zeit, um nach Severus zu sehen. Sie roch nur Unmengen an Ozon, hörte Bäume brechen und hin und wieder Bellatrix‘ schrilles Lachen.   
Plötzlich blieb Pansy stehen, sah an Hermione vorbei und riss die Augen auf.  
„Draco?“, stammelte sie völlig verdutzt und Hermione verpasste ihr sofort einen derartig festen Schockzauber, dass Pansy hoch durch die Luft geworfen, mehrere Meter weit geschleudert wurde und gegen einen Baum prallte. Dort rutschte sie bewusstlos nach unten und blieb liegen. Atemlos drehte sich Hermione um und sah Draco bewundernd lächelnd. Remus war allerdings nicht zu sehen.  
Severus hingegen, hatte sich während des Kampfes mit Bellatrix ein wenig von der Lichtung entfernt.   
„Fessele Pansy, ich helfe Snape!“, sagte sie und er nickte gehorsam.  
Über Stock und Stein näherte sie sich vorsichtig den Kampfgeräuschen. Noch immer schlug ihr Herz wie wild. Bellatrix stand auf einem unteren Ast eines dicken Baumes, lachte wieder so wahnsinnig und zielte auf Severus. Der ihren Zauber abwehren konnte und gleichzeitig den Ast mit einem Zauber vom Baum holte. Holz splitterte, doch Bellatrix verwandelte sich in schwarzen Rauch und tauchte hinter Snape auf. Allerdings konnte er das auch und plötzlich vermischte sich Schwarz mit Schwarz. Hermione blieb fast das Herz stehen. Wie sollte sie ihm helfen, wenn sie nicht zielen konnte, weil alles nur Schwarz war. Wie ein Gummiball tobte dieser, sich ständig verändernder schwarzer Schattenball durch den Wald. Hermione folgte und musste mehr als einmal zur Seite springen, um nicht unter die Räder kommen. Sie hatte Severus noch nie so kämpfen sehen. Es musste unfassbar anstrengend sein. Sie begriff, dass er ihr noch längst nicht alles beigebracht hatte, was er konnte.   
Und dann, ganz unerwartet, erschienen die beiden wieder in Gestalt. Severus stand hinter Bellatrix, hatte ihr seinen Zauberstab an den Hals gedrückt, sah aber zu Hermione.  
„Jetzt, Hermione!“, rief er ihr mit rauer Stimme zu. Sie dachte nicht mehr, sie wusste, was zu tun ist. So oft hatten sie es geübt. Ihr linker Arm hob sich wie von selbst. Ihr Auge zielte mit kühler Gelassenheit und dann warf sie ihren gut austarierten Dolch so, dass er den Hals an der richtigen Stelle treffen würde, um ihre Halsschlagader zu durchtrennen. All das lief in Millisekunden ab.  
Leider hob Bellatrix noch während der Dolch auf sie zuflog ihren Zauberstab. Ein letzter, ganz sicher tödlicher Energiestrahl löste sich daraus und rauschte auf Hermione zu. Sie sah es wie in Zeitlupe. Ihr Dolch würde zu 100% sicher treffen, das wusste sie. Sie sah, dass Snape schon in Deckung ging und nicht verletzt werden würde. Sie sah den glimmenden Wahnsinn in den schwarzen Augen dieser verrückten Braut und sie hörte ihr schrilles Lachen. Und sie sah, dass der Magiestrahl ziemlich sicher treffen würde, weil sie es nicht mehr schaffen würde auszuweichen. Ihre letzten Gedanken galten einem sonderbaren Bedauern jetzt schon gehen zu müssen.


	20. Chapter 20

Als Draco hart gegen sie prallte, schrie sie auf. Er war ihr sehr schnell und voller Kraft in die Seite gerannt und brachte sie so schmerzhaft auf den Boden. Bellatrix‘ tödlicher Zauber ging somit ins Leere. Die Wahnsinnige heulte auf und gleich drauf hörte man ihr feuchtes Röcheln. Als Hermione hochsah, sah sie das Blut wie eine Fontäne aus ihrem Hals schießen. Bellatrix fiel, griff noch panisch nach ihrem Zauberstab, der ihr aus der Hand gefallen war, aber schon längst von Snape aufgehoben und außer Reichweite gebracht wurde und fuchtelte dann nur noch unkoordiniert mit ihrer Hand in Richtung Hals. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war sie tot. Es war seltsam still, weil alle sie ansahen, als könnten sie nicht glauben, dass die große und irre Bellatrix Lestrange wirklich tot war. Draco kam ächzend auf die Beine und half Hermione hoch. Ihre linke Seite tat teuflisch weh und würde sich in Kürze grün und blau verfärben. Aber sie war am Leben.  
„Danke, Draco!“, flüsterte sie. Das war längst nicht genug Dank. Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet und bei Gelegenheit würde er sich noch ausführlich bedanken, doch nun mussten sie sich erst mal davon überzeugen, dass Bellatrix wirklich tot war. Auch Severus betrachtete die Tote aufmerksam, allerdings ohne sie zu berühren.   
Ihre dunklen Augen, in denen sonst immer dieses wahnsinnige Feuer glomm, waren gebrochen und trüb. Nur Draco beugte sich über sie, versuchte einen Puls zu fühlen und schüttelte dann sichtlich erleichtert den Kopf.  
„Tot.“   
Erst jetzt merkte Hermione, dass Severus blutete. Er atmete schwer, ging ein wenig von Bellatrix weg und setzte sich erschöpft an einen Baum.  
„Wo ist Lupin?“, keuchte er. Draco errötete.  
„Ich … habe ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt, weil er mich nicht gehen lassen wollte. Ich hatte aber das Gefühl, es wäre wichtig, doch Remus bestand darauf das zu tun, was du gesagt hast.“  
„Guter Mann. Hol ihn her!“, flüsterte Severus matt und Draco verschwand gehorsam.  
„Wo bist du verletzt?“ Hermione kniete sich vor ihn und untersuchte ihn besorgt.  
„Es ist … wirklich nicht schlimm, Mädchen. Ich bin nur unglaublich … müde.“  
„Du … du hast mich Hermione genannt …“, flüsterte sie und wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das sagte.  
„Natürlich. Du hast es dir verdient.“ Sie schmunzelte erleichtert und strich ihm dann seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Du hast … gut gekämpft, soweit ich das sehen konnte. Was ist mit Parkinson?“  
„Gut verschnürt. Wollen wir sie …. töten?“ Zu einer Antwort kam es nicht mehr, denn Draco erschien mit Remus, der sich gleich besorgt auf Severus stürzte und forderte, dass man ein Feuer machte, damit sie hier rasten konnten.   
„Nein!“, stöhnte Severus dunkel. „Keine Rast!“  
„Was ist mit Bellatrix und dem Dunklen Mal der beiden?“, fragte Remus nach.  
„Bellatrix‘ Dunkles Mal ist nun inaktiv. Er wird sie nicht mehr dadurch rufen können, wird aber bald merken, dass sie tot ist. Immerhin war sie sein Betthäschen. Wir sollten hier wirklich weg und woanders rasten“, sagte Snape mit schleppender Stimme.  
„Und Pansys Dunkles Mal?“, fragte Draco nun nach.  
„Entweder ihr hackt der Göre den Arm ab und werft ihn ein Feuer oder ihr macht es nach meiner Methode.“ Kaum konnte Severus Snape noch die Augen offen halten.  
„Der Arm soll ins Feuer!“, sagte Hermione strikt. Allerdings widersprachen Remus und Draco. Remus holte sich schnell von Bellatrix Blut, vermischte es mit seinem Patronus, der gerade ziemlich kläglich aussah, in einer schmutzigen Holzschüssel, während Draco Pansy unsanft her schleifte. Da sie immer noch geknebelt war, hörte man ihren Protest nur dumpf. Niemand hatte Lust ihr das Tuch aus dem Mund zu nehmen. Remus tauchte seinen Zauberstab schließlich in die Schüssel und nahm das veränderte Todesserblut mit der Spitze auf. Draco hatte Pansy ihren dünnen Jackenärmel einfach abgerissen und hielt nun ihren Arm fest. Nicht besonders feinmotorisch oder so sanft wie bei Severus damals, zeichnete Remus das Dunkle Mal nach, bis es blau leuchtete. Die ehemalige Slytherin schrie dabei ununterbrochen, wurde aber bei der Hälfte zum Glück für alle bewusstlos.  
„Weichei! Wir hätten sie töten sollen“, sagte Hermione kühl, weil sie wusste, dass es ihnen viel Ärger erspart hätte. Sie sah zu Severus. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, lächelte aber. Sein Lächeln galt definitiv ihr. Als Remus fertig war, kippte Pansy einfach zur Seite, weil Draco sie nicht mehr festhielt.  
Bellatrix wurden von Draco und Hermione anschließend eine ganze Ecke weiter weg beerdigt.   
„Letzte Worte, Draco?“  
„Sie war eine beschissene Tante!“  
Beide kicherten leise und gingen zurück.  
Severus war wirklich nicht schwer verletzt, aber sehr erschöpft. So erschöpft, dass Hermione mit ihm an den Waldrand apparierte und Remus Pansy mit sich nahmen. Draco war zum Glück inzwischen wieder in der Lage allein zu apparieren. Auf einem kleinen, übersichtlichen Hügel, nahe dem Waldrand schlugen sie ihr Lager auf und machten endlich ein kleines Feuer.  
Noch während das Essen briet, schlief Severus ein. Dabei lag sein Kopf auf Remus‘ Oberschenkel, der ihm liebevoll übers Gesicht streichelte und sehr erleichtert aussah.  
„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen …“, sagte Hermione zu Remus, voller Ehrfurcht.  
„Er ist etwas Besonderes, ich weiß. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen, ich kann mich nur wiederholen.“  
„Wie meint ihr das ständig? Ich habe ihn nicht … gewählt. Severus hat MEIN Leben gerettet.“ Remus wollte ihr aber scheinbar keine Antwort geben, denn er fragte plötzlich Draco, was sie mit dem Slytherin-Mädchen machen sollen. Pansy lag immer noch gefesselt, geknebelt und zusammengerollt wie ein Baby unweit des Feuers. Niemand wusste, ob sie bei Bewusstsein war.  
„Falls wir wirklich die Weiße Garde finden, könnten wir sie übergeben“, schlug Malfoy vor.  
„Was denkst du, was sie mit ihr dort machen? Sie töten sie. Wir hätten das auch gleich tun sollen, anstatt sie mitzuschleppen“, sagte Hermione düster und ärgerte sich selbst über ihre pragmatischen und mitleidlosen Gedanken. Remus sah sie auch ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Wir überlassen Severus die Entscheidung. Ich denke, da wir uns nun nicht mehr mit Bellatrix rumärgern müssen, können wir morgen gleich nach Inverness gehen, um so schnell es geht weiter nach Dùnaí zu kommen, ehe Voldemorts Schergen uns nachkommen, oder gar der Dunkle Lord Höchstselbst.“  
„Er wird sehr sauer sein, dass Bellatrix tot ist“, flüsterte Draco leise ins Feuer.  
„Ganz sicher wird er das. Aber wisst ihr was? In diesem ganzen Jahr habe ich ihn nur ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Gleich ganz am Anfang, als er mir das Dunkle Mal verpasst hat und Severus mit meiner Ausbildung beauftragt hatte. Danach nie wieder, obwohl es so einige Situationen gab, die einen Besuch erfordert hätten. Mittlerweile denke ich, dass er sich sehr sicher ist, was England betrifft. Was man keineswegs vom Festland sagen kann. Er will seine Herrschaft weiter ausbreiten und das lenkt ihn zu unserem Glück ab. Andererseits …“  
„Hat er uns sehr in sein schwarzes Herz geschlossen“, sagte Severus plötzlich dumpf. Er richtete sich auf und Remus reichte ihm etwas zu essen.  
„Ja, das befürchte ich auch. Aber vielleicht haben wir genug Zeit, um in Dùnaí abzutauchen oder in eine andere Welt überzuwechseln“, flüsterte Hermione nun fast. Severus aß und sah dann zu Pansy.  
„Wir nehmen das Miststück mit nach Inverness. Ich habe es euch absichtlich noch nicht gesagt, doch wir werden in eine der schrecklichsten Todesser-Hochburgen des Dunklen Reichs gehen müssen.“ Remus machte ein bestürztes Geräusch und Draco und Hermione sahen sich an.  
„Also, Granger und ich. Ihr könnte nicht rein.“ Mit seinem Zauberstab deutete er auf seinen linken Unterarm.  
„Deshalb. In Inverness gibt es alles, was mein Tränkeherz begehrt und dort werde ich alle Zutaten finden, die ich für den Trank der Lebenden Toten brauche. Allerdings werden Granger und ich dort in großer Gefahr sein, vor allem, wenn ihr wieder gegen meine Anordnung agiert.“ Scharf sah er Malfoy an, der den Blick senkte.  
„Parkinson nehmen wir mit, weil ich sie brauche.“  
„Wozu?“, fragte Draco neugierig.  
„Als Gegenleistung. Und jetzt beenden wir das Thema. Wir sollten alle abwechselnd schlafen. Die Reise wird nicht einfacher werden.“ Remus und Draco übernahmen die erste Wache, während sich Hermione auf Severus Bitte hin, zu ihm legte. In seinen Armen schlief sie unglaublich schnell ein, obwohl sie seine zärtliche Wärme noch genießen wollte. Sie hatte das bedrückende Gefühl, dass es damit bald vorbei war.

Draco sah die beiden an, während Remus Holz ins Feuer legte.  
„Bist du eifersüchtig?“, flüsterte Remus leise.  
„Nein. Komisch, oder? Es ist, als wären die beiden eine Person …“, flüsterte Draco nachdenklich zurück. Remus schwieg lange.  
„Ich glaube … ich habe mich wirklich in diesen alten Tränke-Mistkerl verliebt“, murmelte er nach einer ganze Weile zu sich selbst. Draco lächelte und beobachtete liebevoll wie Hermione schlief. Sie war wunderschön in ihrer Stärke.  
Die Nacht verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und das war nach den gestrigen Ereignissen schon fast ein Wunder. Am Morgen löste Snape Pansys Knebel und gab ihr etwas zu trinken.  
„Bist du bereit zu kooperieren?“, fragte er sie ausdruckslos.  
„Fick dich, Snape!“, war ihre gekrächzte Antwort.  
„Nun, das werte ich als ein Nein. Dann tut es mir leid, doch ich werden leider in deinen Verstand eindringen und dich manipulieren müssen. Keine Ahnung, ob du danach noch dasselbe garstige Weibsstück bist, aber hey … ist mir egal.“ Pansy fauchte, doch er hatte schon den Zauberstab an ihrer Schläfe. Das Mädchen stöhnte entsetzte und schmerzerfüllt auf. Wenig später verdrehte sie die Augen nach hinten und sie sackte zusammen.  
„Ist sie tot?“, fragte Draco erschrocken.  
„Aber nein. Sie kommt gleich wieder zu sich, wird allerdings nur noch eine Marionette sein. Sprecht sie nicht mit ihrem Namen an. Eigentlich sollte am besten niemand, außer mir sie ansprechen, klar?!“ Alle nickten gehorsam.  
„Remus, weißt du, wo der Hügel Craig Dunain ist?“  
„Du meinst diesen Hügel mit dem Steinkreis?“ Severus nickte ungeduldig.   
„Ja, ich weiß wo er sich befindet.“  
„Begib dich mit Malfoy dorthin und wartet auf uns. Ihr kommt auf GAR KEINEN FALL nach Inverness, verstanden? Wenn wir in zwei Tagen nicht bei euch sind, reist ihr allein weiter nach Dùnaí, oder lasst es sein. Ich denke, es ist Granger und mir dann egal, weil wir dann tot sind.“ Draco war bleich und Remus brummte unwillig.  
„Und ich diskutiere darüber nicht. Ach Remus …?“   
Severus sah amüsiert, wie dessen grünen Augen ihn aufgebracht ansahen. Inzwischen wusste er Lupins Fürsorge und seine liebevolle Art sehr zu schätzen. Es war sehr einfach geworden ihn zu mögen. Für Severus war es wie ein Fallenlassen in ein weiches Bett. Sehr gern würde er ihm ewige Liebe versprechen und ihm seine Zuneigung eins zu eins zurückgeben, doch so einfach würde es nie sein.  
„Ich bitte dich darum, Liebster!“, sagte Severus dunkel und vollkommen ernst gemeint. Obwohl Draco und Hermione neben ihnen saßen, störte es ihn kein bisschen. Er sah, wie Remus‘ Augen ganz dunkel wurden und hätte sich am liebsten auf ihn gestürzt, um seinen Körper unter sich zu begraben, um ihn zu lieben und sich von ihm lieben zu lassen. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er nickte leicht.

Hermione stand auf, weil sie einen dicken Klumpen Angst und Trauer im Hals hatte. Sie forderte Dracos Hand und zog ihn dann mit sich, ein paar Meter vom Lager weg.  
„Tu, was Snape sagt, ja? Bitte, Draco. Keine Alleingänge, auch wenn du mir damit das letzte Mal das Leben gerettet hast und ich dir dafür sehr dankbar bin.“   
„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich!“, hörte sie ihn sagen. Seine Stimme war seltsam kratzig und drängend. Das hier war ein Abschied. Nur ein kleiner, hoffentlich. Trotzdem schien der Junge das Bedürfnis zu haben, ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie mochte.  
„Das freut mich und ich mag dich auch sehr gern, Draco Malfoy.“ Sie sah, dass es mehr war, als er erwartete hatte. Seine grauen Augen hatten eine warme Tiefe und seine Lippen waren weich, als er sie küsste.   
„Lass mich nicht allein in dieser Welt, Hermione“, raunte er leise in ihr Ohr, als er sie fest umarmte.  
„Keine Angst, wir sehen uns wieder. Pass gut auf Lupin auf, ja? Es würde Snape das Herz brechen, wenn ihm etwas geschieht. Er will es zwar nicht wahrhaben, doch er mag Remus sehr.“  
Draco versprach es ihr und sie gingen zurück.   
„Wir sehen uns!“, sagte Snape nur kühl und verwandelte sich dann in schwarzen Rauch, ebenso wie das Hermione. Pansy, die wie eine schlaffe Puppe zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, verwandelte sich ebenso.  
„Hoffentlich …“, erwiderte Draco belegt.

Weil sich Severus nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie mit ihrem veränderten Dunklen Mal noch die Barriere einfach so mit Apparieren überwinden konnten, wollte er diese Grenze lieber zu Fuß überqueren.  
Pansy Parkinson lief willenlos zwischen ihnen her. Inverness war eine Festung geworden. Die Stadt sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie immer, doch umso näher sie kamen, umso deutlicher zeigte sich die schwarze Schicht Magie, die sie umgab, wie eine Glocke.   
Ohne Probleme überquerten sie die Grenze. Erleichtert sah Hermione Snape an.   
„Nicht zu siegesgewiss sein, Mädchen!“, riet er ihr dunkel.  
„Wo gehen wir hin?“, wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen. Ein Tor in der magischen Stadtmauer kam in Sicht.   
„Zu Achilos Archer.“  
„Was? Dem berüchtigten Mädchenhändler?“ Hermione hatte in Tavernen und Städten von ihm gehört. Meist waren es Gesprächsfetzen, die sie aufschnappte. Junge Todesser, die ihre Freundinnen angifteten, sie sollen sich nicht so anstellen, sonst würden sie an AA verkauft werden. Väter, die ihren störrischen Kindern zuflüsterten, dass sie sich gefälligst benehmen sollten, sonst würde AA kommen und sie abholen. Eines Tages hatte Hermione Severus gefragt, wer oder was AA sein soll.  
Achilos Archer, ein Sklavenhändler, der sich auf junge Mädchen spezialisiert hat, war seine nüchterne Antwort gewesen.  
„Kennst du ihn etwa?“, fragte Hermione ihn schockiert.  
„Natürlich! Er ist ein Todesser erster Klasse. Skrupellos, kaltblütig und ausgesprochen hinterlistig. Und auch sehr gierig … Er ist der Verwalter für das Zutatenlager und ich brauche ein paar Dinge aus seinem Vorrat für den Trank der lebenden Toten.“ Severus zeigte ein rares Grinsen, was an einen Hai erinnerte. Hermione fröstelte und dann schwieg sie, weil sie vor dem Tor standen, was sie zum inneren Kreis der Stadt bringen würde. Severus klopft magisch und eine Wache öffnete.  
„Wir wollen zu AA.“  
„Weshalb?“ Snape deutete auf Pansy.  
„Ich möchte ihm ein Angebot unterbreiten.“  
„Ah …“, sagte der Wachmann und musterte Pansy genauer. Hermione senkte den Blick, weil sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass auch sie wie ein Stück Vieh gemustert wurde.  
„Ausweis!“, forderte der Mann dann dumpf. Severus schob seinen Ärmel hoch, Hermione tat es auch.  
„Blau? Was’n das für’n Scheiß?“  
„Elitejagdtruppe!“, sagte Snape kalt und ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Die Wache deutete zu Hermione.  
„Sie auch? Ich dachte, die Weiber …“  
„Sie auch. Willst du die Anordnung des Dunklen Lords in Frage stellen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das gefallen wird.“ Snapes Tonfall enthielt genug Drohung und Schärfe, dass der Mann angedeutet den Kopf schüttelte. Er ließ sie eintreten und Severus wandte sich gleich nach Westen. Sie kamen an einem runtergekommenen Park vorbei.  
„Setzt euch da auf die Bank und wartet, bis ich zurück bin. Ich muss erst einmal die Lage sondieren und Granger, sprich nicht mit Pansy, klar?!“ Sie nickte und sah ihm nach. Severus Snape wirkte wie der leibhaftige Prototyp eines Todessers. 

Aber kaum war er weg, sagte sie:  
„Pansy, weißt du, wer ich bin?“ Pansy Parkinson sah dumpf vor sich hin. Hermione schnippte mit den Fingern vor ihren Augen und bekam keine Reaktion. Snape hatte sie ganz schön verzaubert, um sie gefügig zu machen. Wieder dachte Hermione daran, dass er das auch hätte bei ihr machen können. Aber er hatte es nie getan und sie stattdessen nur mit respektvoller Härte behandelt.   
Gekonnt ließ sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel rutschen. Sie mochte Pansy Parkinson nicht und konnte ihr auch nicht vergeben, was sie getan hatte und getan hätte. Am Ende war aber auch Pansy nur eine Marionette des Dunklen Lords und hatte sichtlich unter der irren Bellatrix zu leiden gehabt. Pansy war ein Mädchen wie sie und sie könnte sie nicht wehrlos in die gierigen Krallen eines Mädchenhändlers übergeben. Da ihre Magie inzwischen so gut war, traute sie sich zu Snapes Manipulation rückgängig zu machen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und drang in Pansys Verstand ein. Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauerte, doch sie zitterte, als sie es geschafft hatte. Sie hatte Snapes Verzauberung gelöst, hatte aber nach wie vor Pansys Sprachfähigkeit blockiert, ehe sie hier gleich Zeder und Mordio schreien würde.  
„Sieh mich an, Pansy!“, forderte sie nun rau. Pansy sah sie an. In ihren dunklen Augen war Angst. Einfach nur Furcht, ansonsten Leere.  
„Du weißt, was geschehen ist?“ Pansy nickte leicht.  
„Snape wird dich eintauschen. Er bringt dich zu einem Mädchenhändler, Achilos Archer.“ Sie sah an Pansys Augen, dass sie nicht nur den Namen, sondern auch die Geschichten über AA kannte. Sie wollte panisch aufspringen, doch Hermione lähmte sie schnell.  
„Du hast es verdient, wenn du mich fragst. Aber ich hätte auch Angst, muss ich zugeben. Eigentlich mochte ich dich nie, trotzdem …“   
Hermione zog einen winzigen, aber sehr scharfen Dolch aus dem Schaft ihres Stiefels und legte ihn Pansy in die Hand. Aus deren Augen liefen nun Tränen.  
„Trotzdem gebe ich dir eine Chance mit. Wenn es dir möglich ist, versuche zu entkommen. Ich weiß, du kannst das schaffen. Du hast schließlich sogar die verrückte Bellatrix Lestrange überlebt. Also versuche es!“ Den Dolch hatte sie mal einem Banditen abgenommen und er hatte ihr immer gute Dienste geleistet. Sie schob ihn Pansy in den Ärmel ihrer Jacke.  
„Pass gut auf ihn auf!“, sagte sie und bekam ein Nicken. Dann drang sie wieder in Pansys Kopf ein und versuchte Snapes Manipulation zu imitieren.

Kaum hatte sie sich zurückgezogen, war Snape zurück. Er sah sie argwöhnisch an.  
„Was hast du vor, Mädchen?“, brummte er verstimmt.  
„Nichts. Ich … wenn sie spricht, wird sie allen erzählen, dass ich Bellatrix getötet habe und …“  
„Ich weiß. Ich werde vorsorgen, doch nicht hier. Kommt mit! Ich habe erst in zwei Stunden einen Termin bei AA, weil er beschäftigt ist. Aber ich konnte schon mal einen kurzen Blick ins Lager werfen.“ Snapes dunkle Augen glänzten. Scheinbar war das Zutatenlager gut gefüllt.  
„Wir werden alles finden, was wir für Banntränke und den anderen Trank brauchen und noch viel mehr. Bis dahin verbringen wir die Zeit im „Abgrund“, einverstanden?“  
„Abgrund?“ Erschrocken sah Hermione in an und er lächelte hintergründig.  
„Keine Angst, ist nur eine billige Kaschemme, nichts besonderes. Todesser neigen zu pathetischen Namen.“  
„Was ist mit Pansy?“   
„Die nehmen wir mit, doch vorher muss ich alles aus ihrem Verstand löschen, was geschehen ist. AA wird sicher nachsehen. Deshalb biegen wir jetzt hier ab …“ Unvermutet stieß er Parkinson und Granger in einen dunklen Durchgang. Hermione fiel gegen Pansy und riss sie mit zu Boden. Es war stockdunkel, aber Severus sorgte mit seinem Zauberstab für Licht.   
Severus hatte sich eines der verlassenen und hässlichen Stadthäuser gesucht, die zuhauf leer standen. Ihre ehemaligen Bewohner waren entweder tot, versklavt oder in die Wälder geflohen.  
Achilos Archer hatte er leider nicht persönlich angetroffen, sondern nur einen seiner Unterverwalter. Immerhin hatte er nun einen Termin und hoffte, dass alles ohne Probleme vonstattenging.  
„Setz Pansy dorthin!“, befahl er und zeigte auf einen Stuhl, dessen Lehne fehlte. Granger hatte sich hochgerappelt und zerrte Parkinson zum Stuhl. Granger wirkte blass, was man in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie in einer Löwenhöhle waren, verständlich war. Inzwischen hoffte er stark darauf, dass sie in Dùnaí wirklich etwas fanden, weil sein Mädchen eine Pause ganz dringend nötig hatte. Sie war dünn geworden und trotzdem wirkte ihr Gesicht so entschlossen wie niemals zuvor. Endlich hatte sie getötet und es mit Bravour gemeistert. Falls er nun starb, könnte sie allein gut überleben. Sie war in der Lage zu kämpfen – mit Magie und mit Waffen, sie beherrschte einige Grundlagentechniken der Dunklen Künste, sie konnte kaltblütig töten, wenn es notwendig war und könnte damit ihr Leben schützen und sie hatte Hoffnung. Es erleichterte ihn ungemein, dass sie Bellatrix nun aus dem Weg geräumt hatten. Er hätte sie auch selbst töten können, doch es musste Hermione sein.   
Wenn sie Pansy nun gegen ein paar wertvolle Zutaten eintauschen konnten, lief alles fast schon zu gut. Irgendwo würde sicher eine Falle auf sie lauern. Nur nicht zu siegesgewiss sein, ermahnte er sich selbst und drang in Pansys Kopf ein.  
Severus merkte es sofort. Hermione war kürzlich hier gewesen und hatte seine Manipulation aufgelöst. Geschickt und versteckt. Wozu, fragte er sich? Da er sowieso bis zum Punkt zurückgehen musste, an dem Pansy mit Bellatrix Voldemorts Befehle entgegen genommen hat, konnte er sich auch gleich alles ansehen.   
Natürlich. Granger und ihr gutes Herz, sah er gleich. Er sah den Dolch und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Eigentlich tat sie nur, was er bei ihr getan hatte. Hermione verschaffte Pansy eine spitze Hoffnung in Form einer Waffe, um nicht den Verstand vor lauter Angst zu verlieren. Auch wenn er ihr die Erinnerung löschte, würde sie den Dolch behalten und vielleicht erfolgreich benutzen. Selbst wenn, es war nicht mehr seine Sache. Hatte er Pansy eingetauscht, würden sie hier verschwinden.   
Er löschte alles, was er über sich und Granger fand, dann zog er sich zurück. Er ließ Pansys Sprache blockiert, weil er einfach keine Lust auf ihr Betteln hatte. Hermione sah ihn ängstlich an und wich seinem Blick aus. Severus behielt seine Entdeckung für sich und sagte nur:  
„Lasst uns was trinken gehen!“

Pansy lief gehorsam mit und setzte sich im Abgrund neben Hermione. Die endgültige Manipulation würde Severus erst auflösen, wenn sie zu AA gingen. Er bestellte für die Mädchen Essen und für alle zu trinken. Der Abgrund war eine stinkende Höhle, die voller widerwärtiger Todesser war. Die meisten tranken, fluchten, stritten und man musste aufpassen, nicht aus Versehen in einen Fluch zu laufen. Sie hatten sich an einen Tisch weiter hinten gesetzt und Severus saß sie mit dem Blick in den Schankraum, dass er Gefahren rechtzeitig sehen und abwehren könnte. Das Essen kam und die Mädchen begannen unverzüglich und wortlos zu essen. Er hatte auch Hunger, würde aber nichts runter bekommen, denn so einfach, wie er Granger seinen Tauschhandel mit AA verkauft hatte, war es leider nicht. Achilos Archer war ein gerissener Gauner und ein perverser Widerling der schlimmsten Sorte. Severus hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch er würde es durchziehen, weil es sein musste. Deshalb bestellte er eine weitere Runde Dunkelheimer. Dunkelheimer war eine süß-säuerliche Mischung aus Bier, Wein und magischem Glitzerbeernsaft mit einem Schuss Sahne. Hermiones Wangen begannen sich zur röten. Er musste sie einfach ansehen. Wenn es ihr gelang dieser grausamen Welt zu entkommen, würde er das Mädchen vermissen. Aber er würde hier gebraucht werden. Sobald sie in Sicherheit war, hatte er nichts mehr, was ihn zurückhielt.  
Remus. Das Gute an Remus Lupin war, dass der Mann ebenso ein höheres Ziel über seine persönlichen Bedürfnisse stellen würde, wie er selbst. Sie würden gemeinsam kämpfen und vermutlich zusammen sterben. Ein schöner Gedanke, bei allem, was zwischen ihnen stand.  
„Warum lächelst du?“, hörte er Hermiones Stimme, die in seine Gedankenwelt eindrang.  
„Weil ich darüber nachgedacht habe, was aus uns geworden ist. Hättest du das vor ein paar Wochen gedacht?“ Auch sie lächelte nun.  
„Nein, eher nicht. Aber ich finde es schön, was geschehen ist und auch, was noch geschehen wird.“  
Das war sein Stichwort. Finster sah er die Mädchen an, nötigte sie zum Austrinken und dann verließen sie die Taverne.  
„Es wird Zeit! Granger, was auch immer geschieht, die hältst die Klappe!“ Ob sie zustimmte, sah er nicht, denn er musterte Pansy und hob dann in einer stilleren Straßenecke den Zauberstab um ihre Manipulation zu lösen. Ab sofort würde sie sich an nichts erinnern, was ihn, Granger oder die anderen beiden betraf. Verwirrt sah Pansy sie nun an und versuchte verständlicherweise zu fragen, wie sie hier her gekommen war und vermutlich auch, wo Bellatrix war. Aus ihrem Mund kam jedoch kein Wort. Severus hatte ihre Stimmfunktion für immer blockiert und grinste sie nun an. Aus Hermiones Richtung kam ein vorwurfsvoller Blick, doch er zerrte sie schon weiter. Wenig später standen sie vor einer reich verschnörkelten und magisch gesicherten Tür. Severus meldete sich mit einem Klangzauber an, den der Unterverwalter ihm als Erkennungszeichen gegeben hatte. Die Tür schwang auf und sie traten in Achilos Archers Reich.  
Ein Muggel-Diener nahm sie in Empfang und führte sie wortlos durch die Räume. Das Haus hatte von außen viel kleiner und schäbiger ausgesehen. Innen glich es einem Palast. Überall waren Bedienstete zugange, Muggel hauptsächlich, die magisch manipuliert ihre Dienste verrichteten. Hermione konnte einen Blick in einen Raum werfen, in dem sich ein paar junge, leicht bekleidetet Mädchen sich auf dicken Bodenkissen herumlümmelten. Severus merkte ihren Blick und raunte ihr zu:  
„AA verkauft auch nur für einen Abend Mädchen, für die, die Abwechslung mögen.“  
„Ein Bordell, also“, erwiderte sie nüchtern.  
„Kann man so sehen. Aber doch sehr viel mehr …“  
„Warst du schon oft hier?“, fragte sie ihn nun unumwunden.  
„Denkst du das wirklich von mir?“, flüsterte er scharf in ihr Ohr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Zum Glück musste Hermione keine Antwort mehr geben. Vor einen Tür blieb der Muggel-Diener stehen, verbeugte sich und öffnete für sie die Tür, damit sie eintreten konnten. Hermione schämte sich, weil Severus recht hatte. Wie konnte sie so etwas von ihm denken? So brutal und totalitär er auch sein konnte, er war anständig.  
Snape schubste erst Pansy, durch die Tür, dann Hermione. Hermione stolperte in den Raum und glaubte, ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.  
Es lag am Mädchenhändler Achilos Archer!


	21. Chapter 21

Achilos Archer war der schönste Mann, den Hermione jemals gesehen hatte.  
Seine Augen waren strahlend blau und rein, bis auf den Grund. Sie waren wie ein sauberer See, in den die Sonne einfiel. Seine Haare waren goldblond gelockt und schulterlang, seine Haut hatte einen warmen Bronzeton und war sehr rein, seine Zähne waren weiß und gerade. Sein Lächeln war obszön breit und wirkte so einnehmend, dass Hermione unwillentlich zurücklächelte. Die ebenmäßigen, feinen Gesichtszüge spiegelten nur seine perfekte Figur wider. Alles an ihm hatte vollkommene Proportionen und Hermione fragte sich zurecht, ob AA mit Magie nachhalf. Aber etwas sagte ihr, dass das nicht der Fall war. Achilos Archer wirkte weder wie ein bösartiges Monster, noch wie ein Todesser, noch wie sonst ein Krimineller oder gar wie ein Sklavenhändler.  
Seine Stimme war tief und sehr warm. Wie heißes Öl drang sie in sie ein und verursachte ein herrliches angenehmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch.  
„Severus Snape, lange nicht gesehen …“ Lächelnd und mit geschmeidigem Gang, der Hermione an einen Panther erinnerte, kam er auf sie zu. Archer begrüßte zwar Snape, sah ihn aber gar nicht an. Seine hellen Augen, die den schrägen Schwung eines Wildkatzenauges hatten, sahen sie und Pansy neugierig an.  
„Ich bräuchte ein paar Zutaten aus …“  
„Ja, ja … schon gehört. Dein Angebot sind die beiden hier?“, unterbrach ihn Archer sofort. Nicht unhöflich, eher liebenswürdig. Dass Severus derart schnell zur Sache kam, überraschte sie, denn irgendwie hatte sie mit höflichem Geplänkel zwischen den beiden Männern gerechnet. Dass sie nun auch als Austausch herhalten sollte, schockierte sie sehr.  
„Eigentlich ist nur dieses Mädchen im Angebot!“, sagte Severus ohne jegliche Emotion in der Stimme. Er packte Pansy in die Haare und stieß sie vor. Sie strauchelte und fiel vor Achilos‘ Füße. Der trat angewidert einen kleinen Schritt zurück.  
„Und was ist mit der rehäugigen Schönheit?“, fragte er sofort und fixierte wieder Hermione. Sein Blick wirkte abschätzend, gierig und listig.  
„Sie ist viel zu dünn und schwach.“  
„Ach was. Zieh dich mal aus, Kätzchen!“, forderte er. Hermione holte empört Luft. Dabei sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Snape eine winzige Handbewegung machte. Plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr sprechen. Hatte Snape den Verstand verloren? War er sauer, weil er ihre Manipulation bei Pansy gemerkt hatte? Oder war das Teil seines Planes? Ratlos und zunehmend wütender sah sie ihn an. Seine schwarzen Augen waren kalt und blickten sie ausdruckslos aus. Er ging zu ihr und begann ihr die Jacke auszuziehen. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch sein Griff war schmerzhaft fest. Wenn sie wenigstens in seinem Gesicht gesehen hätte, dass es nur die Aufführung eines Theaterstückes für AA wäre, aber da war nichts. Grob zog er ihr die Jacke aus und begann sofort ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Hermione versuchte seinen Händen zu entkommen, doch er verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Achilos feixte und klang überaus entzückt.  
„Eine kleine, dünne Wildkatze. Gefällt mir … los weiter, Snape!“  
„Kann ich mir aussuchen, was ich will?“, fragte er. Hermione war wie gelähmt. Seine Hände waren warm und versuchten ihr nicht mehr weh zu tun, wie nötig, trotzdem verlor sie beinah den Verstand. Snape wollte sie doch nicht etwa wirklich eintauschen? Das war paradox, denn es ging doch darum, dass sie beide durch die Tür in eine andere Welt gingen, oder? Oder hatte sie sich grundsätzlich in ihm geirrt? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet die Wahrheit und sie verdammte in diesem Moment die Technik der Okklumentik. Severus, bitte … hätte sie am liebsten geflüstert, doch sie konnte nicht, weil er sie hatte mit Magie verstummen lassen.  
„Was brauchst du wofür?“, fragte Achilos und kam näher. Inzwischen stand sie nur noch im BH vor den beiden Männern. Um Pansy, die immer noch am Boden kniete und von einem der Diener in Schach gehalten wurde, kümmerte sich niemand mehr.  
„Ich brauche alles für den Trank der lebenden Toten“, sagte Severus wahrheitsgemäß. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
„Aha. Wen willst du denn derart betäuben, Snape?“ Wirklich interessiert klang AA nicht. Dafür legte er nun eine Hand auf ihre linke Brust und drückte ein wenig daran herum. Ein wunderschönes Lächeln umspielte dabei seine perfekten Lippen. Wenn dieser Kerl nicht so ein widerlicher Aasgeier wäre, würde er Hermione gefallen. Sie versuchte seiner Hand zu entkommen, Severus hielt sie unbarmherzig fest.  
„Mich selbst. Ich habe seit Wochen keinen richtigen Schlaf bekommen und brauche ihn ganz dringend“, sagte Snape. Erschrocken stellte Hermione fest, dass es stimmte. Snape schlief nur sehr wenig und sie fragte sich manchmal, wie er das schaffte. Selten weckte er sie, um Wache zu halten. Wenn er schlief, waren es nie zwei oder drei Stunden am Stück. Wahrscheinlich stimmte sogar, was er sagte, er war am Ende.  
„Du weißt, dass es gefährlich ist, nehme ich an?“  
„Natürlich. Ich habe einen Ort, an dem mich niemand stört.“ Achilos hob nun ihr Kinn an und sah ihr unverschämt ins Gesicht. Seine Finger drängten sich in ihren Mund und schoben ihre Zähne auseinander. Es war wie auf dem Viehmarkt.  
„Stumm?“  
„Nein, nur das Mädchen da hinten“, Snape deutete mit den Augen auf Pansy. Archer kicherte vergnügt.  
„Du denkst mit, das gefällt mir, Snape. Wie oft habe ich hier empörtes Geschreie. Wirklich nervig, wenn du mich fragst. So ist es viel einfacher.“ Seine Finger schoben sich in den Bund in ihrer Hose, doch da packte Snape seinen Arm.  
„Ich will erst die Zutaten, bevor du sie bekommst“, sagte er mit nachdrücklicher Stimme. Erst in jenem Moment wusste Hermione, dass Severus einen Plan hatte und sie nie im Leben einfach so diesem Widerling überlassen würde.  
„Ist sie schon benutzt … nein, warte, meine Frage muss lauten: Hattest du sie schon, Snape?“  
„Nein, sie ist nicht mein Typ“, war seine trockene Antwort. Archer schien es nicht recht zu glauben.  
„Und was ist das hier?“ Der Sklavenhändler zeigte auf das blaue Mal auf ihrem Arm.  
„Der Dunkle Lord hat sie aussortiert, weil sie zu schwach war. Genau wie das Mädchen dort hinten. Zu schwach für diese Welt aber es reicht noch für das, was du mit ihnen vorhast.“  
„Und du hast sie nicht …“  
„Nein! Und ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob sie noch Jungfrau ist. Davon solltest du dich am besten selbst überzeugen.“ Hermione stockte der Atem. Sie sah, wie Achilos Archer die Fingerspitzen in den Mund nahm und nachdenklich daran nuckelte, während er sie müßig betrachtete.  
„Ja, warum nicht? Du musst aber ganz schön dringend Schlaf brauchen, wenn du mir dieses Sahnestück überlässt, Snape“, säuselte der Mann mit schläfriger Stimme.  
„Ich schleppe die beiden schon eine Weile mit mir herum. Sie sind nur Ballast und ich muss sie auch noch versorgen. Allein ist man besser dran. Immer!“ Archer nickte abwesend und kniff ihr in die Pobacken. Fast hätte sie sich wieder aus Snapes Griff gerissen.  
„Ich muss sie aber erst mal ein wenig mästen, bevor ich sie auf den Markt werfe“, murmelte er leise, zu sich selbst. Severus‘ Blick traf sie unvermittelt. Endlich sah sie darin diese zuversichtliche Wärme. Unmerklich nickte sie ihm zu. Zwar kannte sie seinen Plan nicht, wusste aber, dass er sie nicht zurücklassen würde. Plötzlich war es einfacher sich zu entspannen.  
„Einverstanden, Snape. Nimm dir aus dem Lager, was du willst, aber übertreibe es nicht. Kerlag! Bring ihn hin!“, rief Archer einem seiner Diener zu. Mit schnell schlagendem Herzen sah sie Snape nach. Hoffentlich würde er sie rechtzeitig hier rausholen, ehe AA nachsehen würde, ob sie noch Jungfrau war. Höflich half er ihr beim Anziehen.  
„Er ist weg, du kannst sprechen, meine Hübsche!“, sagte er und grinste sie an.  
„Du bist ein Widerling!“, fauchte sie ihn sofort an. Pansy wurde von einem Diener auf die Beine gezerrt. Sie war bleich und sah Hermione hilflos und flehend an.  
„Ja, das sagt man wohl. Aber weißt du was, ich bin reich, attraktiv, gesund und mächtig. Was will man mehr? Weil du mir gefällst, bekommst du eine Sonderbehandlung, Kätzchen. Meine Diener werden dich baden, füttern und hübsch machen, damit du heute Abend in meinem Bett eine gute Figur machst. Wie findest du das?“  
„Was ist mit ihr?“ Hermione deutete zu Pansy.  
„Die kommt zu den anderen. Kümmere dich nicht weiter um sie.“ Pansy wurde weggezerrt, wobei Hermione sah, wie krampfhaft sich Pansy ihren Jackenärmel zuhielt, in dem der Dolch steckte. Wenn sie clever war, würde sie entkommen, da war sich Hermione sicher. Mehr könnte sie nicht für Parkinson tun.  
Zwei Diener kamen nun auf sie zu und packten sie links und rechts unter dem Arm.  
„Ach, warte, eine Frage noch, Kätzchen …“  
„Liegt dir was an Snape?“ Hermione durchschaute seine Frage nicht.  
„Wie sollte es …? Er verkauft mich für beschissene Schlafbohnen!“, knurrte sie nur finster und bekam ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Archer wedelte gönnerhaft mit der Hand und die Diener führten sie ab.

Zuerst wurde sie in ein prunkvolles Bad geführt. Dort ließ man ihr eine Badewanne voller warmes, nach Blüten duftendes Wasser ein. Sie durfte sich allein entkleiden und dann stieg sie in das herrliche Schaumbad. Als sie eine ganze Weile darin saß, endlich mal ihre Haare richtig gewaschen hatte und beinah eindöste, verstand sie, dass Severus geahnt haben musste, dass sie diese „Sonderbehandlung“ bekam. Offenbar kannte er Archer recht gut, oder aber seinen „Betrieb“. Er wollte, dass sie all das bekam und sie schämte sich, weil sie wirklich einen Moment gedacht hatte, er würde sie wirklich wie ein Stück Vieh verscherbeln.  
Nach dem Bad, wurde sie in einen Raum gebracht. Auf einem Tisch standen allerlei köstliche Speisen und eine Muggel-Dienerin nötigte sie dazu sich davon zu nehmen. Verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen explodierten in ihrem Mund und sie musste an Remus und Draco denken, die vermutlich gerade nur trockenes Brot, Nüsse und im besten Fall kaltes Kaninchenfleisch aßen. Ihr Gewissen war unterirdisch schlecht, trotzdem stopfte sie sich voll, bis ihr ein wenig schlecht war.  
Anschließend wurde sie von zwei anderen Frauen in ein weiteres Gemach gebracht. Es war ein Schlafzimmer. Ihr brach der kalte Schweiß aus, als sie das große Bett sah. Man zog ihr ein hübsches, lavendelfarbenes Seidenkleid an und setzte sie dann vor einen Spiegel. Zwei schweigsame Frauen begann nun sie hübsch zu machen. Sie kämmten ihre Haare so lange, bis sie weich und glänzend waren. Man schminkte sie und zupft an ihr herum. Als sie fertig war, sagte eine Frau:  
„Der Herr wird gleich kommen …“ Damit ließ man sie allein. Hermione stand nicht mal auf, um zu testen, ob die Fenster oder die Tür offen waren. Wie sie AA kannte, war alles magisch gesichert. Severus hatte zudem ihren Zauberstab einbehalten und so war sie AA auf Gedeih und Verderben ausgeliefert. Wenn Severus sie nicht vorher retten kam.

Es hatte begonnen zu regnen, als Harry und seine Freunde den Leuchtturm von Cape Wrath erreichten. Die Tür war abgeschlossen, doch für sie war das kein Problem. Ginny sagte ein „Alohomora!“ und schon konnten sie eintreten. Eine recht schmale Stufe führte spiralartig nach oben. Von außen sah der Turm unscheinbar aus und hatte nichts Magisches oder Ungewöhnliches an sich. Er war weiß getüncht, wirkte nicht allzu hoch und schickte in Intervallen sein grelles Licht in die beginnende Nacht. Seit vielen Kilometern war ihnen niemand mehr begegnet. Schon seit sie Dùnaí verlassen hatten, hatten sie kaum noch gesprochen. Jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft.  
Harry dachte darüber nach, wie sie diese Tür öffnen könnten, wenn es sie denn überhaupt gäbe.  
Ginny dachte darüber nach, ob sie gut genug vorbereitet waren, um notfalls eine vollkommen fremde Welt zu betreten, um ihre Freundin Hermione Granger zu retten.  
Ron hingegen, fragte sich, ob es Hermione gut ging, wo immer sie war. Sie war taff und stark und trotzdem war sie doch nur ein junges Mädchen. Er sorgte sich um sie und erlaubte sich die Vorstellung, sie wieder in seine Arme zu schließen. Er vermisste Hermione sehr und würde sonst was dafür tun, dass er sie zurückbekam. Still glomm die Wut auf Malfoy in ihm. Hätte Malfoy Hermione nicht zu einem Treffen gedrängt, dessen wahrer Zweck bis heute unbekannt war, wäre all das nie passiert. Wie es aussah, wollte der Todesser Draco töten und weil Hermione nun mal mutig und eine Heldin war, wollte sie diesen verfluchten Idioten retten.  
Malfoy. Immer war ein Malfoy schuld.  
Ginny riss Ron aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Kommst du?“ Ron seufzte und begann die Treppen nach oben zu steigen. Hätte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst, dass er Tage Treppen steigen würde, hätte er es sich bestimmt nochmal überlegt.

Severus versuchte sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Achilos Archers Lager war wirklich exzellent gefüllt und er entdeckte eine Menge Dinge, die er gern mitgenommen hätte. Allerdings sollte er sich auf das konzentrieren, was er unbedingt brauchte, damit er Hermione – welche als Ablenkung fungierte – nicht länger als notwendig diesem Schwein aussetzte.  
Schnell suchte er nach der Wermutpflanze, den Schlafbohnen (von denen er gleich eine ganze Hand griff), Baldrianwurzel und Affodillwurzel, die nebeneinander lagerten. Er nahm sich einen Kessel, ein paar Geräte zum Zerkleinern, Flaschen, Sieb und alles, was er benötigte, um den Trank herzustellen. Eine Zutat fehlte noch. Die Wichtigste. Die, die den Trank zu einem Todestrank machen würde und ihn nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurückbringen würde. Sein sehnlichster Wunsch in diesem Moment war, dass Archer diese Zutat vorrätig hatte. Ansonsten müsste er sich auf dem Schwarzmarkt danach umhören müssen. Die Lagerhalle war dunkel und hektisch leuchtete Severus mit seinem Zauberstab die Regale ab. Was er suchte, war der Staub eines, durch magisches Feuer verbrannter Kolossbaums. Der Baum selbst, war sehr selten und man fand ihn früher zumindest nur in wenigen Waldgebieten. Wollte man ihn verbrennen, um seine Asche zu nutzen, brauchte man eine sehr starke magische Energie. Das Feuer musste sehr heiß und mächtig sein und nur den wenigsten Zauberern gelang dieser Zauber. Der Kolossbaum war ein zeitliches Wunder – ohne Anfang und Ende. Niemand sah ihn wachsen und nur wenige, die des Feuers mächtig waren, sahen ihn sterben. Mit seiner Asche könnte er seinen Tod für ein paar Minuten austricksen. Ob es möglich war, die Tür zu öffnen, war zwar immer noch fraglich, doch sie mussten es versuchen. Gerade dieses irre Vorhaben Granger an einen Sklavenhändler zu verkaufen, zeigte ihm wieder in welcher ständigen Gefahr das Mädchen war. Er müsste sie in Sicherheit bringen, koste es, was es wolle.

Er fand die Asche nicht und stellte das gesamte Lager mit zunehmender Panik auf den Kopf. Dabei ging er allein nach seinem Gefühl, was ihm sagte, ob er noch genug Zeit hatte sein Mädchen vor Arches ekelhaftem Schwanz zu retten.

„Steh auf, Ron!“, flüsterte Ginny erschöpft und hielt ihrem Bruder die Hand hin.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr“, keuchte Ron und sah zu Harry, der gerade die letzten Stufen erklomm. Sie waren auf eine der vielen Zwischenebenen. Sah der Turm von außen unscheinbar und gewöhnlich aus, war er es nicht. Sie stiegen seit Stunden nach oben. Rons Lunge brannte, seine Beine waren schwer und taten weh und es sah nicht so aus, als wenn sie die Spitze in der nächsten Zeit erreichen würden. Wenn sie sie überhaupt erreichen könnten. Vor ein paar Stunden hatten sie gerastet und er hatte vorgeschlagen, wieder nach unten zu gehen, um sich eine bessere Strategie zu überlegen. Sogar Harry hatte zugestimmt. Aber Ginny hatte angemerkt, dass sie den Turm dann vielleicht nie wieder betreten könnten. Dabei hatte sie das Buch aufgeschlagen und die entsprechende Passage vorgelesen.  
„Betrete man die erste Stufe, gibet keinen Weg zurück. Zurück ist nur das Ende des Anfanges und kein Anfang des Endes.“, las Ginny.  
„Warum drückt man sich in Büchern immer so geschwollen aus?“, maulte Harry finster.

Wieder machten sie eine Pause und ruhten sich aus. Niemand wusste, wie weit sie noch nach oben steigen mussten, geschweige denn, was sie dort erwarten würde.

Hermione erstarrte zur selben Zeit, als Snape das Zutatenlager durchforstete, zur Salzsäule, als Achilos Archer den Raum betrat und grinste, als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen.  
„Dann will ich mir mein neues Kätzchen mal genauer ansehen“, sagte er schmeichelnd und kam langsam auf sie zu.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione wich vor Achilos Archer zurück, soweit es ging. Schnell stand sie an der Wand und AA grinste nur süffisant.  
„Du bist mit diesem grusligen Snape unterwegs und hast Angst vor mir? Stimmt mit dir was nicht? Bist du etwa ein ganz böses Mädchen?“, neckte er sie und kam ganz langsam näher, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt.  
„Fordere mich raus und du wirst es sehe!“, zischte sie ihm entgegen. AA ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, sondern leckte sich nur abscheulich über die Lippen. Erschrocken musste Hermione daran denken, was war, wenn dieser Widerling gar nicht auf Sex aus war, sondern auch ein Kannibale war, wie die alten Leute. Hoffentlich kam Snape bald, wenn nicht, musste sie sich selbst etwas überlegen. Schon längst hatte sie Gegebenheiten des Raumes untersucht. Im Notfall würde sie einen der schweren Kerzenleuchter zur Hand nehmen und ihm damit eins über den Schädel ziehen. Die Aussichten auf Erfolg waren zwar nicht allzu gut, doch wehrlos würde sie sich diesem Kerl sicher nicht ergeben.  
„Oh ja, ich würde gern deine Krallen sehen, Kätzchen. Ich habe Kunden, die mögen so was. Ich habe auch welche, die schneiden dir jeden Finger einzeln ab, wenn du kratzt. Welche könntest du lieber mögen, Süße?“ Angstfrei kam er näher. Seine Arroganz würde ihm das Genick brechen. Als sich Hermione gerade in Richtung Kerzenleuchter hechten wollte, zückte der Mistkerl seinen Zauberstab.  
„Du wirst doch keinen Ärger machen, oder? Weißt du, was passiert, wenn du es doch machst? Ich werde dich nicht töten, falls du das erhoffst. Ganz und gar nicht. Zuerst werde ich mir natürlich Snape holen. Kaputte Ware ist wertlos und er wird dafür büßen. Aber das muss dich nicht interessieren. Dich sollten aber die anderen 27 Mädchen interessieren, die gerade in diesem Haus sind. Einige von ihnen werde ich verkaufen, am Samstag ist großer Markt. Andere Mädchen bleiben hier und arbeiten für mich. Aber es wird an dir liegen, wie sie arbeiten. Bist du gefügig, werden sie es recht gut haben. Du hast erlebt, wie gut man es als eins meiner Mädchen haben kann. Duftende Bäder, hübsche Kleider, Essen und weiche Betten. Es geht natürlich aber auch anders. Viele Kunden haben spezielle Bedürfnisse, die ziemlich teuer sind, weil die Mädchen danach nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sind. Ich könnte allerdings einen Rabatt einräumen und somit den Umsatz drastisch erhöhen …“  
„Schon gut!“, knurrte sie böse. Natürlich wollte sie nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass andere Mädchen gequält, gefoltert und ermordet wurden. Kein anderes Bild malte er ihr gerade in lebhaften Farben aus. Sein Lächeln wurde heiter und Hermione hatte große Mühe es nicht zu erwidern.  
„Sehr gut. Du bist schlau, das habe ich gleich gesehen. Mich wundert es nur, dass Snape dich nicht genommen hatte. Diesem Mistkerl würde ich das jederzeit zutrauen.“  
Weil er anständig ist, würde sie sagen können, doch sie schwieg verbissen.  
„Ich wette, weil er wusste, dass ich ihm sonst nicht erlauben würde, sich an meinem Lager zu bedienen. Immer dieser Tränke-Freaks! Alles, was gut ist, interessiert die nicht. Es geht immer nur um Asselfüße, Schlangenhäute und Wurzeln“, sagte er verächtlich und legte seine manikürte Hand an ihre Wange. Sie zuckte leicht zurück, zwang sich dann aber es zu ertragen. Archers Hand war angenehm warm und doch fühlte sie nicht diese Zufriedenheit in sich, wie wenn Severus sie manchmal auf dieselbe Weise berührte.

Nicht so weit von Hermione entfernt, sank Severus mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen auf die Knie. Er hätte schwören können, dass jemand wie AA Kolossbaum-Asche vorrätig hatte. Er hatte alles Mögliche und Unmögliche in den Regalen, nur nicht, was er suchte. Kalte Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus. Vielleicht hatte er nur noch wenige Momente, um zu finden, was er suchte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf Granger zu konzentrieren. Sein Herz schlug dabei warm und voll. Plötzlich hatte er eine Eingebung. Was, wenn Archer die überaus wertvolle Asche nicht so offen herumliegen hatte? Was, wenn er sie versteckte? Severus wirkte einen Zauber, um verborgene Gegenstände zu enttarnen und tatsächlich zeigten sich ein paar neue Gefäße, Kräuter- und Pflanzenzutaten. Ganz weit oben in einem Regal stand ein Behälter, der an eine Urne erinnerte. Er holte sie sich mit Magie herunter und sah erleichtert auf die Asche des Kolossbaums. Er nahm sich ein paar Hände voll, die er in ein anderes Behältnis umfüllte und in seine Tasche legte.  
Jetzt müsste er sich beeilen. Da er vorher schon öfter hier gewesen war, wusste er, wohin er sich wenden müsste. Nach unten, zu den Kerkern. Bis dahin traf er niemand. Allerdings standen dann zwei Wärter und der Unterverwalter vor der Tür zu den Kerkern, in denen die Mädchen gefangen gehalten wurden.  
„Archer schickt mich, ich soll das schwarzhaarige Mädchen holen, was ich hergebracht habe!“, sagte er eiskalt. Die drei Männer fuhren herum, aber nur der Unterverwalter Merry Mason hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.  
„Wozu, Snape?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Er sagte, hol‘ sie. Irgendwas an ihr hat ihm wohl nicht gepasst.“ Mason kam mit verengten Augen auf ihn zu und musterte ihn scharf.  
„Hast du aus dem Lager, was du wolltest?“, fragte er misstrauisch.  
„Ja, habe ich.“ Mason war nun nah genug, dass er dir Resonanzen manipulieren konnte. Er sah ihm in seine hässlichen grauen Augen und zog am richtigen Ende. Jetzt, wo es einmal so gut bei Hermiones Befreiung gelungen war, fiel es ihm schon um Einiges einfacher. Mason wehrte sich stumm, hatte allerdings keine Chance. Der Unterverwalter wandte sich schließlich den beiden Wachen zu:  
„Macht die Tür auf!“, befahl er dumpf. Die beiden Männer gehorchten und Snape nahm Mason mit in die Kerker. Dort ließ er ihn alle Türen mit seinem Zauberstab öffnen. Die eingesperrten Mädchen sahen Snape allerdings total verschreckt an und blieben wo sie waren.  
„Los! Flieht!“, keuchte er angestrengt. Nur sehr zaghaft verließen die ersten Mädchen die Zellen. Pansy war nirgends zu sehen, doch darum kümmerte sich Severus nicht. Sie hatte versucht Granger zu töten, sollte das Miststück doch hier unten oder woanders verrotten. Die ersten Mädchen verließen die Kerker. Dazu hatte er Mason genötigt die Tür zu öffnen, die durch die Kanalisation der Stadt nach draußen führte. Als alle Zellen leer waren, setzte er Mason außer Gefecht und ging zu den Wachen.  
„Was ist das für ein Mist? Alle Mädchen sind weg?!“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Die beiden Männer rannten nach drinnen und als Snape schon mit einem Tarnzauber auf den Weg zu Archers Gemächer war, hörte er den Alarm. Schnell versteckte er sich, doch Archer verließ nicht seine Gemächer. War es zu spät? Hatte seine Intuition versagt? Er hob seinen Zauberstab und stürmte energisch in Archers Schlafgemacht. AA lag vor Hermione am Boden. Das Mädchen hatte in der Hand den schweren Kerzenleuchter und keuchte. Als sie ihn erkannte, grinste sie triumphierend.  
„Das Gute ist, dass magiebegabte Menschen immer davon ausgehen, dass die Waffe der ersten Wahl Magie sein muss. Umso dämlicher gucken sie, wenn es ein schnöder Kerzen …“ Snape packte grob ihren Arm und zerrte sie aus dem Raum.  
„Du kannst dich später darüber freuen!“, knurrte er und brachte sie beide in Richtung Außentür. Dabei musste er zwei weiter Wachen töten und eine wurde von Hermione, die immer noch den Kerzenhalter in der Hand hatte, bewusstlos geschlagen.  
Kaum waren sie aus dem Haus, zog sie Severus im Laufschritt durch viele Straßen.  
„Wohin?“, keuchte sie atemlos.  
„In den Außenbezirk, wir müssen disapparieren!“ Hermione hatte zu tun in ihrem unpraktischen Kleid Snapes Tempo folgen zu können. Unterwegs drückte er ihr ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. Kaum hatten sie die Grenze erreicht, apparierten sie sich außerhalb der Stadtgrenze.

Dort riss Severus sie ungestüm in seine Arme.  
„Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe die verdammte Asche des Kolossbaums nicht gefunden. Hat er …“  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Dank dir, kann ich sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen.“ Sie schmiegte sich in seine rare Umarmung und schluchzte unvermittelt auf. Seine Hände rieben liebevoll über ihren Rücken und er drückte sie immer noch an sich.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest meinen Plan intuitiv verstehen. Wenn ich ihn dir vorher verraten hätte, wäre deine Reaktion leider nicht mehr authentisch gewesen. AA hätte uns durchschaut.“  
„Du wolltest doch nur, dass ich ein Bad und gutes Essen bekomme“, sagte sie an seinen Hals.  
„Nein, ich wollte dich im Kleid sehen!“, erwiderte er und brachte sie somit zum Lachen.  
„Du hast die Mädchen freigelassen?“  
„Ja, sie werden noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein, sie wieder einzufangen und vielleicht schaffen es ein paar wenige wirklich zu entkommen.“  
„Pansy?“  
„Sie war nicht da unten und ehrlich gesagt, ist sie mir egal. Sie wollte dir weh tun. Niemand darf dir weh tun, Hermione.“  
Weil er ihren Vornamen sagte, sah sie ihn an. Seine dunklen Augen lagen eindringlich auf ihr. Sie sah darin so viel Sorge, Wärme und Liebe wie nie zu vor.  
„Was ist das mit uns, Severus?“, fragte sie heiser und ganz durcheinander.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber wir sollten sehen, was Lupin und Malfoy angestellt haben, wich er ihr aus und sie hatte keine Kraft weiter in ihn zu dringen. Sie apparierten sich zum Steinkreis, den Severus Remus als Treffpunkt genannt hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gingen sie noch ganz naiv davon aus, dass sich damit alles erledigt hatte. Selbst Severus war nicht klar, dass das dicke Ende noch kommen würde.

Remus umarmte Severus fest und ohne jegliche Scheu und er küsste ihn zum Dank. Es fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut an. Zärtlich ließ er seine Finger durch seine Haare gleiten und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr:  
„Darf ich darum bitte heute Nacht bei dir zu sein?“  
„Du lernst dazu, Severus. Das macht mich stolz …“  
„Kannst du nicht einfach ja oder nein sagen?“, brummte Severus ungeduldig und zog ihn wieder für einen Kuss heran.  
„Ich bestehe sogar darauf, du düsterer Kerl. Wollen wir hier bleiben? Es scheint sicher zu sein.“  
„Von mir aus.“  
„Hast du alles, was du wolltest?“ Remus und Severus ignorierten absichtlich, dass Draco und Hermione sich immer noch eng umschlungen hielten.

„Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannte, im Kleid!“, sagte Draco lächelnd zu ihr.  
„Gefällt es dir?“  
„Oh ja, und wie. Und du riechst gut und siehst wundervoll aus.“  
„Und ich bin sogar satt, denn AA glaubte, mich vorher vollstopfen zu müssen, bevor er mich …“  
„Hat er?!“, unterbrach Draco sie schockiert und wurde bleich.  
„Aber nein, keine Sorge. Ich bin schlagkräftig, wie du doch selbst weißt.“  
„Du bist das schönste, mutigste und liebenswürdigste Mädchen, was ich kenne, Hermione Granger!“, sagte Draco Malfoy derart aufrichtig, dass sie rot wurde. Der Junge meinte es absolut ernst und sie hätte nie geglaubt, wie nahe ihr so ein Kompliment aus seinem Mund gehen würde.  
„Danke!“, hauchte sie nur und küsste ihn dann.  
Sie verließe den Hügel und schlugen ihr Lager weiter unten, im Schutz einer kleinen Baumgruppe auf. Severus und Hermione erzählten, was geschehen war und aßen dabei Tauben, die Remus gefangen hatte.  
„Das heißt also, du kannst nun den Trank der lebenden Toten herstellen?“  
„Ja, aber nicht hier. Hier ist es zu gefährlich. Wir ziehen noch ein wenig weiter nach Norden und finden sicher einen Ort, wo ich ein paar Stunden ungestört sein kann.“

Während Draco und Hermione Wache hielten und dabei leise miteinander flüsterten (Severus hörte mehrmals, wie Pansys Name fiel), zogen Remus und er sich zurück.  
Still, als wüssten sie nicht mehr wie es geht, lagen sie sich gegenüber. Remus streichelte zärtlich über seine Haare und er fragte ihn:  
„Ist das mit uns nicht … komisch?“ Es war nicht so, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, doch irgendwas daran war merkwürdig. Remus seufzte leise und stimmte zu.  
„Irgendwas ist seltsam und wenn du mich fragst, liegt es nicht in unserer Macht.“  
„Es ist, als wenn Granger es in der Hand hat“, fügte Severus nachdenklich an.  
„Du hast ihr Leben gerettet, doch … irgendwie … kommt es mir so vor, als wenn sie dich auserwählt hat. Verstehst du, wie ich das meine?“ Severus sah Lupin im schwachen Licht des Feuerscheins aufmerksam an. Remus spiegelte nur sein Gefühl wider, was er sowieso schon hatte.  
„Du hast recht. So kommt es mir inzwischen auch vor. Als hätte sie uns … gewählt. Aber ich kann mir das beim besten Willen nicht erklären, muss ich zugeben.“  
„Vielleicht finden wir Antworten, wenn wir den Dunklen Turm erreichen“, flüsterte Remus und küsste ihn sanft. Er rutschte ein wenig näher und ließ seinen Kuss intensiver werden.  
„Was auch der Grund ist, es gefällt mir dich zu küssen“, murmelte er zwischen den Berührungen ihrer Münder. Remus schmunzelte und fügte flüsternd an:  
„Dich zu lieben ist aufregend. Nie weiß ich, ob du zu mir zurück kommst.“  
„Sprich nicht von Liebe, Lupin, oder ich zeige dir, was ich darunter verstehe!“, knurrte er warnend und drückte ihn fester an sich, damit der andere Mann seinen harten Schwanz gut spüren konnte. Remus stöhnte leise in seinen Mund.  
Plötzlich fühlte Severus, wie sein Alarmsystem anschlug. Er schubste Remus grob von sich runter und griff sich seinen Zauberstab.  
„Alle hoch!“, rief er noch, doch das Mädchen und Malfoy waren schon auf den Beinen und sahen sich alarmiert um. Auch Lupin kam auf die Beine und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
Erst war es ein paar beunruhigende Sekunden sehr still, dann traten lautlos ein paar Männer aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
„Severus Snape und der unsägliche Remus Lupin!“, hörte man eine kratzig unangenehme Männerstimme. Severus zählte sechs Männer und den Anführer, der sie so verächtlich ansprach, kannte er auch. Es war Bellatrix‘ Schwager Rabastan Lestrange. Einer der übelsten Todesser, die es gab. Treu dem Dunklen Lord ergeben und hier, um sie zu töten.

Severus und Hermione näherten sich langsam einander, bis sie eng zu viert standen. Die sieben Männer hatten sie umstellt und es würde unweigerlich zu einem Kampf kommen.  
„Lestrange, was willst du?“, fragte Severus dunkel.  
„Na, was glaubst du, was ich will? Rache für Bellatrix. Sie ist unauffindbar. Wir waren verabredet, doch sie taucht nicht auf. Dann kommt es in Archers Haus zu einem seltsamen Zwischenfall, bei dem alle seine Mädchen fliehen können und sein Unterverwalter Mason stirbt und was höre ich? Severus Snape war zufällig gerade da. AA kann seine Mädchen fast alle wieder einfangen. Er zeigt sie mir selbst und ich staune nicht schlecht, denn unter den Mädchen befindet sich Pansy Parkinson, die meiner liebsten Schwägerin zugeteilt war. Dummerweise kann das Mädchen weder sprechen, noch finde ich in ihrem Kopf etwas, was mich erleuchtet. Aber ich weiß, du und dein dreckiges Schlammblut habt damit zu tun.“  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass Bellatrix tot ist? Vielleicht hat sie nur was Besseres vor?“, ätzte Snape zynisch. Hermione rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Warum provozierte er den als „Schlächter“, bekannten Todesser Rabastan Lestrange auch noch?  
„Sehr witzig. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir egal, ob die Hexe noch lebt, irgendwo fein Tee trinkt oder sich abgesetzt hat. Was mich interessiert, ist deine fehlende Loyalität dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber. Du arbeitest für ihn, doch etwas macht mich misstrauisch. Etwas sagt mir, dass du etwas vorhast, was Lord Voldemort nicht gutheißen wird. Ich will wissen, was das ist. Also Snape, sprich!“  
„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, Lestrange. Unser Auftrag kommt vom Dunklen Lord selbst und ist nicht für dein Wissen bestimmt. Willst du wissen, was wir tun, frag Voldemort. Oder deine … verfluchte Schwägerin!“  
„Severus!“, zischte Hermione ihm erschrocken zu.  
„Klappe, Mädchen!“  
„Immer noch so ausgesucht höflich, Snape …“, sagte Lestrange verächtlich und kam näher. Jeder der Todesser zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie.  
„Sie ist nur meine nichtsnutzige Hilfskraft.“  
„Und all die anderen? Draco Malfoy? Von dem alle denken, er hätte sich umgebracht, denn schließlich hat er eigenhändig seine komplette Familie ausgelöscht.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“, knurrte Draco böse.  
„Und Remus Lupin, der sich feige irgendwo versteckt gehalten hat, damit Voldemort ihn nicht findet? Wie es aussieht, hast du ihn gefunden, Snape, und am Leben gelassen. Weißt du, was das für mich bedeutet? Du bist ein Verräter und stehst auf der falschen Seite. Du hast Bellatrix getötet und … hast jetzt was vor?“ Lestrange war ein großer Mann. Seine Haare waren kurz, schwarz, mit grauen Schläfen. Er hatte einen Vollbart, der ebenso schwarz wie sein Haupthaar war. Seine Augen jedoch, hatten einen seltsam violetten Schatten, der von der übermäßigen Nutzung magischer Substanzen kam. Eigentlich wirkte der Zauberer auch nicht allzu sehr geneigt sie anzugreifen, doch von so einem Schein ließ sich Hermione schon lange nicht mehr täuschen. Es würde definitiv zum Kampf kommen. Sie wusste nur nicht, warum Snape Lestrange zusätzlich provozierte und auf was er noch wartete. Hatte er ihr nicht beigebracht lieber zuerst anzugreifen, ehe man in eine Lage gebracht wurde, die ungünstig war?  
Severus wartete tatsächlich. Gänzlich unüblich hatte er heute aus einer Eingebung heraus zwei Arten Alarmsysteme installiert. Das gewöhnlich magische System, welches ihn informierte, als Lestrange eingedrungen war. Außerdem gab es aber auch noch eines, was schwer zu installieren war, weil er dazu die Resonanzen der Umgebung manipulieren musste. Leicht war diese Art Magie noch immer nicht und er würde noch Monate oder gar Jahre an Übung brauchen, um darin ein Meister zu werden. Dieses feine, nicht sichtbare Netz, hatte ihm gemeldet, dass weitere Personen dazu gekommen waren. Personen, die er nicht sah, die sich verborgen hielten und von denen er nicht wusste, auf welcher Seite sie standen.  
„Ich habe nicht vor, dir das mitzuteilen, Lestrange!“, erwiderte Severus hart.  
„Na dann ...“, sagte Rabastan Lestrange genüsslich und gab den Befehl zum Angriff. Alle Todesser griffen sie unverzüglich an. Ihre Blitze trafen auf Lupins Patronus, der sich vor sie stellte, während Severus und Hermione hinten herum mit den Dunklen Künsten angriffen und Draco Explosionszauber abfeuert. Sie waren gut, leider gegen die geballte Macht von hochrangigen Todessern machtlos.  
Einer der Todesser wurde von Snape getötet der andere so schwer verletzt, dass er kampfunfähig war. Draco rollte sich gerade mit einem weiteren Todesser auf dem Boden, während Remus verzweifelt die Dunklen Künste abwehrte. Severus kämpfte mit Rabastan einen harten Kampf und Hermione tötete einen der Todesser, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Plötzlich veränderte sich die Atmosphäre drastisch.  
Und jeder merkte es.

Ron schluchzte. Er kniete und zitterte vor Erschöpfung. Neben ihm auf der Zwischenebene lag Harry auf dem Rücken und atmete schwer. Nur Ginny saß, sah aber auch total fertig aus.  
„Wir schaffen das nie im Leben!“, sagte Harry nun heiser. Dass es ausgerechnet Harry sein würde, der aufgeben wollte, war überraschend.  
„Wir sterben vorher an Erschöpfung“, fügte Ron mit bebender Stimme an. Ihre Körper schmerzten. Trotz magischer Hilfe, war es eine reine Tortur die Treppen nach oben zu steigen. Das Allerschlimmste war, dass sie kein Ziel vor Augen hatten. Weder nach oben, noch nach unten.  
„Das Gute ist, wir können mit dem Tod dienen“, sagte Ginny zynisch und trank aus ihrer endlosen Wasserflasche.  
„Warum stand das nicht im Buch?“, jammerte Harry.  
„Damit niemand nach oben steigt, die Tür in eine fremde Welt öffnet und Gottweißwas einlässt. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass das Buch keinen Autor hat? Alles, was drin steht, wurde aus verschiedenen Ecken der Zaubererwelt zusammengetragen und sind vermutlich nur Gerüchte. Aber …“ Ginny holte ein paarmal angestrengt Luft.  
„… aber, da es den Turm gibt, auch wenn er von außen wie ein gewöhnlicher Leuchtturm ausgesehen hat, bin ich sicher, es gibt ganz oben auch die Tür!“  
„Die Tür“, echote Ron lahm und wischte sich Schweiß und Tränen vom Gesicht.  
„Genau. Vielleicht ist das unsere Bestimmung. Wir müssen nach oben gelangen und dann können wir auch die Tür öffnen. Ihr müsst zugeben, es fühlt sich in der Tat wie sterben an, oder?“ Die beiden Jungs stimmten unverzüglich zu.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile, war es Ginny, die zuerst wieder auf den Beinen war.  
„Los, weiter! Ich bin sicher, es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir schaffen es!“  
Und tatsächlich. Nach einem weiteren Tag der Qual erreichten sie die oberste Ebene, die so gar nicht viel anders aussah, wie die vielen Zwischenebenen davor. Zweiundzwanzig an der Zahl. Der Unterschied war die schwarze Tür.  
Alle Drei fielen überwältigt auf die Knie und starrten die Tür an.  
Es war wahr.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione schrie auf, weil ein Zauber sie an der Schulter traf und ins Straucheln brachte. Severus riss sie so fest zurück, dass sie auf ihr Hinterteil fiel. Er stand vor ihr wie der lebende Zorn persönlich und würde nun ihrer statt getroffen werden. Dazu kam es aber nicht, denn plötzlich bekamen sie eine beinah lautlose Unterstützung. Hermione hätte nicht gleich sagen können, wie viele Personen aus der Dunkelheit traten und ihre magischen Blitze auf Rabastan Lestrange und seine restlichen vier Männer abfeuerten. Alles ging sehr schnell und war unübersichtlich. Die Personen, die ihnen zu Hilfe eilten, waren nicht nur in Schwarz gekleidet, sondern hatten auch schwarze Masken vor dem Gesicht, so dass man sie kaum von der Dunkelheit unterscheiden konnte. Lestrange war sichtlich überrascht und als zwei weitere seiner Männer getötet wurden, disapparierte er mit den restlichen beiden Männern.  
Atemlos rappelten sich alle hoch. Drei junge Männer traten zu ihnen und nahmen sich die Masken vom Gesicht.  
„Oliver!“, rief Hermione überrascht auf. Sie vergaß kurz den Schmerz in der Schulter und warf sich ihrem alten Hauskameraden erfreut um den Hals.  
„Hermione, schön dich zu sehen!“, sagte Oliver leise und musste sie dann festhalten, weil sie vor Schmerz beinah ohnmächtig geworden war.  
„Wir müssen hier weg, weil Lestrange sicher bald mit mehr Männern zurück kommt. Geht, wir verwischen die Spuren!“  
„In Ordnung, Antjos. Seid vorsichtig!“, sagte Oliver. Antjos und der andere junge Mann gingen ein wenig von ihnen weg.  
„Ihr wolltet doch sowieso nach Dùnaí, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Dann folgt mir mal. Wir treffen uns am Ortseingang. Severus hob Hermione hoch, nachdem er sich davon überzeug hatte, dass Remus und Malfoy einigermaßen in Ordnung waren. Malfoys Gesicht war blutverschmiert, doch es war nicht sein Blut gewesen. Als er das Blut sah, war er froh, dass sein Banntrank so gut zu wirken schien. Werwolf-Draco wäre zwar eine gute Waffe gegen die Todesser gewesen, nur vermutlich hätte er keinen Unterschied gemacht und auch sie angegriffen. So war es besser.  
Remus blutete stark am Bein, doch seine Regeneration war so gut, dass es nicht lebensbedrohlich war. Um Hermiones Schulter sollte er sich allerdings sehr bald kümmern.  
Sie disapperierten zum Treffpunkt, nachdem sie ihre Sachen eingesammelt hatten.  
Oliver wartete schon auf sie.  
„Sie muss versorgt werden!“, sagte er leise und schaute besorgt in Hermiones Gesicht. Sie hangelte sich am Rande des Bewusstseins entlang.  
„Mir nach!“, sagte Wood und führte sie in das Dorf, zum einzigen Pub den es gab. Es waren zum Glück nur ein paar hundert Meter. Immer wieder sah Severus besorgt in Hermiones Gesicht. Sie hatte bestimmt ziemliche Schmerzen, doch das Mädchen müsste noch ein paar Momente durchhalten.  
Der Pub war schon geschlossen, da es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Wood schloss ihn auf und führte sie zur Hintertür, an die er mit seinem Zauberstab komplizierte Symbole schrieb, die nur kurz rot aufglühten, dann gleich wieder verschwanden. Der Zauber öffnete die Tür. Eine Treppe ging nach unten und dann noch eine. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, eröffnete sich ihnen ein doch recht geräumiger Kellerraum, der menschenleer war. Aber es gab Betten und auf eines davon legte Severus das Mädchen. Hermione stöhnte leidend, als er sie vorsichtig auszog, um sich den Arm anzusehen. Wood brachte ein paar medizinische Sachen herbei und alle schwiegen, weil ihr Arm wirklich übel aussah. Severus tat sein Bestes, was er an Heilmagie zur Verfügung hatte. Die Wunde schloss sich, jedoch nicht komplett, dazu war seine Kraft im Moment zu gering. Den Rest würden die Bandagen besorgen müssen. Allerdings würde eine unschöne Narbe zurückbleiben. Dass sie am Leben war, zählte mehr.  
„Sehr schlimm?“, flüsterte sie dünn, als er sie behutsam verband.  
„Du wirst nicht sterben, Granger“, sagte er knapp. Draco strich ihr immer wieder besänftigend über die Haare und flüsterte ihr zu, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Es war auch Draco, der ihr wieder beim Anziehen half. Gerade als es geschafft war, kamen Antjos und der andere Mann zu ihnen.  
„Das wird sie eine Weile aufhalten“, sagte Antjos stolz. Wood lächelte.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Antjos und Berkan, Mitglieder der Weißen Garde. So wie ich. Ihr habt sie gesucht und … hier sind wir. Also, na ja, drei von ihnen, zumindest.“  
„Ist das euer grandioses Hauptquartier?“, unterbrach ihn Snape bissig. Aber Wood ließ sich gar nicht aus seinem Konzept bringen.  
„Ja, er war der unheilige Tränkemeister in Hogwarts, Severus Snape, von dem ich euch manchmal erzählt habe“, wandte er sich an seine beiden Freunde. „Das hier ist Remus Lupin, war auch mal kurz Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen. Dummerweise ist er ein Werwolf und so wurde er wieder entlassen. Das hier ist Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin. Eigentlich habe ich keine guten Erinnerungen an ihn. Aber ich habe ihn heute kämpfen sehen. Respekt. Wenn du diese Verbissenheit als Sucher an den Tag gelegt hättest, hätte echt was aus dir werden können und nein, um die Frage zu beantworten, es ist natürlich nicht unser Hauptquartier, sondern nur eines von vielen Verstecken, die wir regelmäßig wechseln, um es Kreaturen wie Lestrange schwerer zu machen.“  
„Das heißt, es gibt noch mehr von euch?“, fragte Remus neugierig und setzte sich erschöpft auf eines der Betten.  
„Oh ja. Aber noch nicht genug. Wir rekrutieren und da kommt ihr ins Spiel. Wir haben … Gerüchte vernommen. Vor ein paar Wochen. Man munkelte Namen. Severus Snape und Hermione Granger.  
Nach dem … Ende von … Hogwarts und Harry …“ Woods Stimme war ganz rau vor Schmerz, doch er sprach tapfer weiter.  
„… haben einige gesehen, wie du …“ Er sah Snape direkt und ohne Angst an.  
„… Hermione auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords entführt hast. Niemand wusste, ob sie noch am Leben war und was das zu bedeuten hatte. Irgendwann hörten wir Gerüchte von Voldemorts grausamen Jagdtruppen, von denen ihr eine sein solltet. Wir … ich konnte es nicht glauben, wirklich. Es fiel mir schwer, mir vorzustellen, dass ihr wirklich Unschuldige tötet. Im Rahmen meiner Rekrutierungstour, die mich durchs ganze Land führt, habe ich versucht euch zu finden, um mich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen. Einmal fand ich euch, doch Bellatrix machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ihr versteckt euch gut, muss ich zugeben, aber natürlich sollte man dich nie unterschätzen.“ Oliver sah Severus aufmerksam an. Dessen dunkle Augen schauten unergründlich zurück.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn wir uns direkt begegnet wären, muss ich gestehen. Ich wollte mich wohl nur mit eigenen Augen überzeugen, dass gute Menschen zu Monstern geworden waren.“ Hermione gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. Ihr Kopf lag inzwischen auf Dracos Beinen, seine Hände streichelten sie unablässig.  
„Und dann habe ich am Stadtrand von Blackpool ganz zufällig eure Spur wiedergefunden. Ich sah nicht nur euch beide, sondern auch Malfoy und Lupin. Das hat mich verwirrt. Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich von euch halten sollte. Gerade Remus Lupin, der der definitiv auf Voldemorts Liste steht, am Leben zu sehen, hat mich an eurer Gesinnung zweifeln lassen. Ich habe euern Unterschlupf eine Weile beobachtet und mir vorgenommen, euch noch eine Weile im Auge zu behalten, um zu verstehen, auf welcher Seite ihr wirklich steht.“  
„Hast du mich gemerkt, als ich dir aus dem Haus nachgelaufen bin?“, fragte Hermione nun ganz aufgeregt.  
„Äh, nein. Hätte … ich das? Ich wollte mich im Wald verstecken und warten, in welche Richtung ihr zieht. Aber irgendwas ist geschehen und eure Spuren waren wieder weg. Ich fand sie erst wieder, als ich beinah in Bellatrix‘ Arme gelaufen wäre. Sie zeigte mir natürlich ohne ihr Wissen eine Stelle, die ich hätte lieber nicht sehen wollen.“  
„Kannibalen“, sagte Draco knurrig. Wood wurde bleich.  
„Wie auch … immer, ich hatte eure Spur wieder und folgte euch.“  
„Wie?“ Oliver grinste breit auf Snapes Frage.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir alle Geheimnisse verraten sollte. Fakt ist, ich sah euch nach Inverness gehen. Dort komme ich nicht rein. Aber Lupin und Malfoy warteten gehorsam. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ihr zu den Guten gehört. Erst als Lestrange hier erschien, um euch zu töten, lichtete sich der Nebel. Und hier seid ihr und ich finde, wir haben genug geredet und ihr solltet euch ausruhen. Hier sind Nahrungsmittelvorräte. Nehmt euch, was ihr braucht. Schlaft, ruht euch aus und in ein paar Stunden können wir darüber sprechen wie es weitergeht. Einverstanden?“  
Severus hatte viele Fragen, Hermione ganz sicher auch, doch beide nickten, vollkommen übermüdet.  
„Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, bleiben Antjos und Berkan zu euerm Schutz oben.“  
Niemand hatte etwas dagegen.  
Draco legte sich zu Hermione und ignorierte dabei Snapes bösen Blick eiskalt.  
„Komm schon!“, sagte Remus und zog Severus zu einem anderen Bett.  
„Wie geht es deinem Bein?“ Remus zog sich unter Ächzen die Hose nach unten.  
„Verflucht!“ Severus sah auf eine üble Fleischwunde und bemühte ein weiteres Mal seine Magie. Es waren die letzten Reserven. Würden sie heute Nacht ein weiteres Mal attackiert werden, würde es nicht gut für sie aussehen. Remus stöhnte leidend und flüsterte dann:  
„Du starrst mir die ganze Zeit auf den Schritt!“ Irritiert blinzelnd sah Severus hoch. Er sah Remus‘ verschmitztes Grinsen und schubste ihn behutsam nach hinten aufs Bett.  
„Du bist ein Idiot. Gute Nacht!“ Er legte die Decke über Lupin und sah, dass der Mann innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen war. Geschafft legte er sich ins Bett nebenan. Eigentlich wollte er über ihre wundersame Rettung nachdenken, doch auch er schlief innerhalb weniger Augenblicke ein.

Geweckt wurden sie von Oliver Wood, der nicht gerade leise die Treppen nach unten kam. Bei ihm war ein alter Mann, der allen Anwesenden unbekannt war und doch seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
„Guten Morgen. Frühstück!“ Oliver holte eine Menge Köstlichkeiten aus seiner bodenlosen Tasche. Frisch duftende Pasteten, süße Hörnchen, Schokoladenkuchen, Sandwiches, Obst und eine riesige Kanne mit köstlich duftendem Kaffee.  
„Liebe Grüße von Madam Rosmerta. Ihr kennt sie sicher noch.“ Er grinste Hermione an und sie lächelte zurück. Rosmerta, die Wirtin des „Drei Besen“ war also auch noch am Leben. Es erfreute sie wirklich.  
„Und wer ist das?“, fragte Severus unhöflich mit Blick auf den alten Mann. Dessen Augen waren grün-grau, seine Haare waren weiß und gepflegt. Er trug einen Pferdeschwanz und sein voller Bart war kurz gestutzt. Er war mindestens um die siebzig Jahre alt, wirkte aber aufgrund seiner lebhaften Augen jünger.  
„Das ist …“  
„Ich bin Malcolm McGonagall, der jüngere Bruder von Minerva“, sagte der alte Mann selbst. Seine Stimme war angenehm dunkel und ließ den schottischen Akzent deutlich heraushören.  
Draco gab einen Überraschungslaut von sich. Sonst sahen ihn alle nur erstaunt an. Selbst Severus, der viele Jahre mit Minerva zusammengearbeitet hatte, hatte nie ihre Brüder getroffen. Nein, der eine Bruder war wohl sogar im ersten Zaubererkrieg ums Leben gekommen, erinnerte er sich gerade. Das hier war also ihr anderer Bruder und nun erklärte sich ihm auch sein bekanntes Gesicht, welches die Familienzüge der McGonagalls hatte.  
„Ich bin gewissermaßen der Gründer dieser Widerstandsgruppe“, erläuterte er bescheiden und doch mit den Wesenszügen einer strengen Minerva McGonagall. Hermione mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Sogar Snape sah nicht mürrischer aus als sonst.  
„Sehr schön. Wo ist das Hauptquartier?“, kam er trotzdem unumwunden zur Sache.  
„Frühstückt und ich werde euch über alles informieren, was ihr über uns wissen müsst“, sagte Malcolm auffordernd. Sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch und McGonagall begann zu sprechen.  
„Wir sind leider noch viel zu wenige, um einen echten Aufstand zu wagen. Wir brauchen ganz dringend noch mehr gute Hexen und Zauberer. Wenn ihr euch uns also anschließen wollt, wären wir sehr dankbar. Im Grunde gibt es kein echtes Hauptquartier, weil wir zwischen mehreren Verstecken hin und her wechseln. Unregelmäßig und ohne jeglichen Plan. Natürlich gibt es Vorhaben. Wir wollen Voldemort nicht nur stürzen, sondern ein für allemal auslöschen. Aber dazu braucht es noch mehr Kraft. Es lohnt sich nicht, etwas zu überstürzen. Denn sollte es zum Kampf kommen, müssen wir unbedingt gewinnen. Die wenigen guten Magiekundigen, die überlebt haben, dürfen nicht sinnlos geopfert werden. Ich habe gehört, ihr habt Bellatrix erledigt? Allein dafür dürftet ihr solange hier bleiben, wie ihr wollt. Sie war eine echte Plage. Aber ihr wisst auch, dass ihr damit in ein Wespennest gestochen habt. Rabastan Lestrange ist nur der Anfang. Das nächste Mal ist er in mächtiger Überzahl.“  
Malcolms Stimme war leise geworden. Severus beobachtete ihn. Der Mann schien nicht nur clever und schlau zu sein, sondern auch weise. Die Idee hier zu bleiben und mit Lupin für die Weiße Garde zu kämpfen, gefiel ihm immer besser. In diesem Moment fing er Hermiones nachdenklichen Blick auf.  
Ahnte sie etwas? Sein Herz schmerzte allein bei der Vorstellung sie gehen zu lassen.  
„Also, wohin seid ihr unterwegs?“, fragte Wood plötzlich sehr direkt.  
„Nach Norden. Wir müssen dort etwas erledigen“, riss Severus gleich die Antwort an sich, ehe jemand dummes Zeug sagen würde.  
„Hm, sehr geheimnisvoll“, merkte Wood an, während McGonagall ihn neugierig musterte.  
„Hm, eigentlich nicht. Nur … privat eben.“  
„Noch rätselhafter“, sagte Oliver, schon ein wenig verärgerter.  
„Das geht uns nichts an, Oli“, wies ihn Malcolm jedoch unerwartet aber freundlich zurecht.  
„Kann ich dich einen Moment allein sprechen?“, fragte Severus den alten Mann. Überrascht wirkte Malcolm ganz und gar nicht. Er stand gleich auf und sagte:  
„Sicher. Lass uns ein wenig frische Luft schnappen.“ Zusammen gingen sie nach oben und standen dann vor der Tür des Pubs. Ein frischer Wind wehte kalt durch die leere Dorfstraße. Wenn sich Severus das Licht ansah, war es noch relativ früh am Morgen. Was gut war, denn sie sollten ihren Weg so schnell es ging fortsetzen, ehe ihnen Lestrange auf die Spur kam. Leise begann er Malcolm McGonagall von ihrem Plan zu erzählen. Der alte Mann hörte schweigend zu und nickte nur ab und an mal. Anschließend schwiegen sie ein paar Minuten.  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich habe weder etwas von dem Dunklen Turm, noch von der Tür zu den fremden Welten gehört. Aber ich verstehe, dass du das Mädchen in Sicherheit wissen willst. Die Zeiten werden ganz sicher erst mal noch viel härter werden.“  
„Ich habe mir geschworen sie in eine bessere Welt zu bringen. Ist das geschafft, werden Lupin und ich zurückkommen und euch helfen.“  
„Davon weiß das Mädchen nichts, stimmt‘s?“  
„Stimmt. Behalte es für dich. Der Junge wird im besten Fall mit ihr gehen. Sie haben hier nichts verloren.“  
„Ich gebe dir recht, aber das Vorhaben ist … verrückt, Severus Snape!“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber wir müssen das durchziehen, sonst war alles umsonst. Das ganze erschöpfende Jahr, das Leid, die Wut, die Schmerzen und die nichtgeweinten Tränen.“  
„Verstehe. Brauchst du etwas? Bis zum Cape Wrath ist es nicht mehr weit. Ich kenne den Leuchtturm, doch ihr werdet enttäuscht sein. Es ist nur ein Leuchtturm. Allerdings war ich nie drin. Wer weiß, was euch dort erwartet.“  
„Ich bräuchte tatsächlich etwas. Eine Möglichkeit einen Trank herzustellen …“, sagte Severus nachdenklich.  
„Kein Problem. Ich hoffe, du hast alle Zutaten, die du brauchst, denn wir sind nicht allzu gut ausgestattet.“  
„Ich habe alles, brauche nur einen Ort und eine Weile Ruhe.“  
„Lässt sich machen!“ Malcolm McGonagall hielt ihm die Hand hin. Severus verstand, dass er einen unwiderruflichen Pakt einging, wenn er dem Mann die Hand schüttelte. Er würde im Namen seiner Ehre versprechen zurückzukommen, um mit der Weißen Garde zu kämpfen. Er schlug ein.  
„Für Lupin oder gar den Jungen entscheide ich allerdings nicht“, fügte er an. Malcolm nickte verstehend, dann gingen sie wieder rein.  
Malcolm zeigte Severus am Ende des Kellergewölbes eine Tür, die in einen weiteren, kleinen Raum führte. Dort stellten sie selbst ab und an Tränke her, erklärte Malcolm und zeigte seufzend auf die mager bestückten Regale.  
„Nimm dir alles, was du brauchst.“  
„Danke, Malcolm“, sagte Severus so dankbar er vermochte. McGonagall grinste schief.  
„Meine Schwester hat sich öfter über dich beschwert, aber ich finde dich gar nicht so übel. Mini war aber auch manchmal ziemlich überkritisch. Schade, dass ich ihr nicht mehr sagen kann, dass sie dich falsch eingeschätzt hat.“ Er ließ Severus allein.

Lange blieb er nicht allein, denn plötzlich stand Hermione mit seiner Tasche im Raum, in der alle Zutaten für den Trank der lebenden Toten waren.  
„Wir werden hier bleiben und helfen! Es ist eine gute Sache und sie brauchen uns.“, sagte das Mädchen nachdrücklich. Er seufzte, denn irgendwie hatte er das erwartet.  
„Schick mir Remus her, ich werde seine Hilfe brauchen“, war seine Antwort.  
„Severus! Weiche mir nicht aus! Wir werden …“  
„Lupin! Sofort!“, zischte er sie streng an. Hermione verengte die Augen, ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn, doch sie drehte fügsam sich um und ging Lupin holen.

„Darf ich raten? Hermione will jetzt doch lieber hier bleiben!“  
„Schließ die Tür, Remus!“, bat Severus ihn, während er alles für den Trank vorbereitete. Er setzte den Kessel auf und begann die Wermutpflanze auszukochen, um einen Sud zu bekommen. Das würde eine Weile dauern.  
„Wir wussten, dass das geschehen wird. Erst recht, wenn Menschen wie Oliver Wood und Malcolm McGonagall hier sind. Gute Menschen mit den edelsten Absichten. Sie fühlt sich davon angezogen wie die Motte vom Licht.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber sie muss gehen, das habe ich … im Gespür. Du nicht?“  
Remus sah in Snapes dunkle Augen. Darin lag die Wahrheit, die auch er spürte. Hermione Granger gehörte nicht hierher und dürfte auf keinen Fall hier bleiben. Warum das so war, begriff er nicht.  
„Doch. Nur wie willst du sie überzeugen?“  
„Notfalls mit Gewalt. Sie kennt das, keine Sorge. Malfoy wird sie durch diese mysteriöse Tür bringen, da bin ich sicher und manchmal denke ich, dass der Junge eher zu ihr gehört als sie zu mir.“  
„Spricht da wieder die Eifersucht aus dir?“ Snapes Blick verengte sich ungehalten und als nächstes blaffte er einen Befehl.  
„Hose runter!“ Remus blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich zur Tür um.  
„Willst du jetzt wirklich hier …“, begann er mit rauer Stimme, die seine sofort aufflammende Erregung ziemlich deutlich preis gab.  
„Der Tisch wäre perfekt!“, erwiderte Severus ernsthaft. Remus schnaufte verunsichert.  
„Meine Güte, zieh deine Hose runter, ich will mir die Wunde ansehen!“, fuhr der Schwarzhaarige ihn ungeduldig an. Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und wirkte mal wieder überaus bedrohlich. Auch, wenn sie nun schon eine Weile zusammen unterwegs waren, kannte er ihn kein bisschen. Snape blieb für ihn unberechenbar, was manchmal reizend war, ihm manchmal aber auch ein erschrecktes Herzklopfen bescherte. So wie gerade.  
„Kannst du das nicht einfach sagen und vielleicht ein Bitte anhängen“, murrte er und meinte seine Kritik nicht wirklich ernst. Einen Mann wie Snape konnte man nicht ändern, man konnte nur lernen mit ihm zu leben. Hermione Granger hatte es gelernt und es rettete ihr Leben. Mit unkonzentrierten Fingern begann Remus seine Hose zu öffnen und nach unten zu schieben. Die Wunde müsste sich schon längst geschlossen haben, zumindest merkte er sie kaum noch. Severus kam nun näher, würdigte seine Wunde aber mit keinem Blick. Nur seine warmen Hände legten sich an seine Oberschenkel und fuhren nach oben.  
„Du hinterlistiger …“ Weiter kam Remus nicht, denn Snapes Mund legte sich auf seinen.  
„Die … Tür …“, keuchte Remus verzweifelt zwischen den Küssen.  
„Verschlossen“, antwortete Severus und küsste gierig seinen Hals. Remus war zu Tode erschrocken, darüber, wie schnell er die Kontrolle verlor. Kaum konnte er seine Augen richtig öffnen, was im Halbdunkel des Raumes, der nur vom Feuer unter dem Kessel erhellt wurde, auch total unwichtig erschien. Der andere Mann zog ihn nach und nach aus und drückte seinen Mund an alle möglichen und unmögliche Stellen. Snape war schamlos, ohne jegliche Hemmung und so beherrschend, dass er sich nur fallen lassen konnte. Weil es sich gut anfühlte sich in seine warmen Hände zu begeben. Zwar verstand er noch immer nicht, wie aus einer jugendlichen, hauchfeinen Faszination etwas so Eindrucksvolles werden konnte, doch es war unwichtig. Severus zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf und seine Hose aus, während er in gieriger Erwartung mit dem Bauch auf dem Tisch lag. Etwas Öliges wurde zwischen seinen Lenden verteilt und allein die fremden Finger ließen ihn sehnsüchtig stöhnen.  
Kaum erinnerte er sich in diesen Momenten an sein früheres Leben. Es war, als hätte es erst begonnen, als Snape ihn in der Hütte töten wollte, es aber nicht über sich gebracht hatte. Sein Stöhnen wurde dunkel und tief, als Severus in ihn eindrang. Es war machtvoll und drängend wie dessen scharfe Ungeduld und seine mentale Zielstrebigkeit, der sich am besten niemand in den Weg stellen sollte. Ein klein wenig war es, als würde er gleich den Verstand verlieren. Atmen, sagte sich Remus; wieder und wieder, während er sich an den Kanten des Tisches festhielt und sein Gesicht auf das rau, unbehandelte Holz presste. Seine Erektion drückte sich bei Snapes Bewegungen immer wieder gegen den Tisch. Es war ein wenig schmerzhaft, doch so lustvoll zur gleichen Zeit, dass er befürchten musste, zuerst zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Deshalb riss er seine Augen auf, die aber nur auf die verschlossene Tür sehen konnten.  
Severus‘ Atem strich über seine Rückenhaut, heiß und schnell. Ebenso wie seine Bewegungen, die schneller und härter wurden. Verzweifelt schloss Remus die Augen und konnte es doch nicht mehr aufhalten. Seine Nerven und Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und sein warmer Samen verteilte sich unter seinem Körper. Sein Körper bebte und sein Keuchen schien den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen. Gleich lehnte sich Severus auf ihn, bewegte sich langsamer aber dafür intensiver und tiefer in ihm. Sein dunkles Stöhnen ließ in ihm eine weitere kleine Welle der Erregung hochschwappen. Als sich Severus aus ihm zurück zog, begann er zu frösteln.  
„Ich denke, deine Wunde sieht schon ganz gut aus“, sagte Snape ungerührt, während er sich anzog. Allerdings sah Remus sah verstecktes Grinsen und musst auch lächeln.  
„Weißt du, …“, begann er und wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass er nie damit gerechnet hätte, wie einfach es mit ihnen beiden sein könnte, als Snape ihn unterbrach. Seine Augen waren auf den Kessel gerichtet.  
„Der Sud ist fertig. Zerkleinere die Affodillwurzel, während ich ihn reinige!“ Remus tat, was er wollte. Wenn der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Element war, brauchte er nicht mit ihm sprechen. Snape würde sowieso nicht zuhören.

„Wir sollten hier bleiben. Oder, Draco?“  
Draco und Hermione saßen oben im Schankraum. Der Pub hatte noch nicht offen, doch hier oben drang wenigstens Licht durch die Fenster. Die grauen Augen wichen ihrem Blick aus.  
„Draco?!“, sagte sie scharf, weil sie einfach nicht verstand, dass Snape darauf bestand weiterzuziehen und Malfoy scheinbar ebenso dachte. Lupin tat sowieso, was Snape wollte, den brauchte sie gar nicht zu fragen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Hermione. Der Turm war unser eigentliches Ziel und wir sollten …“  
„Das ist doch alles Unsinn! Denkst du wirklich es gibt so einen Turm, eine Tür und auch noch eine andere, bessere Welt?“, fauchte sie ihn erregt an.  
„Du hast es vorgelesen.“  
„Es ist nur … Himmel, dass ich das mal sage! Es ist NUR ein BUCH, Draco. Jeder Idiot kann Schwachsinn in Bücher schreiben. Ich erinnere dich nur an Gilderoy Lockhart, diesen Hochstapler!“ Draco grinste in Erinnerung an diesen Lehrer schief.  
„Aber wir sollten uns selbst davon überzeugen.“  
„Weshalb? Wir haben die Weiße Garde gefunden. Einen Sinn für unser erbärmliches Dasein! Einen edlen Zweck. Warum … weiterhin auf der Flucht sein? Warum davon träumen, dass es irgendwo besser ist, wenn wir hier ein Ziel hätten? Wir wären unter Gleichgesinnten, netten, guten Menschen mit den besten Absichten. Ich verstehe dich und Snape nicht. Was ist los mit euch?“  
„Beruhige dich, Granger.“ Sie war aufgesprungen und zum Fenster gegangen. Draco folgte ihr und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.  
„Vielleicht ist das nicht unsere Welt?“, sagte er leise.  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Sie sah ihn bestürzt an. Seine grauen Augen spiegelten das wenige Licht des Tages wider.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal fühlt sich alles so falsch an. Es macht mir Angst weiter darüber nachzudenken. Ich hatte ein Jahr lang nur Angst. Hunger und Angst. Jetzt … bin ich bei dir und ich kann endlich wieder denken und mehr fühlen als Angst. In deiner Nähe … fühle ich mich wohl und bin dir sehr dankbar. Ich verstehe, dass du hierbleiben und kämpfen willst, Granger. So bist du, das macht dich aus und doch … müssen wir uns den Turm wenigstens ansehen, um uns zu überzeugen, ob wir die Reise nicht umsonst gemacht haben.“  
„Draco …“  
„Nein, warte. Lass mich ausreden. Der Turm war unser Ziel. Er hat uns am Leben erhalten, uns motiviert und uns gerufen. Es ist nicht mehr weit bis dahin. Snape stellt den Trank her und wenn du ihm die Möglichkeit nimmst, dich retten zu können, brichst du ihm das Herz.“  
„Was?“ Verwirrt sah sie Draco an.  
„Ich meine, uns … er will uns retten und wir sollten ihn das tun lassen.“  
„Weil, sonst …?“ Sie begriff nicht, worauf Draco hinaus wollte, dabei war er niemand, der um die Ecke dachte, sondern eher geradlinig äußerte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
„Keine Ahnung? Wir alle sterben, oder so. Ist nur ein vages Gefühl und ich verstehe nicht, warum du das nicht fühlen kannst.“ Dracos Stimme enthielt einen Hauch Vorwurf, der sie schweigen ließ. Vielleicht hatten sie recht. Vielleicht sollten sie diesen dämlichen Turm suchen. Inzwischen war sie sich sicher, dass es sowieso keine Tür geben würde. Also müsste sich Severus auch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Wenn sie die Wahrheit über den Turm wussten, könnten sie guten Gewissens nach Dùnaí zurückkehren und McGonagall helfen.  
„Meine Bestimmung ist es zu töten. Ich denke, das habe ich gemeistert, oder?“  
„Auf jeden Fall. Bellatrix ist sehr tot!“, sagte Malfoy sofort. „Ich denke, Snapes Bestimmung ist, uns zum Turm zu bringen, gegen jeden Widerstand“, fuhr er fort. Hermione betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Dracos Gesichtszüge waren ihr sehr vertraut geworden. Sie schob ihre Finger in seine Hand. Er lächelte kurz, sprach aber weiter.  
„Was Lupin betrifft, bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, er tut unserem brummigen Tränkemeister ungeheuer gut. Eigentlich ist es lustig und früher hätte ich mich darüber bestimmt krank gelacht. Heute jedoch …“  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Draco. Remus ist für Snape das, was du für mich bist. Aber was ist deine Bestimmung?“ Er schwieg, ratlos, wie sie annahm. Draco aber, wusste, was seine Bestimmung war. Er müsste Hermione durch die Tür bringen. Er war der Türschlüssel. Sagen dürfte er ihr das nicht, weil sonst alles zu scheitern drohte.  
„Vielleicht finden wir es noch auf dem Weg zum Turm heraus“, sagte sie resigniert.  
„Heißt das, wir gehen?“  
„Ja. Aber wir kommen wieder zurück, denn unser Platz ist hier, Draco.“ Er küsste sie auf seine zurückhaltende Art, die ihr so viel versprach, aber nicht gewillt war, es einzulösen. Sie wusste, dass Severus dem armen Jungen verboten hatte ihr nahe zu kommen, weil er befürchten musste, dass sich Malfoy, trotz Banntrank verwandeln würde.

Zwischen der Zugabe des Schlafbohnensaftes und der Baldrianwurzel, gab Severus 5g von der Kolossbaum-Asche zu. Der Dampf über dem Kessel verfärbte sich für kurze Zeit in ein giftiges Grün. Beide Männer hoben erstaunt die Augenbrauen.  
„Severus, das ist Selbstmord“, sagte Remus leise.  
„Nein, es wird funktionieren. Zwei Minuten, höchsten drei Minuten werde ich wirklich tot sein. Gerate nicht in Panik und lass Malfoy tun, was ich ihm aufgetragen habe. Ich komme zurück, vertraue mir!“ Er sah hoch. Remus‘ grüne Augen hatten einen Tränenschleier, er nickte aber gehorsam, auch wenn er sehr unglücklich dabei aussah.  
„Wenn du meinst …“  
Severus war sich keineswegs sicher, ob es funktionieren würde. Ihm fehlte die Zeit und die Möglichkeit den Trank irgendwo auszuprobieren. Hauptsache Granger würde gerettet werden. Lupin würde, falls er starb, zur Weißen Garde gehen und dort tun, was er tun konnte. Die Baldrianwurzel verwandelte den Dampf in eine fliederfarbene Wolke und er holte erleichtert Luft.  
„Du bist ein guter Mann, Remus!“, sagte er wohlwollend und schenkte ihm eines seiner seltenen, ehrlichen Lächelns.  
„Versaue es nur nicht, Snape!“, sagte Remus nur ahnungsvoll.

Wieder rüttelte Harry heftig an der Tür. Sie blieb zu. Egal, welche Zaubersprüche sie sprachen, welche heftigen Explosionszauber sie dagegen warfen, sie blieb zu.  
„Jemand muss sterben, um sie zu öffnen“, sagte Ron erneut und alle knurrten ungehalten.  
„Gut, dann stellen wir den Trank der lebenden Toten her!“, sagte Harry plötzlich. Es war seine letzte Idee, die er sich bis zum Schluss aufgehoben hatte. Lange hatten sie gebraucht, um sich vom Aufstieg zu erholen.  
Währenddessen wollte Ginny im Buch nachlesen, doch es stand nichts mehr drin. Es kam auch nicht zurück. Ob sie es mit Magie versuchten oder nicht. Die Schrift blieb verschwunden, ebenso wie die Tür sich nicht öffnen ließ.  
„Was soll das bringen?“, fragte Ginny missbilligend.  
„Na ja, es stellt wenigstens einen totenähnlichen Schlaf her und vielleicht reicht das schon, damit die Tür aufgeht. Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an Snapes Anmerkungen in seinem Buch. Da stand, wenn man anstatt dem Saft einer Schlafbohne, eine anderthalb Bohne nimmt, wandelt man tatsächlich an der Grenze des Todes und …“  
„Bist du verrückt, Harry? Willst du sterben?“, fauchte Ron ihn an.  
„Mein Bruder hat recht. Das bringt dich um und …“  
„Nein. Es lässt mich nur so tief schlafen, dass mich nichts wecken kann. Meine Vitalfunktionen senken sich drastisch ab und gaukeln der Tür vielleicht meinen Tod vor. Wenn die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt, wache ich wieder auf. Oder wir sitzen noch weitere drei Tage planlos vor der Tür …“  
„Wenn wir wenigstens noch den Stein der Auferstehung hätten“, flüsterte Ginny leise. Alle seufzten.  
„Dann los!“, sagte Harry energisch und begann einen kleinen Kessel aus Ginnys bodenloser Tasche zu ziehen. Sie begannen den Trank der lebenden Toten herzustellen.

„Und wir können euch nicht umstimmen?“, fragte Oliver Wood an Hermione gerichtet.  
„Ich bin sicher, wie sehen uns bald wieder. Zuvor allerdings, müssen wir etwas erledigen, weswegen wir unterwegs sind.“ Snape sah sie zufrieden mit ihren Worten an.

Vor einer Weile war er zu ihr gekommen, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten dabei so untrüglich, dass Hermione wusste, dass er Remus geliebt hatte. Wie schon so oft, ließ das eine absurde Wärme in ihrem eigenen Herz entstehen, die sie seine herrschsüchtigen Worte und seine oft so groben Anweisungen vergessen ließ.  
„Wir gehen zum Turm!“, sagte sie knapp, eher er etwas sagen konnte. Seine linke Augenbraue hob sich überrumpelt.  
„Draco hat mich überzeugt und vielleicht habt ihr recht. Wir müssen uns sicher sein. Zufrieden?“ Severus legte ihr seine Arme auf die Schultern und sah sie unverhohlen an.  
„Zufrieden würde mich machen, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen, Mädchen. Du bist mein Herz und meine Seele. Stirbst du oder geht es dir schlecht, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen. Ich habe dir beigebracht zu überleben, leider aber nicht zu leben. Das musst du selbst herausfinden. Aber nicht hier. Nicht in diesen Zeiten. Wenn es die Tür gibt, versprich mir, dass du hindurch gehst, Hermione?“  
„Severus, ich …“ Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, weil es sich wie ein Abschied anfühlte.  
„Versprich es mir!“  
„Ich verspreche es. Aber nur, wenn du mitkommst! Ich kann dich nicht allein hier lassen. Niemals!“ Ein winziges Zucken ging durch seine schwarzen Augen. Fast hätte sie es nicht gemerkt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Vor allem, weil es sich anfühlte, als würde er ihr den Dolch in den Magen stechen und umdrehen.  
„Severus!“, forderte sie atemlos.  
„Ich verspreche es dir!“, sagte er hart und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Oliver Wood, Antjos, Berkan und McGonagall, die sie mit genug Vorräten für die nächsten Wochen ausgestattet hatten. Dabei war es nur noch ein Tagesmarsch bis zum Cape Wrath. Noch weniger, wenn sie apparieren würden.  
„Nehmt euch vor Lestrange in acht!“, rief Malcolm noch laut und Snape hob die Hand.  
Wieder waren sie unterwegs. Hoffentlich würde es ein Ende geben. Ein gutes Ende wäre nicht übel, das dachte jeder der Vier.


	24. Chapter 24

„Harry?!“ Ginny rüttelte an ihm herum. Schon seit zwei Stunden lag ihr Freund wie tot auf dem Boden. Sein Puls schien kaum vorhanden zu sein, sein Teint war bleich wie Porzellan und seine Lippen schimmerten farblos.  
„Wach auf, Kumpel!“ Sanft schlug ihm Ron ins Gesicht und sah hilflos zu seiner Schwester. Nichts geschah und das war wortwörtlich gemeint. Den Trank zu brauen, hatte länger gedauert, als sie geglaubt hätten. Schließlich war er doch fertig geworden und Harry setzte ihn an die Lippen. Wie selbstverständlich ging er davon aus, dass er der mächtigste Zauberer war und niemand wollte das in Abrede stellen. Trotzdem unterbrach Ginny ihn.  
„Und was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Was ist, wenn die Tür aufgeht, du aber nicht wach wirst?“  
„Dann schleppt mich mit durch die Tür. Ich wache schon wieder auf, keine Sorge. Falls nichts geschieht, lasst mich einfach liegen, bis die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt.“  
„Und wenn du …“  
„Ich werde nicht sterben, klar!“, sagte Harry ungehalten und trank die kleine Flasche aus, ehe Ron oder Ginny weitere Einwände vorbringen würden. Beinah augenblicklich war er nach hinten in Ginnys Schoß gesunken. Wie gebannt starrten die Weasley-Geschwister auf die Tür. Sie blieb verschlossen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken stand Ron auf und testete den Türknauf. Nichts. Die verdammte Tür blieb zu.  
„Vielleicht dauert es eine Weile“, flüsterte Ginny mit unheilvollem Unterton.  
Das war vor zwei Stunden.

Über zwei Stunden lang waren die vier Abenteurer durch die menschenleere Küstenregion des Schottischen Nordlands unterwegs gewesen. Der Wind war scharf und eisig. Manchmal lösten sich Schneeflocken, die sich wie kleine Glasscherben anfühlten, wenn sie die Gesichtshaut erreichten. Nach zwei Stunden war sich Severus sicher, dass sie niemand verfolgte und sie sich unbedenklich disapparieren könnten.  
Sie begaben sich direkt zur Anhöhe des Cape Wrath. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch den leichten Anstieg nach oben laufen, um direkt zum Leuchtturm zu kommen. Den Leuchtturm sah man allerdings auch schon von hier aus. Niemand bewegte sich. Alle starrten nach oben zum Turm. Der sah aus wie ein Leuchtturm. Nicht besonders hoch, weiß und wie Leuchttürme eben so aussehen. Das Wetter war allerdings so dunkel, dass des Leuchtturms Licht schon jetzt durch das Zwielicht schnitt.  
„Irgendwie enttäuschend“, sagte Draco leise.  
„Ich habe mir auch etwas anderes vorgestellt“, gab Hermione zu, klang dabei aber eher heiter. Snape sah sie unwillig an. Granger freute sich, hierbleiben zu können, weil der Turm nicht war, was er versprochen hatte. Doch noch waren sie nicht oben!  
McGonagall hatte recht. Rabastan Lestrange würde sich rächen und seine Rache würde fürchterlich sein. Mal abgesehen von Lord Voldemort, der sicher auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ. Hier zu bleiben, wäre Hermiones Todesurteil. Ihrer aller Tod, vermutlich.  
Niemand war zu sehen. Kein Leuchtturmwärter, niemand, der auf diesen Turm aufzupassen schien. Noch dazu war die Tür unverschlossen.  
„Na los, sehen wir nach!“, sagte Granger entschlossen und betrat den Turm zuerst. Hinter ihr lief Draco, dann Remus und am Ende lief Severus Snape. Er wusste nicht recht, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich mit einem mysteriösen Turm gerechnet. Dass er sich als gewöhnlicher Leuchtturm entpuppte, passte in seine Vorahnung. Trotzdem war tief in ihm eine starke Hoffnung gewesen, dass Grangers Information stimmte.  
Ungeduldig begannen sie nun die Stufen zu erklimmen. Bald merkten sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Schon längst müssten sie oben angekommen sein, doch es war kein Ende in Sicht. Auch der Weg nach unten schien unendlich zu sein. Als sie an einer ersten Zwischenebene ankamen, machten sie eine kleine Pause.  
„Schau in dem Buch nach, Mädchen!“, sagte Snape ein wenig außer Atem. Alle keuchten. Hermione holte gehorsam das Buch heraus. Als sie es aufschlug, war es leer.  
„Verflucht! Was ist denn das?“ Sie versuchten eine Menge, um die Buchstaben wieder zu aktivieren, doch sie blieben verschwunden.  
„Das ist nicht gut …“, sagte Remus düster und niemand widersprach.  
„Kehren wir um!“ Hermione wandte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Snape packte sie am Arm.  
„Nein!“ Es geht nur nach oben, Mädchen!“ Seine Stimme war so streng und hart, wie am Anfang ihrer bizarren Beziehung.  
„Wozu? Es ist sinnlos!“, fauchte sie und wollte sich losreißen. Sein Griff um ihren Oberarm war schmerzhaft fest.  
„Das sehen wir, wenn wir oben sind. Los, lauf!“, knurrte er ungehalten zurück.  
„Nein!“ widersprach sie ihm trotzig und funkelte ihn an. Es war still geworden. Nur der Sturm tobte um den Turm herum und verursachte schauerliche Heulgeräusche.  
„Hermione, bitte!“, hörten sie Draco flüstern. Es klang flehend und so, als bettele er das Mädchen an ihn am Leben zu lassen. Ihre Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen und sie sah an Snape vorbei zu Malfoy. Draco wirkte nicht nur bleich, sondern war durchscheinend wie ein Geist.  
„Draco …“  
„Wenn dir dein Leben etwas wert ist, dann geh nach oben“, sagte er wieder leise. Hermione schluckte. Seine grauen Augen waren groß und hatten einen melancholischen Schimmer. Sie war sich nie so im Klaren darüber, wie gut Malfoy eigentlich aussah. Es lag an seiner versteckten Sanftheit, die gerade aus jeder Pore zu leuchten schien. Wie könnte sie widerstehen, wenn er sie darum bat?  
Mit einem schweren Seufzen ließ Severus sie los. Er hatte die Kapitulation in ihren Augen gesehen. Draco war ein braver Junge, der tat, was er ihm aufgetragen hatte. Schweigend stiegen sie weiter nach oben. Es schien ein endloser Aufstieg zu sein.  
Immer öfter machten sie Pause und schließlich, kam Remus nicht mehr auf die Beine. Sie beschlossen wenigstens zwei Stunden Pause zu machen. Zu Severus‘ Überraschung kam Hermione zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Beine, wie sie das früher öfter getan hatte, weil sie sich so sicher fühlte. Der Aufstieg wurde nicht einfacher. Draco sah völlig fertig aus und sagte kein Wort mehr.  
Remus Lupin jammerte hin und wieder, war nach der Pause aber wieder besser in Form als alle anderen. Hermione achtete auf Malfoy und wurde von ihrer eigenen Bestrebung es zu schaffen, angetrieben. Severus lief immer noch am Schluss. Weil sich schon lange niemand mehr zu ihm umdrehte, gestattete er sich lautlos zu weinen. Es waren die letzten Stunden und es brach ihm schon jetzt das Herz. Nur die Tatsache, dass Lupin bei ihm bleiben würde, ließ ihn weiterlaufen. Es würde funktionieren, wusste er mit zunehmender Sicherheit, umso weiter sie nach oben stiegen.  
Dann erreichten sie überraschend die letzte Ebene des Turms, der nichts mehr von einem Leuchtturm hatte. Da das Realität war, war vermutlich auch der Rest wahr. Severus sah die Erkenntnis in Grangers Gesicht. Schweigend, weil ihnen allen die notwendige Luft zum Sprechen fehlte, sahen sie auf die schwarze Tür.  
„Es stimmt alles. Es wird funktionieren“, sagte das Mädchen irgendwann dumpf und rüttelte probeweise am Türknauf herum. Nichts geschah.  
Nur kurz ruhten sie sich aus, dann drängte Snape alle den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Er holte die fertige Trankflasche aus der Tasche und kniete sich, weil er davon ausgehen müsste, einfach zur Seite zu kippen. Remus kam zu ihm.  
„Warte!“, sagte Hermione panisch.  
„Auf was? Wir sind im Turm, hier ist die Tür und ich sterbe, um sie zu öffnen. Wenn das geschieht, gehen wir durch. Lupin schleift mich notfalls hinterher. Alles klar?“ Er sah zu Remus, der nickte wortlos.  
„Du denkst, so einfach geht es?“ Das Mädchen klang angstvoll und überaus skeptisch.  
„Ja, warum denn nicht? Ich würde gern im Buch nochmal nachlesen, doch das geht ja nicht.“ Hermione sah schnell nach, doch das Buch war weiterhin leer. Sie wirkte nervös und total ratlos. Dann fiel sie vor Severus auf die Knie.  
„Du belügst mich doch nicht, oder?“

Harry kam auf der anderen Seite zu sich.  
Sieben Stunden war er nahezu tot gewesen. Ginny fiel ihm um den Hals und weinte. Ron klopfte ihm ununterbrochen auf die Schulter.  
„Und?“, fragte er und sah sich um.  
„Nichts. Nichts ist passiert, die Tür blieb geschlossen.“ Harry wirkte, als hätte ihn ein fieser Schlag direkt in den Magen getroffen.  
„Was? Gar nichts ist passiert?“, fragte er ungläubig. Seine Freunde schüttelten traurig den Kopf.

„Ich belüge dich nicht. Macht euch fertig. Ich bin allerhöchsten drei Minuten tot, danach beginnt die Asche des Kolossbaums zu wirken, um mich zurückzubringen. In dieser Zeit müssen wir da durch. Fertig?“

Remus sagte ja und vermied es dem Mädchen in die Augen zu sehen. Erst heute Morgen, nachdem ihn Snape in letztes Mal auf seine sonderbare Art geliebt hatte, hatte der Tränkemeister ihm verraten, dass er länger als drei Minuten so gut wie tot sein würde. Die Asche des Kolossbaumes würde ihn zwar ziemlich sicher wieder ins Leben zurückholen, doch es würde schrecklich werden. Diesen Anblick würde er dem Mädchen nicht mehr zumuten wollen, weil er davon ausging, dass es schon so nicht einfach wäre, sie durch die Tür zu bekommen.  
„Du bist ein Feigling, Severus“, hatte Remus leise gesagt. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht widersprochen. Erst viel später flüsterte er ihm zu:  
„Wenn ich bei Bewusstsein wäre, würde ich sie gar nicht gehen lassen. Ja, ich bin feige und überlasse diese schwere Aufgabe dem Jungen.“

Draco erwiderte Snapes harten Blick ruhig und nickte unmerklich. Nur Hermione widersprach schon wieder.  
„Nein, weil ich denke, du …“ Snape setzte ungerührt die kleine Flasche an die Lippen und trank sie komplett aus. Hermione sprang herbei und riss sie ihm meinem erschrockenen „Nein!“ aus der Hand, doch es war zu spät. Die Flasche war leer und seine dunklen Augen sahen sie ein letztes Mal an.  
Liebevoll, bewundernd und als wenn Hermione Granger das Allerschönste wäre, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen. Er sank zur Seite und Remus fing ihn auf.  
„Schaut!“, sagte er und deutete hinter Malfoy und Granger.  
Die schwarze Tür hatte sich von allein geöffnet. Sie gab den Blick auf das saftige, grüne Hügelland des Schottischen Hochlands frei.  
„Wach auf! Wach auf, verdammt!“, rief Hermione und wollte zu Severus, doch Draco hielt sie am Arm fest.  
„Solange er tot ist, ist die Tür offen, geht!“, sagte Remus tonlos und strich besorgt über Snapes Gesicht.  
„Nein, nicht ohne ihn! Los, wir …“ Sie wollte Malfoy zu Remus zerren, damit er half den leblosen Körper Snapes durch die Tür zu schaffen, doch Remus hob den Kopf.  
Nie hatte sie ihren beliebten Lehrer ernsthafter und nachdrücklicher gesehen.  
„Nein, Hermione. Snape und ich, wir bleiben hier.“  
„Was? Das war nicht ausgemacht!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Entsetzen und Zorn. Remus schwieg und sah unangenehm berührt an ihr vorbei auf die Schottische Landschaft.  
„Geht!“ Seine Stimme brach.  
„Nein! Ich weiß doch nicht mal, ob er wieder aufwacht!“, kreischte Hermione mit kippender Stimme. „Ich kann ihn … doch nicht hier sterben lassen. Ich liebe ihn doch. Er ist …“ Lupin sah zu Draco und der nickte. Er packte Hermione von hinten. Ein Arm lag um ihren Bauch, der andere um ihren Hals. Langsam zog er sie rückwärts. Sie wehrte sich nach Kräften und schrie und weinte dabei wie eine Verrückte. Malfoy wies allerdings eine Stärke auf, die er sich in diesem einen Jahr wohlverdient hatte.  
„Nein! Severus! Lass mich los, Malfoy!“, schrie sie laut und schlug und trat um sich.

Ginny, Ron und Harry glaubten kaum, was sie zu sehen bekamen.  
Wie von Zauberhand hatte sich die Tür plötzlich doch geöffnet. Sie sahen nicht nur Hermione, sondern auch Malfoy, Snape und Lupin. Remus Lupin wirkte wie immer. Ein wenig abgerissen, doch zäh. Snape schien tot zu sein, zumindest lag er leblos in seinen Armen. Hermione tobte wie eine Irre, allerdings hörten sie keinen Laut aus der anderen Welt. Sie sahen nur, wie Draco ihre Freundin nicht besonders sanft packte und rückwärts zur Tür zerrte.  
„Was zum …“ Ron stand auf und wollte durch die offene Tür. Ginny bekam ihn gerade noch zu packen.  
„Nein, Ron! Nein!“  
„Aber wir können sie doch nicht diesem Ungeheuer Malfoy überlassen!“, schrie er sie wutentbrannt an. Harry war dazu gekommen und hielt seinen Freund am anderen Arm fest.  
„Was geht hier vor? Ist das diese … andere Welt?“

„Ich lasse ihn nicht allein! Loslassen!“, kreischte Hermione wie von Sinnen. Draco war erbarmungslos. Es war anstrengend das tobende Mädchen festzuhalten, doch das hier war ihre Chance. Snape war dafür gestorben und er fühlte überdeutlich, dass sie beide durch dieses Tor treten mussten.  
„Remus, bitte! Das kannst du nicht zulassen. Ich bin alles, was er hat …“  
„Das stimmt nicht, Hermione!“, sagte Remus. Sie sah ihn weinen und das machte sie nur noch verzweifelter. Alles in ihr schrie, vor Schmerz, vor Angst, im Angesicht des drohenden Verlustes. Snape zurückzulassen, war wie sterben.  
Draco keuchte heiß und schnell an ihrem Ohr. Seine Kraft brachte sie immer weiter weg. Ihre Beine zitterten, ihre Stimme war rau vor lauter Schreien und sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment sehnlichst, sie würde sterben, um wieder bei ihm zu sein.  
„NEIN!!“ Draco erreichte die Tür in seinem Rücken prickelte es heiß, doch er sah sich nicht um. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, weil Hermiones Schmerz ihn angesteckt hatte. Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Remus, der bekümmert und doch irgendwie stark wirkte. Snape allerdings, sah einfach nur tot aus.  
„SEVERUS! Verlass mich nicht!“, schrie Hermione ein letztes Mal, bevor er sie brutal durch das Tor zerrte.

„SEVERUS! Verlass mich nicht!“, hörten Harry und seine Freunde, als ihnen Malfoy und Hermione vor die Füße fielen.  
„Ach du Scheiße!“, rief Ron aus und kniete sich zu Hermione. Sie war bewusstlos, ebenso Draco Malfoy. Aber sie lebten. Das stellte Ginny gleich fest, als sie den Puls nahm. Beide waren dünn geworden, wirkten krank und seltsam anders. Harry hätte nicht sagen können, woran er das „seltsam anders“ festmachen würde. Plötzlich schlug die Tür zur anderen Welt mit einem lauten Knall zu. Auch ihre Umgebung veränderte sich abrupt. Plötzlich saßen sie irgendwo in den Hügeln des Schottischen Hinterlandes. Der Wind war frisch, doch die Sonne schien. Der Turm und damit auch die Tür und dahinter Remus und Snape waren verschwunden. Erschrocken sahen sie sich an.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Ron ungeduldig und tätschelte an Hermione herum.  
„Ich weiß, ihr werdet es nicht gern hören, doch ich würde sie ins St Mungos Hospital bringen“, sagte Ginny leise. Harry und Ron sahen sie schockiert an. Doch es war letztlich Harry, der nickte.  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Wenn die beiden wirklich über ein Jahr in einer fremden Welt waren, sind sie vielleicht so verstört, dass es gefährlich sein könnte. Lasst sie uns hinbringen.“


	25. Chapter 25

Die nächste Zeit war für Hermione nicht greifbar. Als sie das erste Mal zu sich kam, sah sie nur Weiß. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch sank sofort wieder zurück. Erneut fiel sie in eine Ohnmacht. Beim nächsten Mal schaffte sie es, sich unter heftigem Schwindel aufzusetzen. Eine Frau trat zu ihr, die sie nicht kannte.  
„Miss Granger, wie geht …“  
„Wo ist Severus?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war dünn und kaum zu hören.  
„Wer?“ Sie wollte sich losmachen, um selbst aus diesem schrecklichen, weißen Zimmer zu verschwinden, was sie verwirrte. Die Dame, auch ganz in Weiß, hielt sie aber fest.  
„Sie sollten sich nicht …“  
Hermione riss sich grob los und strauchelte, als sie los lief. Die Frau fing sie ab, bevor sie zu Boden ging und brachte sie wieder zum Bett zurück.  
„Lass mich los!“, schrie Hermione und wollte sich wieder losmachen. Das ließ die Dame nicht zu. Sie drückte sie wieder resolut aufs Bett und weil Hermione sich nun in einen Wutausbruch hineinsteigerte, wirkte die Dame einen Zauber, der ihre Arme und Beine ans Bett fixierte. Hermione tobte und schrie, bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Jedes Mal, wenn sie nun wach wurde, merkte sie die Fixierung ihrer Extremitäten. Ihr Geist war anfangs sehr verwirrt, doch es wurde besser. Einmal erwachte sie und sah Harry, Ginny und Ron am Bett stehen.  
„Hermione!“, rief Ron aus und kam auf sie zugestürzt, als er merkte, dass sie erwacht war. Sie drehte schnell den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Alles, was sie denken konnte, war: Sie musste zurück. Sie musste wissen, ob Snape am Leben war. Sie gehörte nicht in diese seltsam weiße Welt, die so hell war, dass ihre Augen schmerzten.  
„Hermione, erkennst du uns?“, fragte Ginny sie sanft, ohne sie berühren zu wollen, wie Ron es vorhatte.  
„Zu … hell!“, war alles, was sie heiser herausbrachte. Einer ihrer drei Besucher sorgte für eine Dimmung des Lichts. Erleichtert schloss sie ihre Augen und sah Remus und Severus vor sich. Wie konnte Snape das nur tun?! Wie konnte er sie derart hintergehen? Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen.  
„Hermione?“ Sie antwortete nicht mehr und öffnete auch nicht mehr die Augen.  
Immerhin durfte sie ab sofort im Halbdunkel vor sich hin existieren. Zum Essen und für Toilettengänge, wurde sie losgemacht, stand jedoch unter einem so heftigen Bann, dass sie nur ein einziges Mal versuchte aus dem Zimmer zu entkommen. Es war auch nicht mehr die junge Dame, die sich um sie kümmerte, sondern eine alte Grantel, deren Alter kaum zu schätzen war. Offenbar hatte sie eine starke Magie. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sich Hermione unendlich schwach fühlte. Ihre Beine zitterten bei jedem Schritt und meist war sie sogar froh wieder ins Bett fallen zu dürfen.  
Ihre Freunde kamen täglich und redeten auf sie ein. Sie erzählten komische Sachen, auf die sie sich keinen Reim machen konnte und die sie vergaß, sobald sie wieder weg waren. Alleinsein gefiel ihr immer noch am Besten. Dann konnte sie um Severus trauern und ihn gleichzeitig verteufeln, weil er sie so hart betrogen hatte. Ihr Wissen darüber, wie sie hier her kam, wie lange sie schon hier war und ob es gerade Tag oder Nacht war, war ebenso lückenhaft, wie sie die Namen ihrer Freunde zwar kannte, doch keine Gefühle für sie hatte. Sie schlief, war wach und begann in Momenten, in denen der Schmerz sie überwältigte in ihrer Fesselung zu toben, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam.  
Meist kam dann die alte Frau und legte einen Besänftigungszauber über sie.

Als sie zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt mal wieder zu sich kam, hörte sie, wie die Zimmertür sich leise öffnete. Verstohlen, wie sie begriff. Zuerst sah sie nur das helle Haar, doch als das Licht seines Zauberstabs ihre Augen traf, erkannte sie Draco Malfoy.  
„Draco …“, flüsterte sie so voller Emotionen, dass sie selbst erschauerte.  
„Hermione. Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich dich besuchen konnte. Sie haben mich ebenso fixiert wie dich. Dann habe ich dummerweise noch etwas von Werwolf-Genen erwähnt und daraufhin haben sie mich Zelle für Zelle untersucht.“ Während seiner Worte hauchte er ihr einen ganz behutsamen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie lächelte und war zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten erfreut ein Gesicht und eine Stimme zu erkennen.  
„Und?“  
„Überraschung. Aber ich bin kein Werwolf mehr.“ Draco klang ungläubig. Er holte sich den Stuhl an ihr Bett, beugte sich nahe zu ihr und strich besorgt über ihr Gesicht.  
„Snape ist tot!“, sagte sie mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme.  
„Das wissen wir nicht.“  
„Dann stimmt es also? Alles, was wir erlebt haben, ist wahr?“, fragte sie rau. Malfoy nickte und sah kurz zur Tür.  
„Aber ich habe das Gefühl, es glaubt uns niemand.“  
„Hast du mit Potter gesprochen?“ Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt.  
„Potter? Nein. Sie haben niemand zu mir gelassen, weil sie gedacht haben, ich sei hochgefährlich. Nur … lach jetzt nicht, aber Neville Longbottom und seine Großmutter haben mich gestern besucht. Sie sind wohl alle paar Tage wegen Nevilles Eltern hier und haben gehört, dass du und ich hier sind.“ Als Draco das sagte, erinnerte sich Hermione sogar, einmal eine alte Frau und jemand gehört zu haben, der ihr bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte so getan, als wenn sie sehr tief schlief, um mit niemanden sprechen zu müssen.  
„Was sagen sie?“  
„Nicht viel. Aber Augusta Longbottom hat rätselhafte Andeutungen gemacht und meinte, sie würde dann lieber mit uns beiden sprechen, wenn du soweit bist. Bist du, Hermione?“  
„Nein.“  
„Warum nicht? Es sollte dir körperlich besser gehen und …“ Sie drehte den Kopf von ihm weg, weil ihr wieder Tränen kamen.  
„Verstehe. Du trauerst. Aber ich bin sicher, Snape und Lupin leben. Sie sind zurück nach Dùnaí gegangen und haben sich der Weißen Garde angeschlossen.“  
„… und werden sehr schnell sterben, weil der Dunkle Lord viel zu mächtig ist!“, zischte sie scharf. Draco seufzte leise und gab ihr still recht. Er griff ihre Hand und küsste ihre Finger.  
„Vielleicht redest du mit Potter. Denkst du nicht, dass es komisch war, dass wir ausgerechnet im Schottischen Hochland auf diese Drei treffen? Ich bin sicher, sie haben uns gesucht. Also werden sie uns auch glauben.“  
„Vielleicht. Aber es bringt Severus nicht zurück. Er ist so allein, ohne mich …“ Sie schluchzte leise.  
„Er hat Lupin.“  
„Das ist nicht … dasselbe. Ich bin seine Hoffnung und ich passe doch auf ihn auf, wie er auf mich.“  
„Hermione, sieh mich an!“ Sie schniefte und drehte sich dann zu Draco.  
„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst und ich kann nachvollziehen, was du denkst. Ich fühle mich auch nicht … richtig. Aber wir haben uns beide. Ich finde, das ist eine ganze Menge. Sprechen wir mit Augusta Longbottom und hören, was sie uns sagen will. Sie sagte, sie hätte mit Harry Potter gesprochen und der hat ihr etwas erzählt, was kaum zu glauben wäre. Aber sie will es mit eigenen Ohren hören, von uns beiden. Es gäbe da etwas, was man wissen sollte. Schaffst du es, dich zu motivieren?“  
„Ich weiß nicht …“, murmelte sie lustlos. Der Gedanke an diese andere Welt überforderte sie total.  
„Tue es für mich, ja?“ Wieder küsste Draco sie und diesmal erwiderte sie seine Zärtlichkeit. Es fühlte sich vertraut und wundervoll an.  
„Hat Snape dich gezwungen mich mit Gewalt durch die Tür zu bringen?“  
„Ja, hat er und Lupin wusste davon. Sei ihnen nicht böse, sie wollten nur das Beste für dich. Ich frage mich nur, wie wir beide dahin gekommen sind. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran. Du?“  
„Nein.“  
„Ich wette, Potter weiß es. Schon dafür solltest du …“  
„Gut, Draco. Ich werde wieder auf die Beine kommen.“ Ein erleichtertes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
„Das freut mich sehr.“  
„Aber … ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, was Potter betrifft.“  
„Wie meinst du das? Sie sind … deine besten Freunde und du bist mit … Weasley zusammen, Hermione!“ Sie wurde bleich und schluckte angestrengt.  
„Das habe ich befürchtet und doch fühlt es sich nicht mehr so an. Aber wenn du mich küsst ...“ Sie beendete den Satz nicht und sah verlegen an die Wand.  
„Ich … denke, alles kommt mit der Zeit wieder. Die Erinnerungen und auch die Gefühle für deine Freunde.“ Er klang traurig und einsam.  
„Und wenn ich das gar nicht will?“  
„Eins nach dem anderen. Erst sollten wir mal feststellen, wo wir waren, wie lange wir dort waren und wie wir dahin kamen.“ Schritte näherten sich auf dem Flur. Draco küsste sie schnell und verschwand dann, bevor die alte Frau den Raum betrat.  
„Wach, Miss Granger?“  
„Ja, M’am.“  
„Toben sie wieder, wenn ich sie losmache oder ist es möglich das Frühstück ohne Gezeter einzunehmen?“ Sie erinnerte Hermione ein wenig an Snape. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, was ihr Malfoy da gelassen hatte.  
„Ich denke, ich kann mich heute benehmen.“  
„Gut, versuchen wir es.“ Die Frau löste ihre Fesseln und stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück auf den Tisch. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand stand sie noch eine Weile an der Tür und beobachtete Hermione, wie sie aufstand und zu Tisch ging.  
„Sehr gut, Mädchen, sehr gut. Sie sind auf dem Weg der Besserung!“, sagte die Frau und ließ sie dann allein. Allerdings wurde die Tür trotzdem von außen verschlossen.  
Hermione frühstückte und dachte an Draco. Sein Besuch hatte vieles verändert. Er hatte Gefühle mit sich gebracht, die unter Wut, Schmerz und Hilflosigkeit begraben waren. Ja, sie hatte Draco in dieser anderen Welt geliebt. Hatte? Es hatte sich gerade so angefühlt, als tat sie es immer noch. Aber was war mit Ron und ihren Freunden?  
Immer wieder seufzend, aß sie ihr Frühstück, was aus Buttertoast, Unmengen Rührei, Tomaten, Schinken, Bohnen und Würstchen bestand. Alles, was sie schmeckte, war trockenes Kaninchenfleisch. Warm, lauwarm, kalt.

Anschließend duschte sie und stand ewig lange unter dem heißen Wasser. In Gedanken war sie in Snapes schrecklicher Wohnung in Cokeworth, wo sie immer ewig warten musste, bis das Wasser heiß wurde. Lustlos zog sie sich dann an und wartete. Auf Harry und Antworten.

Sie musste lange warten, denn Harry kam erst nach dem Mittagessen. Er war allein und war erstaunt, sie so vorzufinden.  
„Hermione! Geht es dir endlich besser?!“ Sie nickte und ertrug seine Umarmung, ohne sie zu erwidern.  
„Willst du erzählen, was dir geschehen ist?“, fragte er sanft und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Hermione war froh, dass er Ron und Ginny nicht mitgebracht hatte.  
„Kannst du mir lieber erzählen, was passiert ist?“, fragte sie kratzig und erwiderte seinen forschenden Blick dabei nicht.  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Harry begann leise zu sprechen. Davon, wie sie die Nachricht von Draco vor einem Jahr bekommen hatte. Wie sie allein hingegangen ist und was Ginny gesehen hat.“  
„Wir sind einfach so … verschwunden?“, unterbrach sie ihn skeptisch.  
„Ja, es sah für Ginny so aus. Du hast dich vor Malfoy gestellt, um ihn zu schützen, bist aber dann durch die Wucht des Zaubers gegen ihn geprallt und ihr seid beide verschwunden, obwohl der Fluch euch sicher getötet hätte. Was … wollte Malfoy denn von dir?“ Harry wurde ein wenig rot.  
„Er wollte sich entschuldigen, für alles, was zwischen uns schief gelaufen ist“, erinnerte sich Hermione plötzlich wieder. Ja, sie hatte auch kein gutes Gefühl gehabt, ihn in Hogsmeade zu treffen. Sie hatte es aber dennoch getan, weil sie sich unzerstörbar gefühlt hatte. Draco hatte sie ausdrücklich gebeten allein zu kommen und sie hatte ihm den Wunsch erfüllen wollen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass die alten Streitereien von ihr aus begraben werden konnten. Sie erinnerte sich auch noch an den Todesser, daran, dass sie den Zauberstab gezogen hatte, doch dann … sah sie Harry Potter und alle ihre Freunde durch Voldemorts bösartiger Magie sterben und Snape rettete ihr Leben.  
Unsicher begann Harry nun weiterzusprechen, über ihre Versuche herauszufinden, wo Hermione abgeblieben war. Über das eine Jahr, in dem sie in allen Winkeln der Welt nach ihr und einer Erklärung und einer Lösung gesucht haben. So lange, bis nur noch ein Ort übrig geblieben war: Das Durmstrang Institut. Er erzählte, wie sie unter Einsatz ihres Lebens das eine Buch gefunden hatten, was ihnen überhaupt so etwas wie Hoffnung gegeben hatte, dass sie noch am Leben war. Die Reise zum nördlichen Ende von Schottland war schnell beschlossen, ebenso der Gebrauch des Trankes der lebenden Toten.  
„Was? Du hast …“  
„Ja, ich hatte doch damals Snapes Schulbuch, erinnerst du dich? Darin hatte er das Rezept verändert. Am Rand stand eine Notiz „am Rand des wahren Todes“, die sich darauf bezog ein winziges bisschen mehr Saft der Schlafbohne zu nehmen. Es hat … zumindest so weit funktioniert, als dass ich sieben Stunden quasi scheintot war. Die Tür ging aber nicht auf. Ich denke, sie ging nur auf, weil ihr sie von der anderen Seite aus geöffnet habt. Wir waren zufällig zur selben Zeit am selben Ort.“  
„Zufällig …“, murmelte Hermione gedankenverloren und hatte Mühe ihre Tränen zurückzudrängen, als sie Snape dort liegen sah. Tot.  
„Das war riskant, Harry!“  
„Ja, das war es. Aber wir haben dich zurück. Was auch geschehen ist, ich denke, du wirst wieder ganz die alte Hermione, wenn genug Zeit vergangen ist.“ Da konnte sie nicht zustimmen, schwieg aber lieber.  
„Willst du darüber sprechen?“, fragte er leise nach.  
„Ja, aber es müssen noch ein paar Menschen anwesend sein. Ich will Draco dabei haben, Nevilles Großmutter und dich. Ach ja, Ron und Ginny auch“, fügte sie an, um höflich zu sein. Harrys sah sie besorgt an, nickte dann aber.  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns dazu im Park des Hospitals. Es ist wundervolle Sonne und du bist so unglaublich blass.“  
„Sonne? Nein, bitte nicht. Gibt es einen dunkleren Raum?“  
„Ja, einen Aufenthaltsraum um Keller. Aber willst du nicht lieber …“  
„Nein, der Kellerraum ist perfekt“, unterbrach sie ihn unhöflich und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie war erschöpft, vom Zuhören, davon Gefühle zu heucheln, die sich nicht empfand.  
„Gut, dann ruhe dich aus. Ich denke, bis heute Abend bekomme ich das organisiert. Und Hermione?“  
Gezwungenermaßen sah sie ihn an.  
„Ich … wir sind unglaublich froh, dass du zurück bist.“ Hermione lächelte vage.  
„Danke für den Rettungsversuch, Harry.“  
Als er weg war, weinte sie lange und still. Sie wollte zurück. Es war nicht zu glauben, doch sie wollte zurück in die grausame Welt, in der Menschen wie Severus Snape Macht über Leben und Tod hatten. Eine Welt, in der sie auf ihre Urinstinkte vertrauen musste, eine Welt, die so karg war, dass sie Severus‘ rare Zärtlichkeit wie die tiefste Lieben fühlen konnte. Eine Welt, in der sie sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco holte sie am Abend ab. Harry hatte nicht nur mit der Hospitalleitung gesprochen, sondern auch mit Malfoy.  
„Alles ist gut, Hermione!“, sagte Draco, nahm forsch ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Ohne ihn, wäre sie nicht gegangen. Draco war essentiell für ihr Befinden und ließ sie nicht wie ein kalter Stein agieren.

Ihre Freunde warteten schon. Hermione ließ sich von Ginny behutsam umarmen.  
„Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Hermione.“ Sie nickte nur und drehte das Gesicht weg, als Ron sie auf den Mund küssen wollte. Ihre Freunde musterten Draco seltsam. Zum Glück kam in jenem Moment Augusta Longbottom durch die Tür. Augusta war eine resolut wirkende Dame, deren Mundwinkel tendenziell nach unten zeigten. Sie trug einen schwarzen Spitzhut und einen purpurnem Umhang.  
„Alle da?“ Harry nickte und schob der alten Dame höflich einen Sessel hin. Hermione war froh, dass Neville nicht mitgekommen war. Sie setzte sich auf das abgewetzte Sofa und konnte nicht verhindern, dass Ron sich gleich neben sie setzte. Sie sah es seinem Gesicht an: Am liebsten hätte er nach ihrer Hand gegriffen. Draco setzte sich an ihre andere Seite. Sein warmes Bein an ihrem, ließ sie wieder atmen. Sie fühlte sich mehr so unwohl und total falsch.  
Augusta begann zu sprechen und Hermione hörte, dass sie schon alles, über ihr und Dracos Verschwinden und Harrys Suche nach ihr wusste.

„... das Buch ist nutzlos, trauert also nicht um den Verlust. Alles, was es darüber zu wissen gibt, weiß ich. Dir Mädchen, ist etwas im Augenblick des Todes gelungen, was bisher nur vier Zauberern seit Anbeginn der Zeit gelungen ist. Du hast nicht nur die Tür zu einer fremden Welt geöffnet, in der du und der Bengel, auf den du zufällig gefallen bist, weiterleben konntet … nein …“  
Sie holte dramatisch Luft und fächelte sich selbst hektisch Luft zu. Hermione wurde Angst und Bange. Draco griff instinktiv nach ihrer Hand und Ron zog scharf die Luft ein, als er es bemerkte.  
„… du hast diese Welt selbst erschaffen, Kind.“  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte sie rau nach.  
„Ja, so ist es. Du hast sie bevölkert. Du hast dir dort Gefährten ausgesucht, die es dir erlauben zu überleben. Du hast dir deine Feinde und deine Umgebung erschaffen. Du musst sehr mächtig sein. Nicht mal Albus Dumbledore war es gelungen, denke ich zumindest, sicher kann man sich bei dem nie sein … aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Es geht darum, dass du so clever warst, den Rückweg zu finden und dich und den Bengel zu retten. Das ist … unfassbar und kaum zu glauben. Eine Sensation in der Zaubererwelt, wenn du mich fragst.“  
„Heißt das …“ Heiße Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, „… jede Person in dieser Welt, existiert … gar nicht?!“  
„Ja, davon sollte man ausgehen. Du hast diese Welt erschaffen und du hast sie mit deinem Verlassen wieder zerstört.“  
„Woher … wollen sie das wissen?“, fuhr sie die alte Frau scharf an.  
„Ich darf doch sehr bitten, Kind! Ich bin eine gebildete Hexe! Außerdem stand es so in den Schriften“, fügte sie bissig an.  
„Schriften? Welche? Die, deren Buchstaben verschwinden?“, knurrte Hermione ungehalten. Dracos Griff um ihre Hand wurde fester.  
„Schriften, die damals im großen Feuer in der Winkelgasse verbrannt sind!“, erwiderte Augusta schnippisch.  
„Warum sollte ich diesen Unsinn glauben?“  
„Weil du und deine Freunde den Turm nach oben gestiegen seid, weil sich die Tür geöffnet hat und du und der Junge hindurchgetreten seid. Weil du eigentlich tot sein müsstest, es aber nicht bist, deshalb.“ Sie seufzte versöhnlich und holte ihr Strickzeug aus der Tasche.  
„Es gab mal vor langer Zeit – so stand es in den zerstörten Schriften – einen mächtigen Zauberer, dessen Name nicht erwähnt wurde, weil er es geheim halten wollte. Dieser Zauberer starb, wie du Kind, durch den Fluch eines Rivalen, einem Meister der Dunklen Künste. Wenn ich mich nicht ganz irre, war sein Gegner der widerliche Armand Malfoy gewesen …“ Ein eisiger Blick ging zu Draco, der senkte den Blick.  
„… diesem Zauberer gelang das Wunder, die Tür zu öffnen und sich eine Welt zu erschaffen, in der er so lange überleben konnte, bis er wusste, wie er zurückkehren konnte. Wie er genau zurück kam, stand nicht genauer beschrieben. Es stand nur, dass er den Tod überlistet hat. Er kam also zurück, doch er war nicht mehr derselbe. Man lieferte ihn damals auch hier ein … nein, ihr braucht nicht nach ihm zu suchen. Die Gerüchte besagen, er hat seinen Namen aus den Akten, den Erinnerungen und allen Schriften tilgen lassen. Man versuchte ihn hier zu behandeln, doch es war erfolglos. Er konnte sich nie mehr in seine eigentliche Welt einfügen. Die wenigen Freunde und Familie, die er hatte, schrieben seine Geschichte heimlich auf und nur so gelangten sie in die Schriften, die leider alle im Feuer umkamen. Der Zauberer starb vor etwa zehn Jahren und niemand hat je seinen Namen erfahren. Mein Gedächtnis gleicht diesbezüglich allerdings dem eines Elefanten. Als ich von Malfoy und dir gehört hatte, wurde ich hellhörig. Als mir Harry den Rest erzählt hatte, war ich ganz aufgeregt. Jetzt warten wir nur noch auf deinen Bericht, Mädchen.“ Alle, außer Draco sahen Hermione an.  
Sie fühlte sich total unwohl. Wie zerrissen, unfähig klar zu denken, geschweige denn alles gleichmütig zu erzählen.  
„Die Personen in dieser Welt … existieren nicht …“, murmelte sie bestürzt vor sich hin.  
„Ist das nicht logisch? Du bist hier, dein Geist ist es demzufolge auch.“  
„Aber es gibt ja im Grunde nur einen einzigen Zeugen, der ähnliches erlebt hat. Warum kann es dann nicht anders sein?“, beharrte sie störrisch. Nur die alte Dame sah sie so scharf an, wie es Snape getan hätte. Ginny sah verlegen zur Seite. Ron räusperte sie und Harry blinzelte, deutlich verunsichert.  
„Erzähle es ihnen, Hermione!“, sagte Draco nun leise und es wirkte. Seine sanfte Stimme drang ungehindert in sie ein, wärmte sie, wie in dieser kalten, kargen Welt und machte ihr Mut. Draco hatte recht, sie müsste reinen Tisch machen.  
Stockend begann sie zu erzählen. Sie ließ einige Dinge weg. Seltsame Verhaltensweisen, wie ihre sexuellen Dienste und Snapes Erziehungsschläge. Sie ließ auch weg, dass sie sich in Draco verliebt hatte und hielt sich beinah schon diktatorisch an die sachlichen Begebenheiten.  
„Snape ist doch immer für eine Überraschung gut …“, flüsterte Ron am Ende staunend.  
Dann schwiegen alle eine Weile, um das Erzählte zu verdauen.  
„Ich habe mir die Figuren also selbst erschaffen, weil ich mir von ihnen am ehesten Hilfe versprochen habe?“, fragte Hermione Augusta.  
„Sieht so aus, ja.“  
„Aber … ich kenne Minerva McGonagalls Bruder doch nicht mal!“  
„Das musst du nicht. Es reicht, wenn du mal irgendwo etwas von ihm gelesen oder gehört hast. Die Erinnerung daran war in deinem Unterbewusstsein und du hast ihn zum Leben erweckt. So wie Severus Snape und Remus Lupin!“  
„Es hat sich … so echt angefühlt. So real …“ Wieder schwiegen alle mitfühlend. Vielleicht auch, weil Hermione heiße Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, als sie an ihre tiefen Gefühle für Severus Snape dachte.  
„Es gleicht einem Wunder!“, sagte die alte Dame nun streng und packte ihr Strickzeug weg.  
„Und jetzt?“, stellte Ron eine komische Frage.  
„Ich bin nur eine alte Hexe, die zufällig etwas wusste. Wenn ihr meine Meinung hören wollt, dann will ich euch sagen, dass das Mädchen Zeit braucht, um sich wieder in dieser Welt zurechtzufinden. Sie war ein Jahr weg. Gebt ihr Zeit und Platz. Bedrängt sie nicht!“ Dabei ging ihr Blick zu Ron, der rot wurde.  
„Das wird schon wieder. Mach dir immer bewusst, dass diese Welt nicht mehr existiert, Hermione“, sprach sie Hermione direkt und einfühlsam an.  
„Aber …“  
„Ich weiß, dass du das Gefühl hattest, alles wäre real gewesen und in diesem Jahr war es das auch. Jetzt aber bist du hier und damit ist deine Realität auch hier, nicht dort. Begreife das. Und was dich betrifft, Malfoy. Du kannst froh sein, dass ihr euch dort gefunden habt. Sonst wärst du tot. Wenn du schlau bist, erinnerst du Hermione nicht tagtäglich an diese Welt, die dir geholfen hat den Tod auszutricksen.“ Draco nickte und wirkte leicht verschreckt. Hermione schwieg. Sie musste erst einmal verdauen, was sie eben gehört hatte.

Augusta verabschiedete sich und wünschte alles Gute. Als sie weg war, sagte Harry sanft:  
„Du bist entlassen, wenn du willst. Willst du?“ Hermione nickte automatisch. Wie im Traum verabschiedete sie sich von Draco, ohne den anderen zu zeigen, wie nahe sie sich waren. Harry und ihre Freunde brachten sie in ihre kleine Wohnung, die sich in der Nähe der Winkelgasse befand. Ihre Freunde hatten sie in ihrer Abwesenheit gehütet und sogar frisch geputzt.  
Sie weinte, als sie diesen gar nicht mehr vertrauten Ort betrat.  
„Es ist gut, dass du deine Eltern ihre Erinnerung an dich noch nicht wiedergegeben hast“, sagte Ginny leise und streichelte über ihren Rücken.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das jemals tun werde. Ständig passieren schlimme Dinge. Es würde ihnen nur das Herz brechen.“ Ihr Blick war verschwommen und sie fühlte einen leichten Schwindel.  
„Möchtest du allein sein oder sollen wir noch hier bleiben?“, fragte Harry behutsam nach.  
„Ich würde gern … mit Ron sprechen, allein!“ Zum ersten Mal, seit sie zurück war, sah sie ihren Freund direkt an … und fühlte nichts. Ron wurde verlegen, nickte aber eifrig.  
„Gut. Wenn du willst, treffen wir uns morgen im Tropfendem Kessel und essen irgendwo gemeinsam Mittag, ja?“, fragte Ginny liebevoll nach. Hermione nickte, fast automatisch.  
„Danke für alles!“, sagte sie, schon eine Spur ernst gemeinter, als Ginny und Harry gingen. Ron stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Raum herum. Hermione fühlte nicht mal Mitleid.

„Setz dich bitte, Ron!“ Er setzte sich unbeholfen auf den Stuhl. Hermione machte Tee. Diese so gewöhnlichen Handgriffe fühlten sich merkwürdig an. Sie dachte an das Teekochen inmitten der Wildnis, an Snape, der immer meckerte, wie dünn der Tee schmeckte und an sein Grinsen, als sie ihn böse ansah und meinte, dass zig mal aufgegossener Tee einfach eben dünn schmecken würde.  
„Es tut mir leid, was dir passiert ist, Hermione. Aber ich bin heilfroh, dass du dich und sogar Malfoy so retten konntest. Mit Snape und Lupin hast du wohl die beste Wahl aller Zeiten getroffen. Obwohl, Dumbledore wieder auferstehen zu lassen, hätte es wohl auch gebracht. Hah, Snape und Dumbledore, das wäre das Traumteam gewesen …“ Ron plapperte und Hermione schob die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ja, warum war es Remus Lupin gewesen, der höchstens die Hälfte von Snapes und Dumbledores Macht hatte. Weil Severus ihn mochte, deshalb, begriff sie. Sie konnte nicht sagen, woher dieses Wissen kam.  
„Ron, hör zu. Ich … bin nicht mehr die Hermione, die ich vor einem Jahr war.“ Ron wurde blass und schwieg endlich.  
„Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich die jemals wieder sein werde. Das eine Jahr hat mich verändert und ich will ehrlich zu dir sein …“ Sie schluckte, weil sie ganz genau wusste, dass sie ihm nun weh tun musste. Aber Snapes Drängen nach Wahrhaftigkeit erlaubte ihr kein Zögern mehr. Was er sie gelehrt hatte, hatte sich tief in ihr eingebrannt. Es hatte sie verändert, hart gemacht und doch auch auf eine neue Art sensibel und aufmerksamer, was Schatten und Dunkelheit betraf.  
„… ich fühle nicht mehr das, was ich vielleicht früher für dich empfunden habe. Vielleicht lernen wir uns neu kennen?“  
„Du meinst, wir … sind erst mal nur Freunde?“ Sie nickte. Eine Träne löste sich und lief über Rons blasse Wange.  
„Ja, das wäre besser. Bis ich wieder zu mir selbst gefunden habe und weiß, wer ich bin und was ich will.“  
„In Ordnung. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer noch liebe und immer lieben werde!“, sagte er ohne zu zögern. Es waren nur leere Worte, sah sie schnell, doch sie ließ ihm die Illusion, er würde sie für immer lieben. Ein bemühtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und sie nickte leicht.  
„Noch etwas … Draco Malfoy ist mein Freund. Er muss nicht euer Freund sein, doch ich werde mich mit ihm treffen. Wir haben eine Menge durchgemacht und er … hat sich auch verändert. Kannst du damit leben?“ Ron sah unglücklich aus, nickte aber nach einigen Augenblicken.  
„Ja, ich denke, wir alle können mit Malfoy leben. Immerhin hat er dir das Leben gerettet, nachdem du seins gerettet hast und danach gleich nochmal.“ Jetzt lächelte sie ehrlich und auch über Rons Lippen zuckte ein schnelles Lächeln.  
„Das freut mich.“  
Als sie Ron wenig später verabschiedete, fühlte sich alles schon ein wenig einfacher an.

Das Leben ging weiter. Draco und sie unternahmen viel zusammen. Nach wie vor war es für Hermione einfacher mit ihm zusammen zu sein, als mit ihren Freunden. Manchmal trafen sie sich allerdings zu fünft. Nach einer anfänglichen Verlegenheit, ging es auch da von Mal zu Mal besser. Draco hatte sich wirklich verändert, das musste selbst Ron einsehen.  
Hermiones Existenz pendelte sich langsam wieder ein. Über ihren einjährigen Ausflug in eine bizarre, fremde Welt wurde nur noch selten gesprochen. Nur mit Draco sprach sie darüber, wenn sie mal wieder einen miesen Tag hatte und glaubte Severus‘ festen Griff um ihren Arm zu spüren, wie er sie gerade vorwärts schubste oder von einer Gefahr zurück riss. Draco war verständnisvoll, animierte sie jedoch nicht darüber zu sprechen. Nach vielen Wochen schlief sie mit ihm. Es war zärtlicher und wundervoller, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nur Tage später sagten sie ihren Freunden die Wahrheit über ihre Beziehung zu Draco. Harry und Ginny hatten es sich wohl schon gedacht, denn besonders überrascht waren sie nicht. Ron schien es auch geahnt zu haben, machte jedoch einen ziemlich getroffenen Eindruck. Doch auch das gab sich wieder.

Als es auf Weihnachten zuging, kam der allererste Schnee des Jahres. Selbst Draco gegenüber hatte Hermione nicht gesagt, dass sie oft von Severus und Remus träumte. Der Schnee, der mit einem fiesen Wind zusammen kam, erinnerte sie an den Weg zum Turm. Sie hielt das Gesicht absichtlich in den Sturm.  
„Komm schon, Mädchen!“ Draco, der sie nun anstatt Snape auch oft mit ‚Mädchen‘ betitelte, zog sie schnell weiter ins warme Geschäft.  
„War doch keine gute Idee, oder?“, stöhnte sie entnervt, als sie ihre Einkaufsliste abarbeiteten. Draco lachte leise.  
„Doch. Du kannst nicht kochen, ich auch nicht. Da lädt man doch am besten die Freunde zum Weihnachtsessen ein, nicht wahr?“ Sie kicherte und scheuchte ihn weiter durch den Laden. Am Schluss kauften sie ein Kochbuch und verbrachten den Nachmittag mit Kochversuchen.  
Es rentierte sich, denn am nächsten Tag lief es super. Ihr Essen gelang einigermaßen und die Stimmung war gut. Ron hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Hermione und Draco zusammen waren. Harry kam nicht immer gut mit Draco aus, doch beiden bemühten sich sehr. Ginny, die Draco auch nie mochte, strengte sich doppelt an, um Rons Unwillen auszubügeln. Alles in allem, wurde es ein ziemlich guter Abend.  
So langsam fühlte sich Hermione wieder zu Hause in der Welt. Vielleicht war alles doch nicht real gewesen? Vielleicht war doch alles nur ein schräger Alptraum gewesen.  
Gerade hatte Harry eine selbst erfundene Weihnachtsgeschichte erzählt, die er sich als Kind immer ausgedacht hat, weil er so einsam war. Alle hatten still zugehört. Ron hatte seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Schwester gelegt. Neben Ginny saß Harry, der mit halbgeschlossenen Augen sprach. Hermione lag auf Dracos Schoss gekuschelt und sah auf die Unmengen an Kerzen, die überall standen. Snape hatte es gemocht, wenn sie eine Unterkunft „wohnlich“ machte, dachte sie melancholisch. Harrys Worte entglitten ihr und sie befand sich in seiner heruntergekommenen Wohnung in Cokeworth. Ehe ihr die Tränen kamen, stand sie auf und entschuldigte sich kurz ins Bad. Nur Draco sah sie besorgt an. In seinen grauen Augen konnte sie die alte Wachsamkeit erkennen.  
Sie waren durch dick und dünn gegangen, waren gestorben und hatten gelebt. Jetzt liebten sie. Ein wunderbares Ergebnis. Vertrauensvoll sah sie zu ihm und nickte ihm unmerklich zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie in Ordnung war.

Hermione sah sich im Spiegel im Badezimmer an und redete sich gut zu, sich zusammenzunehmen. Gleich würden sie sich noch gegenseitig ihre Geschenke überreichen und sie dürfte die nette Stimmung nicht mit ihren Tränen ruinieren. Ihr Blick fiel über den Spiegel auf das Fensterbrett in ihrem Rücken. Sie erstarrte.  
Dort lag ein Geschenk. Es war ungeschickt in schwarzes Geschenkpapier gewickelt und sah ziemlich zerzaust und mitgenommen aus. Hermione nahm es prüfend in die Hand und sah sich suchend um. Wie war es hier her gekommen? Wer hatte es hier abgelegt? Für wen war es? Sie drehte und wendete es. Innen klapperte es ein wenig und in einer Ecke erkannte sie undeutlich ihren Namen. Hermione. Nicht mehr, nur Hermione.  
Vorsichtig machte sie das Papier ab. Darunter befand sich eine schäbige Schachtel.  
Ihr Herz klopfte wild, als sie den Deckel anhob. Sie glaubte nicht, was sie sah. Es war ihr Dolch, den Snape ihr zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung als ein Todesser geschenkt hatte. Wie ihr Dunkles Mal und Dracos Werwolf-Wesen, war auch jeglicher Gegenstand aus der anderen Welt beim Übertritt verloren gegangen. Dazu gehörte auch ihr Dolch.  
Hermione keuchte vor Überraschung. Mit bebenden Fingern nahm sie den Dolch in die Hand. Snape hatte ihn für sie mit Magie hergestellt und so austariert, dass sie perfekt mit ihm werfen konnte. Er hatte den Dolch allein für sie erschaffen und es fühlte sich genauso an. Es WAR ihr alter Dolch! Sie zitterte und entdeckte unter dem Dolche einen Zettel. Schnell atmend faltete sie ihn auseinander.  
Es war Severus‘ Schrift und auch der Satz klang typisch nach ihm:  
„Ich vermisse dich, Mädchen!"

„Ich vermisse dich auch …“, murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. Dabei presste sie den Dolch fest an ihre Brust. Ihr Herz schlug dabei wie verrückt. Severus Snape war am Leben, er brauchte sie, um ihm im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord beizustehen und sie würde kommen und ihm helfen.  
Diesmal jedoch, würde sie alle ihre Freunde mitbringen, Harry, der Voldemort schon einmal besiegt hatte. Sie würden schon eine Möglichkeit finden, um ihn diese Welt zu gelangen, denn schließlich hat sie diesen Ort erschaffen. Zuerst jedoch, müsste sie mit allen sprechen und ihnen den Dolch zeigen. Wenn es Snape geschafft hatte, ihn ihr zukommen zu lassen, dann gab es auch einen Weg in die andere Welt.  
Hermione wischte sich die Tränen der Rührung ab und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes zurück zu ihren Freunden. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte sie sich wieder richtig an.

„Mir sind ein paar Dinge klar geworden …“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme, wobei sie den Dolch liebevoll an ihren Körper presst. Alle sahen sie neugierig aber auch seltsam furchtsam an. Nur Dracos Miene war ermutigend.  
„Ich weiß jetzt, dass es meine Bestimmung ist zu töten. Aber ich habe mich geirrt, wenn ich dachte, dass es um Bellatrix Lestrange geht. Meine Aufgabe ist noch nicht beendet, denn in dieser anderen Welt bin ich es, die den Dunklen Lord töten soll. Und ich weiß jetzt auch, warum es Severus Snape so schwer gefallen ist mich gehen zu lassen und ich so große Angst hatte ihn allein zu lassen. Wir mussten davon ausgehen, dass mit meiner Rückkehr in diese Welt die andere Welt zerstört wird, weil mein Geist nun wieder hier weilt. Aber das ist nicht geschehen. Hier ist der Beweis!“  
Sie hielt den Dolch hoch. Er blitzte im Licht der Kerzen.  
„Severus und Remus sind am Leben und sie brauchen unsere Hilfe. Wer ist dabei?“ Bis auf den blonden Jungen sahen alle reichlich schockiert aus.  
„Ich!“, sagte Draco auch gleich und ging zu Hermione. Er nahm ihr den Dolch aus der Hand, besah ihn sich und erkannte ihn eindeutig als Hermiones Dolch. Sie schob ihre Finger in seine Hand und er war nur glücklich. Seit Ewigkeiten war er einfach nur glücklich.  
Harry stand auf.  
„Natürlich komme ich mit, aber ich kann nicht für …“  
„Ich lasse Harry nicht allein!“ stand auch Ginny auf und wirkte wie ein Kampfhund. Ron, dem ein wenig der Frohsinn abhanden gekommen war, seit Hermione mit Draco zusammen war, blickte sich unsicher um. Schließlich stand auch er auf.  
„Na allein bleibe ich auch nicht hier …“, sagte er und ging zu den anderen, bereit für ein neues Abenteuer.


End file.
